


Pariah

by Skywinder



Series: Pariah AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Cybertron, Earth, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 113,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convicted of a crime he didn't commit and sent to prison, Starscream must deal with the sneers and hatred of those surrounding him after an unexpected twist of fate sets him free - into the hands of the Autobots. G1 AU</p><p>Cross-posted to Fanfiction.net & Transformers Lexicon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, due to a brain fart on my part, I accidentally deleted this story while trying to delete a chapter I posted twice. For those who originally left comments on the first 3 chapters, you don't need to do so again. What happened was an error on my part. *very embarrassed*
> 
> So for new and old readers, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Original notes:  
> 1\. First posted at FFnet (Starfire201) and later at Lexicon (Skywinder), this is based off of a bunny on LiveJournal as posted by Balrog Roike. The bunny is as follows: _"G1: Desperate times call for desperate measures. And so, lacking necessary troops at the beginning of the war, the remaining senate forces Optimus Prime to recruit some of his soldiers out of the ranks of criminals imprisoned in the high security ward of the local prison. Most of these criminals don't survive their first fight, too weak, insane or tired of life to survive. Just one mech is tenacious enough to pull through and to survive every battle until the Autobots finally reach Earth: Starscream, imprisoned for the murder of his colleague, mentor and best friend. He deals with the hostility of his "comrades", the snears of his frame-kind and fellow military models on Decepticon side, and is just happy to have a full tank and at least a little bit of freedom again._  
>  Then Skyfire is freed the murderer suddenly becomes the victim."
> 
> 2\. This story is going to contain minor character death and references to violence and torture. I will warn for those when the particular chapters are posted.
> 
> 3\. WIP for all sites.

_"God help the outcasts, or nobody will."_ \- Bette Midler, _God Help the Outcasts_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream streaked through the dark void of space, his processor racing with the memories of what had happened so recently. He was barely paying attention to his surroundings, so intent was he on the events that had occurred barely fifty orns ago…

_Harsh, icy, fierce winds, buffeting him about…Constantly struggling for altitude…Nearly crashing Primus knew how many times…If he ever made it out of this nightmare in one piece, he would never understand how he managed to do so._

_Pit, he didn't even understand how he and Skyfire ended up in this predicament. They had just come to this planet in one of their last stops in searching for energon sources before returning to Cybertron. Following protocols, they had come in via the Northern polar region. The plan was to separate after they found a suitable place to make camp. However, they decided to do some initial scans right away. The initial results were promising, and it was while they were discussing them that the ice storm came up. They hadn't even detected the dark clouds on the horizon…_

Even now, Starscream didn't know why their sensors had failed to give them warning, so they could find a place to land before it hit. All he knew was that somewhere along the way, as they tried to get out of the unexpected tempest, he and Skyfire had become separated by a hard gust of wind. It had knocked Starscream into a sideways spiral.

 _It was perhaps two kliks before the tri-color tetrajet was able to right himself, and even that was two kliks too long. By the time he was even able to regain even a modicum of equilibrium, he had lost sight of Skyfire. Long-range sensors were practically useless, and short-range were almost to that same point. His comm. was of no use, for when he tried to hail Skyfire, he heard only static…_

That had been the moment when Starscream could honestly admit to feeling terrified and more alone than he had for a long time. Skyfire had been his best friend for a number of vorns, and his presence had always grounded him when he pushed things too far. For the shuttle to be missing was a frightening prospect indeed. Still, he had tried to reach out, even with the static filled frequencies.

_For what seemed like the longest time, he heard nothing in response to his hails, then he heard a response. Weak though it was, the contents still sent chills through his Spark._

_"Star…Storm…strong…unab…to…out. Wh…you?" Then it went dead._

_Starscream nearly panicked at that point. The signal had been weak and far too short for him to be able to determine the coordinates, and now he began to wonder if he and Skyfire would ever make it out of there._

The Seeker still wasn't sure how he had managed to find that air current that got him outside the blizzard's range. He stayed as close as he could, though, praying that Skyfire would also find his way out and they could meet up. The moment the storm finally moved on, and his comm. had cleared, he hailed Skyfire over an open channel, even knowing how unsafe it was. He also sent out a number of inquiry pings. None of them received any answer. That had been the point where Starscream realized that their mission had just become a disaster.

_He went back into the region where the storm had just passed through, then. For several joors, he sent out sonar pings, ran metal and energy scans. A few times, he thought his sensors had picked up something, but there was too much ice and snow over those areas for him to be entirely sure. And the continual silence from Skyfire was unnerving. Around his tenth intensive scan, Starscream checked his fuel levels. What he saw made him curse._

_His levels were getting dangerously low. He would have to abort the search if he wanted to get back to Cybertron to get better scanners and a team to help locate Skyfire. As much as he hated to admit it, he could not do this alone anymore. He knew Skyfire would forgive him for leaving once he learned that Starscream had only left in order to get help. While Starscream didn't normally like asking for help, in this case, he was more than willing to make an exception to the rule. Starscream pointed his nosecone at the sky, and activated his thrusters. Within moments, he was on his way back to Cybertron…_

Starscream was broken out of his memories by his proximity alarm going off. Turning his visual screens forward, he saw Cybertron about five thousand miles ahead.

 _Thank Primus._

Starscream was now close enough to the planet that he could submit his report of the accident to the Science and Expedition Council. The tetrajet knew that while he had a bad history with them, Skyfire did not. In fact, the mech had garnered quite a bit of respect within the scientific community, even if many couldn't understand how the seemingly calm shuttle could be friend with a fiery-tempered Seeker, one of the worst frame-types there was. Starscream sometimes privately laughed at that assumption. Those who thought Skyfire unflappable had obviously not seen him upset about a failed experiment before.

But that was a thought for another time. Starscream sent an encrypted message on the Science Academy's private frequency, informing them of his return. He then submitted his report.

As Starscream awaited the response, he felt a bit apprehensive, and he wasn't sure why. The Council may dislike him but certainly they would be willing to help Skyfire. Whatever happened after that, he would deal with when it came.

Starscream had no idea how very wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An order is given, a discovery is made, and a choice is offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Large time skip here from last chapter, but things will be filled in. 
> 
> 2) No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> EDIT: Added a little bit at the start of the section where Prime is seeing the prisoners for the 1st time. Added due to a suggestion made some time ago, and have been meaning to get to.

_"Free me now and give me a place/Keep me caged and free the beast."_ \- 3 Doors Down, _Life of My Own_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _Iacon: 2,500 vorns later_ **

Optimus Prime stood at the window for several long breems after Senator Mecurion left, the order he had just been given weighing heavily on his processor.

_"Senator, with all due respect, I must ask if you fully realize exactly what you are proposing." Prime was uncertain he had understood the high-caste mech correctly._

_The other mech stared at him, a grim expression on his face. "I do, Lord Prime. The Senate feels that this is the only way to gain soldiers for the Autobots. While much of Iacon's population has joined the Autobots, our efforts to gain mechs from outside of the city-state have been highly unsuccessful. Many have chosen to remain Neutral, while others have chosen simply to keep their options open until they can see whether the Autobots will be able to put down the threat."_

_"With all due respect, Senator, you must forgive me if I say that recruiting mechs from the prisons seems little better than a Decepticon tactic. You are talking about basically throwing mechs who have little or no fighting experience or skill into this war. Not to mention, their physical along with any mental condition may not allow them to be of much benefit. Considering that I have heard from my SIC that the majority of the mechs in the high security wing are the most dangerous of the lot, it would seem to me you are risking the lives of the soldiers already enlisted."_

_Senator Mecurion looked rather annoyed by Optimus' arguments. "We have created a device that can be implanted close to the Spark chamber, and activated by remote. Should any of them step out of line, it will be activated." A sharp tone entered the Senator's voice. "I do not think you quite realize, Prime, this is an order, not a request. Offer them a parole, a pardon, do what you will, but the Senate expects you to have these recruits in your army by the end of the cycle."_

_"Or?"_

_"Or, we shall remove the Matrix from you and seek another, more pliable, candidate for the position of Prime."_

_Before Optimus could respond, Mecurion turned on his heel and walked out of the room, satisfied he had made his point quite clear._

Optimus shook his head tiredly. No matter how he looked at it, he could not see that the Senate would receive much benefit from this misguided order. And to virtually lie to mechs that they would be freed, only to have a device planted into their chassis that could kill or severely incapacitate them if they did anything that could be construed as stepping out of line…

That was not freedom of any sort. And misleading them into believing that they would have all their sins forgiven…Well, that did not sit well with Optimus at all. It made them too much like their enemies. Unfortunately, the Senate, even as crippled as it was, knew just the right buttons to push. For the time being, he would have to play their game. In the meantime, he would seek out a new tactic to level the playing field.

A chime on the door broke him from his thoughts. _It would seem he has received my message._ This meant his other officers had likely received the data packets he had sent out. Optimus was a bit annoyed at the Senate for this as well. They didn't have to deal with the fallout that was going to ensue the moment his officers understood what this order meant. Just another reason to find a way around them.

But for now…

"Enter."

"Ya wanted ta see me, Prime?" came the voice of his chief bodyguard, Ironhide.

Optimus Prime turned to face the mech. Of all mechs, he knew that Ironhide was going to like this decision least. He had an aversion towards those he considered the lowlifes of Cybertron, considering them one step up from Decepticons. The only difference was, they were confined and not an immediate threat.

Optimus took a deep intake. "Yes. The reason I have called you here is to ask you to accompany me on a special mission. I have already sent data packets to the other officers concerning this mission as well."

"Gotcha. What mission we headin' on, Prime? Another mission to ambush some Decepticon scum?" There was a tone of eagerness in the red mech's voice.

Optimus smiled inwardly. While he may not always agree with his friend about how best to deal with the Decepticons, he had to admit he was impressed with the mech's gung-ho personality.

"Not this time, my friend," Optimus' next words were spoken in a grim tone. "I received a visit today from one of the remaining Senators, Mecurion, in fact."

"And what did the ol' slaghead want?" As much as he believed in the Autobot cause, Ironhide had never really liked Mecurion. He thought the mech looked down on the very mechs who were supposed to be helping them, and relied too much on blackmail and threats to get his way. Prior to Optimus receiving the Matrix, Ironhide had had a couple of run-ins with Mecurion where the Senator had tried to bribe him to leave Sentinel Prime and join his private guard. The first time, Ironhide had, for him, refused politely. Mecurion had not accepted that, trying again a short time later, offering a fairly large bribe and other inducements. Ironhide's response had effectively deterred any further attempts, but then, having someone standing over you with a cannon aimed at the Spark chamber would do that, he reflected.

Prime's voice brought him back to the present. "Apparently, he and the remaining Senators have decided to 'recruit' mechs for the Autobot army from the high security wing of Iacon Penitentiary, and they wish to have these mechs within the base by the end of the cycle."

"WHAT!" Ironhide could not believe his audials. "Has the Senate totally lost what's left of their fraggin' processors? The mechs in that ward are the worst scum of Cybertron! Murderers and madmechs! They'll be nothin' but trouble, not to mention they probably don't even know the first thing about fightin'…You can't agree to this!"

"I didn't," Optimus interjected tersely. "However, the Senator made it clear we have no choice in the matter. We're just going to have to work with it for now."

As Ironhide opened his mouth to object further, Prime raised a hand. "I have already attempted to convince the Senator that it was a poorly conceived idea. I was informed that they would take the Matrix if I did not comply. While I am not certain they would indeed go through with the threat, they still have enough allies in the army that I would not put it past them to make an attempt. For now, we have no option but to go along."

Ironhide shut his mouth, and shook his head. "I still don't like it, Prime."

"Nor do I, Ironhide. But until we can find a way around them, we must play by their rules. In any case, I am asking you to accompany me. I would like your opinions on these mechs we are supposed to be recruiting. You were a soldier, and I trust your judgment on their fitness for duty."

Ironhide again shook his head. He always knew he hated Mecurion, and this was just another reason why. On the other hand, he didn't just want to take the chance the Senate was bluffing. He knew at least Mecurion didn't. Prime needed his protection, and to be honest, while he may dislike the method, he knew they needed soldiers, and if they didn't do this, the Senate would probably release the mechs personally instead of waiting for Prime to do it.

"Okay, Prime," He finally said, grudgingly. "I'll go, but I don't have ta like it."

"I wouldn't have expected it of you," agreed Prime grimly.

A grim, half-amused smile came to Ironhide's face. "You know that Red Alert is goin' to have fits over this and Prowl will lock up at the thought of these convicts being here."

Optimus didn't answer for a moment, having just received a ping from his Chief Medical Officer. "According to Ratchet, they already have," he said dryly.

In spite of the seriousness of the meeting, Ironhide couldn't help but chuckle at the images that comment presented. After a moment, he said "Well, s'pose we better get this over with."

"Indeed. Let us be on our way."

Without another word, the two mechs left the base.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _Iacon Penitentiary – High Security Wing – 1 ½ joors later_ **

Inside a cramped cell, a lone prisoner sat on his berth glaring at the floor. He knew he should be recharging, but he found himself unable to. Just a little while ago, he had been awakened by _that_ nightmare again. No matter what he did, he had never been able to escape either the memories of the storm, or its aftermath...

_"We find the defendant guilty of First Degree murder."_

_"What, you can't…!"_

_"Silence!"_

_To the Pit with that. He wanted to scream at them, to yell at them that this verdict, this trial, was a farce, a travesty, but before he could say exactly that, plus what he thought of them and their Creators, the Judge (and may he, the jury and all his accusers burn in the Pit) continued._

_"Due to the fact that there is no physical shell, nor any who witnesses to the killing (and here the Seeker thought, "Of course not you fool, you won't even consider the possibility he's_ not _deactivated. You had your fragging minds made up from the start!"), the court is granting you the mercy of life in prison rather than execution." The Judge looked as though he couldn't decide whether to be disgusted with the idea or not. "You will be escorted to Iacon Penitentiary immediately."_

_Starscream just stared at the floor, seething._

_"Have you any final words to say before the sentence is carried out?"_

_Starscream lifted his head slowly. What did they want him to say? The same thing he had been saying from the moment of his arrest? That he was no murderer? He leveled a cold glare at the Judge._

_"I have nothing to say that you would want to hear," was his snide response._

_"So be it. Guards, take him away."_

_Starscream barely felt it as the guards moved to 'escort' him from the room. He did, however, notice the triumphant smirks on the faces of those few Council members who were in attendance. They knew that even if they hadn't succeeded in getting him deactivated, he was effectively removed from the scene. Starscream felt both furious and helpless. All he had wanted was to help Skyfire, but now both of them were imprisoned somewhere._

_Starscream barely heard the jeers and insults aimed his way by the onlookers in the halls. He didn't even glance in their direction. There was little point and he refused to give anyone the satisfaction of a response. He didn't even feel the projectiles thrown by a few members of the crowd._

_All he felt was cold. As if the frigid winds on that distant world were still cutting through him._

Starscream clenched his hands into fists as he replayed the memory. He should never have returned to Cybertron. What had it gained him? Nothing. Nothing but a never-ending Pit of a life. He had been rotting away here for well over two thousand vorns while his tormentors were laughing behind his back and going on with their lives.

_I should have deactivated on that planet. I nearly did. Why am I still alive? Why did Primus take Skyfire instead of me?_

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, stopping just outside his cell. The energy bars hissed off a moment later.

"Prisoner 861-B-524."

Starscream looked up at the unexpected voice. There were two hulking mechs at the entrance to his cell, one of whom had stasis cuffs in his hands. Both were smirking.

He snarled, "What do you two morons want?" Like Pit he would ever make things easy for them. They had taken everything from him, including his designation.

The other guard pointed a high-energy rifle at him. "None of your lip. Got important visitors comin' to talk to all high-level prisoners and the Warden wants everyone from this ward on their best behavior. That includes you, scum."

Starscream glared, but allowed the other guard to put on the cuffs without further argument. He had to admit this was an unusual occurrence, visitors wanting to speak to the most dangerous prisoners. In fact, as far back as he could recall during his imprisonment, it had never happened before. He was also admittedly curious as to why such an event was happening.

Inwardly he shrugged, supposing he would find out soon enough. In the meantime, if the slaghead of a Warden wanted it that way, then he would be on his _very best_ behavior.

At least for the time being, anyway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 ** _Iacon Penitentiary Auditorium – ½ joor later_**

Optimus sat in a chair in the front of the semi-dark auditorium as the prisoners were being brought and seated by the guards. His gaze flickered over the room idly as he did so, pondering what had happened since he and Ironhide had arrived.

They'd arrived at the Penitentiary about a joor and a half before, much to the surprise of the Warden, a heavily built gray and beige mech. But he'd quickly recovered and started falling all over himself offering the Prime and his bodyguard refreshment, asking to show them around, hinting that if there was a specific prisoner they'd come to deal with, then he would bring the mech to them right away...Optimus had politely cut in at that moment to relay the Senate's order to the mech. He'd been startled, and had brought up the same points that the Autobot leader had tried to use to sway Mecurion, but had given in when Optimus had indicated that the Senate wished for these particular mechs and would not be swayed. He'd comm.'ed the guards to fetch the prisoners and had escorted Ironhide and Prime to the auditorium. Optimus had been startled by how the room had looked. The iron-gray walls were covered with a layer of filth, with several of the audience seats in a state of disrepair. The stage and chairs at the front were the only objects he could see that appeared to be in even halfway decent shape. The Warden explained that they seldom had gatherings here, and so little was done to maintain the room. Ironhide had muttered something that Optimus had been unable to catch, but he suspected was less than complimentary.

Speaking of Ironhide... _::What are your impressions of these mechs so far?::_ He asked his bodyguard over internal comm.

 _::I don't know, Prime,::_ Ironhide replied with a grim tone to his voice. He had been studying the collected group of mechs with a critical eye ever since guards had started bringing the convicts into the room. All of them were in stasis cuffs and chains. Many bore signs of starvation and scars (from fights or beatings, Ironhide surmised). Most looked like they hadn't cleaned in who knew how many vorns. Even if any of them did have even an ounce of mental stability, he sure wouldn't lay good odds on their survival rates if they were put into battle, no matter _how_ much training they had. _::None of these mechs look like they'll last long in a combat situation.::_

_::Are you certain?::_

_::Pretty much. Mosta 'em don't seem to be in real good physical shape from what I can tell. Some of 'em look pretty worn out. I doubt any will make it past their first battle.::_ Then one particular mech caught Ironhide's optics. _::Correction, we may have one. I just spotted a military build here.::_ Ironhide had to admit he was slightly surprised to see one here. Military builds were seldom found in Iacon, much less the prison. Those who simply visited Iacon were often subject to harsh discrimination. The majority had left the city-state long ago due to such treatment. Ironhide sometimes cursed the Senate's shortsightedness over that, considering the Decepticons now had most of those who had left, while the majority of the Autobot army consisted of those who had no tactical experience or martial skill. True, there were a few exceptions, but not nearly enough to make much of a difference...

Prime's voice interrupted that train of thought. _::You are sure?::_

Ironhide took a second glance to make certain he had indeed seen correctly. _::Yep. A Seeker. Back row, in the right corner closest to the door.::_

Prime glanced in the direction Ironhide indicated. Sure enough, a Seeker was sitting there. The mech had a layer or two of grime on him, but from what Optimus could tell, he appeared to sport the same colors that Prime himself did.

He also wore a deep scowl on his face, glaring around the room at the others. At one point he glanced at the door, as if thinking of making a break for it. The guards pointing their weapons in his direction seemed to be discouraging the idea.

A ping from Ironhide drew his attention, and as he turned to see what his friend wanted, he noticed the Warden of the prison approaching him. Apparently, the task of gathering the mechs was complete. The Warden stopped just off to the side, and spoke in a rather obsequious tone, "We are ready to begin, Lord Prime."

Optimus nodded. _Time to get this over with._ He stood, and faced the seated mechs. "I believe you were all informed that I was coming here today to speak to you regarding a special opportunity."

Nods and murmurs of agreement followed his words. Now for the hardest part. He stood up and began to speak.

"You may or may not have heard the rumors of war returning to Cybertron. If so, I am sorry to say that the rumors are true. A division has grown in our society, and a faction calling themselves the Decepticons has declared war on the Senate." He paused, gauging their reactions to the information. A handful seemed interested, but the majority seemed rather bored by the news. He sighed inwardly. _Why am I not surprised?_ It was obvious he needed to get them interested, somehow, and he knew just how to do it, even if he hated the idea of misleading them even slightly.

"I can understand that this news may mean little to you, situated as you are. However, the Senate feels that desperate times require us to do whatever it takes to stop the threat that is coming. They have authorized me to offer you parole in exchange for your joining the Autobots and countering this threat before it completely destroys the planet. Your crimes will be forgiven, and you will be allowed your complete freedom."

Optimus Prime saw how most of the prisoners responded to that statement. The majority seemed truly interested, others looked like they could care less. It looked as though the Senate would get what they wanted after all, no matter what he and his officers would prefer.

However, he was so engrossed in trying to persuade them that he failed to spot the blazing, hate-filled optics of the Seeker in the back corner.

Starscream just sat there, his rage growing as he listened to Optimus Prime's words. His hands started to tremble with repressed anger, continuing even as he clenched them into fists. _So even here I cannot escape the Senate's machinations. And to make it worse, they sent their most important flunky to do their bidding._ The thoughts of all he had endured since _that_ orn so long ago raced once more through his processor. Finally, he could no longer take listening to what he considered hypocritical words and leapt to his feet.

"Why don't you just tell them the truth?" he shrieked, cutting the Prime off mid-sentence. He barely saw the glares aimed in his direction by everyone else present. Vorns of simmering rage had finally reached its boiling point thanks to the Prime's speech, and he no longer cared if anyone knew how slagged off he was. "The only thing you want us for is cannon fodder for your fragging army! You could give a slag about our lives!"

The room was shocked into a brief silence at that outburst. Then all of a sudden, the other mechs present started clamoring, wanting clarification of the statement, and wondering out loud if what the Seeker spoke was the truth or if he was just trying to cause trouble as usual.

Prime was mortified, and knew he had to regain control of the audience, but before he could attempt a reply to the Seeker's statement, the Warden stepped in.

"Get him out of here!" shrieked the Warden.

As the guards dragged the mech away, struggling and cursing, Optimus felt a cold anger rise in place of his embarrassment. He barely heard the Warden's profuse apologies, and eventually cut him off, tersely pointing out that he had a crowd to calm down. As the Warden gave the orders to do just that, Optimus sat down and waited to see if any prisoners would be willing to respond to his "offer".

He would deal with the Seeker later. Personally.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _Iacon Prison – Warden's Office, ½ joor later_ ******

All in all, it went better than he had expected after that outburst. A good three-quarters of the high-security prisoners actually were willing to take their chances. Optimus had his suspicions that loyalty to the Senate had little to do with their decisions to join. Ironhide shared that belief himself, muttering about how fast interest sparked in a number of the mechs at the mention of a parole, and not for any patriotic purpose.

Once Optimus had made the arrangements to transfer the prisoners to the base where they would be trained, he requested to have a certain mech brought to him. He was going to make sure the Seeker knew the consequences of that scene he had created.

At first, the Warden refused. The flier was a troublesome prisoner, the mech said, had been one for nearly the entire length of his stay there. If there were any problems, he would deal with them personally. Ironhide agreed with the Warden, but Optimus had cut both mechs off before they could argue any further.

"I am the leader of our people, chosen by the Matrix itself. Do either of you doubt my ability to deal with one Seeker prisoner?"

The Warden had sighed, reluctantly conceding that point, and gave the order to the two guards present to bring Prisoner 861-B-524 to his office, and escorted Optimus and Ironhide there. Once inside, he supplied Optimus with a datapad detailing the charges leveled at the mech and the record of his stay at the prison. Once the Seeker was brought in, stasis cuffs on his wrists and ankles, the Warden offered to stay there with his guards, "just in case." Optimus wasn't sure who he was more annoyed with at this point, the rude Seeker or the obsequious Warden. In any case, he ordered the Warden and the guards out. When the Warden protested, Ironhide said that he would take the responsibility if anything happened to the Prime. The Warden seemed less than pleased, but a cannon aimed his way shut him up and he left with the guards, warning that it was "on your own heads, then, if he kills you."

After their departure, Optimus turned a stern optic to the Seeker sitting in front of him.

"Now, do you want to explain that outburst of yours in the auditorium?"

Starscream sneered. After his experiences, he had no love for Senate lackeys and as far as he was concerned they could all go jump in the Pit. This Optimus Prime was little better than the rest, as far as he was concerned, and Starscream wasn't about to make things easy for him.

"Not particularly," was his acid response. "I have no interest in talking with Senate flunkies."

Optimus narrowed his optics, but before he could say a word, Ironhide exploded.

"Now, see here, ya fragger! Do you have any idea of who you're disrespectin'?"

Starscream gave a smirk, and said very smoothly, "Of course I do, Optimus Prime, successor to Sentinel Prime, lately deactivated and little mourned from what I hear the guards say. I also hear tell that he is as much the flunky of the Senate as Sentinel was." He leaned back in the chair. "The guards say a lot when they think no one is paying any notice."

Ironhide's own optics narrowed. "You're a mouthy fragger, ain't ya?"

Starscream's smirk grew wider. "What I'm known best for."

Just as Ironhide was about to explode, Optimus spoke up. "That's enough, Ironhide. Back down." He turned back to Starscream. "While you may not have any respect for Sentinel or the Senate, the prospect of release is an opportunity that few prisoners would fail to accept."

He looked down at the datapad in front of him. "Starscream, is it? According to this record, you were sentenced to life for the murder of your exploratory partner. And during your early time here, you were reprimanded two hundred times for instigating fights, put into solitary confinement ninety-seven times for severely injuring other prisoners, and were finally remanded to the higher security level nineteen hundred vorns ago after it was discovered you had rewired the energon dispensers in the guards' rec room to spray acid."

Optimus looked back up, locking his gaze on Starscream, who was now glaring at him. "Given the circumstances, you are lucky to even be offered this chance."

Starscream's optics narrowed. _Lucky? Lucky for what? Being used as cannon fodder?_ His fists clenched. For twenty-five hundred vorns he had been imprisoned, beaten, and starved for a crime he hadn't committed. He had only been able to hold on to his sanity by running analyses on the information gathered on the various geological and organic life which existed on the planets he and Skyfire had visited or making up schematics for experiments and other projects, fully aware he would never get the chance to do them. Besides that, his only real entertainment was listening to the gossip the guards exchanged. Oh, yes, he was "lucky" all right. He had a strong suspicion that the decision for him to be brought to that auditorium for the "recruitment" spiel had been very far from chance.

He hissed, "You know nothing of the situations that led to those fights or attacks. I never went after someone who didn't come after me first. As for the dispenser incident, those guards came into my cell one too many times to beat me, and they also let some of the prisoners get away with that as well." A bitter laugh. "Of course, the security cameras were 'mysteriously malfunctioning' at those times, so I couldn't prove anything."

The narrowed optics were glowing bright red now. "They all got what they deserved, as far as I'm concerned." It had infuriated him when he realized just how heavily he was being singled out for punishment while his tormentors went free. The Seeker felt that every ounce of payback he had issued was more than well-deserved.

Prime was silent for a klik or two as he digested this information. The mech in front of him seemed to carry a very large grudge against authority. Being stern would not work on him, apparently. It was time to try a new tactic.

"Ironhide…"

Ironhide immediately snapped to attention. "Yes, Prime? Ya want me to take care of this Seeker filth for ya?"

Prime watched as the Seeker started to rise from his chair at those words, likely with the intention of attacking Ironhide. That was something Optimus had no intention of allowing.

"No, I'm asking you to leave. I would like a few words alone with this mech."

"But Prime, this mech is a cold-Sparked murderer! I can't just leave ya alone with…"

"Now, Ironhide."

Ironhide glared, first at Prime, then at the Seeker. "Fine, but if he attacks ya, I'm shootin' first, askin' questions later."

In spite of the tenseness of the situation, Prime chuckled. "I'll be fine, old friend. Go."

Ironhide spared one last glare for the Seeker, and stormed out of the room.

Starscream, meanwhile, had been watching the exchange with a keen optic, and in doing so, noticed a few things that didn't quite mesh with what he overheard the guards say. It seemed that this Prime commanded respect from at least one mech, something that not even Sentinel was ever able to manage in the last few thousand vorns of his tenure. In fact, the former Prime was considered very much inconsequential and a joke. The attitude and tone with which _this_ Prime addressed his apparent bodyguard, plus the fact he seemed willing to be left alone in the room with a mech considered by the whole system to be a cold-Sparked murderer and troublemaker, suggested he had a mind of his own and possibly was not as easily swayed as some would like to think. _After all,_ he reasoned, _inexperience does not mean one is stupid. It only means that there is room for the individual to learn._ And it seemed that Prime, while he may indeed have a bit to learn, as some thought, it didn't necessarily mean that he would let himself be led by the nose.

But none of that meant Starscream was willing to trust him. He had survived far too much to be able to trust anyone easily again. Especially those in positions of authority.

As Prime turned back to him, Starscream sneered once more. "Oh, I'm surprised you're willing to be left alone with me. After all, I _am_ a hardened criminal, one who would have no qualms about..."

"That's enough." Prime interjected firmly. He was not going to let the Seeker take control. "Now, I can imagine that you have some grudge with the Senate and with the former Prime. However, I am not any of those individuals, nor will I tolerate any abuses towards those under my protection."

He paused. "Further, I cannot deny I am not fond of the idea of taking criminals into the Autobots. In my opinion, that is a Decepticon tactic and we become no better than those we fight by adopting them. Judging from what I and Ironhide have seen so far, most of these mechs have likely forgotten how to fight, and no doubt many have no real wish to fight, and only desire to be released."

Starscream snorted in response. "Even I know that the Senate is not just _going_ to allow us to have free reign. Let me guess, there is a monitor of some sort or some device that will be installed and activated the moment we step out of line too far." He shot a cold glare at Optimus. "Freedom, my aft. I'd prefer to take my chances here."

Optimus was startled by the unexpected perception, considering that the Seeker would have no actual knowledge of that method being suggested by the Senate representative. While Optimus personally didn't approve of such methods, he could understand the reasoning behind them. However, he privately planned during his discussion with Ratchet later to come up with a method to counter it should the prisoners prove to be loyal.

"And let me guess, they aren't going to be told until after the fact," the Seeker's raspy voice broke into his thoughts. "Don't look so surprised that I guessed correctly, Optimus Prime. I may be a _Seeker_ , but I am very far from stupid."

That was certainly an assessment the Prime found himself willing to believe, in spite of the first impressions the mech had left. He decided to indulge the Seeker a bit, more curious now than angry. "Would you mind telling me why you are so against this? And why you seem to resent the Senate so much?"

"Why would you care?" Starscream shot back petulantly.

"Let's just say, I am trying to understand," was Optimus' calm answer.

Starscream said nothing for several kliks, looking down at his hands. While he could admit that this Prime _was_ different from what he had come to believe, he was uncertain just how far he was willing to trust him. But still…

He had let his resentment boil away a long time, allowed it to eat at him. And if this Prime was as different as he suspected, than maybe…

Starscream looked up, decision made, even knowing it was entirely possible he would regret it later.

"Very well," he began. "You wish to know, I will tell you."

Prime nodded. _Progress of a sort._ "Proceed."

"I came to Crystal City from Vos. Although I received basic training as a war mech, I found I wanted something more, and my intelligence levels as well as scientific aptitude set me apart from my own frame-kind. Eventually, the Emirate of Vos learned of my abilities and became my sponsor for the Science Academy in Crystal City." A bitter smile. "It didn't take me long to learn that I wasn't welcome there. I was constantly accused of cheating and causing mischief; some of my work would go missing once my back was turned; I was bullied by others constantly, most of them calling insults on my frame type and telling me to go back to Vos."

He shook his head. "Resentment followed wherever I went. Granted, it probably didn't help that I _did_ let my temper get the better of me at times and retaliated. There were orns I did seriously think about giving up. Eventually, I was fortunate enough to find an instructor who actually treated me like I had a functioning processor."

"And that was…?"

"Skyfire. He saw my potential, and helped me build it. Honestly, I was surprised by his actions at first. He kept giving me encouragement against the bullies, even coming to my aid. He defended me whenever I was accused of cheating." Here, Starscream paused, suddenly looking thoughtful. "You know, looking back, in spite of how respected he was, it wouldn't surprise me if he made enemies by defending me, considering what followed. In any case, it was thanks to his help I graduated, and shortly afterward he asked me if I would be willing to be his assistant in the lab. I had not forgotten his kind treatment of me, such a contrast to the way others behaved, so when I wasn't working on my own projects, I was more than willing to assist him. Over time, besides him being my mentor, we eventually became friends. He was actually the first mech I found I could really work with and trust."

Starscream was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure how it developed, but eventually over the course of our discussions, the idea of exploring other worlds came up, where the two of us could gather information that may be a help to Cybertron in forming alliances or finding ways to deal with the shrinking sources of energon." He snorted. "I know I wasn't averse to the idea. Given how nearly everyone else surrounding me behaved towards me, I was more than willing to escape the planet for a while."

Prime did not respond, although this story was raising some questions in his mind about what was in Starscream's record. His story about his relationship with Skyfire did not match what was written there. The trial record stated it was acrimonious, even violent at times, but Starscream seemed to be saying that this was, in fact, far from the case.

He frowned behind his mask. Something was not adding up.

Bitter laughter broke into his thoughts. "We should have known nothing would ever be that simple. The Science Academy kept giving us the more dangerous assignments. Eventually, I got suspicious about why that was happening and mentioned my suspicions to Skyfire. I felt we were being marginalized, and they considered us expendable. Skyfire didn't really believe me, though. He thought I was being paranoid. I think there were times he did question it privately, but hoped he was wrong."

Starscream grimaced. _If only that were the case._

Prime did not like where this story was going. "What ended up happening?"

Starscream's face twisted in anger. "That slagging expedition is what ended up happening! That fool's errand to find sources of energon to halt the growing shortage on Cybertron!"

"Explain." There was a commanding tone in Prime's voice now.

Starscream caught it. _No turning back now._

"We were sent to discover and chart worlds that might have adequate sources of energon for Cybertron's needs. Over the course of the expedition, I believe we found at least seven that had excellent potential..."

"And?"

"Our final stop was an organic world in a nearly uncharted galaxy. I don't believe the world even had a designation. Skyfire and I came in over the Northern Polar region. While examining the area, a storm came up and we were separated. I got a message from him indicating he was in trouble, but it was broken, and due to weather conditions I couldn't trace its exact coordinates. Somehow, I eventually was able to break free of the storm, and waited on the fringes, hoping that Skyfire had managed to escape as well."

He shook his head. "Neither of us was that lucky. Skyfire _didn't_ make it out. As soon as I realized this, I searched for him. I hunted that entire region about ten times over, going over the area as carefully as I could. Finally I realized that my fuel levels wouldn't allow me to return to Cybertron if I kept searching, and that wouldn't help him. So I ceased my search and left the system."

A look of hate now appeared on his face. "No sooner was I within transmission range than I submitted my report on the incident. I was told to report to the medical center near Iacon for treatment, and wait for instructions there. I thought it was strange, but I complied." Starscream again shook his head. "That was the most foolish action I have ever committed. The Enforcers were waiting for me. The moment I reached the medical center, I was arrested and charged with Skyfire's murder. I wasn't even allowed to speak a word in my own defense at the trial. They had their minds made up and called witnesses neither I nor Skyfire ever met in our lives who said I behaved viciously towards him, and the Council even made sure to point out that military types were prone to be violent. The verdict was a foregone conclusion, based mostly on hearsay. The only _mercy_ I was granted was being sentenced to life in prison, and that was only because they knew there was no physical shell to confirm the death."

Starscream took a deep intake. Even now, it still angered him, the injustice of it all. But he forced himself to finish. "I sent appeal after appeal to the Senate, and when that failed, to Sentinel Prime. I was either ignored or the responses I received accused me of outright lying. Oh, no, the esteemed Crystal City Science Council couldn't _possibly_ have made a mistake, so just shut up and take your well-deserved punishment, _Seeker._ " The last words were laced with sarcasm.

Starscream concluded his tale. "As for my scientific history, I have no idea of the actions they took in that regard. In the end, it really didn't matter. Whether they suppressed or deleted my records, the result is the same: they got rid of one they hated."

He looked Optimus square in the face. "So now you know. Satisfied?"

No, Prime was not satisfied. That was brutal injustice if ever he heard it, and worse, he understood the file record was so ingrained in other Cybertronians' minds by now that it was highly unlikely that Starscream would ever be able to clear his name. The only way would be for Skyfire to return, and from what Starscream had just related, it wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

On the other hand, there was one thing he could rectify…And it didn't hurt that it he could consider this action a mild revenge on the Senate for forcing their order on him.

"Let me ask you one question."

"Go ahead."

"Would you be willing to do anything you had to in order to get out of here?"

Starscream suddenly looked very wary. Suspicious, he asked, "What exactly would that entail?"

Optimus took a deep intake, fully aware that Starscream was not going to like his next words. "Joining the Autobots."

He was correct. Starscream bolted up from his chair, furious. "WHAT! After all I told you about why I don't trust the Senate, why I can't trust anyone...Even knowing what they are planning on doing, you still ask me to betray my principles?"

The Seeker snarled. "How can you even ask me that?"

Optimus rose and looked straight at Starscream. "When was the last time you slept peacefully in a berth? When you ate your fill? When was the last time you had even a smidgen of freedom to go where you chose when you chose?" Starscream didn't need to answer. The way the Seeker's face changed said it all. Prime asked one more question, knowing it to be the decisive one. "When was the last time you flew?"

Starscream just stared, those last words stunning him into silence. Optimus, aware he had the mech's full attention now, pressed his advantage. "You say you have heard the guards speak. I am assuming you know something of what the Decepticons have done and what they are capable of." Starscream just nodded, numbly, still shaken by the last question. Prime just looked at him calmly. "I also assume you would like to prove that military builds are capable of more than cruelty, correct?" Another nod. Optimus looked at Starscream straight in the optic. "If you join the Autobots, you will not only have some freedom, and be able to fly again, you will also have the opportunity to prove the assumptions wrong."

Prime sighed. "I won't lie to you, Starscream. Eventually, word will get out about your past. It will be inevitable, considering my SIC was of the Enforcers. I will do what I can to control my men, but I suspect Prowl will not be as quick to let things slide and may find ways to circumvent me somehow. But if you are willing to prove yourself capable of something more than what others have seen you as, perhaps you can convince those others, as you have convinced me, to take a chance. However, should others attack you in any way I will not condone your retaliating unless your life is truly at risk. Inform me of what happened, and I will make certain to deal with the offenders. Do we have an understanding?"

Starscream sank back down in his seat, the anger drained from him. He looked straight at the facts. He didn't like the notion of the Senate having any amount of control of him. Never would like it, in fact. But he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had even been allowed to walk around outside, even with the guards standing by. Usually, he was confined to his cell. The most he saw of the sky anymore was when he looked out the small window. And certainly, he was constantly hungry. What he hadn't mentioned to Prime was how much less he got in his rations than the other prisoners. It would be good to have a bit more to eat. And to have the chance to fly again, even if only to fight, well…the idea was definitely compelling.

That last part, though…He was uncertain. Agreeing with Prime meant Starscream wouldn't be able to fight back once the trouble started, especially if what the Autobot leader was saying about his SIC was the truth. More than anything, Starscream wanted to defend what was left of his honor.

But given all that had happened to him, was it even worth defending anymore? No one seemed to believe him when he swore his innocence. And at least he was being given a choice, something he suspected the Decepticons wouldn't even give him the luxury of, a luxury he hadn't had for a very long time and sorely missed.

After a few kliks of pondering, Starscream made his decision. He raised his head and looking straight at Optimus Prime, spoke two words.

"I accept."

For better or worse, his choice was made.

Starscream just hoped he wouldn't come to regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime reflects on the past as he waits for news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 3
> 
> This chapter is one I considered to be a transition chapter of sorts, and has several flashbacks here. However, those flashbacks do serve a purpose, as they show the various reactions of others to Starscream's enlistment, and will give an idea of what is to come for him.

_** 10 vorns after Starscream's release ** _

 

Optimus Prime leaned back in his chair, reading the latest reports of the situation. What he read was deeply concerning. Early on, they had lost both Vos and Kaon to Megatron. Now information his Ops agent Jazz had discovered indicated that Tarn was now officially aligned with the Decepticons. This was not good news for the Autobots, as Tarn contained some very strong tactical minds, not least among them, Tarn's own Emirate, Shockwave. Besides being a tactician, Shockwave was known to have a scientific background, and was considered to be very cold and calculating. Many of his political enemies had vanished under mysterious circumstances. The news that he had formed an alliance with Megatron was unsettling, to say the least.

It didn't help that the Autobots seemed to be having difficulties in gathering support from the other city-states and territories. The smaller ones, such as Tygar Pax and Khalkon, mostly ignored the fighting, though there had been recruits here and there for both factions. Altihex and Polyhex were still Neutral, though some citizens of those city-states were leaving the planet to forge colonies elsewhere with the permission of their Emirates. They did not trust Megatron's promise that he would leave them alone, so had gathered some ships and supplies and announced to the populace of the two city-states that anyone who wished could leave to find a new home on another world. They were taking no chances. Crystal City was nearly evenly split between Decepticon and Autobot alliance. Not all wanted it, though. As with Altihex and Polyhex, there were a few Neutrals in that city-state who were emigrating, only in this case without their Emirate's permission. Prime wished them well, but would have preferred it had not come to that.

With few willing to enlist, the emigrations, and others sitting on the sidelines, the Autobots were finding it a struggle to hold on. It also didn't help that most of those who did enlist had little to no fighting experience. Prime knew that numbers didn't necessarily win the day in a battle; strategy, skill, and types of weaponry also played a role. Unfortunately, martial skill was sadly lacking, and they had almost no strategists. Of the handful of scientists they had, one tended to be accident-prone, and the other was more into xenobiology than engineering. They were going to have to find a way around those shortcomings, and soon.

Dragging his mind back to his original train of thought, Prime considered the last few city-states. Simfur was currently being besieged by Megatron. Approximately fifty orns ago, they had announced their Neutrality while at the same time taunting Megatron and his Decepticons, labeling them as cowards and declaring that their defenses could withstand whatever the Tyrant would throw at them. Predictably, Megatron did not take the insult well, and sent his troops to deal with them. They had encircled the city according to their spies' reports, and were shooting at anyone who even set a foot outside the city. A few of the spies had managed to slip in and reported that the citizens were starting to experience extreme starvation and there had been some deaths. There was no way to know just how much longer the city would hold. Upon hearing these reports, Optimus had given the order for a troop to be sent out to relieve the city.

Kalis had not yet declared their alliance, whether Neutral, Decepticon, or Autobot. As they bordered 'Con territory, they might be too afraid to make any official statement. No one was known to have enlisted from Kalis.

The remaining city-state, Praxus, had officially aligned with the Autobots, with roughly fifty percent of adult mechs of the city enlisting. While it _seemed_ like good news (and certainly Prowl had been pleased, for him), Optimus couldn't help but be worried. Praxus was not far from Vos, but was a good distance from Iacon. If Megatron took it into his head to punish them for not joining with him, the Autobots would not be able to reach them in time. Especially if the Seekers of Vos were leading the charge.

That thought brought another Seeker to mind. Prime shook his head as he remembered the first meeting with Starscream. The tetrajet certainly had a way of leaving an impression. He willingly admitted his own first impression had been far from complimentary. However, his private discussion with the mech revealed not only his reasons for his behavior, but a very keen mind. Optimus could not even begin to imagine just how much of a trial it must have been for Starscream to let down his guard and reveal his story to a total stranger, and one in authority at that, given his experiences. However, not all first impressions were so easily erased, as Ironhide's reaction had proven when he was summoned back into the room…

_"Yah've got to be kiddin' me!" Ironhide couldn't believe his audials. When Prime had called him back into the Warden's office finally, he had expected to be allowed to put the loudmouthed Seeker in his place for disrespecting Optimus. As soon as he walked in, he began to open his mouth to yell at the Seeker, but Optimus had immediately cut him off before he could say anything, announcing that the mech had decided to join the Autobots after all. Ironhide was far from pleased, and didn't care who knew it._

_"This Seeker's got no respect for authority! He talked to you like you were just another mech off the slaggin' street! Not only that, he's a troublemakin' cold-Sparked killer! You can't just allow this…"_

_"Filth?" Starscream interjected dryly. He wasn't that fond of the loudmouth mech's attitude, either. What really annoyed him was the fact that this Ironhide made comments about_ Starscream's _disrespect for authority, when_ he _was the one standing there arguing with Prime about allowing him into the Autobots._

 _It also didn't hurt that he enjoyed a good argument, and it had been far too long since he'd sparred with anyone verbally. Or even baited them, for that matter._ May as well take the opportunity while I can. Who knows when I'll get another?

_"Monster? Low-life? Seeker slag?" He sat back, smiling sardonically at Ironhide as he continued in a calm tone, "Menace to society? I could go on all orn, but I don't think we have the time for that if the honored Senate has requested the 'pleasure' of our company."_

_Ironhide growled. "Why, you…" His hands clenched into fists. He didn't care if this mech was a new recruit or not, he wanted to slug the scornful look off of the Seeker's face._

_"Enough." Optimus stepped in at this point. "Ironhide, you may not like Starscream, and that is your prerogative. However, he has agreed to join our army, and as you will be in charge of his weapons training, I expect you to treat him as you would any other soldier, understood?"_

_"But, Optimus…" Ironhide couldn't understand why Prime was allowing anything to this Seeker. There seemed to be no reason for it that he could understand. The mech was rude, disrespectful, and a killer who'd betrayed a comrade. None of that fit into the ideals of the Autobots. But then again, most of the mechs in the high-security wing wouldn't, either, he reflected._

_"I said, 'understood?'" Prime was not about to brook any argument. He, like Starscream, had made his decision, and would stand by it regardless of the consequences._

_Ironhide glared, but finally backed down. "Yes, Prime." No, he didn't understand why Optimus was doing this and most definitely did not like the mech, but he would certainly do his job. The Seeker wasn't going to find it easy, if Ironhide had anything to say about it, though. If nothing else, he would work him harder, just to make sure the Seeker knew who was boss._

_Optimus nodded. He had a strong suspicion that Ironhide wasn't entirely going to cooperate, but for the moment, he would accept his friend's words. He turned to Starscream, who had an amused smirk on his face at this turn of events._

_"As for you, Starscream…" The Seeker turned back to face the Prime. "Please make an effort to refrain from baiting my soldiers. Some of them have shorter tempers than others, and it would be preferable if you or those mechs_ didn't _end up in Medbay over something you said."_

_Sensing his fun was over for now, Starscream shrugged. "I make no promises, but I will try." This was the only opportunity for any freedom he was going to get, after all. He wasn't sure if the Prime believed his story or not, but at least he had listened to him, and was going to give him a chance. That was more than anyone else had done for a very long time. No point in throwing it away before it started._

_Ironhide's optics narrowed. Prime groaned inwardly, shaking his head. To be honest, while he would have preferred it if the Seeker had agreed, he wasn't surprised he hadn't, given his earlier behavior. Unfortunately, with a short-tempered mech like Ironhide, Optimus had to admit that even if Starscream_ had _promised, it probably wouldn't have mattered. Ironhide had already formed his opinions and nothing would sway him otherwise. Optimus decided to draw this meeting to a close. Starscream was correct in saying they didn't have the time for arguments. "Ironhide, go find the Warden and tell him we'll be taking Starscream as well."_

_Ironhide shot the Seeker an icy glare, then looked straight at Optimus. For a moment, the mech looked as though he wanted to argue the order, but once more Optimus cut him off before he could start. "We need to get these mechs back to the base by the end of the cycle, Ironhide. I don't think I need to remind you just how important it is that they get there by that time."_

_Ironhide subsided, the memory of Mecurion's threat still in his processor. Privately, he swore that if he ever set optics on that slovenly, corrupt waste of metal again, he'd forget his Autobot oaths for a little while. Thanks to that order, he had to deal with a bunch of convicts who, from what he could tell, didn't have the stamina or stability to survive long, among them a loud-mouthed, rude, smart-aft, murdering Seeker. Forget the fact he was a war-build and a flier, two things the Autobots needed, Ironhide wanted to punch him. And maybe do some rearranging of his wings while he was at it._

_He'd just have to settle for making the tetrajet's life as difficult as possible, and he could think of plenty of ways to do just that._

_Sullenly, hating the situation, he responded, "As my Prime commands." He then turned and stormed out of the room._

_Optimus sighed. He knew that Ironhide hated the Senate's order, just as he did. But they'd been given no choice in the matter. It seemed, however, that coming here had given him an opportunity (even if it hadn't seemed that way at first glance) to correct an old injustice. There was at least one prisoner incarcerated here who should not have been. He suspected there were likely others who had fallen victim to powerful enemies with no recourse._

_Optimus regretted he could not help them. But he could give this one a chance, and he would be certain to make that clear to any who protested._

_His line of thought was broken by a tired, raspy voice._

_"You are taking a chance, you know this. You made it clear to me that you were aware of the fact."_

_Optimus looked at Starscream. The smirk had fallen away once Ironhide had left the room. Now all that was left was a very weary look._

_"I do."_

_"Why? You've no reason to believe me." In spite of his decision, and the knowledge that this was his only chance for even a limited freedom, Starscream wanted to be sure that the Prime meant his words. That, and warn him. "You're risking much, not only from the Senate, but from the members of the Crystal City Science Council the klik they hear of my release. They wanted to be rid of me, and you've just taken that from them. They won't let this stand."_

_Prime looked at the mech in front of him. He suspected that not all of his reasons 'why' would go over so well with the tetrajet. Optimus had a feeling Starscream would be furious once he heard that he was partially being used as a way to get back at the Senate for their order._

_He settled for an answer that, while it may not satisfy the Seeker entirely, would at least put some of his concerns to rest. "Let's just say that some of what you've told me sounds very much like something that I could see the Senate doing. I don't approve of such methods."_

_Starscream cocked his head thoughtfully. There was something else there, he was sure of it, but judging from the tone of the response, the Prime was not going to tell him right now. If he was hearing correctly, though, it seemed that he had not just been listened to, but believed as well. The thought that someone may have finally accepted his story after so long caused his Spark to feel a little lighter. He had a feeling that he would need to hold onto this memory in the orns ahead._

_Given his reputation among his fellow prisoners, plus how badly his name had been smeared after his arrest, he suspected he'd need a few good memories to help him cope with future events._

_The loud sound of voices arguing in the hall outside the office broke Starscream out of his thoughts. He looked at Optimus, realizing that this was likely going to be the last he saw of him for some time. Starscream decided he would accept the Prime's words for now, but he wouldn't let this go completely unremarked._

_He couldn't._

_"It seems our time together is at an end," he announced dramatically, trying to force some bravado into his voice._

_"So it would seem," returned Optimus dryly. He had the impression that "mercurial" would be a good word to describe this mech._

_"Before we part, I want to say 'thank you'," Starscream went on, the false bravado faltering just a little in the final words. Saying them did not come easy, as he had had little reason to thank anyone outside of Skyfire, and even then he usually relied on actions to show gratitude. Now, however, he needed to say them, no matter how difficult it felt. "Thank you, that is, for listening to me. I owe you, whether you expect that or not, and I always pay my debts."_

_Prime nodded, but before he could respond, the door slammed open, revealing an irate Warden with Ironhide and the guards from earlier behind him. Without a word from the guards or Warden, the Seeker was grabbed up roughly and escorted from the room to join the transport. The Warden shot a cold look at Optimus and stormed out._

_Prime watched him go. Somehow, he knew that the head of Iacon Penitentiary was going to create trouble. He needed to get back to the base and prepare to deal with the fallout._

_"He wasn't happy, Prime."_

_"I know."_

_"The Seeker's gonna be trouble, ya know."_

_Prime was tired of this argument. "I've made my decision and he has made his, Ironhide. Plus we need his flight capabilities, so for now,_ let it go. _"_

_Before Ironhide could object any further, Optimus raised his hand. "Let's just get back to base, Ironhide. It's been a long cycle and I think we both need some recharge before we get back to our duties, don't you agree?"_

_A reluctant nod from Ironhide, and both mechs headed out._

_Neither spoke another word the entire way back to HQ._

Ironhide's prediction had been partially correct. Starscream _had_ caused trouble, but it hadn't been directly. It seemed that the news of the 'jet's release had beaten him back to Autobot HQ. Or more to the point, it had reached the audials of the Senate. He could remember all too well _that_ confrontation…

_The door slammed open as Optimus was writing the report regarding his visit to the prison, and the results of his 'recruitment' attempts. He looked up, to see the irate face of Mecurion, with another mech standing next to him. The mech was a greenish-gold color and seemed to be rather spindly. Judging from his appearance, Prime suspected he had the form of a small land-cycle._

_Slightly irritated by the interruption, Optimus stood up. Trying to conceal his annoyance, he stated respectfully, "Senator. What may I do for you?"_

_"I heard about the prisoners you released, Optimus Prime." The heavy-built mech seemed to be trying to restrain his anger._

_Prime raised a browridge. Considering they had only returned from Iacon Penitentiary a joor before, and he had not yet submitted his report, it seemed interesting that Mecurion had learned of this so quickly._

_He had a nasty suspicion as to why the Senator had come, as well as this other mech. He also had a pretty good idea who had been talking. The Warden had wasted no time, it seemed._

_In a cooler tone of voice, though still respectful, he responded, "Is there something wrong, Senator? It seems to me I followed your order. You have your recruits. I don't see anything amiss." He smirked behind his mask. He usually didn't like baiting others, but for now, he'd make an exception._

_Mecurion looked ready to explode, but before he could say anything, the smaller mech interjected, "Allow me if you would, Mecurion." With a smarmy smile, and an air of confidence he spoke calmly to Optimus._

_"It has come to our attention that a Seeker enlisted in your ranks. I believe he is called Starscream."_

_Prime's smirk faded._ So, my suspicions were right. _Keeping his voice level, he replied, "You seem quite well-informed, considering the prisoners' names haven't yet been passed along to the Senate. And you don't appear to be a Senator." Both mechs in front of him stiffened. Satisfied, Prime continued, "May I ask your name? And why it is so important to you who exactly enlisted?"_

_The spindly mech's face hardened, and when he spoke again, his tone was harsher. "My name is Transit, of the Crystal City Science Council."_

_Prime recalled Starscream's words about the reaction he would receive from them._ So it begins...

_"I see, and what is that to you? I see no problem with allowing a Seeker in our ranks, considering they are war-builds, and Megatron seems to have the majority of the fliers. We need all who are willing to join. I don't see how this is the concern of the 'esteemed' Science Council."_

_"I don't believe you understand, Optimus Prime. That mech is a danger to all around him. A cold-Sparked killer, and he has quite the history of violence at our academy. He was very nearly expelled for instigating fights, and cheating. It was no surprise when his partner turned up missing. He should remain locked up, like the criminal he is."_

_Prime regarded the mech calmly. "I assume you can provide information about all this."_

_Transit seemed to relax just slightly, and resuming his smarmy tone, continued. "Of course, I can bring you in several mechs who..."_

_Prime decided to play a hunch. "I mean, can you give me documentary evidence?"_

_Transit froze once more and Mecurion's optics narrowed. "Pardon me, Prime. Why would you need documented proof? Certainly the word of a Councilor and other witnesses should be good enough for you."_

_"Mechs are capable of lying or omitting information when it suits them, Senator."_

_Once more, Mecurion looked ready to explode, but Transit spoke up, this time a bit more uncomfortably. "Senator, not now." Looking back at Prime, he stated, "Of course I will be glad to give you documentary evidence. I will return to Crystal City and be back with the reports..."_

_Interrupting him, Prime said firmly "Considering you came into my office to try and convince me to rescind Starscream's enlistment into the army, I would have expected you to come prepared." Prime narrowed his optics thoughtfully. "You wouldn't be hiding something from me, would you?" His voice hardened. "There wouldn't be a particular_ reason _it would suit you for him to remain in prison, would there?"_

_Neither mech responded, though Optimus could tell from the looks on their faces that they would like very much to kill him right now. He had them, and they knew it. Prime decided to press his advantage._

_In a calm, level tone, he went on. "Senator, as I recall, you wished for me to enlist the prisoners in the high-security wing. You made it clear that it was an order from the Senate." Hearing those words, Transit shot the Senator a cold look. "You wanted as many as were willing to join. There was a Seeker at the prison. He wished to join." Prime was not about to tell either of them about the circumstances; it wasn't their business as far as he was concerned. "I knew nothing about his history until this moment and if he is a 'cold-Sparked killer', as you_ claim _he is, then certainly he would fit into the army, since we need mechs who know how to kill, wouldn't you agree?"_

 _Both mechs sputtered, but only Transit managed to force out a few words. "What do you mean,_ 'claim' _?"_

_Prime smirked behind his mask once more. The behavior of the pair was proving Starscream's story on several points. "I believe the word speaks for itself, Councilor."_

_Silence fell for a moment as Transit seemed stunned by the comment and uncertain how to respond. Mecurion took up the argument, this time speaking in a smooth tone. "Optimus Prime, certainly we can get along without one flier. There's no reason to sully our ranks with a murderer."_

_Optimus gave him a very calm look. "An odd thing to say, considering that the high-security wing is full of murderers and madmechs, something you were aware of when you gave me that order. In fact, I recall mentioning that those mechs were among the most dangerous prisoners. You informed me that it was an order from the Senate that I have them recruited into the army regardless of their history. You placed no restrictions at that time. I am surprised you are altering your order now."_

_Once more Transit shot the Senator a cold look, and their optics dimmed. Judging from the looks on their faces, they were having an argument over internal comm. Finally, they faced Prime once more. Mecurion was furious. "Remove the Seeker, Prime. That is an order."_

_Prime stared straight at the Senator. "He is already at the Autobot barracks, Senator."_

_"WHAT! How dare you move the prisoners without...?"_

_Optimus said coolly, "I also recall you wanted the prisoners at the base by the end of the cycle. I have followed your orders, just as you desired."_

_Transit exploded at this point, though not at Optimus. "You fool! You issued an order that open when you KNEW he was there! You swore to us he would never be released!"_

_"Transit, that is enough!" yelled the Senator._

_But the damage was done. If Prime had had any doubts about Starscream's story being true, they were erased with Transit's words. It was time to draw the farce to a close._

_"Will there be anything else, gentlemechs?" he asked smoothly._

_Both broke from their argument to glare at him. But just as Transit seemed about to respond, Optimus decided to drop his claim of ignorance just slightly in order to make something clear to the mech. "Councilor, I did say that mechs could lie or omit things when it suited them. By the same credit, though, they_ can _speak the truth when given the right incentive."_

_Transit's optics seemed to pale as the meaning sank in. Without another word, he turned and fled the office._

_Mecurion turned to follow, but not without a parting shot. "Don't think this is over, Prime. You will be hearing about this again."_

And indeed he did. In fact, the Senate tried a number of times over the next several vorns. But Prime stood firm: They wanted soldiers, and had placed no restrictions on who he could take from there. Eventually they stopped, with no reason apparent, though Optimus had his suspicions about why they had. Strangely enough, the Science Council made no further attempts after Transit's visit, leading Prime to suspect his message had been received loud and clear. He would have to be sure to tell Starscream about that one orn. The 'jet would likely find it satisfying.

The Senate's initial reaction had just been a foretaste of what was to come, as it turned out. After the meeting, he finished and submitted his report and went for some recharge, scheduling a meeting for five joors later. It hadn't gone well. As Optimus feared, Prowl had indeed recognized Starscream's name the moment he'd read it. His already cold optics seemed to become frigid. His voice, for once, seemed to radiate pure anger, rather than the emotionless tones he preferred.

_"He fought us, Prime. He knocked out the optics of two of the Enforcers sent to arrest him, damaged the jaws of two others, and nearly took the arms off another before we were able to subdue him. He spent his entire time in the cell prior to, and during, his trial cursing and threatening the guards. It is apparent from his prison record and Ironhide's report that his propensity for violent actions and speech has not changed. I recommend you return him to the prison immediately. We do not need his kind in the Autobots."_

_Ironhide had smirked at that and had glanced at Prime as if to say, "See? Even the hard-aft agrees with me."_

_Red Alert was just unhappy about the idea of convicts being there in general and Prowl's words did nothing to dispel his belief their lives were all at stake._

_"It's bad enough the Senate is risking our lives by forcing us to accept these criminals, but you had to bring such a violent mech as a Seeker here? He'll kill us all as we recharge! We may as well surrender to Megatron now!"_

_Optimus did not need this. He was very tempted to tell them exactly why he'd released the Seeker, but he had a suspicion that they would not accept it. The way Prowl, Ironhide and Red Alert were acting, they'd likely say that the Seeker was manipulating him. If the circumstances were a bit different, he might have agreed with that statement. But the fact was, Starscream had not made any request to join, making it clear he would prefer to remain in the prison than be a Senate slave. Optimus had requested his enlistment, giving him arguments he could not ignore. Starscream had been reluctant to tell his story when Optimus asked, hesitating over telling him for a few kliks before deciding to trust him with it._

_No, Starscream was not manipulating him. His words and actions displayed not only his well-earned mistrust of those in power, but a strong sense of pride. If anything, Prime knew_ he _had manipulated the Seeker._

_He had made a deal with the mech and would not go back on it. Doing that would most certainly betray the trust Starscream had chosen to place in him, in spite of his misgivings._

_"If you have read the report, Red Alert, you will see that the Senate has created a device to keep the convicts under control. I highly doubt we will be murdered in our recharge."_

_He saw Ratchet frown at the mention of the device. Apparently, the idea of it had not gone over well with him. Optimus sent a databurst to him, requesting they speak after the meeting was adjourned. Ratchet gave an imperceptible nod._

_Red Alert subsided, though unhappily. He_ had _seen the schematics, and couldn't deny that it seemed very intricate, and certainly could do much damage if installed correctly. But he would not turn his back on the Seeker. That frame-type had a dangerous reputation, after all._

_"And Prowl, I understand your concern, as I know you had friends among the Enforcers, and I know some of your mechs were killed by war-builds during the early riots. But the fact remains, we need any war-builds we can get, as well as fliers. Too few have joined us or are willing to. There are only a few minibot fliers in the Autobots. We need stronger, more capable ones in our ranks."_

_Prowl did not respond, but the cold glare on his face seemed to become icier. Optimus had a bad feeling about what that meant. He had no doubt that his prediction to Starscream would indeed become reality. He may accept the cold, hard facts of necessity, but he would never accept the Seeker. Optimus would have to keep his optics open when it came to Prowl._

_Jazz said nothing, which was strange for him, and there was a tense look on his face, unusual for the normally cheerful mech. Prime wondered what was going through his processor._

_Ratchet spoke up, drawing Optimus' attention away from the silver mech. "I know something about Seeker physiology, Optimus, but my knowledge is limited. Vos was never really open to outsiders, and after the open discrimination began against the Seekers and the other war-builds, the city became even more insulated from the rest of Cybertron. They're pretty unwilling to share information about themselves. If this Seeker is going to be in our rank and file, I'll need to speak with him and ask his permission to scan him in order to have a better idea of what parts I'll need."_

_"Ratchet!"_

_"Prowl, I have to agree with Optimus here. Vos is allied with Kaon, it's no secret. Like it or not, the 'Cons are going to have the advantage over us in the skies. Honestly, I'd welcome the chance to keep at least one Seeker from joining the 'Cons. And I can't deny I'd like to add some knowledge of Seeker physiology to my files."_

_So Ratchet was going to be cautiously open-minded about this. So far that made three of his officers who were clearly not going to accept the Seeker, one holdout, and one who may or may not accept him down the road._

_That left Perceptor and Wheeljack, neither of whom had said a word since Starscream's name had come up. However, Prime had noticed Wheeljack's optics widening, and a glimmer of surprise appearing in Perceptor's the moment they'd noticed the designation. Apparently, they recognized it._

_Both scientists appeared slightly uneasy with the silence as they realized that the others were waiting for their opinion. Their optics dimmed as they spoke briefly over internal comm._

_Finally, Perceptor spoke, and when he did, Prime couldn't help but think that it was one of the coolest tones he'd ever heard the unflappable red mech use._

_"Wheeljack and I have chosen to reserve our opinions for now."_

_Prowl growled. "You cannot be serious!"_

_Perceptor turned in his direction. "We are, as it seems that so far all your knowledge of him is based on his time in the holding cell before and during his trial and the testimony given there. Just as Ironhide's is based on how he acted towards him at the penitentiary, and Red Alert's is based on the opinions disseminated on Seekers and war-builds over the vorns. You have no first-hand knowledge of this mech when he is_ not _confined. I repeat, we will reserve our opinions."_

_Prime got the feeling they both knew a bit more than they were saying or were going to say. It didn't entirely surprise him, as they had all worked in the same field. They may have met or known of Skyfire and Starscream on a professional basis. Either way, it seemed that they had some knowledge of the mech which they were unwilling to share at this time._

_Optimus glanced back at his normally emotionless SIC, who now was glaring daggers at the two scientists. Wheeljack seemed a bit unsettled by the cold fury aimed in their direction, while Perceptor just gazed impassively back. But neither appeared willing to back down from their decision._

_Weary of the argument, Optimus decided to make his position clear on the matter. "Red Alert, Ironhide, Prowl, I can understand you dislike the idea of Starscream being in the ranks, for whatever reason or reasons you have. However, as Ratchet and I both stated, we are short on fliers, and it will help our cause to have one in our ranks that has knowledge of how Seekers think and behave. We desperately need the knowledge, skills, and any fighting ability that Starscream has. I have spoken with him and he has agreed to follow the rules I set down for him. The decision has been made and will not be revoked under any circumstances."_

_Red Alert twitched a bit, Ironhide glared, and Prowl's optics narrowed, but they said nothing._

_"And if there is no further business, this meeting is now adjourned. Ironhide, you are to report to the barracks in three joors to begin the training of the new unit. Dismissed!"_

_Prowl stormed out, Ironhide close behind. Red Alert also left somewhat quickly. Optimus had no doubt he was going to be doing a complete overhaul of the security system so he wouldn't be caught by surprise from the convicts if they made trouble. Jazz rose slowly and walked quietly out, pausing at the door before leaving to issue his own opinion._

_"Hope ya know what you're doin', boss 'bot."_

_Wheeljack and Perceptor left without a word. Wheeljack, though, seemed to have a grateful look in his optics as he left. Optimus had a feeling that Starscream was going to have a supporter or two in the future, even if he wouldn't know about it for a while._

_Optimus smiled behind his mask and turned to Ratchet. It was time to discuss that infernal device._

Prime recalled how he and Ratchet had talked for about forty kliks regarding the device during their first meeting on the matter. It took several more meetings of poring over those schematics before they discovered a flaw in the connection device where it hooked up to the Spark chamber. The hooks apparently weren't deep enough to penetrate the chamber itself, but did penetrate the lines around it. It couldn't be disconnected by a laymech, but someone with surgical skill could easily "adjust" it if necessary. Given the state of the prisoners, however, Prime wasn't certain that many would live long enough for it to matter whether it was removed or simply loosely attached. He would wait and see what happened, but until then, it was in reserve.

Optimus shook off the memories, and turned back to the reports, specifically the ones concerning Simfur. For reasons he couldn't quite put his finger on, he had a bad feeling about this. The troop he had sent out there had likely engaged the Decepticons by now. But so far, there had been no word of or from them, and he didn't want to think of what that could possibly mean.

A buzz at his door broke him from his reflections.

"Enter."

The door slid open to reveal Jazz. His visor had dimmed and he wore a grim expression.

The look worried Optimus. "Jazz, what is it?"

"We got word, Prime. About Simfur."

And with that, the way Jazz said it, Prime knew.

The war had just taken an even darker turn.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Simfur battlefield, a lone mech lay, listening to the screams of the dying around him. Little by little those screams were fading into silence as the owners of those voices passed into the Matrix. The tri-color mech would not scream, however, not even with the pain that was tearing through him. Sensors disabled; wings bent; energon lines damaged and leaking out, though slowly; vital wiring and circuits damaged in that crash when one of the other Seekers had finally realized just whose side he was on. He had barely been able to transform before a war-build had started firing upon him. Some of the shots had scored his already injured wings, but Starscream had managed to get a few shots in, one of them striking the mech shooting in his direction. It had been a true shot, right to the Spark chamber. And that was where Starscream had made a rookie move, one he should have known better than to make considering his training. The sight of the mech graying out right in front of him, his first real kill, had caused him to go into a state of shock for a moment, and he hadn't noticed the 'Con who was coming up behind him. The sparking hole in his chest gave evidence to that lapse in judgment.

Starscream was dying, he knew it. But he'd be damned to the Pit before he gave his enemies any satisfaction at hearing him die in agony.

The Seeker didn't really register the sounds of footsteps nearby, as wrapped up as he was in the memories of what had just occurred, until the face of a green mech appeared in his line of sight. As if the voice seemed to be coming through a tunnel, he heard the mech yell, "Hey, I found a live one! Someone get the medics!"

 _Seems Primus isn't finished with me yet_ was Starscream's last thought as he faded into the blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the accidentally deleted chapters. Chapter 5 will be up in about a week.

_** The Decepticon stronghold of Kolkular, 3 joors later ** _  
_ Deep within the Decepticon base _

"You are certain of the truth of this report?"

"I am, Lord Megatron. Copperwire was in no doubt of what he saw. He is not inclined to lie about a potential traitor."

A snort came from a corner of the room. "I would have thought you'd have more control over your Seekers than that, Stormraiser."

The second speaker, a green-gray Seeker, turned towards the one who challenged him with a cold glare. "My Seekers obey the commands I give, Shockwave. They also know what I will do and have done to those who defy the will of the Decepticon Lord as passed along by me. They will not dare turn on Megatron."

Shockwave's response was cold. "And yet, one apparently has."

Stormraiser's wings hiked up in rage as he turned upon the Tarn native. "Not one of mine! Whoever this mech is, he is no true Vosian! If he were, he would be among us, and not a Senate lackey!"

"Silence!" boomed the voice of the first speaker. As both subsided, the mech spoke once more. "Is this Seeker known to be alive?"

Forcing himself to speak calmly, Stormraiser replied, "In fact, it is unknown, Lord Megatron. To all appearances, he did survive being shot down, as one of our frontliners, Trank, saw him kill another of our soldiers, and in turn shot him. He believes the shot came near to the Seeker's Spark chamber. If the Seeker survived, it would only be if he received immediate medical attention."

"So he was not among the prisoners who were brought in?"

"No, my Lord."

A nod from the Decepticon leader as his optics narrowed in thought. For several kliks, he said nothing, allowing the silence to build.

Just as the tension was nearing the breaking point, he signaled to a visored mech standing close by.

"Soundwave."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"I have a mission for you..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Outskirts of Simfur ruins, roughly the same time ** _  
_ Makeshift medbay _

Ratchet sighed as he finished up with the mech in front of him. This was his ninth triage patient, and the third one needing limb replacement. He turned to his assistant.

"I've sealed the energon lines, and was able to salvage the connections in the shoulder and the detached arm. He should be able to be transported safely to Iacon for the surgery to be completed by Fusor."

"Yes, sir."

Ratchet sighed once more as the assistant walked away and shook his head. The moment Prime had learned about what had happened at Simfur, he had given Ratchet orders to leave immediately with a team and aid any possible survivors, of both the city and the battlefield. But so far, only injured soldiers were being brought in. There had been no reports, either positive or negative, from the teams scouring the remains of Simfur for survivors. Although he knew it was still too early to think negatively, Ratchet was beginning to think there wouldn't be any.

He needed rest and energon, he knew that, but he wasn't about to quit while there were still patients who needed him here.

"Next patient!" he yelled.

At first, he didn't really register the identity of the mech who was wheeled in, just cataloged the injuries as he scanned him: aside from the hole in his chassis (which would need to be repaired immediately before he could be safely moved, along with the destroyed circuitry and wires along the path of the wound) there were also damaged energon lines (though it looked like most of the leaks had already been dealt with by the handful of field medics present, he would clamp off what was left before starting); burnt out wiring and circuits (some of it controlling motor functions, those would need to be replaced back at Iacon); score marks from laser shots; sensor damage (also would have to be replaced back at Iacon); bent wings...All things considered, this mech was lucky to be alive.

Then that last injury registered fully. _Wait a klik...Bent wings?_ Ratchet took a better look at his patient, and his optics widened in shock as he finally recognized him.

_Starscream? But I thought Ironhide said in his last report that the troops from the prison weren't ready yet, although given their poor physical and mental state when I went to get a baseline for them ten vorns ago, I doubted they ever really would be ready. Their physicals afterwards showed almost no improvement from one to the next. So what were they doing here?_

Starscream had actually been the best of the lot mentally, which had surprised the medic, given that he was a flier, and that frame-type seldom did well when confined. His physical state had been another matter. It seemed his energon levels had been lower than the other prisoners, and Starscream had refused to discuss it with him, telling him it was none of his slagging business and to hurry up as he had better things to do. There had also been signs of jury-rigged repairs of old injuries, something else he'd refused to discuss. Ratchet had yelled at him for being a stubborn slaghead for not talking about his medical history, and Starscream had snarked right back at him that he trusted medics about as much as he trusted prison guards or the Senate. It had taken twelve breems before he could convince Starscream that he had no interest in inflicting any further pain on him as past medics had and just wanted to see to it that he would be healthy again.

Ratchet shook his head. That had actually proven easier than getting information out of him regarding Seeker physiology, which had taken seventeen orns. The first time he had asked, Starscream had given him a scathing look and clamped his mouth firmly shut. Not one to quit easily, Ratchet kept pressing him. As time went on, further requests resulted in the tetrajet changing the subject, ignoring him or trying to bait him into an argument to distract him. Ratchet was determined to get that information and just kept pushing at him regardless of the repeated failures. Finally Starscream got irritated enough by the repeated requests and finally snapped at him that while he may be an Autobot, he was still a Seeker, and he wouldn't give information that could hurt him in the future. He backed down only after he was presented with a visual datapad request from Optimus, assuring him that Ratchet would only use the information to help him when he needed repairs. Even now, Ratchet could still recall clearly how grudgingly Starscream had given that information afterwards. He had accepted he had to do it, but didn't like the idea. Aside from the injuries he received from training (which seemed to happen more often than the norm, now that he thought about it), Ratchet only saw Starscream when he came for his physicals. Overall, he had had the most improvement of any of the group from the prison.

Ratchet shook his head as he started the repairs on Starscream's chassis. His early dealings with Starscream had shown him one thing about the mech: whether innocent or guilty of the crime he was convicted of, it was clear that imprisonment had left its mark on the Seeker in more ways than one, particularly in the trust department. Something else had become clear to Ratchet over time: the tetrajet simply refused to back down when confronted. In fact, it seemed to harden his resolve. A grim chuckle escaped him. Small wonder Ironhide didn't like him. Or Prowl for that matter.

Then another thought occurred to the CMO: Starscream had the worst damage out of any of the injuries he had dealt with so far this cycle. While there had been wounds to the chassis for a few of them, as well as the missing limbs, they had not been as critical as this, nor had they had this long list of damages. They had been pulling in survivors for the past three or four joors, and he preferred to deal with the worst ones first, as triage procedures dictated. So why had it taken so long for the field medics to bring him out?

Ratchet felt a slow burn start in him as a few possible answers occurred to him. Oh, someone was going to be having a few wrenches thrown at them very soon if the reasons were what he thought they were.

But first things first. He had a patient who needed repairs. Dealing with the idiots would have to wait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _ **Simfur ruins, 4 ½ joors later**_

Hound sighed as he finished up the section of Simfur he had been searching. After he had finished scouting the battlefield for survivors, he had been ordered to join the search of the ruins of Simfur for possible survivors. So far, he hadn't been as lucky.

He gazed around him at the devastation: burnt-out buildings, some of them still smoldering from the fires that had ravaged the city; grayed out shells of mechs with limbs missing, some of them without their heads, all with holes in their chassis; torn-off limbs littering the streets; craters where buildings once stood; congealing pools of energon all over...The more he looked, the more hopeless he felt. It seemed the destruction of Simfur was total. If any _had_ survived, they were nowhere to be found.

"Hound."

He looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. A smile came onto his face as he recognized the mech approaching him, a grim expression on his face.

"Ratchet! Didn't expect to see you out here."

"Prime sent me to help with any survivors, though judging from what I've seen so far, it would surprise me if there were any here besides the soldiers." Ratchet's gaze raked over the scene around him, expression seeming to become grimmer as he took in the disturbing images. He shook his head, and Hound thought he heard him muttering something about removing Megatron's fusion cannon from his arm, shoving it up his aft, and igniting it. Hound, for all his easygoing nature, couldn't help but agree with the sentiment.

He nodded in response to Ratchet's first statement. "Seems like so far, it's only some of the soldiers who survived." A sigh. "Primus, the 'Cons did a job here."

"So it would seem." Ratchet straightened up, his grim gaze once more focusing on Hound. "Actually, I came looking for you concerning one of those soldiers who were brought in."

He wasn't sure why, but Hound suddenly felt a bit nervous about the cool tone Ratchet was using. "Which one? Found a few out there."

A slow nod. "Would one of them by chance have been a tri-color Seeker?"

Not quite realizing the danger he was in, Hound nodded. "Yep. Found the 'Con out on the field. Did he make it?" Before Ratchet could answer, Hound continued. "'Cause if so, it would help us to know what the 'Cons have planned..."

It was only after the first wrench hit his head and Ratchet started cursing him that Hound realized he might have made a mistake.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Ratchet's makeshift office, 2 joors later ** _

"Heard ya had a few words with Hound earlier."

The voice startled Ratchet out of the report he was putting together for Prime. He looked up to see Jazz leaning on his makeshift desk with a grim expression on his face.

Ratchet had known when he had yelled at Hound that he had been treading on potentially dangerous ground. Although the scouts weren't _officially_ considered Spec. Ops, Jazz had made it clear a while back that he considered them as important to his team as any of his spies. Ratchet couldn't really argue with that notion, considering that they did get some of the territorial layout information that Jazz and his agents used in their missions.

Hound was also a friend of one of Jazz' best spies, which usually meant the Head of Spec Ops would hear about it sooner rather than later whenever something happened to the scout.

Ratchet just hadn't expected him to hear about it this quickly.

Ignoring the threatening gesture, Ratchet set down his report and leaned forward, steepling his arms and setting his chin on top of them. "Hello, Jazz. Didn't expect to see you here just yet."

"Ya called one of my scouts a 'slag for brains idiot who wouldn't know the difference between a 'Con and a 'Bot if someone drew him a picture and downloaded it into his processor.'" Jazz fixed a hard gaze on Ratchet. "Then ya started tossing wrenches at him and said the next time he botched a rescue like that ya would reformat him into a minibot and reprogram him to think he was a femme."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop with each word Jazz spoke. Straightening up and crossing his arms in front of him, he continued in an icier tone. "Now, ya wanna explain to me why ya felt it necessary to attack one of my best scouts?" The tone of his voice suggested that Ratchet had better have a slagging good reason.

Ratchet leaned back now. "Before I answer, let me ask a question: by any chance, did Hound give you any details about that particular rescue and the comment he made regarding it?" As the silver mech opened his mouth to respond, the CMO raised his hand, cutting him off. "And I don't mean the one he made to me just before I started lecturing him on his lack of common sense."

Jazz frowned at the hard tone in Ratchet's voice. "He said only that he brought in a Seeker, and didn't know why ya were getting so worked up about a 'Con."

A cold smile crossed Ratchet's lips. "That's because it wasn't a _Decepticon_ Seeker, Jazz." He waited for a moment, allowing that detail to sink in.

And Jazz got it.

"Wait a klik, are you sayin' that the Prison Brigade is here?"

"Both was and is. At least what's left of it."

Jazz didn't say a word for a moment as the implications sank in. Then he walked over to where a crate sat against the wall, and sat on top of it. "Ah'm listenin'."

Ratchet explained the whole sequence of events from the moment he arrived and set up the medical camp and the triage teams to deal with the worst of the injured; how he'd assisted the triage patients, the number of patients he'd had since they'd gotten started...

"Then I received my tenth patient. At first I didn't register that he was a Seeker, just noted his injuries and cataloged what I'd need in terms of parts for repairs along with the severity of each wound, the worst being a rather large hole in his chassis near the Spark chamber. Then I realized that one of the injuries concerned wings, and I took a good look at him."

"And you recognized the mech."

"I did," Ratchet confirmed, then shook his head. "A wound to the chassis is bad enough, Jazz, but the shot that caused it came too close to his Spark chamber for comfort. Just a smidgen more to the left and he would have deactivated. There were also damaged energon lines; burnt out wiring and circuitry in the wound and the nosecone, which was partially crushed; heavily damaged sensors all over, not least in his wings, which were bent; the most minor injuries were the laser score marks on his frame."

Jazz let out a low whistle. Ratchet continued. "The only reason he didn't die out there on the battlefield was because Hound found him before he completely bled out. I suspect the bright coloration he sports was responsible for that. He was the only bright spot among a mass of gray shells. I have no argument with Hound's finding Starscream and calling for the medics. I do have an argument with what happened next."

His optics hardened. "This little tidbit of information comes from the medics who brought him in. You know how I feel about a patient with critical injuries being left alone for _any_ amount of time, Jazz, no matter who it is. After finding the Seeker and calling for the medics, he commented to them to make sure that the 'Con was in good shape for questioning later.

"At that point, the field medics in question decided to do little more than seal up his leaks and then proceeded to ignore him, in spite of the fact that the Autobot symbols were _still clearly visible on his wings_. For three joors, Jazz, _three fragging joors_ , he was laying on a berth with a massive hole in his chassis and critical damages to the rest of his system, while I was given patients that _any_ of those field medics could have handled! I should know, I trained most of them!"

Ratchet took a few intakes to calm himself down before continuing. "I lectured Hound for his inability to notice certain details and for making a foolish comment that could have killed someone. Scouts need to be a bit more observant and a bit more circumspect, and he wasn't in this case. Even if the Seeker _had_ been a 'Con and not Starscream, he still wouldn't have been any use to anyone if he was dead."

Jazz didn't say a word for a few kliks, just stared straight at Ratchet as he pondered what he had just heard. Finally, when he spoke, the words weren't quite what the CMO had been expecting.

"Ah can't help but think the field medics got a bit of punishment themselves." A sly grin appeared on the saboteur's face.

Ratchet felt some of the tension and anger drain from him at the comment. He had a feeling that Jazz was going to lay into Hound a bit later for not telling him everything. He felt a bit of satisfaction at that thought. "Oh, they did, all right. I had them salvage some of the dead soldiers for parts." At the look he was given, Ratchet just gave a quiet, tired response.

"We need the parts, Jazz. If nothing else, Simfur has shown that Megatron is willing to go to any lengths to punish those who disagree with him or his cause. We've lost more today than we have from any previous skirmish we've had with the Decepticons so far. We sent five thousand mechs to Simfur. The numbers that are in so far suggest that we have maybe sixty percent of that amount left. I don't see things getting any better in the future, only worse. Supplies are going to run out very quickly in that case, and we'll need all the intact parts that we can find."

As much as Jazz may have liked to, he couldn't find any fault with his friend's arguments. He shook his head. "Can't say Ah like what ya say, but knowin' what my agents told me about what was happenin' before the last barrage, and the reaction Megs had when he heard what the Simfur Emirate said about he and his army, Ah can't help but agree, either."

He shifted his position on the crate. "Ah also learned somethin' else just before the news arrived about Simfur, but haven't been able to tell Boss 'Bot yet."

Ratchet didn't like the sound of that. "And that would be?"

Jazz' face was grim. "One of the last Senators disappeared about five vorns ago."

"Five vorns, and you're just learning about it _now_?" No, definitely not good. That meant that Megatron had learned about some of their blind spots somehow and had managed to cover his tracks expertly if it had evaded Jazz' notice for so long. "Which one?"

Jazz' expression became nearly unreadable. "Ah'd actually pretty much say 'good riddance' about this one, but given who his protégé is, Ah don't like what his vanishin' act might mean."

A nasty feeling came over Ratchet. "Jazz, who was it?"

"Ratbat. Ah don't think Ah need to tell you who his protégé-slash-aide is."

Ratchet grimaced. No, Jazz didn't. Soundwave may have _seemed_ loyal to Ratbat, but there was something about the mech that just made you uncomfortable in his presence. Ratbat was two-faced in many ways, always able to slide out of trouble, was one of the most corrupt Senators in existence and seemed absolutely in control, but there were times Ratchet had sometimes wondered if the mech really knew his aide. No one knew Soundwave's origins, not even Ratbat, oddly enough.

"Seems to me you're suggesting that Soundwave may have had something to do with this."

Jazz shrugged. "Ah'd say it's _possible_ , but we got no proof of anythin' like that. Ah'll be doin' some diggin', though."

"I won't miss Ratbat, I'll tell you that much. I know you suspected he's the reason Megatron got the amount of weapons he did and how he got so powerful so fast."

Another shrug. "Yeah, and while Ah would've enjoyed stickin' it to him, seems like someone beat me to it."

He pushed himself off the crate. "Ah'll tell Prime what ya said about the casualties, though Ah'll leave out the part about where some of the repair parts came from. But Prowl is goin' to want the official numbers when ya get back to Iacon. Ya know what a stickler he is when it comes to things like that."

Jazz then frowned as he remembered something Ratchet had said earlier. "Ya also said the Prison Brigade both 'was and is' here. What exactly did ya mean by that?"

Ratchet had wondered when Jazz would bring that up. "I've got identification for most of the deactivated mechs. Among them are the prisoners Prime was ordered to recruit into the Autobots."

"How many of 'em didn't make it?"

"All but one."

Jazz' jaw dropped. "Are ya sayin' what Ah think ya are?"

One sharp nod from Ratchet. "I am saying exactly that, Jazz. The Senators' order has fallen apart, just as we all expected it would eventually. Starscream is the only survivor of the Prison Brigade."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Autobot Medbay outside of Simfur Ruins, ½ joor later ** _

_Explosions._

_Screams._

_Spinning through the smoke as he fired upon those wearing the purple mark, trying not to think too hard about it._

_The angry voice of a burnt orange Seeker calling him a traitor._

_The burning of lasers across his wings and thrusters._

_Pain shooting through him as he hit the ground hard._

_More lasers hitting his already painful wings._

_Spinning around and firing back..._

_Staring at a graying mech, unable to believe what he's just done. He's killed someone...killed someone..._

_No...This...this can't be real...I'm not a murderer...I'm not!_

_A hot pain burning right through his back and out of the front of his chassis..._

A pair of red optics flickered on as a heavily injured Starscream returned to consciousness. He stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment, letting the scenes of the battle replay themselves in his processor.

He had known he would be paying a price when he agreed to Prime's offer, he just hadn't quite realized how deeply the reality would affect him. He had managed to ignore the discomfort for most of that battle, as he had been in the air and hadn't seen whether or not his shots had killed anyone. But on the ground...seeing that one mech die in front of him...

His processor flashed back to memories of hearing some of the other prisoners (the actual murderers) talking about what they'd done and how easy it was to end a life. Starscream shuttered his optics briefly, fighting down the revulsion he felt both at those memories and his own actions. How could _anyone_ say that killing was easy?

For perhaps the millionth time, he wished he'd never returned to Cybertron after the failed mission. Only now, the wish seemed to have taken on a new symbolism.

He had just become what they always said he was, a killer.

His training had been difficult enough, with Ironhide increasing the difficulty levels whenever he took to the firing range, and the danger levels with the simulations. It also hadn't helped that the Weapons Specialist also seemed to turn a blind optic whenever his fellow prisoners belittled and inconvenienced him with setting him up for trouble. Ironhide seemed to enjoy the punishments he dished out. Draining the waste pits was one of his favorites.

But the Seeker could take that. He had found ways of dealing with the difficult situations before while in that living Pit for twenty-five hundred vorns.

The cold reality of taking a life was harder to deal with and disgusted him.

Skyfire had believed in him, had seen him as more than a weapon, and he had just let him down.

"Ah, you're awake."

Broken from his depressing thoughts, the Seeker turned his head, ignoring the pain that jolted through his systems as he did so. The red and white CMO was standing next to him with a scanner, frowning as the results flowed in.

"Shouldn't be, though. I put enough sedatives in you to keep you out until we reached Iacon."

"Iacon?" Starscream managed to croak out. Why the Pit was he going there?

Almost as if he'd heard the second question, the medic responded, "I don't have all the parts or tools I need to completely repair you here." He shoved the med-scanner back into his subspace and pulled out an injector. As he inserted the needle into the energon lines feeding into the tetrajet, Ratchet said, "You're lucky. You're going to be out of the action for a while."

Starscream felt a surge of anger fill him as Ratchet spoke. As pain-wracked as he was, he wanted to yell at the medic, ask him why he hadn't just let him slip away. Starscream had known when he'd been found that there was a chance he would live, but now that the reality of what he'd done was sinking in, he wished he hadn't made it after all. Before he could say anything, however, the CMO had injected the meds.

As the sedatives once more began their job of pulling Starscream back into the oblivion of stasis, he couldn't help but wonder how much worse it would get for him.

And just how much more of a price he would have to pay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets and machinations are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it has been a given that this story would become dark eventually, it starts in earnest here. I do want to let my readers know that an ethical issue is touched upon here, namely the idea of deliberately sending soldiers to their deaths. I know there is a strong possibility, in fact, that some might be offended by the mention of it. However, such an idea is far from new, and has been used numerous times throughout history. It will be touched on, only, and won't be dwelt upon. That is my warning for this chapter.
> 
> There may also be a slight amount of OOC-ness in this chapter in regards to one character, namely Prowl. Here is my explanation: my views of him are more along the lines of IDW, and not G1. I see him as more ruthless, cold and calculating: all the traits of a proper SIC. I do not see him as having any regrets whatsoever for the choices he makes if he feels they would be best for the Autobots. I do feel he can become angry when he feels he has been crossed in some fashion, and will certainly bide his time and strike when he feels the moment is correct. He will do what it takes to hold onto his position and not care who he steps on in order to do so. I know some will disagree, but this is my view.
> 
> Believe it or not, I don't hate his character. Unfortunately, I realized that I needed to explain how the group of soldiers Starscream was with ended up out there without Prime knowing, and Prowl was the only other one besides Prime who could issue that order.
> 
> While it will begin to get darker for Starscream, I am going to throw in a few crumbs of hope in here so it won't be entirely black for him in the future.
> 
> Originally posted at FFnet in October 2011.

_** Iacon, Autobot Headquarters, the following orn ** _  
_ Medbay, Supply Closet _

Ratchet set the last box on the shelf. _Seems we gathered a decent amount of spare parts._ A sigh of air escaped his intakes as images of Simfur once more replayed in his memory banks. He had had to deal with injuries from skirmishes, raids, and bombings. But compared to Simfur, they were nothing. The death and injury count for the soldiers was far above and beyond any prior engagement. This was the first time the Decepticons had gone so far. The remainder of the Senate had tried to downplay the previous skirmishes, but now there was no way in the Pit they would be able to hide it. The number of casualties was far too great. Five thousand mechs had gone to Simfur. Twenty-seven thousand mechs and femmes had lived in the city-state. Perhaps three thousand soldiers had returned in varying states of injury, and so far no one had been reported alive from within Simfur.

There would be no way to suppress the fact a city-state had been wiped off the face of Cybertron. Ratchet snorted. _Not that they won't try. They did that during the riots too, just so no one would know how bad it was really getting before it was too late. Slagging politicians. Always putting their own self-interest before everyone else's._ Ratchet had little respect for the system. He'd watched it grow more and more corrupt over the vorns, and Sentinel Prime had been compromised fairly early in his tenure. He didn't like involving himself in the Senate's politics and usually let them have their way in order to avoid conflict, something the Senators had noticed quickly and took advantage of at every opportunity. After Sentinel and most of the Senate had been killed by Megatron and his mechs, and the Matrix had chosen Optimus, the remainder of the Senate had believed his youth would make him easy to control. Even Ratchet had believed that chances were high that this Prime would be as weak as the previous one, which was the last thing they needed with a war situation.

He had been pleasantly surprised and the remaining Senators had not been happy when Optimus proved intractable. The CMO had been told about the threat by Mecurion to Prime when they'd issued that order about the prisoners, so it was no surprise to the medic that Prime had pulled a Seeker out of the penitentiary when he'd found him there. The Senate had spent too much time vilifying them and wouldn't have been happy for one to be in their ranks. Particularly an accused murderer. Ratchet smirked. He remembered seeing Mecurion and that spindly-looking mech storm into HQ that cycle and at the time wished he could have overheard that "conversation".

Shaking off the memories for the time being, Ratchet stretched and turned to walk out of the supply closet. These parts needed to be cataloged, but he could get to that in a few breems. Right now, he had a few patients to check on, one in particular.

He frowned. During the surgery to repair the hole in the mech's chassis, he had had to remove Starscream's wings, for not only were they bent, but the shot had gone through one of his wings as well. When the tetrajet awoke, chances were he was going to be slagged off by their removal. During his residency, he'd once witnessed such a scene with a minibot flier who had had one of his wings removed after a crash. That mini had torn off the arm of the medical assistant who'd tried to restrain him and swore a blue streak. Later on, he had found the flier and asked why he'd done it. The mini had said only that it was a flier's worst fear to be grounded. Ratchet had no doubt in his processor that the Seeker was likely to feel a very similar way. He would have to make sure to let Wheeljack know to get them finished as quickly as possible. Hopefully, they would be repaired before Starscream woke.

"Ratchet?"

The voice broke him from his thoughts and he turned around. When he saw who was standing there, he gave a small smile.

"Optimus. What brings you down here?"

Optimus Prime's optics seemed to grow tired at that question.

"Jazz gave me the report."

Ratchet shuttered his optics briefly. "I see."

Optimus looked towards the ward where Starscream was laying. As he had long suspected it would, the Senate's order had blown up in their faces. He just hadn't expected it to occur so spectacularly. Optimus had been furious to learn that the Prison Brigade had been sent out there in spite of Ironhide's earlier report that they were not battle-ready and probably would not be for some time to come, if at all. In fact, he had recommended the majority be used for guard duty and be paired up with more experienced mechs for even that. After listening to everything Jazz had to say, he had dismissed him and sent for Ironhide.

When confronted, Ironhide had emphatically denied that sending those particular mechs was his idea. He said he had tried to tell Prowl that the mechs would be no good for a siege situation. Prowl had countered by saying that Prime wanted mechs out there, and the Prison Brigade would be one of the units that went to Simfur, like it or not. Furthermore, he had said, they would need to get the experience and if they couldn't handle it, then the Autobots were better off. When Ironhide had still resisted, Prowl had pulled rank on him, threatening to throw him in the brig and send out the unit anyway. The Weapons Master insisted to Optimus that he may not have liked any of those mechs, some more than others, but he wouldn't have condoned sending them on a suicide mission; it would have been a waste of the time he spent in training them.

Optimus had ordered Ironhide out at that point and then comm.'d Prowl, demanding he come to his office. When confronted, Prowl had not only admitted it, he hadn't shown any regret whatsoever when told that the Prison Brigade was virtually wiped out.

_"If they could not stand the stress of battle, then we are better off without them."_

Prime had been less than pleased with that statement, and very coldly reminded Prowl that _he_ was the Autobot Commander, not _Prowl_. It was _his_ duty to determine which of the units went out based on the recommendations of both the Weapons Master and the SIC. Prowl knew full well what Ironhide had stated about the former prisoners and should not have deliberately disregarded the information. And he shouldn't have unilaterally made the decision regarding which units to send out there.

 _"We are too short on mechs as it is, Prowl, we_ cannot _afford to waste them!" A thought occurred to him at that point, and taking a gamble, he added, "Especially not on petty grudges."_

_The doorwings stiffened, and Prime knew he had guessed correctly. "Excuse me, sir. I do not understand."_

_Optimus shook his head, infuriated. He knew Prowl disliked Starscream and would do all in his power to make his life miserable, but never once did the Prime suspect his SIC would stoop so low as to commit this form of murder. "Yes, you do." He rose from his seat. "You saw an opportunity and sent them out there in hopes that one mech in particular would die in battle, and if the others died along with him, then so much the better."_

_Prowl shook his head. "I did no such thing." There was a tone in his voice suggesting he was insulted by the accusation._

_Prime, remembering how Prowl had reacted at that meeting ten vorns ago when Starscream's name was introduced, did not believe him. He was angered even more by the thought that Prowl was lying to his face. Optimus put his hands on his desk and leaned forward on them, making optic contact with his SIC._

_In a cold voice, he stated, "You did, and you came damn near to getting your wish."_

_"Sir?" The response seemed equally cold, yet Optimus thought he could hear something else as well, something he couldn't quite identify._

_"Jazz brought me Ratchet's report. According to his statement, Starscream survived that battle. He was heavily injured, but Hound found him before he bled out. Apparently, he believed that Starscream was a Decepticon Seeker and would have useful information."_

_Upon saying those words, Optimus watched the mech in front of him very closely for his reaction. He noticed Prowl's doorwings and hands begin to tremble. A few moments later, the datapad he was holding snapped in half._

_The Autobot leader took that as all the evidence he needed. It was time to drive his message home._

_"From now on, Prowl, you_ will _run all mech deployments by me. We will discuss which mechs would be useful where, and what units should be sent out. You try slag like this again, and you will not only be demoted to foot soldier, but you will also be confined to the brig until such time as I see fit to release you. If I see fit to release you. Am I clear?"_

_In a frigid tone, the black and white mech replied "Crystal."_

_Without another word, he turned and stormed out._

Optimus shook his head. He had put an end to one of Prowl's gambits, but was unfortunately all too aware that the mech would not consider this over. He would have to be very watchful and hope that he could prevent further issues before they occurred.

He turned back to Ratchet. "It seems it was Prowl who made the decision to send the Prison Brigade out."

Ratchet's optics flashed. "Dare I ask why, or do I know already?"

"He apparently has a very long memory, Ratchet, and it seems he is unwilling to set past grudges aside in favor of the greater problem."

The CMO found himself wishing he could get his hands on the Praxian at that moment. "A lot of mechs died who didn't have to because of his grudge."

"I know, and believe me when I say that it was made very clear to him what would happen if he attempted another such stunt."

Ratchet, having seen how some of those mechs died, as well as the injuries to Starscream, hoped that the message had indeed been driven home in the strongest way possible. He shook his head. "Hope so. How some of those mechs died was brutal, Optimus."

At Prime's raised browridge, he elaborated. "Some had their heads half blown off. Others had their Sparks torn out of their chest."

He glanced towards the ward containing the Seeker. "Starscream was luckier than most in that he was shot in the chassis. That meant he had more of a chance for survival."

"May I speak with him?" Optimus had to admit he was curious about how the mech was faring since joining the ranks.

The red and white shook his head again. "Not right now. He's unconscious, and has drifted in and out at least once. I've repaired his chassis and dealt with the wire and circuit damage, but I did have to remove his wings in order for the repairs to be done properly for those. In fact, Wheeljack is working on them right now." He glanced at Optimus and said dryly, "I'd prefer he remain unconscious until they're back on him. I do not want to deal with an upset Seeker."

Prime could concede that point, remembering how the tetrajet's face had changed when asked how long it had been since he'd last flown. He suspected the loss of flight would be damaging to him in more ways than one. Plus, knowing what he did of the mech's temper, he further suspected that awakening and finding his wings missing would garner an explosive reaction.

He nodded and turned to go. "Very well. Just be sure to inform me the moment he's ready for visitors."

Ratchet nodded. Then a thought occurred to him. At the meeting where the announcement was made, Prime had made it clear the Seeker was under his protection, and the CMO had always wondered why. Later on, the way Starscream had resisted giving any information until Prime stepped in had puzzled him as well. The mech had been characterized as violent, and indeed he did appear to have a temper, but overall his behavior and speech patterns did not suggest that he was as vicious as Prowl and Red Alert seemed to believe.

Besides, the medic had to admit he'd always been the least bit curious. Especially after hearing Ironhide's rant about the two talking alone for a while.

"Optimus, a moment," he began. Prime paused and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I must admit, there is something I've always wondered."

"Go ahead." Optimus had known this would come sooner or later. And that it was Ratchet asking meant that there was the possibility he would be reasonable on the issue.

"Why exactly did Starscream join the Autobots? He is a Seeker, and I know that as a native Vosian, he would be less than sympathetic to them under the best of circumstances. Given that he was convicted of murder under their watch, I would expect him to be even less inclined to care what happens to them or our faction. So why did he come to us rather than remaining in the prison?"

Optimus didn't answer for a moment, weighing his answer. He had known eventually this day would come. But how much should he say? It was undeniable that as a medic, Ratchet would be as neutral as he could on the matter, and he seemed to hold no hostility towards the Seeker. On the other hand, he was aware how the truth would sound...But somehow, that no longer seemed as important now as it was at the time. Decision made, he gave his answer.

"Starscream didn't wish to leave the prison. He made it clear he would prefer to remain than compromise his principles. I merely pointed out to him that remaining would only subject him to more of the ill-treatment he had been receiving." He paused a moment. "I also reminded him that he hadn't flown for a very long time."

Somehow, Ratchet wasn't too surprised by the answer. Plus, knowing that Optimus had not been pleased by the ultimatum and being aware of the general prejudice against war-builds, he suspected that their leader had decided to take a little revenge for the order by removing one from there. He had to admit the thought amused him. "I see."

Then his leader made a surprising statement. "I believe it further helped that I listened to him."

That gave Ratchet pause. "'Listened to him'?"

Prime nodded and turned back around. As he started walking out of the room once more, he responded, "He told me how he ended up there. No one else wanted to hear it. I did. I believe that made all the difference in his attitude towards me."

Ratchet nodded and took the opportunity to ask one more question, already suspecting he knew the answer, given his interactions with Starscream. "Optimus." His leader paused. "Do you think he did it? Kill his partner, I mean."

Optimus, standing in the doorway, bowed his head, mulling over his answer for a moment. He knew what he believed, but he also knew all too well, especially now, that trying to convince others would be impossible without Skyfire's presence. Ratchet, he was aware, had likely observed enough of Starscream's behavior that he would more than likely believe him if he told what he knew. But the fact remained he didn't have Starscream's permission to speak. The 'jet hadn't requested his silence, but it _was_ still his story, and was his right alone to tell.

Finally, he replied, using his private comm.

_::Once you have earned his trust, ask Starscream for his story::_

Ratchet said no more and Optimus left the medbay, leaving the medic to ponder his words, though he strongly suspected his friend had a very good idea of the truth and would waste no time taking up his suggestion.

Optimus had a feeling Starscream would awake to a new ally.

And given Prowl's actions, there was no doubt in his processor the tri-color Seeker would need all he would get.

With that thought in mind, he headed towards Perceptor's lab.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Autobot Headquarters, Officers' Wing ** _  
_ Jazz' office _

Jazz sat back in his chair, thinking. After he'd returned from Simfur and given the first reports to Prime, he'd seen the Leader's optics visibly harden when he'd told him that the Prison Brigade was more or less completely dead. Quite honestly, when Ratchet told him, he'd wondered what they were doing there. He'd known even before Ironhide's report came down just what the results of their training were. Given what Mirage had told him, there was no way they would be prepared for any engagement for quite some time to come. Ratchet's own medical reports on them in the past had also suggested they were in poor mental and physical condition and unlikely to contribute much for any substantial length of time. As Jazz was leaving Prime's office after giving the report, he overheard the Commander hit the comm., summoning Ironhide to his office. The spy hadn't thought much of it at the time and headed for the commissary for some energon. But just a few breems ago, as he was heading back to his office to finish up a few things before returning to Simfur, he was confronted by an uncharacteristically angry Prowl.

_"How dare you?"_

_Jazz turned around to see a very angry Prowl behind him. Wondering what had ticked off the SIC so much to the point he was showing such a rare emotion, he asked, "How dare Ah what, Prowler?"_

_Choosing to ignore the hated nickname in favor of his own grievances, the black and white elaborated. "You gave Optimus Ratchet's report concerning the Prison Brigade."_

_Completely puzzled now, Jazz raised a browridge behind his visor. It seemed that whatever Boss 'Bot had learned from Ironhide had led back to Prowl. But why was Prowl so upset about him giving a particular report to the Commander? It was standard procedure, after all. Prime needed to know what was going on and what had occurred so far, in order for them to have a clearer picture in forming their strategies. And in this case, such a severe loss of mech-power would cripple them seriously, causing the need to compensate for it in their future tactics._

Unless... _A very nasty thought occurred to Jazz. Hoping he was wrong, he decided to take a shot in the dark._

_Shrugging and putting on an air of nonchalance, he replied, "Boss 'Bot needed information regardin' Simfur and what happened there. We gotta have facts before puttin' plans together and losin' mechs like this is dangerous for us. Don't see what the big deal is."_

_A snarl came from Prowl. "From now on, you will run all reports by me and I will take them to Prime. Am I clear?"_

_All of Jazz's alarms went up now. Old experience told him that Prowl was either planning or trying to cover up something. And Prowl had specifically referred to the Prison Brigade._

_Then it clicked._ Who selected that unit?

_He looked at Prowl, really looked at him, as a few memories drifted into his processor regarding a certain long-ago meeting. Then he spoke, and when he did, his voice was calm and cool, with a tinge of disgust. "Ah can't do that, Prowler. Ah answer to directly to Prime and follow only his orders." Narrowing his optics behind his visor, he added one final comment._

_"Ya want to cause trouble for someone, ya can do it yourself. Ah won't help ya."_

_As Prowl's face contorted in rage, Jazz turned and continued on down the hall._

If anyone had asked Jazz, he wouldn't have thought Prowl capable of such underhanded actions. The mech was cold and emotionless, but that was the very reason Jazz had discounted that Prowl would go so far in dealing with old grievances. His battle computer would prevent him from such show of emotions.

On the other hand, Prowl could be calculating, and was more than capable of biding his time. Starscream's designation had never come up again in the time since that meeting, but that didn't mean it had been forgotten. And if at one time he angered Prowl so much that he held on to that anger for over two thousand vorns...

Jazz felt disgusted, and he wasn't sure he would be able to look at Prowl the same way again. He'd pulled some underhanded tactics in his time, he couldn't deny that, but that was part of his job, and to a certain extent, his duty. But as he told Prowl, he answered only to Optimus Prime, and their leader had made it very clear the Seeker was under his protection. Until told otherwise, Jazz wouldn't act. Prowl's defiance of Prime's clear order did not sit well with him.

The silver mech leaned back in his chair. Honestly, he never formed any real opinions one way or the other regarding the Seeker. When Starscream's designation had first come up, Jazz had noted the reactions: Prowl's anger at seeing him there and his reasons why; the smirk that Ironhide threw Prime after hearing what Prowl said; Red Alert's panic (though to be honest, that was kind of expected, given the mech's paranoia on security matters)...For his own part, Jazz had heard enough about Seekers over the vorns that admittedly, he would have subscribed to the general opinion under other circumstances. This time, though, he decided to keep quiet and listen.

After Prime had reminded Red Alert about the device all the prisoners would have installed and countered Prowl's own arguments by pointing out the need for fliers, Ratchet had spoken up with his own opinion, and Jazz found he couldn't refute the arguments either of them laid out. There was no denying they did need a flier's firepower, Seeker or not. Megatron had virtually all of them, and he knew for a fact that those who had refused to join were deactivated. He'd noticed Prime's glance in his direction, but stuck to his decision not to speak, in order to see how this all played out.

The way Perceptor and Wheeljack had reacted to seeing Starscream's name, Perceptor's comments on the matter, combined with Wheeljack's behavior while Perceptor spoke all suggested the pair had some knowledge of Starscream, something that contradicted what the others believed.

Then Prime had weighed in again with his own statement, making clear what his orders were regarding Starscream. Jazz had been surprised by it, and wondered what their leader knew. He could still recall commenting at the meeting's close to Prime that he hoped the Boss 'Bot knew what he was doing, and afterwards one of the assignments he'd given Mirage was to watch the Seeker closely when he went to observe the Prison Brigade.

What he learned surprised him. Ironhide did everything in his power to make the Seeker's life difficult, if not downright miserable, but in spite of that, the 'jet didn't react as Jazz had expected. He followed every order given to him, no matter how degrading or unfair they were. Among his fellow soldiers, he was belittled, but made little response. There were glares and caustic comments, but not the explosively violent reactions Jazz had expected.

Looking back at it now, he wondered just how much of Prowl and Ironhide's opinions were based on perception and how much were based in reality. He strongly suspected they had taken the Seeker's behavior at face value and not even tried to understand his motives. Jazz didn't know the motives, either, but he at least had taken the time to observe before judging, and what he learned rearranged what he thought he knew.

To Jazz' processor, the Seeker was somewhat of an enigma, no doubt about it; but it seemed that whatever passed between he and Optimus was enough to make their leader openly support him.

And one thing Jazz knew for sure: Prime was nobody's fool. The Seeker must have said something that convinced their leader beyond a doubt that he was worth trusting.

With that in mind, Jazz made a decision.

As soon as his mission at Simfur was completed, he was going to do a little digging.

Time to find out some answers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ **Autobot HQ, 20 joors later** _  
_ Medbay – Critical Care Unit _

Ratchet finished up another scan of his patient and checked the monitors. It seemed Starscream's healing was coming along well. His body seemed to be accepting the new circuitry and wiring, and the plates and welds were assimilating nicely. If the progress continued at this rate, he would have the mech moved into the main ward the following orn. There was still a bit of physical healing to do, but the 'jet appeared to be out of serious danger.

 _For now, anyway._ Ratchet shook his head as the thought brought up the memory of what Prime told him earlier. For a number of vorns now, he had worked with Prowl, and would be the first to admit that the mech believed in doing whatever it took to get the job done, and was a stickler for keeping order. His reputation for coming across as cold and emotionless was a well-earned one, and the CMO had yelled at the Autobot SIC a few times when he spoke as though the mechs were little more than cannon fodder and insisted that Ratchet only bother with those who had at least an eighty percent chance of being saved. The others were insignificant. Unless any mech could prove a use, he wanted nothing to do with them. Honestly, though, Ratchet would never have dreamed the mech could hold a grudge, particularly not for so long. And certainly, he would never have considered Prowl capable of using such a tactic. This time, it seemed he had been caught out, and Ratchet was somewhat unnerved by his actions. It suggested that the SIC had a far darker side to him than the medic ever suspected.

Shaking off the bothersome thoughts, Ratchet turned back to his patient. There was at least one thing he could do to protect the Seeker, at least for the time being. When Ratchet had first begun the repairs on the Seeker's chest, he found that whoever had shot Starscream had ended up doing him a favor. The device the Senate had demanded installed in each of the prisoners appeared to be in the path of the blast and was irreparably damaged as it tore through. Upon this discovery, Ratchet had removed what was left with a grim sense of satisfaction. He included it in his report under high-level security, and encrypted with his own personal code. As yet, though, he had not told Prime. The Senate had never taken kindly to Starscream's being in their ranks, and there was no doubt in Ratchet's processor that if they found out the device was destroyed and Prime knew about it, they would have a strong handle to try and undermine Optimus. With only three or four Senators left now after Ratbat's disappearance, they were going to do all they could to try and regain some control. Ratchet had spent some time juggling the privacy and ethical issues regarding keeping his silence, in the end deciding it was best for Prime to remain in ignorance for now. He would only release the information to Optimus if Starscream gave his permission.

He left the Critical Care Unit and started back to the supply room to complete the job of cataloging the new parts only to be stopped by the sound of a voice.

"Ratchet."

Ratchet looked around to see who had spoken, and spotted Perceptor standing there, looking every bit as calm and stoic as Prowl.

"Hello, Perceptor. What can I do for you?"

"Actually," the mech replied calmly, "I am here to inform you of something. Wheeljack has requested of me that I let you know that Starscream's wings are nearly repaired and completion should be within the next few joors."

Ratchet nodded, and mentally took the task of speaking to Wheeljack off of his list. "Thank you, Perceptor." He started to turn around only to be stopped once more before he could walk away.

"There is also something else."

Ratchet turned his head back around. "And that would be?"

"Wheeljack and I would request of you that we be allowed to visit Starscream when he is well. There is something we desire to ask of him."

After what he had heard about Prowl, and even though he remembered that Perceptor and Wheeljack had never spoken a word for or against the Seeker, Ratchet still felt a bit suspicious of the out-of-the-blue request.

Warily, he asked, "Why do you want to visit with him? As far as I know he has never met either of you, having gone straight into the training barracks upon his release from prison."

"That is our business."

Ratchet now got a bit annoyed. It was his job to take care of his patients and see to their well-being and that included their physical safety while in his medbay. With that in mind, he responded coolly, "If you won't give me a reason, then I can't let you see him."

For the first time he could remember, the Chief Medic saw Perceptor seemingly lose his unflappable demeanor for a moment: His hands clenched and optics flashed briefly. "It is not your concern, Ratchet." His voice was ice-cold.

"I'm making it my concern. Seekers did aid in the destruction of Simfur, after all. Once that tidbit gets out, anyone slagged off enough about that will want to go after Starscream, and won't care that he didn't fire on the city. I have to protect my patient, Perceptor."

Perceptor just gazed coldly at him, but Ratchet refused to back down. "You know Prime will say the same thing if you take this to him."

Perceptor's face went blank, but he didn't reply. Ratchet waited for a few kliks, but when the Chief Science Officer continued to keep silent, he decided to cut the conversation short. "Thank you for letting me know about the wings, but I still have a few things to do, Perceptor, so if you will excuse me..."

"Very well."

Ratchet raised a browridge in surprise. "'Very well'?"

"It is commendable you put his welfare first, so I will provide you with the reason why we wish to speak with him. But first, I must give you a bit of background so you can understand."

Somewhat surprised, Ratchet nodded. "Go ahead."

"Long ago, prior to his arrest and conviction, Starscream and Skyfire were professional colleagues of ours. Starscream's expertise was in the Mechanics and Engineering field, and Skyfire also worked in Mechanics, and dabbled a bit in the Chemical field. Eventually, both went on into Exploration, and took courses in Xenobiology and Astrography to that end. In spite of what the Science and Exploration Council would have everyone believe, both were extremely competent scientists and good friends.

"We did not know each other personally. I would only go so far as to say that we were aware of each other's designations and accomplishments. In fact Wheeljack, working in the Engineering field, knew somewhat more about Starscream than I did. But I knew that he had a keen intelligence, and certainly was deserving of more than he received. When he and Skyfire went into Exploration on a full-time basis, we heard less of them beyond when they left for or returned from a mission."

Perceptor paused a moment before continuing. "Then came word that Skyfire had disappeared while on one of those missions. To a point it was surprising, as they worked well as a team and had a high success rate, so to hear that their streak of luck had ended was indeed somewhat startling. But given the high mortality rate for those who went into that field, seventy-three point three nine one percent, in fact, it was not too great a shock. Many teams were lost before, or had lost at least one member. The true shock came when the news arrived about Starscream being arrested for his partner's murder. Such a thing had never happened before."

Ratchet frowned. Some of the pieces were now falling into place. "I see. But the trial took place in Iacon. You and Wheeljack were based in Crystal City."

Perceptor shook his head. "I cannot tell you how that came about. All I can tell you is that those who were even slightly acquainted with the pair were not invited to the trial to testify. Nor were those who could speak as to the low survival rate within that particular field." Another pause. "After his conviction, the records for both Skyfire and Starscream were suppressed, as were any experiments or projects they had worked on. All data regarding them was placed under Omega clearance. No one could view them without the express permission of the Crystal City Science Council." A smirk. "However, I do have copies of the data, downloaded and hidden before the trial was ended and the order to suppress came down."

Ratchet was quiet a moment as he digested everything the red mech told him. "Seems you were planning ahead for something that under normal circumstances would never happen. But why did you go to that trouble?"

Perceptor's optics seemed to harden. "I may not have known them personally, but the personalities of both were widely known. And while Skyfire may have been known as a pacifist, it was equally known that he did have a bit of a temper himself, and would involve himself in a fight if he believed something important was at stake. Plus, I did witness their interactions a few times. It seemed to me as though Skyfire had a calming influence on Starscream, and they actually seemed to enjoy each other's company. I highly doubt that Starscream would have betrayed Skyfire such a manner."

He cleared his intakes. "This brings me to why I am here. Optimus Prime approached Wheeljack and I after his visit to you a little while ago. He intends to place Starscream in with the core army as his unit is destroyed. Apparently he knows of Starscream's history and wished to know if we would be willing to accept him in our section. Wheeljack was more than eager. He has apparently always secretly harbored the desire to work with Starscream. For my own part, I cannot deny I would not mind having another scientist around me who does not blow up his experiments just by looking at them. More than likely, he would be able to help me prevent such explosions."

Perceptor concluded his statement. "However, we felt it would be best to speak with him regarding the matter before Prime does, to demonstrate our willingness to work with him. Given the circumstances of his imprisonment, plus particular treatment he has received in the past, it is highly possible he may not trust our motives."

Ratchet pondered what he had been told for a moment. He didn't have all the pieces of the puzzle, but now he was starting to understand a little better why Starscream behaved as he did. A thought occurred to him. "You said Prime made the request of you to put Starscream in your section, I assume when he isn't on duty. It seems to me he's already made the decision, whether Starscream wants it or not. If what you've just told me is true, Starscream is not going to be given the option of refusal here, and won't take kindly to it."

"True, but as you stated, he will likely have many enemies here after word of Simfur is circulated more widely. I suspect Prime believes it would be better for him to be around others who know something of him and would not condemn him at first glance."

"That makes sense," Ratchet mused thoughtfully. "Tell you what, Perceptor, I'll let Starscream know when he wakes up that someone asked to visit him. I'll even ask Prime to put off telling him about the order until you've had the chance to approach him. I can't promise anything, though."

"Fair enough." The scientist nodded. "Thank you for your time, Ratchet. I will send Wheeljack your thanks concerning the repairs." With that, Perceptor turned and left the medbay.

Ratchet then went back to the task of cataloging what was in the supply closet. If Wheeljack was going to be finished up soon, then it would be best if he could get as much done while he could, and perhaps he could snatch a bit of recharge before taking Starscream into surgery. He could ponder the new information later.

Unbeknownst to him and Perceptor, someone else had overheard their conversation. Someone with red optics who observed both speaking as he sat in the ventilation grate just above them.

And that someone else was at that moment crawling back through the vents to take a certain report back to his master. One he would be very interested in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Outskirts of Iacon, 4 breems later ** _

_::Soundwave to Lord Megatron.::_

_::I am here. Report.::_

_::Presence of Autobot Seeker confirmed. Designation: Starscream.::_

Silence for a moment as Soundwave waited for his master's response.

 _::I see.::_ Even over the comm. link, the anger in those two words was palpable.

_::Further orders, my Lord?::_

_::Only one. Find out all you can about this Seeker, Soundwave. Bring me anything that may be useful in neutralizing him.::_

_::Affirmative. Soundwave out.::_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Time units (as found on TFWiki):_  
>  Breem - 8.3 minutes  
> Orn - 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
> Joor- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
> Vorn - 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
> Klik - 1 Cybertronian minute


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl plays another gambit, Soundwave plays a hand of his own, Prime ponders, and Starscream and Ratchet reach an understanding. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Warnings for this chapter_ : Character death (Minor). Possible OOCness
> 
>  _Timeunits_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Cruelty, like every other vice, requires no motive outside of itself; it only requires opportunity."_ \- George Eliot (Mary Ann Evans)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Iacon - Autobot Headquarters - 2 orns later ** _  
_ Officers' wing _

_This is unacceptable!_

Prowl paced his office as he pondered the situation.

For the life of him, he could not imagine why Prime thought it was a good idea to prevent Prowl from ensuring that the ranks were culled of the unsavory and weak elements of the Autobots, for in the end, they would only inhibit their success. And that infernal _Seeker_...

Prowl growled. He had been among the group of Enforcers called to the scene that day when Starscream had been arrested for the murder of his partner. The arrest was not expected to create a problem. It was an open and shut case, after all; but from the moment they'd grabbed his arms and read the charge, it had all gone wrong. After a moment of shock, the Seeker's face changed to a vicious, angry expression, the face of a criminal who had been caught. Then without another word, he had kicked backwards, causing one of the Enforcers holding him, Metron, to loosen his grip. From there it had turned into a free-for-all in which Metron had nearly had his arms ripped off. It had been nearly a quarter-joor before they had been able to subdue him.

The Seeker had continued to display his violent tendencies while imprisoned, taunting the guards and baiting them into quarrels. When he was inevitably and justly found guilty, Prowl had been more than pleased, as it meant he could have this problem removed from his presence. He had felt certain that he would never run across the mech again, and good riddance. He wouldn't even have grieved if the tetrajet had deactivated in some prison brawl. It would have been only just, considering he should have been sentenced to death, the usual penalty for murder.

But just as he hadn't been sentenced to death, he hadn't died during his stay in Iacon Penitentiary. Oh, yes, he had caused trouble there, as expected, but he had survived.

And now he was in the Autobots, where he had no right to be. Of that, Prowl was sure.

When Prime had made it clear he would brook no complaints about the Seeker, Prowl was certain the Seeker had manipulated him and told some sob story about the mistreatment he had received, and continued to spout lies about his innocence, just as he had always done. The Autobot SIC, for his part, was not about to buy them. He would find a way to make sure the Seeker did not last for long in the army. After all, prison did weaken one physically and mentally.

But then Ratchet's medical reports confounded him. It seemed that he alone of the prisoners was gaining strength. And Ironhide, while he wasn't fond of the Seeker either, he also wasn't about to let anyone interfere in their training. Prowl had learned this when he made the attempt. Unfortunately, the Weapons Master had refused to go against Prime's orders. He didn't like any of them, least of all the Seeker, but he wasn't about to undermine their leader. Prowl continued to search for a method that would remove the Seeker for good.

Then news had come about the Decepticons setting up their siege at Simfur, and the moment Prime's orders came down, Prowl seized his chance.

Again he failed, due to the one factor he had somehow failed to take into account. With Seekers in Megatron's army, he _should_ have thought about the fact that the scouts would bring in any they found alive, if only in an effort to gain information on any Decepticon plans. The Praxian growled again. He had been humiliated by Optimus Prime over this Seeker, and not only that, Jazz was now refusing to help him deal with a continued threat to their ideals.

As far as the Autobot SIC was concerned, this whole mess could be laid at Hound's feet.

_Wait..._

A cold smile crossed Prowl's face as he suddenly remembered a certain conversation he had overheard among some returning field medics.

Hound had indeed caused him a problem, but there might just be a way he could assist him in rectifying it.

Prime may have stopped him from killing the Seeker, but there were other ways to hurt him...

The black and white SIC began to plan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ **Autobot Headquarters - 3 orns later** _  
_ Commissary _

Hound walked into the Commissary of Autobot HQ, having just completed his report. Honestly, that was a mission he was glad his part was over and done with. He had a feeling the images of what he'd seen at Simfur were going to be staying with him for a very long time. He headed for the energon dispenser to get something to drink. All he wanted right now was to just sit back and relax for a few breems. Another mech, a heavy set black one on the other side of the room, spotted him and grinned.

"Hey, Hound!" he called out.

The dark green mech turned from the Energon dispenser at the sound of the greeting, looking for the source and smiling as he noticed two friendly faces at the back of the room. He waved, finished getting his ration, and walked over.

"Hey, Trailbreaker, Mirage," he said as he sat down.

Trailbreaker grinned. "You're a sight for sore optics! Didn't know you'd gotten back from your mission yet."

Hound's face fell. "Yeah, I was ordered back a half-orn ago. They don't believe they're going to need as many scouts out there as they initially thought." He took a large gulp of his energon as he pictured the scenes once more: the charred buildings, the shattered pieces of bodies...He had seen war dead before, but not civilians, and not on such a large scale. It was chilling, and if gossip he'd heard on the way back spoke true, it may well get worse. Hound really didn't want to think about that right now, and focused on the present company.

Trailbreaker had caught the slight tension and the smile faded slightly. "Just how bad is it, exactly?"

Hound's face was grim. "We found a small number of civilian survivors trapped in the rubble, but they were pretty badly hurt and most died on the way back. They're starting to think that if there are any remaining survivors besides that group, they're prisoners of the 'Cons." He finished off his ration.

Trailbreaker grimaced. He'd heard about the insult aimed at Megatron by Simfur's Emirate just as every Autobot at HQ had, as well as the rumors spreading saying that Simfur was obliterated. He had a feeling that if there were any survivors who had been taken prisoner, Megatron was going to make certain they wished they were dead.

"One shouldn't listen to rumors," spoke up the blue and white sitting next to Trailbreaker. Mirage knew from Jazz that it was far worse than what Hound believed. One of their agents had been able to smuggle out information about an orn back stating that three thousand prisoners had been brought back from Simfur. Some were summarily executed, the Emirate among them. The remainder, rumor stated, had been given to Shockwave. Given that the mech's sinister reputation was not unknown even in Crystal City, Mirage did not like what the news portended.

Hound opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by a smooth voice.

"No, one shouldn't listen to rumors, yet I heard about an interesting tale concerning you, Hound." The Autobot SIC approached and calmly sat himself down next to the three.

"What brings you here, Prowl?" asked Trailbreaker warily. Prowl's reputation for standoffishness was very well known and it wasn't like him to go out of his way to sit with the rank and file.

"As I said: a simple rumor. I overheard some field medics discussing the fact that Ratchet was displeased with you a few orns ago, Hound."

Hound's face hardened at the memory. Ratchet had been furious and he'd been lectured by Jazz as well shortly afterwards for his careless mistake. "I don't want to talk about it, Prowl." His tone was flat.

Mirage sipped at his energon. He knew what this was about. Jazz had tipped him off before leaving Iacon. "Ratchet is upset with one mech or another on a regular basis, Prowl. That Hound happened to be one of those unfortunate enough to raise his ire is hardly the news of the day," he said with a slightly arch tone. "More like idle gossip, if you ask me. Those medics are likely just disgruntled mechs or femmes who are trying to stir up trouble." _Like another mech I could name._

Prowl gave him a cold look. "So it doesn't trouble you that Hound got into trouble with Ratchet over a Seeker. One who murdered his own comrade?"

Mirage continued to sip at his energon. He knew of the tale as well as anyone else in Crystal City: a Seeker, a war-build who most declared had no right to even be in the city in the first place, had dared to set foot in the hallowed halls of the Science Academy. It had been a subject for gossip in the Towers when the news first made the rounds. Mirage could still remember clearly the derisive and angered tones used by other Towers' mechs to discuss the happenstance. Several hundred vorns later, no one had been surprised when the news had filtered back that he had murdered his partner in a fit of rage, or so the rumor stated. The general attitude seemed to be one of nonchalance. _"Military builds are good for nothing else but killing, after all."_ had been said by more than one.

Mirage had never expected to run across this Seeker, as they had traveled in different social circles. It wouldn't have mattered if the 'jet been a warrior or a scientist or both. His class was far lower than the noble's, making their chances of meeting nonexistent. But still, the notoriety swirling about the case had been enough that Mirage had wondered about what type of individual could do such a thing to a friend. When Jazz had given him his orders regarding the Prison Brigade, he had accepted as much out of curiosity as duty.

And like Jazz, what he had witnessed left him wondering just what the truth really was.

He wasn't about to tell Prowl any of that, however, not given what Jazz had told him regarding his suspicions over the SIC.

He shrugged casually. "It is hardly my business, Prowl. Hound obviously does not wish to discuss it, so I will not pry."

Prowl's optics narrowed, but before he could respond, Trailbreaker jumped in. "Wait, what are you talking about, Prowl?" He turned to his friend. "What happened, Hound?"

Hound didn't answer, but the hand holding the cube clenched up and started to shake. Mirage kept his face carefully blank, but immediately began cursing Prowl inwardly.

Prowl was the one who answered. "He was yelled at by Ratchet for speaking out of turn. Apparently, our honored CMO was upset that some comments of Hound's nearly led to the death of a Seeker, the one who was a member of the Prison Brigade. Supposedly, Hound thought he was a 'Con, saying as much to the field medics, and Ratchet took umbrage at the fact he was left critically injured without treatment for several joors." His tone suggested exactly what he thought should have happened to the tetrajet.

"Whatever any of us may think of Seekers, this particular one is an Autobot, Prowl," returned Mirage coolly. "And even if he were not, Ratchet is not one to just let a seriously injured patient be left to deactivate if he can help it." He took a sideways glance, and noticed grimly just how many were listening in. Jazz was not going to take this information well.

And neither would Prime.

It didn't take much deductive power to figure out what Prowl was doing. If Jazz' guess was correct, he had tried to send the Seeker to his death, and apparently had no qualms about culling the ranks at the same time. This type of behavior was something the Prime would have found unacceptable under any circumstances, but with the Autobots not having nearly enough firepower, he would have taken the SIC's actions as deliberately undermining his authority and endangering them all needlessly. The Commander hadn't liked the order the Senate had forced on him, but he had tried to make the best of a bad situation. Mirage knew that by the time Prime learned of the rumors, long enough would have gone by, and the stories would have become so altered in the telling, that Prowl could plausibly deny he'd started anything.

Jazz for his own part had been less than pleased with Prowl's earlier actions and had requested Mirage keep an optic on him. Whatever his personal opinions regarding the Seeker, he would at least follow their Commander's implicit orders.

One of the listeners spoke up. "Wait a sec! Are you saying there's a Seeker here?" Mirage thought it sounded like Gears. He groaned inwardly. Gears was a friend of Cliffjumper, who was currently based at Tygar Pax. But it wouldn't matter, as Gears would make sure that the mouthy red mech would be hearing about it at the first possible opportunity. _And then there will be Pit to pay._ The mech absolutely hated Seekers even more than he hated nobles, and it wouldn't matter if the one under Ratchet's care was Autobot or not. Mirage suspected his own run-ins with the red minibot would be considered friendly compared to what the other mech would do to the Seeker.

Prowl nodded once towards the sound of the voice. "Yes, he is recovering from surgery in Medbay currently, and Prime intends to place him in the main ranks pending his recovery."

"How the Pit did he get here?" That one sounded like Huffer.

"He was in the Prison Brigade. I believe he was charged with the murder of his friend," Prowl spoke so very smoothly, that if one didn't know what he was up to, they would think he was simply making casual conversation.

This set off a round of yells. "We have a convicted murderer in our ranks?""Forget that. He's a _Seeker_! They belong with 'Cons!""What the Pit is one of Megs' goons doing here?"

Hound apparently had finally had enough, storming out of the room. Trailbreaker followed after him, a concerned look on his face. Prowl also rose and left, a triumphant smirk on his face as the excited chatter filled the room. Mirage glared after him, barely keeping his fury from showing. The SIC knew exactly what he was doing and no one would be able to trace it back to him.

At least, that was what he would be allowed to believe.

Mirage saved the memory of the conversation to a vid-file.

Something told him that his direct superior would be interested in this...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Autobot Headquarters - 1/2 joor later ** _  
__ Prime's Office

Optimus Prime sighed through his vents as he cut the communication with Jazz. This latest news did not surprise him. Prowl had it out for Starscream, and knowing he was now prohibited from arranging the ranks to his satisfaction, he had chosen a more indirect route of attack. And in spite of the fact there were witnesses to the conversation, he had a feeling that any who simply didn't like Seekers would just say that they hadn't seen Prowl there or heard him say anything; Hound would likely refuse to speak, given the circumstances; Trailbreaker would be reluctant, for his friend's sake; and if Prowl was confronted with Mirage's version of events, he could very easily deny it happened and point out that given the argument between he and Jazz, it would only be logical for Jazz to ask Mirage to stir up trouble. 

And given what had just happened to Simfur, along with Hound's embarrassment, Prowl had chosen his time to sow discord well. Word was starting to spread about Simfur, and people were looking for someone to blame for the destruction. Seekers had razed the city, and Starscream was going to be the obvious target, never mind that he had fought in defense of Simfur and nearly lost his life there. 

Prime sighed once more. The casualty count from this "battle" was rising rapidly. Three hundred survivors were found injured in the ruins. Nearly two hundred of those had deactivated on the way back to Iacon. So far, they had been able to confirm at least sixteen thousand dead, meaning there were nearly eleven thousand still unaccounted for, and the chances were high that most of those were either dead and not yet found or prisoners of the Decepticons. If any had been fortunate enough to be outside the city-state when the siege began, they had not yet come forward. Jazz had reported learning what had happened to some of those unaccounted for, but was unwilling to entrust it to a regular communication.

The remaining Senators had attempted to use this debacle as an excuse to try and remove Starscream from the ranks again, declaring an example needed to be made. And once more he had refused to turn him over, stating the Seeker was officially under his protection and unless they had firm, irrefutable evidence that Starscream had caused any destruction to the city, then they had no right to make the demand. They'd backed down. It helped that they'd seemed a bit lost after Ratbat apparently vanished, since he'd been a strong voice in the Senate and its remnants after the failed attempt to bring Megatron and other rebels to justice, but something about his absence was far too ominous. The feeling was strengthened by the fact that his aide was seen leaving Iacon at around the same time as Ratbat disappeared. After learning this detail, Prime had given Jazz permission to look into it once the clean-up at Simfur was complete, and to let him know if he discovered anything. 

All of this death and destruction over an insult. That was what had brought Simfur down, and Prime couldn't help but wonder where the next target would be. Praxus, which had declared openly for the Autobots? Crystal City, considered by many to be the most decadent on the planet and was the home of the nobility? Or would it be a less obvious target? 

Prime didn't know, and had a nasty feeling he wouldn't like the answer when it did come. Megatron and his Decepticons had just taken the war to a new level, and unless the Autobots could find a way to outmaneuver them, there was no doubt things were going to get far worse. And with no idea what the Warlord was planning now, they had no clue where the next blow would fall. 

Optimus Prime shook his head. Chances were high that Megatron was going to take as much advantage of the lull as he could to make his preparations for the next strike, wherever it would fall. 

Something the Autobots would need to do as well, low numbers or not. 

When Jazz returned from Simfur, he would call all his officers together and make a strong effort to come up with workable strategies to deal with the 'Cons. It was more than past time to go on the offensive, and hopefully they would be able to stop the next "Simfur" from occurring. 

But even as he made this decision, Optimus couldn't shake the feeling that it might already be too late. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_** Iacon - Senatorial District ** _   
_ Residence of Senator Mecurion _

"It is good to see you again, Soundwave," Mecurion greeted Ratbat's aide in a gushing tone. The mech had been honestly surprised when Ratbat's aide had gotten in touch with him about five orns before, requesting a visit. Like most, he found himself uneasy around the visored mech and couldn't help but wonder just how Ratbat had found him. But there was no point in insulting or being rude to the aide of an ally. After all, Ratbat had connections to many underworld figures, both on Cybertron and off-world. Angering him was the _last_ thing you wished to do if you wanted to live. And whatever one could say about Mecurion, he was nothing if not a survivor.

He turned and walked towards the crystal cabinet in the far side of the room, leaving the mech standing in the shadows just behind. "I haven't seen you in quite some time. Nor Ratbat, for that matter. I hope he is well?"

Silence for a moment. Then: "Affirmative."

Mecurion was as disturbed as anyone else by the monotone voice the mech spoke in, but did not let it show on his features. Reaching the cabinet, he opened it and pulled out a carafe of some of the finest high grade imported from Crystal City, a gift from a Science Academy Councilor he knew. "I am glad you are here. I would like for you to take a message back to Ratbat if you would. Optimus Prime is getting a bit too above himself and we need to find a way to curb him..." He turned around just in time to see a black form leaping towards him. As it impacted, he was knocked back into the cabinet, the carafe flying out of his hand.

Mecurion fell forward as the black form leapt away, barely registering the sound of the bottle smashing against the floor nearby. As he hit the ground he noticed a shadow moving behind him. He turned his just in time to see the cabinet collapsing in his direction. It hit the large, bulky mech with a resounding crash, crystal and metal shards flying all over the floor, energon spilling all over him and the room.

 _That cabinet was worth a fortune! And that energon was nearly as expensive!_ Mecurion could feel the pain from the impact of the cabinet hitting him, but all he could think of was the outrage that had been committed against him and his property. The sight of blue pedes approaching him caused him to look up, sputtering as he did so.

"Soundwave! What is the meaning of this outrage?"

Soundwave just stared at him impassively.

Something about that blank gaze unnerved Mecurion, but he gathered all his bravado. He was not about to let any lower class mech under his plating, not even Ratbat's aide.

"Ratbat will hear of this!"

Still the mech did not speak.

Mecurion opened his mouth once more, then, as the mech moved into the lighted area in front of him, he got a good look at Soundwave's chassis. A purple sigil gazed down at him.

Mecurion felt his energon run cold, and for the first time, he let his fear show in his voice as the realization hit home. "Y-you are a Deception..." _How had they missed this?_

Soundwave's visor flashed, and finally, he spoke.

"Ravage: Hold him."

Mecurion felt something hard hit his back, pinning him to the ground. A low growl sounded in his audials.

When Soundwave spoke again, the words froze Mecurion's very Spark. He was one of very few mechs who were aware of Soundwave's talent. But never had he ever wished to have that ability turned on him.

"Information: required."

The last thing Mecurion felt was pain as something tore into his helm.

Then everything went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Iacon - Autobot HQ ** _  
_ Medbay _

"Excuse me? Would you mind repeating that? I don't think I heard you right." Ratchet stood with his arms crossed, glaring at his patient.

His patient glared right back at him a moment before responding snidely, "I think you heard me just fine. But if you want me to humor you...I said, you should've left well enough alone."

Ratchet's optics narrowed. Four and a half orns ago, he'd replaced the wings on Starscream's frame. The following orn, the Seeker awakened, but had shown little interest in anything beyond staring at the wall with dull optics. He'd only shown a flicker of any type of expression twice: the first time, when Ratchet had kept his promise to Perceptor and mentioned that he and Wheeljack had learned he was here and would like to talk to him about something. Starscream's optics glowed a bit brighter for a moment, and a faint smile appeared, but both were gone just as quickly. Ratchet had received a similar type of reaction when Starscream was told that Optimus had asked after him, only in that case the smile seemed more tired. Realizing that Starscream seemed to be in no state to receive visitors, the CMO had told all of them only that Starscream had gone through surgery successfully, and was healing well physically, but was not quite strong enough to handle visitors at the moment.

Ratchet felt the depressive mood his patient displayed was troubling. No matter how well a patient came through repairs, if they were not in a good state of mind following them, then recovery tended to be slow. In the more extreme cases, the repairs were rejected, as though the patient had decided they didn't want to recover. Starscream's depression wasn't quite that severe, but his unresponsiveness, plus the fact that he wasn't drinking the energon provided for him indicated strongly to Ratchet's processor that it was starting to move in that direction. Finally, a few breems ago he got concerned enough by the fact that Starscream's healing, which had been moving along so well while in stasis, was now beginning to slow and show some early signs of rejection the longer he was awake. He marched in and set up an IV line to make sure the Seeker got the nutrients he needed. While doing this, he'd started to lecture the 'jet about how irresponsible he was being by not taking in his energon and the nanites needed to help his injuries heal properly and fully. He told the Seeker straight out that he had not put him back together just to allow him to fall apart again.

It was at that point the Seeker had finally turned to him with a dark expression and said the few words that led to this standoff...

The CMO's voice was hard when he spoke again. "So you would prefer to die, then? 'Cause that's what will happen if you refuse to take in your energon. And from what I hear, starving can be a fairly painful experience."

The tricolor mech snorted and turned away, and his next words were spoken in a sullen tone. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Ratchet had had about enough of this.

"Go to the Pit." That did it.

"You fragging, ungrateful glitch." Ratchet stormed around the berth and grabbed Starscream by the shoulder vents, forcing him to face the medic. "Fine then. I shouldn't have yelled at the medics who were willing to leave you alone with untreated injuries for four joors. I shouldn't have risked ticking off the head of Special Ops over a careless comment made by one of his scouts regarding you." He ticked off the points one by one, ignoring the startled look on the mech's face. "I shouldn't have operated or removed that infernal device, and I also shouldn't have told Prime and Perceptor they could speak to you when you were well.

"And I definitely shouldn't have shown any concern for you, regardless of who you are. Does that about cover it?" Something in Starscream's optics shifted briefly, but he didn't reply.

Ratchet snorted and he pushed the mech away, turning to head back to his office.

Only to be stopped by a single word: "Why?"

He looked back at Starscream, whose gaze was now fixed on the wall across from him. "Why what?"

Starscream turned his head and looked at him, face now completely blank, optics dull. "Why would you even care about what happens to me? I should have died out there." A bitter smile crossed his lips as he continued in a flatter tone, "I am a _killer_ , after all."

Ratchet recalled his earlier suspicions, the ones he had questioned Optimus in regards to. _Is that what this is all about?_

He grimaced as he realized what he was seeing. A normal mech who had taken a life would go into a state of shock after committing their first kill. Even if they'd done so in a fit of rage or heat of the moment, they would still be horrified at what they had done once they realized it. Some of them would even go into a depressive state afterward, something Starscream was clearly experiencing...

With this realization, Ratchet put the pieces he had together. Perceptor had told him that Starscream and Skyfire got along well together from what he knew, and that there were no signs of rancor between them. Plus, now that he thought about it, it would most certainly be the first action of a truly concerned friend to go looking for help once he realized his friend was in trouble. Starscream had returned straight to Cybertron after whatever had happened to Skyfire occurred. He made no attempts to hide his return or cover up his friend's absence as someone of a criminal nature would do. Ratchet didn't know the details, and admittedly there was still a bit of information missing, but considering what knowledge he did have, he felt his suspicions were confirmed.

Prime had told him to earn Starscream's trust before asking for his story. Ratchet instinctively knew the words he said next would determine how much the mech in front of him would be willing to give in the future.

He chose his words carefully, speaking in a calmer tone. "My job is to treat patients, no matter who they are or what they may or may not have done in the past. It's not my job to judge." Starscream's optics widened a bit at those last words. Seeing he was understood, Ratchet continued. "You were badly hurt and needed help. I gave that. I use my medical skills for everyone, Starscream, whoever they are. It doesn't matter what frame-type they have, what sigil they wear, or what my personal feelings are towards them. They show up in my medbay, they're treated."

The 'jet didn't answer, but the optics seemed to brighten just a little as he absorbed the words and their meaning. Ratchet pushed his advantage. "I'm a healer, Starscream. That's what I do. It's my job to see that all patients are functioning well, both body and processor." He cycled an intake. "Now, I don't know what happened out there, but if you need to get something off your chassis, I'm willing to listen."

Starscream nodded and leaned back, his expression still blank, but somehow the medic felt something had changed in his demeanor. The Seeker's next words confirmed it. "I...understand. But I don't want to talk about it right now."

Ratchet nodded in response. Under the circumstances, it was understandable for him to be reluctant, and at least a concession had been made. "Later, then."

The Seeker smiled faintly. "Later." Spoken in a tired, sad tone.

The medic decided to push his luck. "Would you be willing to have a visit from Wheeljack and Perceptor in a few joors?"

A weak chuckle. "As long as Wheeljack doesn't bring his projects with him."

Ratchet also chuckled. Seemed like Perceptor was right, Starscream _did_ have some awareness of Wheeljack's reputation. "Done. And Prime will be wanting to see you later on as well."

The jet nodded faintly and shuttered his optics without further comment. The CMO suspected he'd gotten something through to the stubborn mech, and turned to head back to his office. He had a feeling that Starscream would make a full recovery. It would just take a bit of time and a bit of support.

After returning to his office, he comm'ed Perceptor and told him that Starscream was now cleared for visitors and he could come down in about three joors to visit, also giving Starscream's condition about Wheeljack. Perceptor thanked him and promised to make sure Wheeljack did not bring anything. He didn't want to irritate the medic in his own domain, after all.

Once he had finished with his conversation with Perceptor, he comm'ed Prime. _::Ratchet to Optimus Prime.::_

_::I'm here, Ratchet.::_

_::Starscream is finally out of danger. I will be clearing him for visitors in a few joors.::_

Silence on the other end for a moment. _::I see. Thank you for letting me know.::_

Ratchet didn't like that tone. _::Optimus. What's wrong?::_

What sounded almost like a sigh came over the comm. _::We have a problem.::_ And then Optimus told him about the report he'd received concerning the incident in the Commissary.

Ratchet swore inwardly as the implications sank in. Never had he wanted to punch a mech as much as he did the SIC at this moment. He knew as well as Prime did what this meant, considering what Prowl had tried and failed to do.

Starscream may be on the road to recovery, but having been prevented from killing him, Prowl had just made sure his life would be as close to Pit as possible.

Ratchet had a bad feeling about what lay ahead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Iacon - Senatorial District - 5 breems later ** _  
_ Residence of Senator Mecurion _

Soundwave gazed dispassionately at Ravage as he tore into the Senator. As far as he was concerned, it was just one more enemy of Megatron's to be eliminated. There was little reason to grant him a quick death.

He comm'ed Megatron, turning away from Ravage and the gruesome sight.

_::Soundwave to Megatron.::_

_::I am here. What news do you have for me, Soundwave?::_

_::Information regarding Iacon's defenses: Found. Transmitting. Senator Mecurion: silenced.::_

A dark chuckle came over the link. _::Well done. And what of the Seeker?::_

_::Convicted and imprisoned for murder. Senate and Crystal City Science Council conspired to keep him in Iacon Penitentiary. Released by Optimus Prime ten vorns ago.::_

For a moment there was no answer as Megatron considered this new information. Soundwave waited patiently for his leader's response, turning his head around to watch Ravage continue to tear the Senator apart. The feline Cassetticon ripped off the mech's head and threw it across the room. The pieces of the mech's limbs were already strewn about the floor.

 _::Soundwave.::_ The voice brought him back to more important matters.

_::Yes, Lord Megatron?::_

_::Go to Crystal City to learn what you can there. I will not allow the Autobots to continue threatening our air supremacy any further.:: A pause. ::And I wouldn't mind receiving whatever other information you may happen to stumble across.::_

Soundwave heard the unspoken command. _::Understood. Soundwave out.::_

He broke the link and looked back at his creation. Ravage had just found the Spark chamber and was biting down hard on it. Once the chamber was crushed, he called the Cassetticon back to him. "Ravage: return."

After Ravage was safely in his chassis once more, Soundwave turned and walked off, not bothering to look back at the decimated remains of the Senator. As far as he was concerned, there were more important tasks to accomplish.

Six breems later, he had reached the walls of Iacon and slipped through with only one goal in mind: fulfilling his mission. And to do that, he had one final place to visit.

It was time for him to go to Crystal City.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Machinations abound, and Prime and Starscream meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to get this out before I went away for a bit. Hope you all enjoy chapter 7 of Pariah.
> 
> Warnings: None for this chapter, though I may have walked a narrow line with OOC-ness. 
> 
> Further, what happens at the start is not necessarily going to determine Starscream's ultimate fate.
> 
>  _Time units_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute

** Decepticon stronghold of Kolkular, 3 joors after Soundwave's report **  
_Control Room_

"My Lord?"

Megatron looked up from the plans Soundwave had sent him regarding the defenses of the remaining city-states. His optics narrowed at the sight of the speaker.

"What is it, Stormraiser?" His voice was ice-cold. These plans were necessary in order to help him undermine the Autobots' strategies, and gain the upper hand. He wanted to study them thoroughly and had no time for interruptions.

The green-gray Air Commander walked into the darkened room, lit only by the greenish light of the console and the smaller white light of the datapad his leader had been studying so intently. Stormraiser knew what it must contain, so-called "vital" information from Soundwave. He snarled inwardly, feeling a small surge of jealousy and anger rising up inside. No matter how well he fought or how he obeyed each order the Warlord issued, Megatron didn't give him the trust he gave a mech who in his opinion was little better than a drone. His own optics narrowed at the thought. He was the Air Commander and Second of the Decepticon army, with connections to the Vosian Emirate himself, and Megatron didn't see fit to share his most trusted secrets and plans with him.

No, all his trust was given to Soundwave, one of the two mechs who Stormraiser wouldn't trust as far as he could throw them. There was something about the way Soundwave observed others which made you feel like he was reading your most trusted secrets. Not only that, Stormraiser had been present when Soundwave had "dealt" with Ratbat. How could their Lord trust anyone who'd been more than willing to betray their previous allegiance? The only mech the Seeker trusted less was Shockwave. He knew all too well of the unsavory rumors swirling about him, rumors which Stormraiser was beginning to suspect had more than a few roots in fact, given what he was doing to the prisoners from Simfur. He could almost feel his plating crawl as he recalled one such experiment. In Stormraiser's opinion, what the so-called scientist was doing to his test subjects (and would do to any Autobot prisoners Megatron gave him, Stormraiser was certain) could just as easily be turned on the Decepticons should the mech get it in his processor to do so. Unfortunately, while Megatron did seem to understand the potential danger, he currently found him too useful to dispose of.

But Shockwave was not the reason he was here. For the moment, Shockwave could wait, as he had obtained some very interesting information. Information that would not only undermine Soundwave, but would prove his own worth to Megatron.

In giving that mission, Megatron had forgotten one little detail: Whatever Soundwave could find out on the outside, the only real place to gain information on a Seeker was from Vos (even if said Seeker was clearly a traitor. All the other Seekers believed it and it annoyed each one of them that Megatron was not taking the obvious action of killing him. Even the Emirate had been angered by the news). Oh, Soundwave's mission would likely prove useful in discovering some basic information, but there was no way he would find out everything.

He smirked at the thought that he might be able to weaken the telepath's influence. Not only that, it would take out someone who had no business turning on their own frame-kin.

"I discovered some information regarding the Seeker that Copperwire witnessed at Simfur, Sire," he responded in the most respectful tone he could manage.

"As I recall, I sent _Soundwave_ to find answers, not you." The Tyrant's optics narrowed. "I trust you are not trying to undermine me, Stormraiser." He shifted his position just enough so that his fusion cannon arm was visible.

Stormraiser tensed, understanding the unspoken threat. "Of course not, my Lord," he returned quickly. "But isn't it best to learn everything you can about an enemy to make it easier to defeat him? Soundwave certainly can obtain some of the information regarding who he is and why he is in the Autobots. I have brought information to add to his, information which would only be available to another Vosian."

Megatron's gaze was level as he contemplated his Air Commander's words. It was certainly true that Soundwave could not learn everything there was to know about the Autobot Seeker. At least not from Crystal City or Iacon. Of course, he could always hack the databases of Vos if necessary, without having to worry about asking a Seeker. Megatron was fully aware of the jealousy the jet in front of him held for the telepath, and while it had at one time amused him, he was starting to become more irritated by the pettiness his Air Commander chose to display towards his Communications Officer. On the other hand, Stormraiser did have a point, the more you knew of someone, the more you could use against him. With this in mind, he spoke his next words in a calm, level tone. "I know his designation is Starscream and that he was freed from prison some time ago to join the Autobots. What more can you possibly add that might be of use?"

"Information regarding his skills and knowledge, as learned from the Vosian Emirate himself," was the equally cool response.

Megatron raised a browridge. Wingblazer knew of this mech? _Interesting._ He shifted his cannon arm back into the shadows. "Continue."

Stormraiser nodded, feeling both relief he had avoided deactivation and a twinge of satisfaction at having scored a point over Soundwave. He had at least thought to go to the Emirate first, knowing the Seeker leader would have access to the necessary data. Obtaining it had not proven difficult as the Emirate felt that his trust and goodwill towards the mech had been poorly repaid by his joining those who were his persecuters. "As the Emirate informed me, this "Starscream" was enrolled in the Flight Academy approximately twenty-one thousand vorns ago. While this alone would not normally be enough to draw the attention of the Emirate under ordinary circumstances, the head of the Academy soon started sending him reports about a particular cadet. This cadet broke the long-standing speed record during his second vorn there. Not only that, he scored high at Tactical Planning and showed uncanny ability and skill within the obstacle courses and shooting range, scoring far above the average. That cadet was Starscream."

"I see." Megatron pondered this new information, both tone and expression revealing nothing of his thoughts. "Continue," he said after a few kliks.

Stormraiser nodded. "Shortly after learning this, the Emirate visited the Academy himself and watched this mech in action and came away impressed by what he saw. While there, he also found that not only did this Seeker have strong martial abilities, he also possessed quite the keen processor as well in the Academic classes. He had an analytical, scientific bent of mind and scored high within the Academic courses, particularly in the Sciences, something that most Seekers do not have the aptitude for. In fact, he was considered genius-level in most. Using some of his remaining connections in Crystal City, he obtained permission for Starscream to attend the Science Academy there." He paused. "The Emirate provided those records to me. They are quite impressive."

Megatron nodded. If this was true, it would be a waste of a potentially strong and skilled warrior if he killed the Seeker. And his patience with his current Second was growing thinner with each passing orn..."I would like to see these records." The tone of voice indicated it was more of an order than a request.

Stormraiser transmitted them. There were several kliks of silence as his leader went through them. Finally, Megatron smirked. "'Quite impressive', indeed." He gave a dark chuckle. "This is certainly useful information you have brought me, Stormraiser. Did Wingblazer provide any further data?"

The tetrajet nodded, feeling a surge of pride at having pleased the Warlord. "He did, my Lord."

"Then give it to me, Stormraiser. All of it."

Stormraiser, preening with self-satisfaction, quickly proceeded to tell Megatron all he had learned of the Seeker's skills, personality traits, and known interests. So intent was he on providing this information to his leader and gaining his approval that he failed to notice the dark amusement that appeared in his Master's optics.

Yes, Megatron was indeed growing tired of Stormraiser's pettiness.

Perhaps this Seeker, this... _Starscream_...would provide him with a suitable replacement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Iacon - Autobot HQ**  
Medbay - Critical Care Unit

Starscream awoke to the sound of voices outside the ward. As he listened in an attempt to identify the identities of these voices, it soon became clear that the conversation was between the medic and someone else about him. Curiosity piqued, he tuned in further.

"It has been three joors, Ratchet. You did say that you were going to clear Starscream for visitors around this time." The voice was calm and smooth, almost cultured sounding. The Seeker frowned. He had heard that voice somewhere before, but where?

"Yes, I did, but I didn't think you'd be down the exact klik the time ran out. He went into recharge just before I called you and is probably still there." That was the medic, Ratchet, sounding slightly annoyed. Starscream gave a weak smile. After the way he'd spoken to him and tried to push him away (even at their first meeting as well), the medic showed he wasn't about to allow such behavior. He'd also made it clear to Starscream that he wouldn't give up on him even though admittedly he wanted to give up on himself. It had been a long time since anyone had shown they cared what became of him. The last one had been Optimus Prime, and Starscream hadn't seen him in roughly ten vorns. No one else had for hundreds of vorns prior to _that_ meeting. Starscream's smile slipped away as an old, familiar image rose up in his processor.

_Skyfire..._

His mentor was very seldom far from his thoughts from the moment that ill-fated expedition had ended in disaster. While his involvement in the war had caused him to try and block out the memories for a time, his recent experiences on the battlefield had forced them back to the forefront of his processor. Remembering how the shuttle preferred diplomacy to fighting (although he was more than capable of defending himself if the need arose), the tri-color jet found himself wondering just what the Valkyrie would think of what Starscream had done out there on the battlefield and the choice he'd made in joining an army...Would he understand why he'd made the choice he did? Or would he condemn him? He knew Skyfire could be unforgiving to those he felt had wronged or betrayed him somehow...

The cultured voice once more broke him from his depressive thoughts. "We wished to arrive before Prime did. I seem to recall informing you it was his intention to come down here and you said you would give us the opportunity to speak to Starscream prior to his arrival." Now a tinge of irritation could be heard there. In spite of himself, Starscream found his curiosity piqued even more.

_What in Primus' name is he talking about?_

"Please, Ratchet! I know Perceptor's told you we won't cause any problems!" That voice sounded eager, yet a bit of disappointment could be heard, almost as if he thought the medic had changed his mind and was now saying "no".

 _So the first voice was Perceptor._ Now Starscream remembered where he'd heard the voice. Perceptor was well-known in a number of scientific fields, such as Metallurgy and Xenobiology, though he had other interests alongside those. As the Seeker recalled, he preferred to be hands-on with his experiments and studies. Many of his results were published in a number of high-level scientific journals, and quite a few spoke highly of Perceptor's keen analysis and insight. He had quite the reputation. Starscream had attended several of his lectures and read some of his studies. He'd been impressed and at one time hoped to meet Perceptor formally, but with one thing and another, it hadn't happened.

By process of elimination, considering what Ratchet had said about the expected guests, that meant the second voice had to be Wheeljack. He also had somewhat of a reputation; only his was not as good as Perceptor's. He was reported to be accident-prone, with a number of his experiments ending in abject failure. This was put down to the fact that he was full of ideas and wanted to get them completed as soon as possible in order to move to the next, and often didn't pay attention when a problem started manifesting. The results made for interesting tales, to say the least. That wasn't to say he didn't have successes, but they tended to be few and far between.

He smiled once more, recalling a message he'd received from the mech shortly before the final expedition. Wheeljack had been looking for someone to help him design a prototype for a device that could possibly harvest energon from other worlds while causing little disruption to the local ecosystem and knowing that Starscream was one of the best minds in the Mechanics field, had requested his help. Starscream had been interested, feeling such an invention would be a boon if they should find a sourceworld that was viable. Preparations for the trip had made it impossible to get away, however, and he'd sent back a polite (for him) message thanking him for the invitation, but he already had a previous commitment. Starscream's smile faded as another thought occurred to him: in that same message, he'd also promised to look over what Wheeljack had come up with when he returned.

 _And on my return I got arrested and imprisoned._ On top of that, during his incarceration a war had broken out. As time went on, he became so preoccupied with survival and keeping his sanity that he hadn't given Wheeljack a thought while in prison; in fact, he'd almost completely forgotten about both he and Perceptor until Ratchet had mentioned them a few joors ago. Starscream would have bet even credits that they'd forgotten him as well with all the upheaval going on.

However, it seemed they hadn't. And now they were here to visit him. Why? And why was it so important that Perceptor and Wheeljack speak to him before Optimus Prime did?

Curiosity getting the better of him, he called out, "It's alright, Ratchet. I'm awake." He smirked, finding himself unable to resist a small jab. "Kind of hard to recharge with all the noise going on out there."

The jet chuckled at the sound of Ratchet's growl. "Fine, then," he heard the CMO grouse. "Five breems. No more. He needs all the rest he can get." Starscream thought he heard the medic grumble something about smart-aft, temperamental Seekers as he walked off.

Starscream grinned as he heard the other two approach the ward. For the first time since Simfur (Pit, for the first time since that storm), he was actually looking forward to something.

That good feeling lasted for about as long as it took for Perceptor and Wheeljack to explain what Prime had requested.

After they left a few breems later, Starscream just sat staring at the wall in front of him, his optics narrowed, his temper growing slowly hotter the more he thought about that so-called "request".

_"Request". Like Pit it is._

Oh, he couldn't _wait_ for Prime to arrive.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Medbay - Ratchet's Office **

"Ratchet."

The CMO looked up from the notes he was making. He smiled when he saw who was standing in front of his desk.

"Optimus, I thought you'd be showing up here soon enough once I said Starscream was cleared for visitors."

The Autobot leader nodded, and his next words were spoken in a serious tone. "Given the incident in the Rec Room, I felt it was best I came down here as soon as I could."

The medic frowned as he recalled what Optimus had told him. "I'd like to get my hands on Prowl; you know that, I assume?" He shook his head. "Starscream is not going to have it easy, not with that story spreading about." He waved his hand in front of him, offering the Prime a seat, which he at first declined.

"Not right at the moment. Starscream needs to be informed of where I'll be placing him and warned about Prowl's machinations. I'd like for him to have a chance to prepare himself."

Ratchet winced, having a very good idea of what Starscream was currently being told and knowing Prime was likely not going to be a welcome visitor. "Prime, about that...," he began nervously.

Prime caught both the wince and the tone Ratchet used, unusual for him. "Yes, Ratchet?"

Ratchet leaned back in his chair, sighing through his intakes. There was no point in putting this off. If he didn't say anything, Starscream would. Most likely in very acid tones.

"Shortly after your last visit here, Perceptor came in and after letting me know that Starscream's wings were nearly repaired, he asked me if he and Wheeljack could speak with Starscream before you did," the CMO replied. "They wanted to let Starscream know of their willingness to work with him. I suspect he probably already knows about your decision."

Prime said nothing at that statement, though as he finally sat down, Ratchet could see his optics harden. He sighed inwardly, fully aware he should have let Prime know of Perceptor's request and had simply forgotten, given his concern over Starscream's condition. It was no excuse, though, and he knew it. The CMO decided to explain, hoping that Optimus would understand.

"Optimus, I apologize; I know I should have informed you. In all honesty, when Perceptor asked for he and Wheeljack to see Starscream, I at first refused to allow it as you had just let me know about what Prowl had done. Plus, I knew that Seekers were known to have participated at Simfur and I didn't want to put my patient at risk. He didn't like my initial response, but when I pointed out that you would say something similar to what I did, he decided my actions were 'commendable', and decided to tell me why they wanted to talk to him. But first, he told me how they knew Starscream."

That caught Prime's attention, even as irritated as he was over the situation. Perceptor had had no business going to Ratchet with that request without clearing it with him first and if he hadn't, then Ratchet should have informed him as soon as Perceptor had made the request. On the other hand, he had gone to Perceptor and Wheeljack fully aware they'd had some knowledge of Starscream prior to his arrest. He hadn't known what the information was, but it seemed that Perceptor had been feeling a bit talkative. Admittedly, he wished to know the answer to that mystery himself.

That wasn't to say he wouldn't be having a long talk with Perceptor later about respecting the chain of command. The last thing he needed was another Prowl. "I'm listening."

Ratchet nodded. "Basically, they only knew each other professionally. Pretty much by reputation and not personally. Perceptor said that both Starscream and Skyfire worked in the Mechanics field. Skyfire also did some work in the Chemical field. He referred to both as being 'extremely competent' in their respective fields and from what he'd witnessed of their interactions, he believed them to be good friends."

Ratchet's face became grim at this point. "He also told me something else, Optimus. In fact, he told me a couple somethings concerning that trial."

Prime nodded, remembering what Starscream had told him. If there was anything Perceptor could add that would help further..."Go on."

A nod from the CMO. "He told me that when word came back that Starscream had returned alone, there was some shock, but it was confined mostly to the fact that their streak of successes had ended. There was little real surprise, as apparently there was a very high rate of mortality in that field."

"How high?"

"Just over seventy-three percent. Many teams were either completely lost or had suffered loss on these missions, he said. Starscream and Skyfire were luckier than most for the longest time, it seems. Perceptor said that the bigger shock came from the fact that Starscream had been arrested for murder, given it had never happened before to any of the survivors of the earlier teams."

"I see. Anything else?" The more Optimus learned, the more he could use in the future should Prowl cause more trouble.

A stiff nod. "No one who knew Skyfire or Starscream even slightly were called to testify. And no experts from the Exploration field who were acquainted with the low survival rate were called, either." He shook his head. "After hearing all this, I could imagine a little of what Starscream must have told you, and I began to understand why he seems so mistrustful." Ratchet smirked now. "Perceptor also told me that Starscream's professional records were sealed under high clearance after the trial, but he took it on himself to download and hide copies of them before the verdict was handed down. So if nothing else, at least his professional reputation is protected."

Prime gave a nod as he considered the new information. Perceptor couldn't know it, but his information dovetailed with Starscream's version of events. Prime also had to admit he was slightly impressed with the scientist's foresight and audacity in the matter of the records. A thought struck Optimus then: Starscream had mentioned he didn't know what had become of his records at the Academy. He just might appreciate the information that they were safe. That is, if Perceptor hadn't told him already.

However, Optimus was still going to have that chat with Perceptor. As much as he appreciated a little audacity, given some of his own actions, Perceptor really should have checked with him. While he could admit he hadn't asked Perceptor to say nothing about it, he didn't need his soldiers going behind his back regarding his orders or requests. Prowl's own actions were an excellent example of how such things could be twisted. A boundary needed to be established. He knew Perceptor wasn't like Prowl, though, and would be willing to listen to such reasoning. Ratchet's own story was proof of that.

Speaking of which...

"Ratchet, the next time anyone approaches you with a request that seems to conflict with an order or request I've made, I want to know about it. This war has moved into a new phase, and we can't have our soldiers doing whatever they please when they please. There's been more than enough of that, and you know what it has cost us already."

Ratchet grimaced. Oh, he knew all right. They'd lost a good chunk of their soldiers because of Prowl's actions. What made it worse was there was no telling just how Simfur's destruction would affect further recruitments in the future. A lot of mechs and femmes might just be scared off or join the 'Cons out of fear of what would happen to them otherwise. Some would join the Autobots, no doubt, disgusted by what had happened. But there was no way to know how many wouldn't be scared off.

And he couldn't argue that after what his SIC had pulled, Prime would be less than willing to let things slide, and would be keeping a closer eye on his soldiers (the officers in particular) in the future.

"Understood, Optimus."

A buzz came in over the office comm. _"Ratchet, this is Perceptor. We are done speaking with Starscream."_

 _"Yep!"_ chimed in Wheeljack's cheerful voice. _"He's okay about working with us."_ A pause, then Wheeljack continued, this time in a more worried tone. _"He seemed a bit angry about something when we left, though."_

Optimus and Ratchet exchanged a look. Optimus responded to Wheeljack's comment. "It's all right, Wheeljack. I think I know what is bothering him and I'll talk to him. Perceptor," he continued in a stern tone.

 _"Yes, Sir?"_ The tone was flat as usual, but Optimus thought he detected a bit of wariness in it. He likely hadn't expected the Prime to be in Ratchet's office. At least not while he was there.

"I would like to see you in my office in half a joor, if you please. I need to speak with you about something."

A brief silence before Perceptor spoke once more. _"I understand. I will be there."_

"If it helps, Perceptor, he's kind of annoyed at me too," chimed in Ratchet.

A rare chuckle came from the mech. _"I see,"_ he said dryly. _"I shall take whatever comfort I can out of that."_

Ratchet chuckled himself before responding. It wasn't often that Perceptor indulged in humor, or at least what passed for humor for him. "Starscream is going to be in here for another orn or two. Then he's all yours."

_"Understood. Perceptor out."_

_"Wheeljack out."_

As Ratchet cut off the comm., Prime raised a browridge. "I thought you said he was cleared for visitors. Usually that means you're releasing a patient within the next twelve joors."

Ratchet sighed through his vents. _Me and my big mouth._ He weighed his words carefully for a few moments before responding. "There were a few complications following surgery. Although they seem to have passed, I'd like to watch him for a little longer to make sure they're no longer present."

Prime didn't like the sound of that. "What sort of complications?"

The CMO shook his head. "You know I can't tell you, Optimus."

"Ratchet..."

"Optimus, when I became a medic, a part of my oath concerned respecting my patients' privacy regarding their treatment and conditions. They have a trust in me that I am obliged to keep. There are exceptions to that, but those only apply should the patient appear to be a threat to themselves or others."

"And if I made it an order?"

Ratchet mused for a moment. In truth, Starscream had been a threat to himself just after his initial awakening following surgery, but given the way the Seeker had responded to his lecture, plus his tone of voice when Perceptor and Wheeljack first came in, it seemed unlikely he would make another attempt to suicide. And he had no reason to fear for anyone else just yet...There was always going to be the danger of some idiot attacking him after he left the medbay (again, thanks to Prowl), in which case he would have to defend himself, but in that instance said idiot would be provoking the danger towards themself. In this case, the exceptions didn't apply.

He steeled himself, knowing Prime was not going to like the answer he was about to give. "I still couldn't tell you, Optimus. Not without Starscream's permission."

"I see." Prime's voice was cool.

"Optimus..." Ratchet suddenly felt very tired. "If I could tell you, I would. But I can't. However, Starscream is not bound by that oath. If you really need to know, ask him."

Prime didn't say anything for a moment. While annoyed by Ratchet's refusal to say anything, he could certainly understand the reasons. Ratchet believed very strongly in the oaths he made as a medic, refusing to budge from them, even when at times it would have been easier for him if he had given in. It was his ethics as well as his skills that had impressed Optimus enough to make him the Chief Medical Officer.

Knowing all this made him more than aware that Ratchet wouldn't budge from his position. It seemed he'd been given a convenient loophole, on the other hand, one he intended to take full advantage of.

"Since it seems that Perceptor and Wheeljack are finished speaking to Starscream, I will go in and have a word with him. Besides giving him the official word, I also need to give him his berthroom assignment." Prime rose from his seat. "Thank you for the information, and don't forget what I asked."

Ratchet nodded as Prime left the room, knowing he'd gotten off lightly compared to Prowl. He also knew it was unlikely that Prime would let a second such offense slide.

As the door closed behind the Autobot Commander, the CMO couldn't help but wish for a large cube of high grade.

Ratchet had a feeling he was going to need it in the near future.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Medbay - Critical Care Unit **

"It took you long enough." were the first words to greet Optimus when he entered the unit. Noting the coolness of the words, Optimus took in the appearance of the Seeker: his optics were a bright, fiery red and his whole posture was tense. His optics shifted sideways at the Prime as he spoke, as if he were reluctant to turn and face him. Before he could respond, the tetrajet continued: "What took you so long, making more plans concerning my future without letting me know first? Because I really do appreciate hearing it secondhand." The words sounded harsher and laced very liberally with sarcasm.

Prime let out a weary intake. This was not starting out well. "Starscream, it was not intended to be like that..."

"Do you think that matters? Do you think I care?" His voice went up an octave. Prime winced at the sound. While he'd heard Starscream yell before, this seemed a bit more shrill somehow. Before he could say anything, Starscream continued. "It hardly matters what your intentions were! I didn't appreciate being asked how I would take being transferred without having any idea I was being moved or even being given time to ACCEPT the idea!" He turned his body sharply towards the Prime, fully intent on carrying on with his tirade.

The sudden movement caused a jolt of pain to go through him, causing him to take a sharp intake, something Optimus noticed. He also noticed that the machines monitoring Starscream's Sparkpulse fluctuated just slightly, and he seemed to be trembling a bit. A second glance showed him an IV machine with a bag of liquid nanites, and another of energon. He frowned behind his mask. Having witnessed a med-training session once, he knew Ratchet would only use the IV machines for two reasons: One, if the patient was in stasis and unable to take in the proper nutrients, and the other reason was...

"I agreed to your offer! I joined your army; put up with the fragging slagheads, who did everything in their power to make my life like the Pit, I might add; and even fought and KILLED for you!" Interrupted from his train of thought by the fury in that voice, Prime glanced sharply at him when he said that. Ratchet had said there were complications...A shadow of an idea started to form. "And this is what I get in return! Getting news secondhand when I should have heard it straight from **_you_** first!"

The Seeker paused as another jolt of pain racked him. As he took a few more pained intakes, Prime recalled all he knew of Starscream, and added in his new suspicions. He took a shot in the dark, wondering what kind of answer he would get from the enraged Seeker. "What is this _really_ about, Starscream?"

Starscream sneered at him as the pain subsided. "I would think that would be obvious," he replied in an icy voice.

Prime gave him a level look. "Enlighten me." His tone was stern, brooking no argument. He'd had enough of recalcitrance from his officers and didn't need one of his mechs acting like a Sparkling. Particularly one he'd risked a lot for.

Starscream must have caught the tone, for his haughty expression shut down into a cold mask. "What do you think this is 'really about'?" he coolly replied.

"I know Ratchet doesn't give liquid nutrients through an IV to conscious patients unless they were refusing or somehow unable to ingest them the normal way."

Starscream tensed visibly.

"And judging from one of your comments, I'm guessing you committed a kill out there, and it likely didn't sit well with you considering what you were accused of."

Silence for a few kliks as Starscream stared at him. Then he shook his head. "Fragger."

Optimus smirked behind his mask as he stepped closer to the berth, feeling the immediate danger was over. "Will you give me an answer now? What is this about, Starscream? Yes, I should have been the one to tell you first, and it was always my intention to do so. Perceptor made a decision based on past knowledge of you, feeling it would be better if you were prepared first and didn't inform me he planned to pay you a visit to let you know."

Starscream glanced down at his hands, his face still in that cold mask, anger seemingly spent. "Just...old memories," he finally answered after a klik or two of silence.

"Starscream..." The Autobot leader's voice sounded exasperated, almost like Skyfire's when he got impatient with Starscream's attitude. He flinched, but forced himself to answer, realizing the Prime would not leave this alone until he knew. "The last time I seemed to have any control over my life before you visited the penitentiary was when the Vosian Emirate, Wingblazer, approached me with the offer to go to the Academy in Crystal City, an offer I jumped at." A grim smile. "After I got there, no one stopped the instructors or a number of my classmates from bullying me. There was no one I could go to. Later, the Council gave Skyfire and I the worst assignments, made the decision to have me charged with murder, and I'm sure they would have had me executed if possible." That had been the only thing Starscream could feel any satisfaction on during his time in prison, as hollow as it was: the fact that while they convicted him, they had to acknowledge that no body existed, meaning he couldn't be executed. It was a very empty feeling, but it was all he'd had.

He looked at Prime sharply now, optics narrowing. "They sent their assignments by courier and had the Enforcers deliver the charges. They didn't have the bearings to say anything to my face, or Skyfire's for that matter."

The Seeker turned his face to the wall, his tone becoming acid. "I have no doubt they interfered afterwards with my appeals after the trial, either. The only time I saw any of them at that trial was the day they read that slagging farcical verdict and sentence."

Prime was silent a moment. Starscream had no idea just how true that statement of his was. The Council had indeed interfered, likely through calling in favors or bribery, if he had interpreted that statement of Transit's correctly. "I see." And when Optimus thought about it, Starscream's feelings did make sense. For a very long time, he'd had to deal with the cowardly actions of others, and therefore wouldn't take it well if he felt someone he trusted was doing the same thing. In fact, he probably would take it far worse.

He spoke calmly now. "As I said, it wasn't my intention for you to find out this way, Starscream. If it makes you feel better, the decision was taken out of my hands."

The jet was quiet for a moment. "So it would seem." A half-smirk appeared. "Just don't let it happen again."

Prime chuckled. "I'll do my best." He then went on to inform Starscream about Prowl's actions against him, and asked Starscream if he remembered anything clearly about the fight outside the medcenter.

Starscream appeared a bit shaken by the revelations. Oh, yes. He remembered that orn as clearly now as the moment it happened. Shock, panic, anger...Those had been the dominant emotions when the charges were read. Realizing what was happening, he'd lashed out in an attempt to escape. Unfortunately, with his severe energy drain the outcome had been inevitable. He'd known the Enforcers had been angry over his actions, but he hadn't dreamed that they would have such far-reaching consequences. "When the lead Enforcer read me the charges, I was startled at first, then angry when I realized what was happening. All I could think of was getting away. Not that it helped in the end." A bitter smile. "You did warn me your SIC might cause trouble. Seems he did."

The unspoken words, _"and tried to kill me in the process"_ , hung in the air between them.

Both sat in heavy silence for a few kliks before the Autobot commander got up to leave, taking a datapad from his subspace containing Starscream's room assignment and duty roster. He informed Starscream he would send an escort to take him to the room as soon as Ratchet gave the okay. Starscream nodded idly as he scanned the datapad. Optimus then informed him of what Perceptor had done with his records. A startled look appeared on the Seeker's face, soon giving way to a large grin as he absorbed exactly what the words meant.

Optimus was glad he'd been able to bring some good news to the Seeker. He had a feeling that in the near future he'd need all the positive news he could get.

For his own part, Prime just wished he knew where the next blow would fall even knowing deep in his Spark he wouldn't like the answer.

Two joors later, he was proven correct.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Iacon - Unknown location, 3 joors later **

_"Ya sure?"_

"Positive. Mecurion's majordomo found him about a joor and a half ago after his return from his leave. It hasn't been widely publicized yet."

_"Slag. Prime know?"_

"He was told a joor ago. And it gets worse, Jazz."

Silence on the other end for a klik, then: _"How much 'worse' are we talkin' 'bout?"_

"The Senator was completely torn apart and his Spark chamber was found crunched through."

As soon as the words left Mirage's mouth, a string of Polyhexian curses came over the comm.

 _"Soundwave,"_ was finally spat out. _"Had ta be. He has access to the Senators and that mode of death has 'Ravage' written all over it. Fragger was right there under our fraggin' noses and Ah missed 'im."_

Mirage had no trouble interpreting _that_ tone. Jazz was royally fragged off. He would have felt sorry for Soundwave if he gave a slag about him.

"And chances are he knows about Starscream if he was in the city."

 _"Meanin' Megs knows by now."_ For a few kliks, nothing could be heard over the comm. Just as Mirage believed he'd cut the connection, Jazz spoke once more, his words crisp and clear.

_"Ah'm headin' back. But first Ah'll be sendin' word to Punch to keep his audials open. Let Boss 'Bot know Ah'm on my way."_

"Affirmative. Mirage out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prime discuss the new developments, Soundwave does a bit of digging, and Starscream does some pondering about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter isn't a very long one this time. Consider this a type of filler or transition chapter. A slightly larger time skip will be occurring after this chapter.
> 
> Posted at FFnet May 2012.
> 
>  _Warning for chapter:_ Mention of character death (OC)
> 
> Time units _(as found on TFWiki)_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute

** Iacon - Autobot Headquarters - 2 orns later **  
_ Optimus Prime's office _

Optimus sighed after reading the report.

"Are you certain this information is accurate?"

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. Punch told me he saw him on the base right after Simfur. Also heard from a couple of my contacts here that he was seen near Mecurion's place around the time he was deactivated." His tone was flat, and Optimus couldn't blame him for sounding that way. While some might not think the disappearance or death of the unpopular Senators was a great loss, Prime couldn't quite see it that way. Soundwave's knowledge of the city-state meant he was well-acquainted with all the ways of getting in and out of the city without being seen, and no one would have thought it strange if they did see him. What made the situation worse was the fact that very few were acquainted with his symbionts Laserbeak and Ravage. Prime had seen the vid-images of what remained of Mecurion's shell, and the scene had been gruesome. If Jazz's suspicion was correct that Ravage was responsible, and it seemed highly likely from what he'd seen, then that put Ratbat's disappearance in a new and more sinister light.

The implications were not pleasant ones. "So we can safely assume that Soundwave has chosen his allegiance, then."

"Looks like, Boss 'bot." His tone was still flat, but Optimus could swear that he now heard a trace of restrained anger there. The Autobot leader couldn't blame him if he was since both the disappearance and the murder had occurred while under his watch. Jazz took his job seriously, and his first thoughts would involve dealing with Soundwave personally for making him look like a fool. Right now, though, there were more important matters to consider.

"We're going to need to shore up the city's defenses, Jazz. I'm going to leave it to you and Mirage to check for all the weak points, and from there we can work out the best ways to repair them." Even if it was already too little, too late in some respects.

"Got it," Jazz nodded. This was a task he would take on with the greatest of pleasure. He'd get even more pleasure when he could put a vibro-dagger in that slagger's Spark. Soundwave may as well just come right out and said that their defenses were laughable, and that if he could get in, so could the rest of the 'Cons.

 _No one_ made Jazz look like a fool and got away with it.

"Ya want me to bring Red in on this?"

Prime nodded. "That would be best. We need to take the necessary steps to mitigate the damage that's been done. Furthermore, I want it to be posted that Soundwave should now be considered a traitor and I will leave it to your team to deal with him."

Jazz gave a cool inward smirk. Oh, he would definitely enjoy _this_ assignment. He posed his next question, the concern that had been bugging him ever since Mirage's report. "And what about Starscream?"

Prime looked sharply at Jazz after he asked the question. "What do you mean?"

Jazz shook his head. "Don't try that on me, Optimus. Ya _know_ what I mean." Optimus now watched him warily, marking the tone in Jazz's voice. It was cool, calm, measured. He only spoke like this when he was extremely focused.

And he didn't refer to the Prime by name unless he was being extremely serious.

Optimus Prime gave Jazz a very level look. "Supposing I don't entirely. Elaborate, please."

Jazz's optics narrowed behind the visor. "We both know that Soundwave didn't come here just to kill the Senator and test our defenses. He wanted to know about our Seeker as well."

Prime was quiet for a moment. The thought _had_ actually occurred to him while reading the report. Not only had Punch told Jazz about Soundwave's being seen in the main Decepticon base, he'd also informed Jazz when the saboteur had gotten in touch with him that he had overheard Stormraiser saying he had learned some information about a "rogue" Seeker and would be taking it straight to Megatron. No doubt Starscream had been spotted fighting for their side at Simfur. He focused as he heard Jazz continue.

"Ya know as well as Ah do that Megs ain't gonna overlook his presence here. He's either going to try and suborn or kill him. And with Prowl's machinations, we both know that Starscream's life probably ain't gonna be pleasant around here." Jazz shut his mouth, letting the implications sink in.

Optimus' optics narrowed. "He was in stasis up until five orns ago, Jazz. And after that, there was someone nearby at all times. Even if your suspicions are correct and Megatron is looking for Starscream, Soundwave would not have been able to get into our headquarters unseen to speak to him."

Jazz raised a browridge, not as sure as Optimus that that last part was true, knowing what he did about Soundwave's abilities. Anyone who'd been brazen enough to meet with a Senator in his own home and kill him in such a fashion wasn't going to draw the line at the notion of strolling into the Autobot base. Only a few knew about Jazz's suspicions concerning Soundwave, but there was no way any of them could have stopped the slagger if he was determined enough to get to Starscream. On the other hand, Soundwave believed in self-preservation, and knew that Jazz was aware of his abilities. Since he wouldn't have known for sure if Jazz was in the Autobot HQ, he wouldn't have openly risked himself. So while it was likely Soundwave had sent in one of his two symbionts instead, there was no way to know for sure. Either way, he was going to let Red know about that possible breach, too.

What puzzled him was how quickly the Prime jumped to the Seeker's defense. Again, he pondered all he had learned from Mirage.

Definitely time to dig for some answers. Past time, as a matter of fact.

 _But for the moment..._ "Don't get mad at me, Boss 'Bot. Ah'm just sayin' that it's a possibility we need to consider. Ah mean, we all know that Megs don't like takin' 'no' for an answer, and if Starscream's life is miserable enough, he might just accept an offer if it's made. Plus, Sounders has his own unique ways of getting in and out of places without bein' noticed. Ah know this for a fact."

Prime was quiet. While Jazz's last comments were unsettling, he still felt that Starscream's departure was far from likely. But even if Optimus didn't believe that Starscream would abandon those who'd earned his trust, there was still his prison record to consider. The jet was likely to give as good as he got if he was attacked in any way, in spite of the promise he'd made to report any such attacks. But Prime also knew his mechs. While Jazz was known as a friendly mech, his line of work led him to be somewhat mistrustful. Even when one became his friend, he still always seemed watchful of that individual. The Autobot leader knew that he could not expect Jazz to trust Starscream as easily as a handful of others did.

But the fact remained Jazz _had_ gone so far as to have Mirage watch Prowl and report any incidents that indicated he was undermining Prime's orders regarding the Seeker. This implied that even if Jazz didn't see Starscream as a friend, he did at least acknowledge him as an ally. And that was something Optimus was interested in seeing continue.

"I've spoken with Starscream, Jazz. And I've had a few other conversations concerning him which have me believe he is not the type to just run when things get difficult." Before Jazz could reply, Prime continued. "I know you have likely had him watched as Seekers do have a dangerous reputation, deserved or not. What would you say of him from those observations?"

Jazz was quiet for a moment. "His behavior wasn't what Ah was expectin'," he eventually replied.

Optimus nodded. "If you have seen he's not what reputation suggests he should be, what makes you so sure he will just leave?"

Jazz didn't answer for a few kliks, considering this. Finally, he nodded. "Understood. Just be careful here. Ya may not worry about Starscream up and runnin' on us, but Megs won't care 'bout that."

Prime nodded and dismissed Jazz. As Jazz left to take care of the assignments he'd been given, Prime sat back in his seat, thinking. None of this was good news. If Soundwave had been responsible for Mecurion's assassination, then at the very least it proved that their city-state's defenses may not be strong enough to deal with a full-scale offensive should that occur anytime soon. If one individual could slip in and out of the city so easily, others could as well. Further, the possibility that Soundwave might be able to breach their headquarters' defenses and steal information without anyone's knowledge only compounded the threat, as it meant he could get his hands on whatever information he wanted whenever he wanted.

And that would be a disaster, as they were barely holding on as it was.

Some advantage was already lost, as the extra numbers they'd gained had been cut down at Simfur. Plus, by now Megatron was more than likely aware the Autobots had a Seeker on their side and, as Jazz said, he would stop at nothing to take him from them.

A few orns ago, he'd come to the decision to take a stronger offensive, but he'd forgotten that their defenses needed to be just as strong. Hopefully, with Jazz and Red Alert working in tandem, they'd be able to fix this oversight. With luck, they could even nullify some of the information Soundwave had more than likely already transmitted to Megatron.

The Autobot leader rose from his desk and went over to the window. But this time he barely saw the scenery below him, keeping his gaze fixed to the horizon. Somewhere out there, Soundwave was roaming Cybertron, and who knew where he was or what he was doing right now.

Optimus had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer when it finally came.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crystal City**  
 _ Science Academy - Secure Records Room _

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

A pair of blue hands moved swiftly over the keyboard, hacking into the most protected records the Academy contained. The room was nearly dark, with the viewscreen casting the only bit of light over the visored mech. Nearly invisible in a corner near the door lay the grayed out shell of a spindly-looking mech, his chestplates open and Spark chamber a crumpled mass within.

Soundwave allowed himself a rare smirk as he finally breached the final firewalls and was allowed into the databases containing the details of the construction and defense schematics of some of the larger city-states: Altihex's anti-grav engines, the sensor gun turrets of Praxus...Besides that, the databases contained information regarding spacebridge technology concepts and tech, which would prove useful when they were ready to expand. All of this and more was created by some of the most brilliant minds the Science Academy had ever produced, and every byte of it was now about to fall into Decepticon hands.

_So easy. Fools._

Soundwave had arrived at Crystal City the previous orn, and used his connections with the Senators to get an appointment with the Academy for the following orn in order to speak to the Council in regards of what weapons would need to be created in order to facilitate a victory in the war. When the mech formerly known as Transit appeared to welcome him, Soundwave couldn't help but feel pleased. He couldn't have chosen his victim better. Transit had been a friend of Mecurion, and using his name had apparently been enough for the Councilor to volunteer to meet with him to open the discussions.

It had been Sparkling's play for him to take control of the weak mech's mind and have him lead him to the Secure Records Room. Even easier was convincing the mech to open up his own chassis. He had never even realized what was coming.

Soundwave downloaded the last of the defense and construction information of the major city-states. _Now for phase two..._

Omega clearance was nearly impossible to hack for a laymech, but Soundwave had had many vorns of practice. Within a few short kliks, Soundwave received access to some of the most private individual records ever. Without another thought for the dead mech in the corner, he began to search for one particular set of records.

It didn't take long.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Iacon - Autobot HQ - 2 joors later **  
_Barracks - Upper level_

_So these are my new quarters_ , Starscream thought as he gazed around the room he'd been escorted to. The room was on the top level, close to the emergency escape. It was fairly standard as rooms went: a cool gray color with a table and chair alongside one wall, and a recharge berth along the other. From what he could see, the berth seemed like it was large enough that he could settle his wings comfortably. A few bare shelves above the table completed the decor of the room. There was a large window directly across from the door which seemed to have a tint to it, as if to prevent any possible spies from seeing in. The room seemed to be fairly wide, with more than enough space for him to move around easily.

 _Prime likely went to a lot of trouble to select this room,_ Starscream reflected as he looked around. He couldn't imagine the choice went over well with the other officers. Ironhide (while more than likely glad to not have him around in the training barracks) would have objected just on principle. Starscream knew little of who was in the High Command beyond he, Optimus, and Prowl (and what Prime had told him about the SIC concerned him more than he would admit to anyone), but Ratchet had taken the time to educate him a bit on some of those details, so he'd have some idea of who he should and shouldn't slag off.

 _Of all of them, Red Alert mech seems like he would be the most amusing to mess with._ Starscream grinned. He would have to remember what Ratchet had told him in the future for entertainment purposes. He pondered over the rest of what was mentioned to him.

Jazz seemed like a study in contrasts, from what Ratchet had mentioned. Friendly on the one hand, but cool and calculating on the other. Starscream had a feeling he'd need to be a bit wary of him. That sounded like one mech he wouldn't want to anger in any way, shape or form.

And then there was Prowl, someone he had unknowingly angered long before he'd ever become an Autobot. Starscream's grin faded. Pit, he'd had no reason to separate this Prowl from any of the other Enforcers on the day he'd been arrested. He could understand why the mech was angry. If he'd had friends injured in a brawl caused by one individual, he'd be pretty slagged off himself at said individual. What's more, Praxians were known to hold grudges for some time once they felt they'd been injured in some way, even if not directly. But what had the mech expected of him, just stand there and be taken into custody on charges he knew were trumped up?

To make the whole situation worse, Vos and Praxus had actually gotten along at one time, and if they were on opposite sides of the war as he'd learned during his first few vorns of freedom...

Starscream shook his head. Small wonder that Prowl had chosen this indirect method of revenge. While Prime's news had unnerved him, when he'd had time to think about it, he couldn't deny that it was any real surprise. The Seeker had known he'd be facing hostility, given his past experiences. Then Ratchet had let slip that a few of the other rank and file had asked to be allowed to have a few kliks alone with him to "teach the Seeker his place." The medic had given his opinion fairly vocally and physically enough that they hadn't repeated the request. But now he was out of the medbay and there was little Ratchet could do to prevent a problem should it arise.

That yellow minibot who'd been sent to escort him to his room (Bumblebee, if he remembered correctly) seemed friendly enough as he'd showed him the common area where he'd be getting his energon as well as the community washracks while on the way here, but even he seemed nervous around him and left as quickly as possible after showing him where his quarters were.

 _Fragging rumors..._ They'd caused a lot of damage to his life already, and it wasn't likely his problems would be ending any time soon. Starscream wandered over to the window and just stared out, not really seeing the scenery outside. He had too much to think about.

One thing was clear: Prime would do what he could, but Starscream knew for certain now that even the leader of the Autobots would not be able to prevent everything. When it came to disciplinary measures, Prowl would likely have the power, and it wouldn't take long for any tormentors of his to realize that. Even the most moronic ones would figure out pretty quickly that the Autobot SIC would be unlikely to punish them harshly, if at all, and any punishment would likely fall on Starscream. He'd learned the hard way about things like that in the penitentiary.

The fact that Prime hadn't even known about his unit being sent out there until it was far too late just gave this theory more credence.

Starscream was sure the Autobot leader would try his best to help him, and there was no doubt he had given him a few friendly faces to surround him and a chance to get back into science again (as upset as he'd been about how the situation was handled at first, he was actually glad for this), but it wouldn't be enough to protect him. Not from closeminded mechs who'd been fed lies and rumors for thousands of vorns not only about him, but about his frametype.

The tetrajet crossed his arms across his chassis and his face hardened. He'd allowed himself to sink into anger and depression long enough. He may have promised Prime he wouldn't fight back unless he felt his life was in danger, but there was more than one way to deal with an opponent besides fighting or arguing and he'd had a lot of vorns to figure that out.

He hadn't broken while in that prison in spite of all that had been done to him, nor had he given in to his temper in that training barracks even if he'd had good cause to do so. He'd be slagged before he let any fraggers get the best of him.

Whatever Skyfire would think of him for joining the army and killing, he would have been even more disappointed to learn that Starscream had quit on himself.

It was time to show what he was capable of.

_And frag the idiots who try to stop me._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Crystal City **  
_Science Academy Secure Records Room ___

Soundwave completed the download of the last files. He'd gotten everything he'd come for. The defense and spacebridge information would be vital to Lord Megatron's cause along with every bit of information the Academy had on the Seeker known as Starscream. Soundwave had received a databurst from the Tyrant regarding the change in plans and couldn't deny from what he'd read that the Seeker could be useful to the cause.

But he would have to be handled carefully should this happen as the academic records not only confirmed Stormraiser's tale, they also indicated he had a volatile temperament.

He shrugged. That could be dealt with when the proper time came. Now he had just a few more details to manage before he left.

It was the work of a few kliks to set the security cameras to not record his image and erase any traces of his presence, along with Transit's appearance for the past five joors. Signs of hacks in the system were also eliminated. A simple suggestion would erase the memories of anyone who had seen them.

 _Just one more thing to do._ The database said that Crystal City's creators were still living in the city, but rumors had existed for vorns saying they were relegated to the lower levels of society and virtually ignored by the populace.

Megatron would be more than pleased if they could be convinced to join their cause.

Soundwave started to leave the room, then paused, glancing down at the shell of the scientist as a notion occurred to him. As easily manipulated as he'd been, the dead mech had proven useful...

After a few astroseconds he made a decision.

Gathering up Transit's remains, he placed them in his subspace, and slipped out of the room, leaving only darkness behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bad news arrives, Starscream makes a new acquaintance, and Megatron plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time. This sets the stage for what will be coming in the next few chapters.

_"By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes."_ \- William Shakespeare, _"Macbeth, Act IV, Scene I"_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Iacon - Autobot HQ - 10 vorns later**

_The lone mech walks through the shattered remains of the fallen buildings. Once they'd been built with a special alloy that came from off-world and lined with a crystalline like glaze that had reflected the lights of the city, giving it a brilliant sheen. The crunch of glass under his thrusters reminds him of the dome that is no longer there. Once it had surrounded the city and had added to the glistening appearance which gave the city its name. Like the buildings, it no longer remains, being little more than scattered piles of rubble. The silence of the place is deafening, and no life signs are to be seen._

_He looks around the wasteland of destruction, hoping his optics are glitching, that he's imagining this. But the landscape remains the same, no matter how long he looks._

_The mech falls to his knees and screams as the horrific truth slams home._

_Crystal City is gone..._

Starscream woke with a jolt.

_That fragging nightmare again._

He got up from his berth and walked over to the window. For nearly every night cycle of the past eight orns, he'd been met with that nightmare when he'd dropped into recharge.

_Ever since the news of Altihex's fall arrived._

That news had plunged much of the Autobot army into a state of shock. Altihex had been clinging to its Neutrality since the beginning of the war, and had made no comments for or against Megatron, nor had it made declarations in regards to whether or not they would align with the Autobots. Since Simfur's fall, the remaining Neutral city-states had become even more cautious about making a declaration regarding choosing a side or saying anything that could be misinterpreted.

When the city had missed one of the usual check-ins that were instituted shortly after Simfur, it hadn't been thought strange at first, until several attempts to contact it had met with static. Prime had sent out a small scout team to investigate, with orders to stay out of sight in case Decepticons were in the area.

When they reached Altihex's location, they found a massive pile of rubble and gray shells littering the ground. Recovery efforts had been going on ever since. So far, they had found maybe fifty survivors, and twenty had not made it. Those who were able to speak told the same story: the anti-grav engines had suddenly cut out. All survivors had either joined or expressed interest in joining the Autobots after their recovery. The only bit of "good" news was that the death toll was not quite as high as it could have been, as nearly half of the inhabitants had left the planet over the past twenty vorns. But even so, it was still far too high.

Starscream frowned, thinking about it. Anti-gravs did not just "suddenly cut out" for no reason. Plus, he knew from what Skyfire had told him that those engines had techicians monitoring it constantly just in case a glitch arose. That meant they could repair it before disaster hit, as it had now. While it was too early to know if it was either some type of unexpected malfunction that somehow avoided detection or if foul play was involved, Starscream knew there were rumors flying around, with many in the base feeling it was no simple accident. In fact, the Decepticons were being named as the ones responsible by several, even though there was no proof one way or the other.

But if it was a deliberate attack of some kind, then why? A message of some kind? Just because they could? Or was it something else?

Starscream shook his head. There was no way to know for sure right now, but even he couldn't deny that he felt as some of the others did, that this was no accident. Perhaps it was his scientific experience that made him believe such. In any case, since that orn, the nightmare of walking through a destroyed Crystal City had been haunting him. He couldn't help but hope that it was just that, a nightmare.

A cold shudder went through the Seeker at the thought. Suspecting he wouldn't be able to get any more rest this night cycle, he turned and left his quarters. Maybe some energon would help him relax a bit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Autobot Headquarters - 5 breems later**  
Commissary

Starscream sat sipping at his energon. The Commissary was dimly lit, and the last couple mechs had left about a little over four breems ago. Or more to the point, they'd left right after they'd seen him come in the room. He grimaced. _Some things never change._

Unfortunately, he couldn't say he was too surprised. After all, everything since his arrival here had pretty much gone as he'd expected: Insults, threats, physical attempts at harm, pranks...That red fragger Sideswipe had been pretty prolific with that. One memorable one involved Starscream returning to his room to find his furniture welded to the ceiling. Between he, Wheeljack and Ratchet, it had taken half a joor to get everything taken down and put back in their proper places. Sideswipe had found himself singing Cybertronian love songs in a femme voice for about two orns after that. He'd been pretty quiet since and Starscream wasn't sure he wanted to know what the moron would do next.

Sure, there were a handful who treated him well, namely Prime, Perceptor, Wheeljack and Ratchet. Plus, there were a scattered few who treated him neutrally, but the majority of the attitudes were downright hostile. He faced them all head-on as best he could, but found that the lab was really the only place he could get any kind of peace.

_Of course, working around Wheeljack doesn't make for many peaceful moments._ The tri-color jet smiled slightly at the thought. It seemed like most of the time he spent in the labs was actually spent monitoring Wheeljack rather than working on his own projects. On the other hand, he couldn't deny the mech made his life interesting...He found himself sometimes wondering how Crystal City ever survived the green and white mech.

That thought brought the nightmare back to mind and Starscream sank back against the seat, frowning as he once more tried to figure out why this nightmare kept recurring.

The tetrajet was so deep in his musings that he was unaware he was no longer alone in the room until someone spoke.

"A credit for your thoughts." The unexpected words startled Starscream out of his thoughts, and he nearly spilled what was left of his ration.

He looked around and saw no one, the Commissary was completely deserted. Yet Starscream wasn't the type to believe in ghosts, and he knew he hadn't been imagining that voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

A low, amused chuckle. "As you wish." A shimmer of the air, and a blue and white mech with yellow optics appeared on the couch in front of him, a small smile on his face.

Starscream raised a browridge in curiosity. _How the Pit did he do that?_

He must have voiced that thought aloud, for the mech responded by motioning to a large cone-shaped object on his left shoulder. "Electro-disruptor. Allows me to appear and disappear at will. Comes in handy sometimes."

Starscream nodded. "I can imagine." He paused, a thought occurring to him. He had heard of these, or at least the idea, a long time ago. Shortly after Starscream's graduation, a scientist named Ionic had been touting the notion of bending light particles to give the notion of invisibility. Many seemed to think the idea was a waste of time, mainly because the amount of energy he seemed to indicate would be required to do it was prohibitive. Apparently, Ionic had gotten someone to take him up on the notion eventually. He'd have to ask Perceptor about that later.

The mech's calm, cool voice broke into his thoughts. "I don't believe we have ever been properly introduced. I am called Mirage. And your designation?"

Starscream gave him a wary look. There was no way in Pit this "Mirage" didn't know his designation after twenty vorns, and while the appearance wasn't familiar (no surprise if he walked around invisible), his own was. Not only that, Wheeljack and Perceptor had added to his knowledge of the rank and file, so he knew that a "Mirage" worked for Special Operations, under Jazz. In fact, he was Jazz's second.

And over the past ten vorns, the jet had learned just how correct he was in his initial assessment of Jazz. Definitely one mech you didn't want to slag off. And if this mech was half as good as Jazz...

Mirage chuckled inwardly. He could well understand why Starscream was suspicious of him. Not only was the noble's reputation as a spy well-known, even if he wasn't known by sight, Starscream hadn't exactly been made to feel welcome these past ten vorns at HQ. As he had predicted, Gears had wasted no time in telling Cliffjumper the news about the Seeker at the base. The moment the mini red hovercar had returned, he'd begun his reign of terror towards the "Decepticon" Seeker, picking fights with him every other orn, or insulting him loudly as soon as Starscream walked into hearing range. And that wasn't to mention what the frontliners had tried. Sideswipe had "jet-judoed" him at least once while out on patrol, and he'd also broken into the Seeker's room a number of times to prank him or leave threatening messages signed by both he and his brother. Starscream had returned the favor to Sideswipe any number of times, usually through pranks of his own, but still they went on, as did the insults. To his credit, Starscream tried to ignore those, but you could sometimes tell by looking at his optics that it was far from easy.

It also didn't help that most of the rest avoided the Seeker, giving him a wide berth or walking away when he was around. Often, they shot glares in his direction every chance they got, including Hound. Mirage had never been quite able to convince him that Starscream wasn't to blame for his humiliation either at Ratchet or Prowl's hands. Trailbreaker, for his own part, seemed a bit unwilling to help him talk to Hound. Not surprising, considering he was Hound's friend, and didn't want to risk losing that, but still, Mirage couldn't deny he was a bit disappointed by their behavior.

However, Jazz had made it clear to his subordinates that this particular Seeker was an ally, and if _any_ of his team mistreated the mech, Jazz could and would make their lives Pit before giving them over to Prime.

With this in mind, he tried again, extending his hand. "Whatever you heard of me, I promise I won't bite. Now, again, I am known as Mirage. And you are?" The noble gave a small smile.

Starscream took the hand warily, still not quite trusting the mech, but very few spoke civilly to him here. If this one was, no point in wasting the chance he'd been given. "Starscream."

"Pleased to meet you finally, Starscream. Heard and seen much about you."

Another wary look, this time lined with even more suspicion. "I imagine you have," he replied coldly.

Mirage held up his hands in defense as if realizing he should have chosen his phrasing a bit more carefully. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what exactly _did_ you mean?" The tone was frigid, but Mirage could hear the undertone of anger there.

Mirage weighed his answer carefully. "I meant only I'd heard what everyone else has, but I watched to see whether or not any of it was true."

Starscream glared. "And were you satisfied by what you found?"

He nodded. "I was. I saw a mech who didn't quite fit what rumor stated about him, and who seems to take everything and keep going no matter what happens to him."

A startled look this time, then: "I see."

Silence fell between the two for a few moments, Starscream sipping his energon and Mirage just watching. Finally, the noble spoke again. "It's not a habit of yours to come down here during night cycle unless you're on shift. May I ask what brought you down here?"

Starscream didn't respond for several kliks, weighing the risks of telling this mech. After all, Special Ops mechs were well-known for using whatever information they could in order to find a weakness. On the other hand, very few seemed willing to approach him with even half-friendly intentions. Finally Starscream inwardly shrugged. _Ah, what the Pit._ "I was thinking about Altihex...and Crystal City."

"Ah." Mirage had been a part of that scout team sent to investigate. He remembered Hound's descriptions of Simfur well, and they hadn't done what Mirage had seen justice. If anything, the carnage seemed worse at Altihex, if only because it was unexpected. Remembering that fliers came from there as well as Vos, he asked, "Did you know anyone from Altihex?"

Starscream hesitated. It wasn't as though he _didn't_ want to talk about it, but he'd actually have preferred speaking to Wheeljack or Percy about this, as they were his friends and knew the reputation of his partner enough to be willing to listen. Mirage, on the other hand...

Perhaps sensing his hesitation and guessing why, Mirage smiled. "Just between us, I give my word."

Starscream gave him a cautious look, but nodded. "Yes, I did know someone who came from there at one time. He left there a long time ago, and came to see Crystal City as his home. Not that he didn't miss Altihex, he told me so much about it, I could tell it meant a lot to him at one time. But when you don't return to your home city-state for a while, a lot changes, and you don't seem to feel a part of it anymore. That's how he felt each time he went back and eventually he just stopped entirely."

Starscream paused. _Should I say the rest? Pit, may as well. I've already confided this much..._ "It's also how I've come to feel about Vos."

Mirage didn't answer. For once, the self-assured noble wasn't sure what he _could_ say. "You don't believe you will ever go back to your native city-state?" he said finally.

A snort. "It's long been known to the Seekers that I'm with the Autobots. I'll be lucky if they don't shoot me on sight should I turn up at the borders of Vos."

That...actually seemed to have been hinted by Punch in some of the reports he'd turned in shortly after Simfur, mused Mirage. He suspected that Starscream's words might be all too correct.

"Who was this acquaintance of yours?" he asked in an effort to change the subject slightly.

Starscream shook his head. "Doesn't matter now. He's been gone for quite some time."

A niggling suspicion took root. "Skyfire, by any chance?"

There was a brief look of surprise on the jet's face, which quickly melted back into the earlier suspicious one. Mirage once more held up his hands in defense. "I meant nothing by it. You see, I am from Crystal City myself, and your partnership was known there."

A slow, wary nod. "Understood." He finished the last of his energon and set the empty container on the table. "Yes, he was from Altihex. He felt towards it as I said, though. But still...Should I ever see him again, I'm not sure how I'll tell him about this. _Any_ of this."

Mirage raised a browridge. That was the _last_ thing he'd expected to hear. On the other hand, Jazz had told him that he'd managed to find some old records from the trial. He hadn't gone into too many details, but had said the records were interesting alone for what _wasn't_ said, as well as that last comment of the judge's. "You believe he's alive, then?"

Starscream said in a low voice, "I don't know. Under the circumstances, the chances were slim even then. Now, after so long has passed..." He shook his head. "They may well be non-existent."

Neither spoke for a long moment, then Starscream went on. "In any case, I've been having nightmares ever since Altihex fell. About Crystal City."

Mirage felt a cold chill run through him and grip his Spark. "And those nightmares are about?"

Starscream's optics dulled. "It lays in ruins. Levelled to the ground."

The room seemed to grow colder. Neither spoke again, and when the Seeker finally got up to go back to his room, Mirage continued to sit there for a very long time.

When he finally got up to return to his quarters, the noble found himself hoping that Starscream's nightmare was just that, a nightmare.

But given the unexplained fall of Altihex and the destruction of Simfur, he couldn't be sure that it would remain simply a nightmare.

Mirage did not sleep the rest of the night cycle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Decepticon stronghold at Kolkular**   
_Control Room_

"So the virus was a success?"

"Yes, my Lord Megatron. Buzzsaw was able to slip through the blind spot in their defenses and plant it. Altihex fell in a matter of kliks."

"Well done, Shockwave."

The dark purple mech bowed.

Megatron turned his gaze to the blue mech at Shockwave's side. "Your new symbiont has proven his worth. I am quite pleased."

Soundwave's visor glowed briefly, but he said nothing in reply.

The Tyrant became thoughtful for a moment. "Will there be any traces left for the Autobots to find?"

"No. The virus was tailored to replicate only to the anti-grav engines. The virus destroyed itself the moment the engines failed."

Megatron nodded. "Good. Still, there is always the danger that something will remain. Just in case, keep the antidote ready, Shockwave. I do not need my own mechs infected."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Dismissed!"

As both mechs began to leave, Megatron spoke once more.

"Soundwave..."

The silent mech stopped and turned to his leader.

"If you would, get in touch with Scrapper." An evil grin crossed his face plates. "I have a special job for him." He transmitted the instructions to Soundwave.

Soundwave scanned them. His visor began to glow brightly. "Affirmative."

As he left, a dark laugh filled the room.

_We are coming for you, Starscream._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Wheeljack have a pleasant wartime conversation with a side of minis, while the 'Cons begin to lay a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter officially begins the set-up I have planned for Starscream, as well as gives more of an idea of his life at the Autobot base. Plus, a few more familiar characters make the scene. Hopefully, I've gotten their personalities down well enough. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Time units _(as found on TFWiki)_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute

_"Hounded out by everyone/Met with hatred everywhere/No kind words from anyone/No compassion anywhere."_ \- Phantom of the Opera, _Down Once More_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Iacon - Autobot HQ, 3 orns later**   
_Rec Room_

"Hey, Starscream!"

Starscream looked up at the sound of the jovial greeting, smiling when he saw who it was. "Wheeljack." He then turned his attention back to the datapad he was holding, idly gesturing towards the seat next to him as he did so.

Wheeljack's fins flashed a bright yellow as he took the offered chair, chuckling and shaking his head as he did so. Some would have called the Seeker rude for his casual attitude towards him, but over the last ten vorns he'd worked with Starscream, he'd come to notice the signs indicating that the jet had become absorbed in a new project of some type. One of those was being more interested in a datapad than in the world around him. Wheeljack took a few sips of his energon, watching as Starscream frowned, muttered about how that wasn't right, and erased and corrected some details of whatever had him so absorbed. After a few kliks, the Chief Engineer got curious enough to speak up.

"So, what're you working on?"

Starscream didn't even look up as he replied distractedly, "A weapons system."

Wheeljack raised a browridge. He had to admit he hadn't been expecting that answer. Sure, such tasks were part of their duties here, but Starscream hadn't really involved himself too deeply in the creation of the Autobots' weapons, just the analysis and testing for the most part, plus a little repairing. Wheeljack suspected it had something to do with the notion of not wanting to be considered a weapon, but he'd never asked, not quite knowing how to bring up such a tender subject. To see him break from his usual habits was curious, to say the least. "Really? What type?"

A slightly annoyed look crossed the jet's features. "Wheeljack..."

"Hey, take it easy." Wheeljack held up his hands. "I'm just curious, that's all. It's not something you normally do."

Starscream glanced back at the datapad in his hands. This had been one of the projects he'd come up with while imprisoned, but he'd never been able to come up with more than a bare outline for it. Now, he was able to take the time to do a more in-depth look. His first ten vorns in the army hadn't allowed for it, and skirmishes and other duties hadn't really given him much of a chance to work on the idea for the next ten, but he'd done his best to find time to work on it. The design was a simple one, but it would do the job. The only problem was his difficulty in finding a method to channel the flow of energy properly. All of his simulations were falling short, either proving too lethal or not effective enough.

He glanced back at Wheeljack. As much as he didn't care to ask for help (and Wheeljack's help more often than not proved to be explosive when he did), it probably couldn't hurt to ask for advice. _After all, not like I'm asking him to help me build it._

Starscream handed the datapad over, explaining as he did so: "For some time I've had the idea of creating a defensive weapon, one that has the capability of scrambling electronic relays. It can stun a mech to various degrees without killing them." He suddenly looked uncomfortable as he said the next words: "I decided I needed a better method of fighting after Simfur..."

 _Ah, that explains it_ , Wheeljack thought as he scanned the datapad. The schematics displayed a weapon of approximately arm-length. It had a simple, yet sleek appearance, narrow and thin. The weapon also appeared to be designed to be hardwired directly into one's systems, mounted as if it were part of a mech's physical design.

The engineer had never seen something quite like this before, and could imagine that if it worked, it would likely pack a pretty good punch. "What do you call this?" he asked.

"I call it a null-ray." The Seeker leaned back in his seat. "But I've run into a problem. If you look further down, you'll see that I've had to do a bit of internal rewiring. I can't seem to find the right combination for some reason, and the internal simulations I've run have all proven unsuccessful. The weapon either kills or fails to incapacitate enough."

Wheeljack scanned and saw what Starscream was talking about. He did a few tweaks of the design, but found the same results when he did his own simulations. He frowned behind his mask, thinking. After a moment, he said, "Maybe it's not the wiring. Have you tried inserting a power converter in there?"

Starscream's optics widened. _Why didn't I think of that?_ He reached out and took the datapad back from Wheeljack and sketched in the converter, using the wiring he'd done initially. The simulation showed it was still too strong, but not quite as lethal as it had been before. But now he had something to work with, which was more than he'd had before. "Thanks, Jack."

Wheeljack's optics crinkled and his fins flashed yellow once more. "No problem! Glad to help!"

Starscream chuckled and put the datapad in his subspace. He'd work on it a bit later on in his room. "So how did the meeting go, or is that classified?" he asked in a half-serious, half-amused tone.

Wheeljack's optics darkened. The meeting had been to discuss the possible reasons for Altihex's fall and potential courses of action. Ironhide had demanded an attack on Kaon right away, while Optimus and Prowl felt that there without conclusive proof of Decepticon involvement, an attack would simply be a waste of resources and mechpower. Wheeljack hadn't liked the look in Prowl's optics, though. He suspected Prowl would do it if he had the chance, and Prime let him off the leash. But after what he pulled at Simfur, Prime was not likely to allow it for some time, if ever. After Ironhide objected to what they said, Perceptor had dropped the bombshell.

It hadn't gone over well.

"Percy told them about the tests we ran on the engines and what we discovered," he said in a low, serious voice, looking around as he did so, making sure no one else was close enough to hear.

Starscream's own face became grim. A few joors after his "chat" with Mirage, he'd been called to assist Wheeljack and Perceptor with the scans of the anti-grav engines of Altihex. It was hoped that the scans would show why the engines had failed. And to a point, they had. They'd found traces of dead viral nanites. From what the three of them could tell, the nanites appeared to have bonded to the anti-grav engines, and likely had caused some type of cascade systems failure somehow. They'd smelted the engines as soon as they'd learned this and scanned themselves in case the nanovirus was transferable. But none had been found in their systems, fortunately. The only thing they could conclude from what little they had was that they may well have been engineered to the engines alone, and had somehow been able to disguise themselves. But that, along with the identity of the virus's creator and how they were planted, was only speculation, and Starscream didn't think they'd ever really have a definitive answer.

"So what did they say?" he asked, also in a low voice. No point in creating panic. He had enough slag to deal with.

"Aside from Jazz voicing the realization that the 'Cons had a new weapon?" Wheeljack replied wearily. "Well, Red Alert wanted to know if there was any possibility that there might be a security risk, and Prowl wanted to know if there was a way to replicate it for our own use." The sad part, Wheeljack thought, was that Prowl's words hadn't shocked him. But then again, he reflected, nothing the SIC did shocked him anymore.

"I see." For his own part, Starscream wasn't surprised either, not given his own indirect experiences with the mech. "And what was the response to that?"

Wheeljack sipped at his energon before answering. "Perceptor said it was likely that whoever it was came up with the virus already had a cure handy just in case, and mentioned that even if we were to try replicating it, the chances for the virus mutating and infecting us as well was high."

He shifted in his seat. "Red Alert wants the survivors scanned, and Ratchet said he'd already run intensive scans on them as part of their baseline when they'd been brought in and enlisted. He found no traces of any nanovirus."

"And even if he had, it's been eleven orns, more than long enough to have had an effect," Starscream concluded. He shook his head. "I don't like this, Jack. If the Decepticons are coming up with weapons like this...It won't be long before Prime is going to have to come down hard. It's almost like we're on the defensive now, in spite of the increased raids we've been doing. More reacting, instead of acting."

Wheeljack nodded. "I know. He made it clear that given the danger, he wouldn't agree to the idea of a counter nanovirus weapon, as it could possibly deplete good mechpower unnecessarily." Which was starting to become slightly less of an issue since Simfur as enlistments had gone through a slight increase, mostly from the smaller city-states, but the 'Cons still seemed to have the edge in that. Wheeljack sighed through his vents. "However, while he doesn't want us creating any viral weapons, he wants us to start designing stronger conventional weapons."

Starscream stared at Wheeljack with a grim expression. "I see." He understood the implications very well. Simfur had been bad enough, but Altihex just drove home the fact that there was apparently nothing the 'Cons wouldn't do to succeed. He thought of his recent nightmares, and shuddered inwardly. "So when does he want us to start?"

Before Wheeljack could reply, another voice chimed in: "Well, well. Looks like the murderin' 'Con with a 'Bot insignia is showing his face where he's not welcome. Again." Wheeljack inwardly groaned at the sound of the all-too familiar voice. Ever since his arrival in Iacon, Cliffjumper had done everything he could to try and make Starscream's life Pit. He looked up to see the red mini approaching their table, followed by a small contingent of his frame type. Cliffjumper looked at Wheeljack and grinned. "You really should pick your company better, Jack. His 'Con tendencies could rub off on you."

Wheeljack didn't reply, instead giving a sidelong glance at Starscream. He was looking over the small group, consisting of Cliffjumper, Gears, Huffer, Powerglide and Windcharger, his face unreadable, but Wheeljack had seen his optics narrow momentarily when the mini had referred to him as a murderer. The Seeker had gotten better at controlling his temper over the vorns, but there were certain things that could set him off and that accusation was one of them. Cliffjumper in particular seemed to enjoy taunting him with it.

Hoping to avert a fight, Wheeljack opened his mouth to ask the group to leave. But before he could say a word, Starscream's gaze flickered back to the hot-tempered mech, and he gave a cool smirk and said in one of the most sarcastic tones Wheeljack had ever heard from him, "Well, well. Looks like the 'Bot with more bearings than processor power has decided to stick his nose where it's not welcome. Again." The grin faded from the horned mini's face at those words and his fists started to clench. Either oblivious or deliberately ignoring the warning signs (and the green and white mech believed it was more the second option), Starscream continued: "You know, I've heard that only cowards band together when they feel the need to bully someone. Something about compensating for their individual lack of courage." Wheeljack took a quick sidelong glance at the small group, noting that now Huffer and Gears also had their fists clenched. Powerglide (for some reason) now appeared a bit uncomfortable, and Windcharger also seemed to be having second thoughts. It would seem that they hadn't expected this type of response, given that Starscream usually either ignored them, mostly confining his responses to glares. Unfortunately, reflected Wheeljack, Cliffjumper had more than likely finally reached Starscream's breaking point with the constant accusations of not only being a Decepticon but a murderer as well.

The Seeker leaned back in his seat as he turned his gaze back to Wheeljack once more, speaking casually as he did so: "I've also heard that such tendencies as ganging up on mechs larger than oneself never ends well. In fact, I believe such tendencies are referred to as suicidal." He shrugged. "I'd say that it's more extreme stupidity than suicidal tendencies, but then, the end result is usually the same..."

He likely would have gone on in a similar vein for a while longer if Cliffjumper hadn't roared and leaped for the Seeker, only to be stopped in midair. He flailed for a moment before he realized what had happened.

"Windcharger, what the slag are you doin'?!" Cliffjumper yelled. "Put me down! This slagger has it coming!"

The small smoky gray and red mech shook his head. "Not worth it, Cliff. Let's just go."

"Are you out of your mind? Didn't you hear what this filthy Seeker said about us?" Gears shouted.

Powerglide now shook his head. He wasn't the brightest in the bunch, but even he knew better than to tick off a Seeker. He'd seen a few when they were slagged off, and the results to their opponents hadn't been pretty. Starscream hadn't responded like this before, and he knew like everyone else that the mech had been a part of the Prison Brigade. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what would happen if the other flier finally decided to act with his fists and not just words, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't end well for his friend.

"I just don't want trouble with Prowl," was all the orange-red mech replied. A glance at Windcharger told him that the other mech was experiencing similar thoughts. Sure, Prowl seemed to be hard on Starscream, but Wheeljack had a good rep and he would be right there to say that Cliff had instigated it. Prowl wouldn't go easy on them any more than he would Starscream if he learned that.

The words seemed to get through to the others, and they turned away, Gears only pausing to take the time to sneer, "This isn't over, _Seeker_."

As they left, carrying the flailing, yelling Cliffjumper, Wheeljack cast a worried look at Starscream who was now glaring after the departing minis, his optics glowing brightly. His hands were clenched into fists, trembling with suppressed anger.

"Starscream?" the engineer asked worriedly, his headfins flashing orange.

The Seeker turned towards him, anger still apparent. "I hate them, Jack," he said in a soft, low voice. "If it weren't for my promise to Prime..." He took a deep intake. "Pit, if it weren't for the few of you who give a slag..."

Wheeljack nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. "I know." And he did. He knew that aside from a small handful (including himself) who actually sat and talked with him, most either ignored Starscream or were openly hostile, such as the minis, and it was mechs like those that Starscream was having the hardest time dealing with. And to make it worse, the insults and attacks weren't letting up, no matter what Starscream did. Small wonder his resentment was finally boiling over to the point where he was willing to instigate a fight over choosing his regular non-violent methods of dealing with things. Wheeljack often cursed Prowl inwardly for creating this situation, and just as often found himself wishing he could do more to make the situation easier for his friend. He swallowed his last bit of energon. "Look, let's go down to the labs. We've got a long few orns ahead of us what with the new orders from Prime. To answer your earlier question, he wants us to start as soon as we can." He gave a faint smile behind his face mask. "Plus, I think we both need to vent a bit."

Starscream nodded, taking a few more intakes as he did so in an attempt to calm down. At least in the labs he could work off his anger in a more controlled fashion and at the same time be allowed to vent vocally without fear of reprisal. Without another word spoken, they rose and headed for the science wing, both lost in their own bitter thoughts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Vos, Military Barracks **

_The slagging fool._

This was Stormraiser's thought as he stalked down the halls of the base towards the Common Room in search of his Trinemates. It had been eleven orns since the fall of Altihex and Megatron had just given him his new orders as well as informed him of the true cause of Altihex's fall.

 _Shockwave put us all in danger and all our Lord could speak of was how quickly the city fell and without any indication of our involvement._ He growled, causing a few of those in the gray-green Seeker's path to move swiftly out of his way.

It wasn't as though Stormraiser had much scientific knowledge, nor did he care much for what happened to Altihex. Those who didn't join with the Decepticons got what they deserved, as far as he was concerned. What did concern him most (as always concerned him most about the "scientist") was how little Shockwave had seemed to care about the potential danger to the rest of them. Yes, he had the cure, but would he have created it if Megatron hadn't ordered him to?

Stormraiser doubted it, but he knew better than to bring this up to Megatron. Over the past ten vorns since the Autobot Seeker had been brought to his attention, Megatron seemed to be a bit cooler towards his Air Commander. He'd been sharper in his reprimands and his punishments, especially if his SIC complained about either Shockwave or Soundwave. Stormraiser was no fool and it hadn't taken him too long to read the writing on the wall. So he shut his mouth and kept his opinions to himself after the first few times.

It had had little obvious effect so far, but Stormraiser wasn't about to let go of his place without a fight. Right now, he had orders to deliver. Dealing with the threat to his position could wait until afterwards.

Arriving at the dimly lit Common Room, he looked around. A number of Seekers were milling about the steel-gray room , gossiping and/or drinking energon, or just plain sitting and watching the others. After a few kliks, he finally spotted the two he was looking for. He walked across the room to a table where a black Seeker and a navy blue Seeker sat.

"Thundercracker. Skywarp," he greeted in a calm, level voice.

"Hiya, Stormy!" Skywarp returned with a cheerful grin. Thundercracker just nodded with his usual stoic expression.

Stormraiser glared at Skywarp for his use of the nickname, but refrained from comment. He'd learned long ago that the more he responded, the more it baited the mech into continuing. Instead, he pulled a chair over from the empty table next to theirs and sat down, saying as he did so, "You're fortunate I have no time for your antics today. Megatron has ordered me to assign you a particular mission which requires your abilities."

Skywarp perked up at that. "What's he want me to do?"

Stormraiser reached into his subspace and pulled out a datapad, handing it to Skywarp. As his Trinemate began to read, Thundercracker finally spoke up: "So what are the orders? If I might ask."

The Trineleader turned to look at Thundercracker. As always, it was hard to read the mech's expression, but Stormraiser knew his wingmates had been friends for a number of vorns before he met them, so it wasn't difficult to assume he wanted to know if he should go along, just in case of trouble.

"As long as you don't spread it around, I'll tell you," Stormraiser replied in a low voice, ignoring how Thundercracker's optics flashed at the insinuation that he was a gossip. "Megatron has a special package he needs delivered to a mech called Scrapper in Crystal City."

"For what purpose?"

Stormraiser shrugged. "He did not say, and as you know, he has made it clear of late he is not pleased with me. I did not ask why. I do assume it has something to do with the Autobot Seeker."

Thundercracker nodded, making no further comment.

Skywarp in the meantime had finished reading the datapad and stashed it in his subspace. "He planning on destroying the place?"

Stormraiser shook his head. "I did ask that, and he said not at this time. He has no wish to confirm the Autobots' suspicions concerning our involvement with Altihex's fall right now, and destroying another city-state so soon after Altihex will do that. He wishes only to send a message. Again, I did not ask further."

"So what do you know?" Skywarp said, a bit sarcastically.

Stormraiser smiled coldly. "I know he is planning to deal with a larger thorn in his side before too much longer. The main source of the Autobots' recruits."

Skywarp and Thundercracker both sat up straighter in their seats. "You don't mean...," Thundercracker began in a low voice, looking around to make certain they were not being overheard.

"I do. But first, he wishes to deal with this matter." Privately, Stormraiser suspected that Crystal City would eventually meet the same fate as Altihex and Simfur, probably very soon after Megatron's next target fell. Not that Stormraiser would be sorry to see Crystal City fall. Full of decadent nobles who'd dictated to Cybertron for far too long, as far as he was concerned.

As for Praxus, they deserved the fate they received for turning on their sister city. Stormraiser looked forward to that orn.

For now, though...

"Thundercracker, you will go with Skywarp to the very edge of the city-state, but you will not be accompanying him further." As Thundercracker frowned, Stormraiser explained: "Megatron wishes to keep our machinations quiet, and Skywarp is the only one who can get in and out unseen. If he does report trouble, then by all means assist. But until then, hold back."

Thundercracker's frown didn't fade, indicating he still wasn't really pleased with the order. For his own part, Skywarp merely shrugged. He wouldn't mind a fight with some Autobots or Enforcers, but he'd follow orders if it meant helping the cause. "Ah, won't be so bad, TC. Just in and out. This guy an ally?" he asked his Trineleader.

Stormraiser nodded. "Megatron says he and his team have agreed to officially join us when the time is right."

Skywarp shrugged again, gulping down the last of his energon. "Works for me."

Thundercracker said nothing, just took a few more sips of his energon.

His Trineleader looked at him with a frown of his own. "Thundercracker, Megatron wished Skywarp to go alone. Be glad I am allowing you to go with him at all."

Thundercracker's only response was to turn his gaze out on the rest of the room momentarily. When he finally spoke, the words weren't quite what Stormraiser expected.

"What does he intend to do with the Autobot Seeker?"

Before Stormraiser could respond, Skywarp snorted. "Why should we care about a Seeker traitor? He deserves whatever he gets."

Stormraiser personally agreed, but he doubted that Megatron would kill the mech, at least not right away. "I believe he plans on trying to recruit him to our cause and away from the Autobots."

"The slag he is! Why would he want a traitor in our ranks?!"

"Keep your voice down, Skywarp," Stormraiser hissed, noticing a few gazes turning their way. "As for why, I have my suspicions. But for now, we follow orders concerning trying to recruit the Seeker, like it or not. And if he won't turn, well then..." There was a cold smirk on his face as his voice trailed off, allowing his wingmates to guess the implications. For his own part, he was more than willing to remove the potential threat to himself.

Skywarp subsided. He didn't like the notion of allowing a traitor to join them, but he'd let it go for the moment. There was always later to deal with the mech, after all.

Thundercracker's only response was: "I see."

Stormraiser raised a browridge. Even after so many vorns as wingmate to this mech, he still could not understand him. He knew there were times that even Skywarp was puzzled by his friend's personality.

But that was a matter to think about for another time. He rose from his seat. "You both have your orders. Lord Megatron expects the job to be done within the next three joors, Skywarp."

Skywarp shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, TC, let's go." His wingmates rose from their seats, and all three of them left the room.

Ten kliks later, after retrieving the package from his quarters, Stormraiser stood on the edge of the barracks roof, watching his wingmates depart. As soon as they were out of sight, he opened a link.

_::Stormraiser to Lord Megatron::_

_::What is it, Stormraiser?::_

_::I have given Skywarp his orders and the package, just as you commanded. He is on his way to Crystal City as we speak.::_

_::Very good, Stormraiser. I trust he will do his job without being sidetracked?::_

Stormraiser smiled coldly as he heard the rare praise. _::Of course. He knows what's at stake.::_

A dark laugh echoed through the comm. link.

_::Well done. Return to base.::_

Stormraiser cut off the communication and turned his gaze once more towards Crystal City, wearing the same cold smile.

Moments later, he was transformed and flying toward Kaon, leaving behind echoes of cruel laughter in his wake.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"And so it begins..."_ \- Kosh, _Babylon 5:"Chrysalis"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream wakes up in a cell, and tries to remember how he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the battle scene in here is a bit lacking. I'm not too good with those.
> 
> Time units _(as found on TFWiki)_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute  
>  _Astroklik_ \- 1 Cybertronian second

**Unknown location, 17 orns later**

Slowly, the prisoner woke. As his systems onlined, he examined his HUD messages as they flashed in.

_Energon level: 53%_

_Coolant system level: 50%_

He frowned. Not good, but still above what he'd expected. One by one, other messages scrolled by.

_Flight systems: 25% damage_

_Circuitry/wiring systems: 17% damage_

_Armor integrity: 81%_

_Weapons systems: offline_

_Communications systems: offline_

He paused the messages at this point and onlined his optics, frowning as he did so. While his weapons and communications being offline were somehow no surprise, the other damages shouldn't be that low, not considering what he'd been through recently. Extending his consciousness outward, he was able to determine that he was in a vertical position against some type of smooth metal surface, his arms extended outwards. When he tried to move them to his sides, shocks jolted through his systems, causing the numbers on his HUD to fluctuate. A quick glance up showed his wrists were bound to the wall with glowing stasis cuffs. He didn't try to move his legs, nor did he look down. He suspected he'd see more of the same at his ankle joints.

He dismissed the HUD display and glanced around the room. It was almost completely dark with the only other bit of light in the room besides his optics being a soft, glowing purple light from what seemed to be a window in a door. _A cell, then..._

The mech gave a bitter laugh. _Beaten, bound and locked up. Well, this is nothing new. But how did I get here? And where is_ here?

Having nothing else to do, Starscream cast his memory back, going over the sequence of events that had led to him being in this position...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_13 orns ago_

Starcream entered the medbay, looking around as he did so. There didn't seem to be any patients here right now, a rare thing anymore considering the skirmishes were starting to happen a bit more regularly. Plus, there'd been a lot of pent-up anger since Altihex, some of it boiling over into brawls at the base; but at the moment, all seemed quiet.

A bit too quiet, now that I think of it, _the Seeker thought. Usually, Ratchet could be heard even when he wasn't seeing patients, either doing inventory or maintence checks on his own equipment. But this time, the medbay seemed as quiet as a tomb._

_He frowned. Maybe I should come back later. Word had arrived that Decepticons had been spotted coming and going near Crystal City, and he'd been assigned to the squad being sent there to check it out. It was supposed to be only a regular scouting mission, according to Prime, and he'd been chosen to join them due to his familiarity with the area. They needed to gain some intel on what was going on and why the 'Cons were out there, the memory of Altihex being on everyone's processor. They didn't want to be caught so unaware again. Starscream had pointed out that Mirage also knew the city and surrounding territory and would likely be better suited due to his ability, which Prime had conceded, but had in his turn pointed out that given the recent encounters had been led mostly by Seekers and he would feel better if the team had air cover. Starscream wasn't thrilled about heading out on a simple scouting mission given the projects he and Wheeljack were currently handling (also under Optimus' orders, no less), but he could understand Prime's reasoning. Plus, there was a small part of him that wanted to see his former home again along with another part that wanted to reassure himself that the city still stood. So he'd accepted the order without further argument. They would be leaving the following orn._

_After leaving Prime's office, Starscream had informed both Wheeljack and Perceptor about the assignment and that he'd be unable to assist with the weapons designs for the next several orns, and had further entrusted his own private project to Perceptor. Given how often the Twins broke into his room, he didn't want to risk them finding that datapad. He had enough problems as it was. After getting those matters in order, and accepting his friends' concerns for his safety, he'd headed for the medbay for a maintenance check, and to maybe have one more argument with Ratchet before he headed out. The thought was definitely appealing._

_But it seemed he'd come at the wrong time, as there was no trace of the mech to be seen. He shrugged and turned around to leave, deciding to come back in a joor or two, only to be stopped by a rather large bulky green and orange mech with a facemask standing in the doorway, holding a datapad. Judging from how stiffly he was standing, the Seeker guessed the other was surprised by his presence in the otherwise empty medbay._

_Starscream couldn't recall ever seeing this mech on base before, and suddenly felt a bit wary, wanting nothing more than to just slip out with some excuse. But before he could come up with anything, the strange mech seemed to relax and started speaking._

_"Oh, you must be the Seeker Ratchet told me about! He said you were the only patient he ever had who he didn't have to hunt down for maintenance exams." There was no trace of the usual cold attitude that Starscream was long since used to from nearly everyone else who met him. This mech actually sounded friendly, a tone which the jet had heard only from a handful of mechs over the past ten vorns._

_Fully aware that he shouldn't just push away a friendly-seeming mech, he still couldn't quite stop the edge of suspicion from creeping into his voice as he replied, "Did he now? And what_ else _did he say?"_

_Either ignoring or simply not hearing the tone, the mech replied, still in the same friendly voice, "That one day he was going to win an argument with you. You're the only one who's ever dared to talk back and continue to do it even under threat of bodily harm." After saying that, he finally seemed to realize that the flier in front of him had no idea who he was, and he lifted a hand to rub at the side of his head a bit sheepishly. "Sorry, my name's Hoist. Just transferred over from Tygar Pax to help Ratchet out a bit. You're Starscream, right?" At the Seeker's slow nod, he asked, "So what brings you down here?"_

_Starscream continued to eye the mech warily, responding carefully as he did so, "I'm being sent out and just came in to be sure everything is in good working order before I leave."_

_Hoist nodded. "Gotcha. Okay, then, let's just get started, shall we? Ratchet's out getting some supplies, so I'll be taking care of things while he's away..."_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream stared into the darkness as the memory replayed. The check-up had gone well, and Hoist hadn't given him a hard time, both good as far as he was concerned. The mech had also said he'd let Ratchet know that the jet had come by. Starscream had thanked him and left the medbay.

The following orn, after taking care of a few last preparations, he'd joined the team he'd been assigned to. That meeting hadn't gone as well, mainly due to the objections of one of the scouts, namely Hound...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You didn't tell me he was going to be on the team!" the landskimmer yelled at Jazz. "Why the Pit was he assigned, when you know I've specifically requested not to work with him!"_

_Starscream raised a browridge at such an open declaration of anger from the normally easy-going mech. Hound was one of those who'd given him the cold shoulder, which had actually surprised the jet at first, as he'd been told by Wheeljack that the mech was considered to be one of the friendlier ones on the base. But for some reason, the mech hadn't made an effort to speak to him and was always glaring at him and avoiding him when they did happen to be in the same room. Eventually, Starscream had just put it down to the normal prejudices and slanders regarding him and his frametype, which was disappointing, but sadly, no real surprise._

_Although there were times when Starscream thought he seemed familiar, almost as though they'd met somewhere before._

_Jazz regarded his subordinate coolly. "He was put on the team because he knows the area around Crystal City..."_

_Hound furiously interrupted him. "So does Mirage!_ He's _not on the team!"_

_Starscream could have been wrong, but he would swear that Jazz's optics narrowed behind that visor. And it seemed he wasn't the only one to think so, as Ironhide seemed to be pretty watchful of the pair all of a sudden. In any case, the spy's voice was ice-cold when he responded, "Mirage is on another mission right now, and given that the recent skirmishes have been led by Seekers, Prime felt some air cover would be necessary just in case."_

_Hound opened his mouth once more, but this time Jazz was the one to cut him off. "Ya can't be assigned with Mirage all the time, Hound. And are ya going to defy a direct order from the Prime?"_

_Hound didn't reply. Jazz nodded. "Ah thought so. Now ya go out there and get your job done. We need that intel."_

_Without giving Hound a chance to respond, Jazz turned and left the room. No one spoke for the next few kliks, just stood in a nervous silence until Ironhide finally shook his head and walked over to give the team their mission specs. Two cycles later, they were on their way._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream smiled grimly, remembering the tone Jazz had used in speaking to Hound. He'd done his fair share of snarking and baiting in his life, but even he wouldn't dare to mouth off at the Ops mech, not with everything he'd learned from Ratchet, Jack and Percy. After hearing all that, he still couldn't believe Ratchet had avoided losing a few limbs for whatever he'd once done to slag Jazz off. But then again, if there was one thing Ratchet had, it was bearings, no doubt about it. The Seeker decided that when he got out of here, he was finally going to ask Ratchet how the medic had managed to survive Jazz's wrath for whatever it was he'd done.

If I get out, that is...The jet still didn't know exactly where he was, but he did have a strong suspicion of _who_ had him, and he didn't like it one bit. Even now, ten vorns later, he could still remember that Seeker at Simfur calling him a traitor after seeing him fire on the Decepticons. That burnt-orange Seeker had likely wasted no time in reporting what he'd seen to his superiors.

 _Meaning I'm fragged, no matter how you look at it._ It hadn't taken him long after joining the core army to find out just what had happened to most of the fliers who joined the Autobots. And given the Seekers had joined the Decepticons, and he was the only Seeker in the other faction...

The tetrajet grimaced, and once more tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ 10 orns ago _

_Starscream gazed off across the craggy terrain. Just a few joors ago, they'd reached the border of Crystal City's territory. The journey there had proven to be strangely uneventful, no ambushes or chance encounters that turned into skirmishes. Prime and his command staff had been informed that Decepticons were seen in the area, but so far they'd seen no traces of them. Not that Starscream was looking forward to an encounter, with so few on the team. If an attack did occur, there would likely be a slaughter._

_The Seeker knew he should be glad that there hadn't been any encounters, especially given this was only to be an information gathering mission, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. If 'Cons had indeed been noticed in the territory around the city, then why hadn't they spotted any traces yet? Perhaps it was just paranoia on his part. Skyfire had often accused him of that at one time, particularly when it concerned the Council and their behavior._

_Then again, it had turned out he'd been right then, too. Starscream frowned, not liking where that train of thought was heading._

_"Hey, Seeker!" A snide voice called out. Starscream turned around to see an indigo-colored mech, Sharpshot, he thought the name was, smirking at him. "Make yourself useful and help us set up camp!"_

_Starscream said nothing. If this mech was trying to goad him into a fight by acting superior, he was going to be disappointed. While he wouldn't deny it was tempting sometimes to lay into someone with his fists at times (and he really had wanted to punch Cliffjumper that last time the afthead had bothered him), he wouldn't let himself sink to their level._

_But just because he wouldn't fight with his fists, that didn't mean he couldn't use other methods, after all._

_He smirked back in return, replying very calmly as he did so, "Very well. What duties did you have in mind? Setting up the fire? I'm sure that won't attract the attention of any Decepticons who might be around, something I believe we were told not to do. Gathering supplies, perhaps?" He tapped his cheek with a finger as he pretended to think about it. "Oh that's right, we were told to bring our own rations with us for this mission, and were only supposed to scavenge when we started to get low."_

_As Starscream continued, he saw the smirk fade from the mech's faceplates and his hands start to clench into fists. "Since those are ruled out, that leaves setting up the shelters or volunteering for guard shifts. Which would you prefer me to do?"_

_Sharpshot was literally shaking with rage at being thwarted in his fun, but he seemed to have more sense than Cliffjumper, or even Sideswipe for that matter, as he took in a few intakes to calm down before speaking again. "You have the watch for the second joor, Seeker," he hissed before stalking off._

_Starscream chuckled and turned around to find that Hound had turned up sometime during the brief exchange. The Seeker's amusement faded as he saw the mech glaring at him. But Hound said nothing about what he'd witnessed, just growled and turned away._

_Starscream just stared after him a moment._ That was strange. _He shook his head. Whatever was bothering the mech could wait until later. They had a mission to complete._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream frowned as he remembered what happened next. The following six orns had proven to be as uneventful as the first two had. The only things they glimpsed as they made their way across the craggy trails were the various types of Cybertronian wildlife: turbofoxes, cyberhawks and petrorats. No mechs or femmes were spotted along the paths, either Decepticon or Neutral, only several abandoned or burned out villages. Eventually, they'd come across a field of crystals, shimmering in purple, gold, green and blue prisms. For a moment Starscream had wanted to linger, remembering how he'd once enjoyed visiting the gardens of such crystals in the city so long ago, but he knew that he couldn't. The mission was too important. But he saved the images of the brightly glowing flora to his memory banks as they crossed the field, and decided he would collect some later on the way back.

Foolish. The jet shook his head. He should've paid a bit more attention to the possible significance of what the abandoned buildings meant, as well as why they spotted no living Cybertronians around. But then, given the tensions in the group, he wasn't entirely sure any of them had been paying as much attention as they should have. Hound alone had seemed a bit concerned, from the way he'd frowned at the first abandoned site they'd discovered, but the scout said nothing for whatever reason.

And just as the bluish-white glazed dome of Crystal City came into sight, they'd learned just how foolish they'd all been.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 orns ago_

Starscream gazed at the shining dome not too far off, a bitter smile on his face as he did so. The last time he'd seen Crystal City, he and Skyfire had taken off for what would be their final expedition. It had glowed as brightly then as it did now. He hadn't expected to return alone, and after his arrest, he hadn't expected to return at all.

Now, he was back, and while he was glad the city was still standing and as much as he'd wanted to see it again, he wasn't sure how he felt beyond that. He'd grown to care for Crystal City in a way, it being his home for so long, but the treatment he'd received from most had made him desire to escape from it every so often. Space had eventually become his home as much as Crystal City had. There were some good memories there, but as he'd told Mirage, things changed when you'd been gone for a while and chances were he wouldn't be returning here after this mission. He felt a sharp pang in his Spark at the realization.

First Vos is closed to me, and now Crystal City. Starscream didn't like the notion, but there was slagging little he could do about it. His duty was to the Autobots now, not the Science Academy.

The sound of footsteps drew him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw Hound stopping just behind him, a pensive look on the scout's face. Starscream was surprised, as the landskimmer had not willingly approached him at all unless he needed to ask a question about the territory they were passing through. But for the most part he'd ignored the Seeker, as the others on the team had. Sure, there'd been the occasional quarrel or snide remark as the mission had dragged on with no sign of any Decepticons, but nothing beyond that.

Just as Starscream was about to impatiently ask the scout what he wanted, Hound reached forward, grabbed his arm and hissed: "Do you hear that?"

The Seeker growled, "Hear what?" Due to past experience, Starscream didn't care much for being grabbed that way, and was about to say as much to the scout, but something stopped him. And an astroklik later, he realized what: the fact that Hound had approached him like this when he'd avoided him before. So Starscream said nothing, and tried to hear what it was that the scout heard. But there was nothing, the area was completely silent.

Starscream frowned, knowing it shouldn't be that quiet, not with all the turbofoxes that lived in abundance this close to the city. In spite of the fact that the nobles did hunting here often, the beasts still seemed to thrive. And with the war on and Decepticons about, fewer were likely coming out of the city to hunt them now, so there should be a higher number about than before. And even if the numbers had been reduced, at the very least they should still be able to hear a few scuttling about. There should be some sound.

There should be... _Starscream's optics narrowed as the thought triggered some memories from his exploration days, and a chill went through him as he suddenly realized the significance of the silence. On the organic worlds he and Skyfire had visited, the fauna invariably went silent and seemingly vanished when they perceived an apparent threat nearby. And if there were no turbofoxes about, then that could only mean..._

_"Warn the others, Hound," Starscream said tensely as he glanced around, extending his sensors out and cursing himself for his previous inattentiveness as he did so. When Hound seemed to remain frozen in place, the jet shoved the other mech hard and yelled, "Go!"_

_A whistling sound cut through the air, finally breaking Hound out of his apparent stupor. Both mechs were barely able to transform and move out of the way before the ground exploded in front of them._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream leaned his head back against the wall. They'd been too complacent. The Seeker didn't know if the squad had been followed, if the 'Cons were laying in wait for their arrival, or if the encounter was accidental (and somehow he doubted the last option), but whatever it was, the end result was the same. All of them had taken the ease of the mission for granted, and the attack caught them all by surprise.

The next several kliks, as Starscream recalled, had been very far from pleasant...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ 4 orns before _

_He twisted and twirled through the dust filled sky, his sensors barely able to detect anything more than a mechanometer in front of him, and the explosions weren't letting up. He couldn't see the ground, he couldn't see anything, and didn't dare risk firing blind, being uncertain where his squad was and not wanting to accidentally hit them._

Slag it all, how did they find us? And what are they doing? _From what he could tell, whoever it was didn't seem like they were trying to hit him, just make sure he couldn't see what was happening. Starscream didn't like that particular notion very much. In any case, he wasn't going to let them take any further control of the situation. He turned his nosecone and shot straight up through the dustcloud..._

_And found three Seekers waiting for him: One green-gray, one black with purple highlights, and one navy blue._

A trap. Whoever's firing wanted me to do that. _Once more, the tetrajet cursed himself, and was barely able to dodge as the green-gray jet opened fire, followed shortly after by the other two. Starscream dodged and tried to get behind the others, firing as he could, but he didn't like the odds. He ducked back down into the dust cloud in an attempt to lose them and for a brief moment, he thought he had managed to. Then a low rumbling filled the air and Starscream's gyros went wild, causing him to lose altitude._

What the Pit? _Starscream plunged, barely catching himself before hitting the ground. A moment later, there was a purple flash in front of him and the black Seeker was firing on him. Starscream fired back, managing to catch the jet's wings, causing him to yelp in pain. Then he growled, "You'll pay for that one, slagger."_

_"Have to catch me first." With that Starscream ducked underneath the black jet, using his cannons to fire on the underside, and poured on the speed. He had to get out of there somehow, had to regroup with his team. He opened his comms, only to receive a loud burst of feedback. What the slag?_

_Starscream wasn't given much chance to figure that one out as more shots came from the sky, scoring his wings and thrusters. Starscream kept dodging and firing when he could, but in spite of the hits he was landing, the other Seekers weren't giving him much room to maneuver, and no matter what holes he found to try and get through their defenses, they always managed to figure out what he was trying to do. Eventually, the tri-color realized that the three Seekers as well as whoever was firing those missles was trying to herd him towards the city._

_Starscream was beginning to worry now. He could fight as well as any mech, performing well enough at Simfur and the skirmishes following, but whoever was behind this had apparently found out who he was and had learned how he fought. This didn't bode well, as it meant that no matter what strategy he came up with, they would find a way to counter. He now wished he'd started designing those null-rays a lot sooner. His cannons just weren't going to cut it here._

_Again, the air started to rumble. Starscream saw the black and greenish jets fall back and the blue one duck in close. Belatedly, Starscream realized the rumbling was coming from him._ He has a Sigma ability, _Starscream realized with some shock. Only a small number of Seekers were blessed with those, and then he remembered the purple flash right before the black jet had appeared. He wanted to curse. Of all the jets to encounter, he would have to meet up with those with Sigma abilities._

_He was in deeper slag than he thought. The tetrajets with Sigmas were among the most dangerous and powerful of the Seekers and it was considered to be a high honor for one to select a Seeker without a Sigma for their Trine and this Trine had at least two Sigma powered jets._

_Starscream was going to have to make a break for it. He hated running, and in this case it might be futile, considering the ability the black Seeker seemed to possess, but he had to at least try. He deadened his audials and turned to fly off as fast as he could. He would try and go around the city, find a clear point and then try to communicate with his team. Not an elegant plan, but it was all Starscream had. He didn't get far before the sonic explosion sent waves through him and Starscream spun uncontrollably through the air. Just before blacking out, he had a glimpse of a glowing purple net coming towards him, and six lime-green and purple figures standing right behind it._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a trap. That whole mission had been a trap and none of them had seen it coming. Starscream growled. It all made sense now. The 'Cons had likely and deliberately made their presence visible enough to attract the attention of the guards of Crystal City so that the Autobots would send a team there, and very probably had set it up in hopes that Starscream would be with them. Which meant the Decepticons had done their homework regarding him and knew he once lived there, something that Starscream didn't like the idea of one bit, as many of those files were supposed to be sealed.

He wondered what they would have done had he not been with the squad. Killed them? Ignored them? Taken them prisoner? Starscream didn't know, and in spite of the tensions in the group, he hoped they'd all escaped somehow and made it safely back. Even that fragger Sharpshot.

What really concerned him was the jamming of his communications during the battle, plus the mechs he had caught sight of at the end. Starscream ran the brief glimpse of the mechs he had seen through his memory banks. He was sure he'd seen them before, or at least had heard of their descriptions. What he found made him want to swear every curse he ever heard.

The Constructors. The gestalt team that had built Crystal City. Now he knew why his damages weren't as bad as they should be. These mechs were highly skilled in their field of design and building, and also very skilled in repair. Likely they had fixed up some of his damages and turned him over to the 'Cons when finished.

But that also meant that they were traitors and Crystal City was very possibly in serious danger. If nothing else, Starscream knew he would have to get out of here somehow and let Prime know.

Now he just had to figure out how to escape. He was bound to a wall in a cell in an unknown location, and didn't know just how many mechs were at said location. The odds weren't good, but if there was something Starscream didn't mind, it was a challenge.

The Seeker was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching the cell. He tensed as they stopped in front of the door.

A moment later, the light in the door went out as it opened, and inside walked five mechs. Three of them, Starscream recognized as the Seekers who had attacked him. The black and purple one had a snarl on his face; the green and gray one was glaring at him, hatred glittering in his optics; and the navy blue Seeker's expression was one Starscream would have called speculative. Or perhaps stoic. All three stood at attention, their wings hiked in a stiff manner, something a Seeker would only do in the presence of a higher authority.

This thought caused Starscream's attention to turn towards the other two who had entered the room. One of them was a dark blue color and possessed a blocky shape. Nothing could be seen of his features due to the facemask and visor he wore. Something about his pose seemed almost statue-like. The tri-color felt uneasy about this one for some reason he couldn't quite identify.

However, it was the final mech who truly caught his attention. He was silver, tall and broadly built. What appeared to be some type of cannon was attached to his right arm. On his head was a square-shaped helmet. But what struck Starscream the most was how he entered. The way he'd walked into the cell ahead of the others, with firm strides, suggested that he had a strong sense of confidence in himself. There was not a trace of emotion to be seen on this mech's face.

Starscream didn't know the names of the others in the cell, but he had no trouble recognizing this one. What he couldn't figure out was why the Decepticon leader was here. If it was to kill him, the Tyrant already had had more than enough chances to order it done while the Seeker was unconscious. Plus, during the skirmish, none of those shots fired had been lethal, more like they'd simply aimed to incapacitate and herd him into a very well laid trap.

Starscream was broken out of his musings when Megatron chuckled. Warily, he watched as the Slagmaker turned to the three Seekers behind him and nodded, his previous blank expression changing into a slightly approving one. "Well done, Stormraiser. You and your Trine have performed adequately." The Seeker called Stormraiser nodded in return, but Starscream couldn't help but notice that the greenish Seeker's jaw seemed to clench as he did so. The responses of his Trinemates were also wordless, with the black one grinning at the thin praise and the blue one shaking his head just slightly.

Megatron turned back to face Starscream, placing his hands behind his back as he did so, and strode the remaining distance across the cell towards him. He stopped directly in front of the Seeker, a triumphant smile on his face.

For a moment, the two just stared at each other in silence, then Megatron spoke.

"Welcome, Starscream. I think it's time you and I had a little chat."


	12. Interlude - Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Autobot base, Jazz and Mirage discuss matters in the wake of the failed mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events in this chapter occur shortly before the opening of the previous chapter timewise. Megatron and Starscream's confrontation will be taking place next chapter.
> 
>  __Time units:  
>  Breem - 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minuteTime units:

_**Iacon - Autobot HQ - 2 orns prior**  
Mirage _

Mirage walked slowly down the corridors of the base to Jazz's office, frowning as he pondered the recent events that led to his summons.

One orn ago, a signal from a distress beacon had registered in the base's systems. Red Alert, suspecting a trap of some kind, had triangulated the signal to a location within the borders of Crystal City territory, about fifty mechanomiles from the city itself. A closer look had revealed the beacon was of Autobot origin. Red was still nervous about the idea of it being a trap, but decided that if there were truly Autobots in trouble and he failed to notify anyone due to his fears, it would be on his head as Prime had made it clear after Simfur that his mechs were not expendable (and while Red Alert might agree with Prowl on certain matters, he did believe that Prime was correct in this instance). So he had passed the information along, as well as the advice that any rescue or retrieval team sent out should be well-armed, just in case. A shuttle had been sent out a quarter joor later.

Mirage went out to the landing field upon learning of the shuttle's imminent return, suspecting that the beacon had been set by one of the team sent to Crystal City and wanting to reassure himself that Hound was safe. He hadn't been able to accompany his friend on the mission due to his being sent out to determine the status of an operative who'd suddenly gone silent. He only learned who'd been sent in his place when he returned to Iacon a few orns later.

While he had no personal objections to the notion of Starscream being sent, fully understanding why, the information had worried the noble, knowing what he did about Hound's (as he saw it, misplaced) antipathy towards the Seeker. But at the same time, he had hoped that for once, Hound had been able to keep his resentment in check. That was, he had hoped until Ironhide had told him about the brief argument between his friend and Jazz.

Mirage had admittedly gotten concerned at that point. Hound wasn't one who normally developed grudges. In fact, he was one of the friendlier mechs Mirage had ever met. Certainly, the scout had been willing to overlook the spy's own noble background and had defied base censure just to introduce himself. Hound's continuing resentment of Starscream was unusual for him, but up until now, his friend had only confined it to glares, knowing that Jazz would not take kindly to his orders concerning the Seeker being disobeyed. Mirage couldn't help but wonder what Hound might do to Starscream when not under his own or Jazz's watchful optics. He didn't believe Hound would resort to violence, but there were many ways he could make the situation difficult.

When the shuttle landed, he'd watched the retrieval team as they exited, hustling along a second group of mechs. He felt a moment of relief when he saw Hound among the group. He seemed tense and anxious, but appeared unharmed for the most part. The relief faded when the spy realized there wasn't a Seeker with them.

Mirage had wanted to go speak to Hound then, to find out what had happened, but knew he would have to wait. Ratchet would get irritated if there was any delay in bringing the group to be looked over, and then they would need to be debriefed. He'd slipped away from the landing pad, deciding to speak to Hound later on.

But Hound always kept finding an excuse to avoid him for some reason. On top of that, within half an orn, certain rumors were flying about the base concerning the mission. Mirage strongly suspected Hound's behavior and those rumors had something to do with his current summons to Jazz's office.

Arriving at his destination, he pressed the comm button and waited for the ID system to activate before speaking.

"Mirage reporting as requested," he stated simply.

There was a brief pause before the door slid open, and a cool voice replied, "Enter."

He walked into the office. As the door slid shut behind him, the spy noticed the room was almost completely dark, the only light coming from his commander's visor and a handful of datapads on the desk. Mirage frowned. This was serious, then.

Before he could ask what was going on, he heard the sound of buzzing as the soundproofing program Jazz had installed became active. _Definitely serious._ Jazz would only activate this for the most sensitive of missions, or if there was one that needed to be done without official Command approval.

Jazz lifted his gaze from the datapads, staring straight into Mirage's optics. The spy reflexively straightened his posture.

"Ya heard what happened?" Jazz's tone was still cool and seemingly emotionless, but Mirage was far from fooled.

"This concerns the Crystal City mission, I assume?" he responded.

"That would be the one." Jazz motioned to the seat in front of the desk as he spoke. Mirage sat down, weighing his answer carefully as he did so.

Finally, he replied cautiously, "I've heard the rumors. Most say Starscream's deserted and good riddance. The rest say he was the one who led the team into the attack. From what I can tell, those sent out on the mission have said nothing besides whatever they reported to Command."

Jazz nodded grimly. "So none a' them are confirmin' or denyin'. Thought so."

Something about that statement bothered Mirage. "If I might ask, what exactly did they report?"

For several kliks, Jazz didn't reply. He just lifted his hands up in front of his face and tapped his fingers together slowly.

Just as Mirage began to think he wouldn't receive an answer at all, Jazz replied: "Most are sayin' they noticed nothin' until they were in sight a' the city, after which Starscream and Hound headed off. Next thing they know, there was an explosion and about a klik or two later, right after gettin' into a defensive position, Hound comes runnin' up yellin' that they had to get out a' there, that the 'Cons were attackin'. Sharpshot says he asked where Starscream was, but Hound didn't answer him. As they were pullin' out, Sharpshot and a couple a' the others heard the sound of lasers and looked around just long enough to glimpse Starscream fightin' three other Seekers. From the distance they were at, and given that there was a lot a' smoke in the air, 'Shot couldn't tell for sure, but he thought one kinda resembled Stormraiser."

Mirage nodded. "Meaning the other two were probably his trinemates." He pondered all this for moment. None of it was very good news, and if the Elite Trine _were_ involved, it particularly wasn't good news for Starscream. "I take it from your wording that someone's report differed?"

Jazz's gaze was cold, and when he replied, there was true anger in his voice. "Yeah, _someone's_ did. Ah think ya can guess who."

The noble grimaced as he once more recalled his concerns and the odd behavior his friend had been displaying since his return. How badly he'd wanted to be wrong..."What did Hound's say?" he asked, wondering if he truly wanted to know.

Jazz's reply was ice-cold. "Hound's says they all reached the city's outskirts and he went off to check the perimeter a' the camp. While doin' that, he noticed how quiet it was and started back to report to his team. Along the way, he saw Starscream talkin' to a Seeker. When they spotted him watchin', they both started firin' on him, and that's when he ran to warn the others."

Mirage quietly absorbed this. While he wished he could say he was surprised by this, he truly wasn't. Between that misplaced grudge and the public argument Hound had had with Jazz prior to the mission, it was likely the anger had built up enough that when the Decepticons attacked, Hound took the opportunity for a chance at revenge. It was simple enough: make accusations of treason in a report, ones which couldn't be refuted easily as his target wasn't there to defend himself and which would be all too easily believed due to the mech's known history, no matter what the truth really was.

Still, the others on the team reported that Starscream had been _fighting_ the other Seekers, not helping them. He wondered if Hound had even considered that the others might have seen the skirmish in the sky. But considering Starscream's reputation, they had no reason to defend him in any way, even unwittingly, and he suspected that was what Hound had counted on, whether or not he had thought of it. Unfortunately for him, he'd turned out to be wrong.

However, none of that changed what had happened, or the underlying reasons for it. Shaking his head, he said quietly, "I don't condone it, but you know why he lied, Jazz."

Jazz nodded. "Ah know. But it's no excuse. He has an issue with Starscream for somethin' that the mech actually did to him, that's his business. Nothin' Ah can say 'bout that. But Ah won't stand for one a' my team lyin' on a mission report just 'cause they don't like somebot, no matter who it is or for what reason."

Mirage couldn't argue with his Commander's statement, and now Jazz's calling him in made sense. "I assume you want me to deal with him?"

Jazz's reply was another curt nod. "And make the lesson stick." His voice was hard. If there was one thing he hated more than being made a fool of, it was being made a fool of by one of his own team.

And Mirage knew it. "I'll take care of it," he promised. There would be issues with Prowl over this, but he suspected Jazz would handle that detail. "What are Prime's orders concerning this matter?"

Jazz was quiet a moment as he went over the scene in Prime's office. Hound's report was the one several of the other officers had focused on, not the rest of them. Ironhide had seemed satisfied, saying only "good riddance", Prowl had refused to send any team, saying that resources were too low as it was to justify sending a rescue party after a traitor, and Red was simply frantic about the idea of Starscream returning with the Decepticons behind him. Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet all protested, saying that there was no real evidence beyond the single report, but it hadn't done any good.

Prime had finally dismissed the meeting, requesting over comms that Jazz return to his office in two breems. Jazz had, and during the meeting, he stated his belief that Hound was likely lying and why. Prime had walked over to the window and said nothing for a few kliks. Finally, he turned around and gave Jazz his orders.

"Officially, there's not much he can do beyond markin' Screams as MIA," Jazz finally replied. "'Specially since we don't know where he is or even if he's still online."

Mirage caught the wording. "And unofficially?"

Jazz smirked just slightly as Prime's exact words ran through his head: _"You know I can't be seen to play favorites, Jazz. But if someone were to make an attempt to locate him or determine his status and decided to do so without my knowledge or sanction, I couldn't stop them."_ He would admit to grinning inwardly at that point in spite of the seriousness of the situation. One had to admire how the Boss 'Bot handled things.

He responded, "We get him back or confirm his deactivation. Ah've already prepared the message for Punch."

The silver mech rose from his seat, signalling that the meeting was over. He dismissed Mirage with a few last words: "Ya go deal with Hound. Ah'll let ya know as soon as Ah hear anythin'."

Mirage nodded and left the office without another word, heading straight for Hound and Trailbreaker's quarters.

It would be two orns before the scout was released from medbay.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jazz - 5 breems after the meeting_

Jazz went over the reports once more as he waited for Mirage to report in. He had just finished encoding and relaying the message to Punch to see what he could find out about what happened on the 'Con side at Crystal City. He frowned, noticing a few odd details he hadn't seen before. First, there was no mention of calling for assistance. When the attack came, they should at least have made an attempt. Even if it arrived too late, Command would have been alerted to the situation. But no distress message arrived for an orn _after_ the attack. Something wasn't right there. Not only that, everything in the reports indicated the team didn't seem to have been followed as they retreated. Nor did they seem to have been directly attacked later, as the Seekers seemed to have ignored them.

That didn't make sense to Jazz. One of the Seekers fighting Starscream could have broken away and gone after the team to destroy them, but hadn't. They'd allowed them to escape. Even so, they could have gone after the small group once the skirmish ended, but hadn't. Why?

Jazz had a bad feeling about all this.

As he sat there trying to figure it out, he received the ping he'd been waiting for.

_::Jazz here.::_

_::This is Mirage. I have finished...speaking...with Hound.::_

_::Did he tell ya anythin'?::_

_::Eventually. After a little persuasion.::_

Jazz allowed himself a small smirk. _::Understood. So what really happened?::_

_::Up to the point where he went to check the perimeter and noticed the silence, his story remains unchanged. However, instead of stumbling on Starscream talking to another Seeker, he noticed Starscream by himself staring at the city. Wanting confirmation on whether the silence was natural, he grabbed Starscream's arm and asked him if he could hear anything. Starscream seemed irritated at first, then became disturbed as he listened. He suddenly tensed up and told Hound to go warn the others. Hound said he didn't move until he heard a whistling sound. Starscream shoved him at that point and yelled at him to go. Hound said they both were barely able to get out of the way before the rocket hit in front of them. He lost track of Starscream in the confusion.::_

Jazz frowned. The revised report lined up more with the others, but something about it added to the disturbing feeling he had. Ignoring it for the moment, he said, _::Gotcha. He say why he lied?::_

 _::The same reason he's always had.::_ Now Mirage sounded exasperated. _::Hound has finally been informed that Starscream has never been told of how you or Ratchet lectured him for what he said that orn to the field medics, and it has been made clear to him that if he wants to be upset over his public humilation, then be angry at the one who actually caused it.::_

_::Did it sink in?::_

_::Eventually.::_ A pause. _::Jazz, he also told me something else you should know.::_

Jazz didn't like the sound of that. _::What, exactly?::_

_::That he tried to comm the rest of the team as he raced back towards them, but all he got was static. He further reported they all made numerous attempts to contact the base over the following orn, but again, all they received was feedback. The beacon was a last resort.::_

Jazz was quiet for a long moment as he considered this new information. He was beginning to see the big picture, and he didn't like it. _::Soundwave. Had ta be. No one else coulda jammed them like that.::_

_::Meaning it was probably a trap, and since no other reports of Decepticons being near Crystal City have come in since the skirmish, along with the fact Starscream hasn't returned on his own...::_

The last pieces fell into place. Jazz growled, realizing now what the escape of the team meant. _::It was likely set for him. And we sent 'em right into it.::_

_::You want me to inform Prime of what we've learned?::_

_::Nah, Ah'll do it. What ya_ can _do while ya're in the medbay is let Ratchet know we may be needin' Hoist's services soon.::_

_::Understood. Mirage out.::_

_::Jazz out.::_

Jazz cut off the link sharply, and went over everything in his head. He should have guessed. He'd long known the Decepticons were aware of Starscream's presence, just as he had known that Soundwave was behind the death of Mecurion during his last visit to Iacon. One of his agents had reported seeing Soundwave in Crystal City near the Academy shortly afterward, just before one of their scientists went missing, which had made him suspicious. But after that sighting, nothing.

Giving into his anger, he grabbed and threw one of the datapads against the wall, barely noticing as it shattered and the pieces fell to the floor.

He took a few intakes to calm himself. It wasn't the first time the Decepticons had managed to slip something by his agents before, and he suspected that Soundwave was responsible for that, too. Just another thing to make the slagger pay for in time. And it wasn't like he hadn't long suspected Megs would go after Starscream. Pit, he'd even warned Prime of the possibility. The saboteur had just expected the trap to be sprung a lot sooner.

He'd gotten too complacent. That was going to need to be remedied.

Boss 'Bot felt that Starscream wouldn't up and leave, an opinion he'd never budged from.

Jazz had his own suspicions on the matter.

Besides what the silver mech had learned from those trial records and what Mirage had first reported to him, he had kept a watchful optic on the mech and had noticed some strong indications that Starscream had proven a good soldier and a strong ally. First, there seemed to be a pretty firm friendship between he, Wheeljack, and Perceptor, with Ratchet and Prime stopping by to chat with them every so often. Pit, Ratchet once told the saboteur that he and Starscream had had some pretty lively "discussions" in his medbay, so it was clear the mech could get along with others. He just had to have a reason to. From the reports Jazz had read, the Seeker was also a strong asset in the lab, and there did seem to be a lot fewer accident reports since his joining the science team.

Something else Jazz had noticed was how Starscream handled the bullying actions of his fellow Autobots. While he'd been given ample opportunities to use his fists on his attackers, he didn't, seemingly preferring to use his processor instead to deal with the situations. The recent Cliffjumper incident had been the first real time he'd noticed Starscream giving in even slightly to his temper. In fact, Jazz would have stepped in if Windcharger and Powerglide hadn't had their change of Spark. But even at the time, Jazz considered the Seeker's response well provoked, and Wheeljack seemed to know how to calm the mech when it was over.

What Jazz found most telling was the fact that in spite of everything thrown at him, Starscream protected his comrades in the skirmishes he'd been involved in. Whatever his personal opinions, he didn't just leave them to be killed or taken prisoner. Certainly, there was a hardness to him that seemed to have grown somewhat stronger since his joining, but that could be put down to both prison and war experiences as well as dealing with the constant prejudices thrown his way. All things considered, Jazz felt there was a good chance that Prime was correct in his opinion.

On the other hand, it was clear from the Cliffjumper incident that the slag _was_ taking its toll, and it was possible Megatron would use the prejudice issue to try and sway Starscream over to the 'Cons. One could say a lot about Megatron, little of it good, but one of those things was the way he could turn a phrase to manipulate an audience. All he needed to do was push the right buttons, and Starscream could turn, former loyalties be damned. If it turned out that this event _had_ happened, then Jazz would do what was necessary, just like he'd always done, afterwards coming up with a good cover story so that those who did care for Starscream need never know the truth.

Or Starscream could be dead already, and this whole train of thought was a complete waste of time.

Jazz shook his head. There was just no way to be entirely sure of anything at this point. Hopefully, Punch's response would give them a better idea on how they should proceed.

But for the moment, there was one thing he could do.

Jazz got up and headed out of his office.

Time to go talk to Prime.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron makes an offer, and Starscream makes his final decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the definitive chapter concerning whether Starscream will join the Decepticons either now or in the future. I apologize in advance for lack of speech from Megatron, but I couldn't come up with anything that sounded right. I hope I left enough in mentions from other characters that you get a good idea of what he said.
> 
> Word of warning: This chapter was originally written for and was posted at FFnet on Halloween. So please don't kill me for the ending of it.
> 
> This is also the original chapter I wrote, with only one minor change between here and FFnet, along with a replaced quote.
> 
> Finally, thank you to silberstrief and Taipan Kiryu for the advice you gave me for this chapter.
> 
> Time units _(as found on TFWiki)_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute  
>  _Astroklik_ \- 1 Cybertronian second

_"Honor was never taking the easy way when it was also the wrong one. Never telling a falsehood unless the truth was painful and unnecessary, or a lie was necessary to save others. Never manipulating the truth to serve only yourself. Protecting the weak and helpless; standing fast even when fear made you weak. Keeping your word."_ \- Mercedes Lackey, _Exile's Honor_

_"You've come so far, don't throw it away."_ \- Diana Ross, _If We Hold on Together_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Megatron turned back to face Starscream, placing his hands behind his back as he did so, and strode the remaining distance across the cell towards him. He stopped directly in front of the Seeker, a triumphant smile on his face._

_For a moment, the two just stared at each other in silence, then Megatron spoke._

_"Welcome, Starscream. I think it's time you and I had a little chat."_

Starscream just stared a moment in disbelief at Megatron's words.

"A chat," he finally forced himself to reply in a flat voice. _This makes no sense._ Starscream had wondered why Megatron kept him alive after having him captured, but somehow, the Warlord wanting to speak to him civilly had not been on his list of possibilities. Tortured, yes. Interrogated, yes. Order him killed eventually, yes. But speaking to him? That notion hadn't even crossed his processor. Not after all he'd both heard and indirectly experienced concerning the Decepticon leader. The mech had razed Simfur over an insult, after all, along with having been responsible for the deaths of Sentinel Prime and most of the Senate and very likely Altihex. Arrogant, ruthless, cunning, violent and dangerous were all words the Seeker had heard used to describe him over the vorns, first through prison rumors, then later among the Autobots. Only there they added a few more choice insults about him.

In any case, the Tyrant's presence only made his chances for escape slimmer. He could tell from the mech's build that taking on Megatron would be a bad idea, even if he'd been at full strength. Hand to hand had always been one of his weakest points, and his wings made for an easy grab for an opponent, especially a skilled one. Plus, he was aware that Megatron had once been a very successful gladiator, so it would be Sparkling's play for him to kill the Seeker should he decide to do so.

All of which meant he was in far deeper slag than he'd first believed.

However, if there was one thing Starscream had never allowed himself to do in his life, it was go down without a fight. And if it came to that...

Starscream pulled himself out of his musings at the sound of a chuckle. Then Megatron spoke once more:

"You see, I have a small proposition for you."

_A proposition?_ Starscream's optics narrowed. This sounded familiar. _Oh, yes. I believe the Senate also had a 'proposition'._ That so-called 'proposition' was a recruitment offer, as he recalled. He smiled narrowly in realization.

_So this is his game...Well, then..._

Aloud he replied coolly, "Well, seeing as I am a...captive audience, I suppose I have no choice but to listen, do I?" The wings of the black and green-gray Seekers stiffened, and the visor of the blue mech flashed. The blue one now looked at him speculatively. All were aware of how Megatron rewarded even the most minor insolence.

But Megatron, to the surprise of the others, chuckled. "Down to business quickly. I like that."

With a grin, he began, "I assume you are aware of the reasons I created the Decepticons." It was not a question.

Starscream simply nodded in reply.

With that, Megatron began to speak.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Outside cell _

A second blue-visored mech stood in front of the cell. It had taken Counterpunch some blackmail and calling in of favors, but he'd managed to wing it so that he would have someone replacing him on guard duty at the front of the base. He stood there listening to Megatron extolling the Decepticon cause, referring to the Seeker's own victimization at the Senate's hands, doing everything in his power to attempt to sway the tri-colored jet over to the Decepticon side. He felt his alter ego twist in disgust at the back of his mind. Counterpunch ignored it. He had his orders: Find out if the Autobot Seeker was alive, and if so, where he was being kept. That had been a simple enough task, as Megatron had ordered him brought straight to Kaon once the medics had finished with the adequate repairs. He'd transmitted the information to Jazz, at which time he'd been given a second set of orders: Determine if retrieval was viable. Counterpunch understood the unspoken order in there: Find out if Starscream was still loyal to the Autobots, and if not, arrange an "accident".

Wouldn't be the first time he'd had to perform such a task, as much as his counterpart hated doing so. But traitors needed to be weeded out; that was the way of it for both factions. This time, however, the task was even more dangerous with Soundwave present. He hadn't expected that to happen, though he should have considered that the possibility might occur. Megatron seldom went anywhere without the telepath now. Fortunately, his divided processor and shifting ability made it near impossible for the former Senate aide to read his processor. Even so, he kept his firewalls and internal shields up. No point in drawing unnecessary attention to himself.

He noticed the Warlord's voice dying down. It seemed Megatron was nearly done speaking. A glance into the cell confirmed this detail. However, Counterpunch could read nothing from the Seeker's face; it was expressionless.

Megatron finished with one final statement: "So, I offer a place for you among my soldiers to reclaim your name and honor and bring a glorious future to our homeworld, free of the tyranny of the current ruling class. You have only to accept."

Counterpunch listened very carefully for the Seeker's reply.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Inside cell _

When Megatron had finished speaking, Starscream did not reply immediately, pondering what had been told him. Much of it, he'd certainly known of, as the Tyrant had stated. The guards in the prison were certainly not silent about their opinions. As the Seeker had once told Optimus, the guards spoke loudly enough about certain topics when they thought no one would pay attention. And some just didn't care. In both cases, though, Starscream had been able to glean enough information to have a rough idea of what was going on outside of the prison walls.

The Autobot leader had confirmed much of what he'd heard in the time since he'd come to the main base: That the Decepticon Cause had begun ostensibly as a way to reform the corrupt system created over the several hundred thousand vorns since the previous Great War. However, it had been violent from the start. Megatron had taken advantage of the discontent and energon riots and used that to sway followers to his cause and eventually had formed a faction. Vos had joined Kaon immediately, Tarn only more recently, though it was known to be a Decepticon sympathizer for a number of vorns prior to its official allying with Kaon.

The faction had been known to instigate riots and commit bombings of their own, ones the Senate had returned in kind. They'd actually attempted to attack Vos early on in an attempt to wipe out the Decepticon air force in one swoop, but a rebel sympathizer had warned them about the planned attack. Although their forces managed to inflict some damage, the Senate ended up losing a number of their Enforcers and shuttlecraft that orn. No one knew for sure who had given the warning, according to Prime.

Starscream wouldn't deny that at the time, he'd felt a surge of anger at that knowledge. While he had felt even then (as he'd told Mirage much later) that he'd come to feel detached from his home city-state after so long away, it _had_ been the place where he was created and had lived in until well into his youngling stage. To know it was nearly destroyed had pricked his Seeker pride and he wouldn't deny feeling some satisfaction at the knowledge the Senate had failed in its attack; satisfaction he'd been careful not to display in front of the Prime.

Starscream wouldn't deny it; the suggestion he leave the Autobots was tempting. As Megatron had said, he was fighting for the faction sponsored by those who'd accused, convicted, and imprisoned him. Fighting for those who'd shunned him from the time he'd first set foot outside of Vos. Fighting for those who treated him like slag on a regular basis. That memory of satisfaction, the hatred he constantly felt towards those Autobots who just wouldn't let up with their accusations and petty treatment...

There was certainly a part of him that wanted to walk away, just leave the Autobots behind, and go to those who were fighting against the Senate, violent tactics or not.

After all, he _was_ a war-build, and had a reputation to uphold. Why not give them what they wanted?

He looked at Megatron to give his answer, but before he could speak, an old memory surfaced...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Why did you refuse my withdrawal request?" were the first words out of Starscream's mouth as he stormed into his Mechanics Professor's office. The unexpected question had Skyfire looking up to see his best student standing in front of him with a datapad clenched tightly in his hands, optics glowing brightly, wings trembling with rage._

_Judging by his lack of surprise at the outburst, Starscream guessed that Skyfire had suspected this might be coming. The jet had made it quite clear in his request that he'd had enough and more or less stated that he wanted to be out of the Academy as quickly as Skyfire could put his name glyphs to the withdrawal form. Skyfire tended to keep aware of his students' personalities and knew Starscream had a temper. He would have made a fair guess that the moment he sent the refusal, Starscream would be marching in to argue his way out._

_The Valkyrie laid down the essays he'd been grading, and looked straight at the other flier. "Because it would be a shame to see you throwing your talent away. That's why." He spoke the words calmly and evenly._

_The Seeker snarled, "Why bother? They all want me gone anyway. I know some of the other instructors have said to you that it's too bad you have a war-build who's always causing trouble in your class." He threw the datapad down onto the desk. "So why don't you just sign this and put us all out of our misery?"_

_Instead of taking the datapad, Skyfire just leaned forward and looked at him speculatively for a moment before speaking. "Is this how you intend to solve all your problems, Starscream? By running away?"_

_Starscream was startled by the question, and didn't answer. Skyfire gave a small smile._

_"Because it seems to me that by just withdrawing and returning to Vos, you would give those who are trying to force you out just what they want. You're letting them win."_

_The startled expression disappeared and was replaced with a sullen one. "You wouldn't understand."_

_Skyfire shook his head, the smile turning slightly bitter. "You're wrong. I'm a flier, too, Starscream. You don't think I haven't had my own difficult experiences here? How many other fliers have you seen at the Academy?"_

_That gave Starscream pause. Skyfire noticed, and pushed his advantage. "It wasn't easy for me to deal with the comments, either. Some orns, I also wanted to quit."_

_Now that surprised Starscream. "So why did you stay?"_

_Skyfire leaned back in his chair. "I had an instructor of my own who appreciated my ability." He sighed. "Starscream, it's easy to see that you have a natural aptitude for Biomechanics and Engineering. You pick up and utilize skills quickly and very seldom make an error. When you do make one, you just keep running it over and over until you get the experiment error-free. That indicates strong interest as well. Ability and interest are not confined to one particular frame-type, regardless of what anyone else says."_

_Starscream didn't answer. He just stared at Skyfire as though he'd never seen him before._

_Skyfire looked him in the optics. "So which will it be, Starscream? Staying and proving what you can do? Or running away?"_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream felt a jolt run through him. He hadn't thought about that incident in _vorns_. It marked the first time since Vos that anyone had indicated that they cared about what happened to him. Prior to that, the bullies and many of his instructors had made it clear that they believed that war-builds should stay in their respective city-states and not venture outside them. When he'd first ended up in Skyfire's class, he'd just assumed this mech was like the others. But he'd been proven to be wrong.

Skyfire had challenged him not to quit, and he'd stayed on at the Academy in spite of everything. In the end, his instructor had become one of the best friends he'd ever had.

That thought brought other memories to the surface: Optimus Prime sitting there in that Warden's office listening to him, giving him a chance hundreds of vorns after he'd given up on anyone giving a slag; Ratchet, yelling at him when he was ready to let himself fade away, offering a friendly audial should he need it; Wheeljack and Perceptor, approaching him to welcome him to the science team, listening to him vent, assisting him in projects when needed, not walking away when they could have; Mirage sitting down with him that one night cycle; Hoist's friendly demeanor when he showed up in the medbay...

All of them, in one way or another, had given him a chance. Optimus, though, had risked the most in doing so, and Starscream knew it. He'd sat alone in the Warden's office with the Seeker in spite of protests otherwise and he'd brought him into the army knowing that there would be political repercussions as well as complaints from his own officers and mechs. When all of the Seeker's unit fell at Simfur, Optimus had brought him into the core army instead of placing him with the rank and file and put him with the science team. Starscream also suspected that Ratchet had started showing him some friendliness due to the Prime's influence, along with pulling some strings to get him a particular set of quarters. All in all, Starscream knew that Optimus had invested the most in him. The Prime, Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet were all his friends, but the Autobot Leader had been the one to give him all he now had, and risked accusations of favortism just for his sake. Whatever his motivations had originally been didn't matter now. The fact was that he had done this.

Starscream had given his oath, and never once had he broken it, no matter how bad things got. Skyfire had taught him that lesson, too: the importance of keeping one's word. If he broke his oath, if he walked away from the Autobots because he just couldn't take things anymore, then it would be a poor return to Optimus and all he'd done for him.

_But what about the glory and honor you'd receive in battle? You'd gain the respect you deserve_ , the dark thought rose up from the depths.

_I was at Simfur. Nothing glorious to be found there_ , was his reply. Thousands dead or missing because of an insult of cowardice by its Emirate. If you were trying to change the minds of a people, slaughtering them would not cause that to happen. If anything, it would only make them hate you more. He'd nearly died there, seen others die, first killed there and felt sickened by it. The images he'd seen afterwards had done nothing but sicken him more, demonstrating to him why his frame-type was hated, and for a time he hated his own military build. Simfur hadn't been a battle, it had been a slaughter, and Starscream knew it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what had happened to those taken prisoner there. It would probably just sicken him more.

As for respect, Starscream knew it was unlikely the Decepticon leader would give much of _that_. He'd heard the so-called praise given to the other three jets, and it had pricked his own pride a bit, too. In his opinion, those three had performed as a true Trine. Starscream had never been part of one himself and likely would never have one in the future, but he'd seen many in Vos before leaving there and his own creator was part of one, so he had some familiarity concerning how they interacted. Those three had fought as a unit, guarded each others' backs, and although Starscream had gotten in one good shot on the black one, he hadn't been allowed close enough again to do much damage. Not to mention the Sigma abilities that two of them possessed. That was more than "adequate". If those words could be considered praise or respect of any kind, then Starscream was a minibot.

_You would still be able to do your science._ Again, the dark thought rose unbidden.

_For what? To destroy cities like Altihex?_ Starscream replied. He'd been taught that science should be performed to aid others, not to destroy. He knew that the war would test these lessons severely, but one thing he was definitely unwilling to do was use his abilities to destroy on a mass scale just because he could. That would lead him down a pitch-black path from which there would be no coming back. Altihex was destroyed for no apparent reason that Starscream could see, and he doubted he would ever understand. Somehow, the jet wasn't sure he wanted to do even that, either.

No other doubts rose up, and as he had that orn twenty vorns ago in the Warden's office, Starscream made his decision. _Guess I won't be getting out of here, after all_ , he thought grimly.

But somehow, even knowing the price, he couldn't regret it. If the jet _did_ have one regret, it was that Prime and the others would never know just how deep their influence had been on him.

Megatron was still waiting for his answer, a small bit of impatience on his face. Apparently, he hadn't expected the jet to take so long to decide. "Well?"

Starscream turned a level gaze onto the Tyrant. It was ironic, he thought. If he'd met this mech before Prime, he would more than likely have followed him to the edges of the universe and beyond. _You showed up a bit too late to win me over, Megatron_ , he thought derisively. _If you wanted me so badly, you should have showed up twenty vorns ago._

Aloud, he spoke. "While you make a very tempting offer, Megatron, I'm afraid I must decline," he said a bit snidely.

The silence that followed his words was deafening. The mechs behind Megatron froze, although Stormraiser couldn't help but smirk briefly. He sent a brief comm to both his Trinemates: _::The fool has scribed his own death warrant.::_ Not that he cared, he was looking forward to seeing the mech die. It would have been more satisfying had it been by his own and his wingmates' hands, but that was a small matter. At least he would have the pleasure of witnessing it. Skywarp replied, with a tinge of anger, _::Affirmative.::_ He was of the same mind as his wingleader. Thundercracker simply replied, _::Acknowledged.::_ He was still gazing at the tri-colored jet speculatively, and for a brief moment a glimmer of respect appeared in his optics.

Soundwave said nothing, although his visor was now glowing. He'd read the jet's thoughts and, seeing the direction they were taking, had inserted those two counters in an attempt to change his mind, but in the end failed to sway him. A pity, but if the Seeker chose to throw his life away, there was little Soundwave could or would do about it.

Megatron for his part, was surprised and angered. He'd been turned down before, but few dared to do so as insolently as this Seeker. Even so, he forced himself not to show it. He would not allow this Seeker to gain any advantage. "You would throw away the chance to regain your honor? Most mechs would leap at the chance."

Starscream sneered. "You call destroying a city-state whose Emirate labeled you as a coward 'honorable'? I'd call it acting like a Sparkling throwing a massive temper tantrum."

Now Megatron's optics began to glow. "I'd watch that glossa if I were you," he replied in a low, dark voice.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the cell, the spy still watched. Partitioning off the part of his processor his other self lived in, he sent one brief message out over the most secure commline he had:

_::Unit Punch to Jazz.::_

_::Jazz here. What's the word, Punch?::_

_::Are you on your way, Commander?::_

_::Yeah::_ There was silence for a moment. _::What's goin' on?::_

_::How close are you?::_

_::About three joors. Punch...::_

_::You might want to try for sooner.::_ the dual mech responded. Inside the cell, he could see Megatron shifting his cannon arm just slightly.

No answer for a long klik, then his Commander spoke once more, this time coldly. _::Punch, Ah won't ask again. What is goin' on?::_

_::Starscream has refused Megatron's offer. And given how he's speaking to him at the moment, I would say that if you don't get here soon, there will be nothing left of him to retrieve. At least not alive.::_

For a moment, there was no response. Finally, Jazz replied curtly, _::Understood. Get yourself outta the area.::_

_::Understood.::_

Counterpunch cut the comm. and cast one final look at the cell before moving away. He'd done all he could for the mech and it was now in Primus' hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Shuttlecraft Wisp _

Jazz shut off the comm. with a low curse.

"Jazz?" He glanced at the front of the shuttle to see Mirage watching him with a concerned expression.

The saboteur didn't reply for a klik. Then: "How fast does this craft go?"

Mirage frowned. "Bad news?"

Jazz flicked his gaze to the front of the shuttle. "Heard from Punch." His expression turned dark. "Let's just say we're runnin' outta time."

Mirage swore softly, and checked the map grid. "I'll see what I can do. With the disruptor field up to shield us, it might be difficult to get more power to the engines without blowing our cover."

"Do what it takes, Mirage," was the grim order.

Jazz leaned back in his seat. Not good, not good at all. He was glad to be wrong regarding Starscream being a traitor, but if Punch was right, he still just might have to give Prime some bad news if they couldn't reach the Seeker in time. Not something he was looking forward to.

He opened a comm. _::Hoist?::_

_::Hoist here.::_

_::Ya brought the medkit and tools Ratch' asked ya to?::_

_::Yes, and the blaster he suggested, too.::_ He sounded a bit bemused. Small wonder, not every day a novice medic/engineer was asked to help with Spec. Ops missions. Ratchet hadn't been thrilled that they were involving his own team, but he'd understood that if Starscream was too heavily damaged to move on his own when they found him, they'd need a transport mech who wasn't too obviously seen and whose build stood the best chance of escaping unnecessary notice.

But he was certainly aware that the odds of getting into a firefight were high, and wasn't about to let his medics go unarmed. Especially on a Spec. Ops mission into the heart of 'Con territory. He'd repaired Jazz and his agents often enough to know what to expect.

Bringing himself back to the present, Jazz responded, _::Good, keep it handy. Ya're probably goin' to be needin' it.::_

_::Yessir::_

_Definitely bemused_ , Jazz thought with a tight smile. He gave a few last instructions to Hoist and cut the comm.

He began to tap his fingers on his leg, pondering the situation.

Right after he'd left Prime's office two orns ago, he'd begun setting up for this: After finding out from Mirage if Ratchet was willing to lend out his new assistant, he'd put in for a phony mission to determine if the rumors about Megs having a new weapon were true. Once it was approved, he'd started work with the appropriate distractions. Bumblebee had been puzzled by some of the instructions, but hadn't questioned him. Once the intial phases were complete, it only remained for them to wait for Punch's information.

Five joors ago, they'd received the coordinates to Starscream's location and left as fast as they could, but if Punch was right, it may not have been fast enough...

The shuttle jolted a bit, bringing Jazz out of his thoughts. "Raj?"

"I managed to get a bit more power to the engines. We'll be in Kaon in about two joors."

Jazz nodded, hoping it would be fast enough. "Good."

The shuttle was silent for the rest of the trip.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kaon - Decepticon HQ**  
Underground cell_

Starscream once more sneered at the former gladiator, and replied sardonically, "Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead, you'll just prove my point. The Simfur Emirate's, too."

Megatron's optics narrowed. He could deal with insults, he'd heard many of them in his time. But he'd never allowed anyone to attack his honor as a warrior, something this Seeker seemed to be doing.

"You know nothing of being a warrior, then, for all you are a war-build. No warrior will allow themself to be called a coward and let the speaker get away with it," he said, still in a low voice. Only now, he could not keep a bit of anger from showing.

The jet smirked. "There is a difference between calling somemech out for an insult to their honor, and massacring everyone in sight to get back at that individual." He shrugged. "But if you believe that _thousands_ of deaths are ample payback for _one_ mech's insult, then who am _I_ to argue?"

Megatron was now glaring at him, optics glowing fiercely. Starscream knew he was walking a very dangerous line now, but it didn't matter, as he was a dead mech anyway. "Not to mention you call yourself a leader. From where I stand, a _true_ leader would take care of an insult aimed at him by dealing with it himself personally, not hiding behind an army."

Megatron growled. "And what do you call Optimus Prime? He is no more than a figurehead for a Senate controlled group of so-called fighters. They know nothing of battle, and neither does he. He only follows their orders."

Starscream could understand that point. After all, he'd believed it himself once. Most Cybertronians who lived outside of Iacon would and did. Why would they not, after all? Sentinel and many of his predecessors had proven to be puppets, so it was natural that many would assume that the current one would be. But none of those mechs knew what he knew, or how he'd come to know it.

"And how would you know that? Ever spoke to him personally?"

A cold laugh. "I have no need to speak to a Senate pawn. He speaks of equal rights for all, but tell me, what has he done? Cybertron is no better off now under his rule than it was under Sentinel Prime's. There are still mechs and femmes starving in the streets, willing to sell themselves to get even a quarter ration of energon. Many still rot in cells, under life sentences for even the most minor offences. One would think you of all mechs would at least understand _that_. Or are you a greater fool than I thought?"

Starscream's optics narrowed. "At least he is willing to _try_ to fix things. All you seem to know how to do is destroy. Tell me, what offense did Altihex commit against you? Besides existing, that is."

A snarl was his only reply. By now, a tense atmosphere had developed in the cell. All were waiting with anticipation to see what would happen next.

Starscream stared quietly at Megatron for a long moment, then smirked coldly. "I would rather serve under one who is at least willing to make an actual attempt to rebuild a planet then one who destroys cities for insults or just because he can. Optimus Prime truly cares for this world and those who live on it. In that respect, he is a far better leader than you will ever be. You care only for yourself."

Megatron's optics narrowed. "I think that is quite enough out of you." He lifted his right arm and aimed the cannon on it at the Seeker, clenching his hand into a fist as he did so.

Thousands of vorns ago in Crystal City, Starscream had heard a fellow explorer describe a near-death experience he'd had. According to Frion, in the last moments before the accident, it was like everything was moving in slow-motion; you could see it coming, but you couldn't evade it. Starscream hadn't believed it then, and believed it less during the harrowing moments of the storm; things had moved swiftly then. And at the time of his near-fatal shooting injury, he hadn't even seen it coming. Again, events moved too fast.

But now, as Starscream gazed into the deep black pit of that cannon, he finally began to realize what Frion had meant. He saw a swirling, shimmering light appear in the bottom, and begin to move up in his direction. Trapped on the wall, with no way to avoid it, he saw the approach of the light, and it seemed to be approaching so very slowly. His vision narrowed down to the sight of the beam.

When it finally hit, Starscream didn't even feel it at first; it was as if the shock of the moment had deadened his sensors briefly, but when the pain finally registered, every one of his sensors went haywire, unable to take the overload.

The pain was intense. It tore through Starscream worse than that one shot so long ago at Simfur. It burned and twisted and _seared_ through him. His very protoform felt as though it were on fire and melting. Somewhere in the distance, he thought he could even hear the sound of his armor dripping onto the floor...

Starscream couldn't stop himself; the agony was too much. He screamed.

For several kliks, five mechs watched in stony silence, only one feeling even the slightest bit uncomfortable by what he was witnessing.

But Starscream was beyond noticing their attention; the glitches and pain were too much. He couldn't feel anything beyond the burning, couldn't even hear his own voice. All he knew was that he just wanted the Pitfire-like torment to _stop!_

Eventually, Starscream started to become vaguely aware that his body was starting to shut down. As the darkness enveloped him, one coherent thought managed to surface: _Pit of a way to go._

Then he didn't think anything more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two conversations take place. One leaves a lasting impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Here is chapter 14. :) I won't be quite as evil in this chapter as last, I promise. *considers ending of chapter* Although I may have to go into hiding after this one. ^^
> 
> It is my pleasure to say that I have a treat for some of you. Back when I first started, I was asked about whether Starscream would have a Trine. I did think about it, even went so far as to ask outside opinions; but eventually discarded the idea, deeming that given how he would be seen by other Seekers once it was learned he was in the Autobots, it just wouldn't be feasible. Eventually, an idea occurred to me that I could do instead to link Starscream to those who would have been his Trine. Below is the compromise idea.
> 
> I meant to put it in for last chapter, but forgot. This and the previous chapter have a theme song: _**Lost in the Echo**_ **\- Linkin Park**. If you listen to some of the lyrics, you'll understand why I selected that song as the theme. It seems to fit two of the characters mentioned in both chapters to different extents.
> 
> Trying something a little different for this chapter this time. Let me know what you think of it.
> 
>  **Warnings:** None for this chapter.
> 
> Time units _(as found on TFWiki)_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute  
>  _Astroklik_ \- 1 Cybertronian second

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"One of the most sincere forms of respect is actually listening to what another has to say."_ \- Bryant H. McGill

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kaon - Decepticon HQ**  
Underground cell_

Once the Seeker fell unconscious, Megatron turned away, sparing barely a glance at the damage he had inflicted. No one spoke as his gaze raked over the other witnesses, stopping only when it fell on Stormraiser, who stiffened at the attention, his gaze going slack.

"My Lord?" he ventured cautiously.

A cold smile crossed the Decepticon leader's face as an idea occurred to him.

"Stormraiser, since you and your Trine performed well enough, I have a...reward for you."

Stormraiser's optics widened at the unexpected words. "A reward, Sire?"

A cold, dark laugh echoed through the cell. "Oh, yes." He glanced back at the Seeker hanging on the wall with the same cold smirk. "A very _special_ reward."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Unknown location _

_::Jazz to Unit Punch.::_

_::Unit Punch here.::_

_::We're 'bout a joor and a half out. What's the word?::_

_::He's still alive, but...::_

_::But?::_

_::I'm sending you new coordinates, Commander.::_

_::New coordinates?::_

_::Yes, sir.::_

_::What's happened?::_

_::Megatron has given him to Stormraiser.::_

_::Why?::_

_::Unknown. He's going to be taken to the gladiator arena in the center of Kaon once a medic finishes sealing off the energon leaks.::_

_::Ah see.::_ A pause. _::Do ya know what's he got planned?::_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kaon**  
Gladiator arena _

Starscream jolted online as a cold breeze drifted across his armor.

_What the frag?_

He certainly hadn't expected to wake, not after all that pain. To be honest, he'd actually would've expected that Megatron would leave him to bleed out onto the cell floor if by some chance he survived the blast.

The jet tried to pull himself up only to stop short with a jerk, and immediately a burning pain surged through him once more. He gritted his teeth until the pain passed, something which took several kliks. His whole right side felt as if it were on fire.

Eventually it subsided, and not wanting to look at the damage just yet, the Seeker glanced down to see what had caused him to stop short, and took stock of his new position. He was on his knees, with his left arm chained to the ground. Moving carefully, so as not to reignite the burst of pain from the damages he had sustained, he looked around.

While he was unsure of the exact location, it was obvious that he was no longer in a cell. From what his gaze told him, he was in the center of a flat plain enclosed by a circular structure with high ebony walls. Against the walls were rows of seats, set up in what appeared to be (if he was recalling such images correctly) in a theater-like format. Just below the bottom row were barrier walls with what seemed to be barred gateways built in at select locations. Many of the bars appeared to be half-rusted, with other gateways showing gaps where some bars had fallen away. One or two had none at all. The building was open to the sky.

The ground around him wasn't much better to look at. There were some areas in front of him which seemed darker, like stains, and the chains binding his left wrist seemed to have suffered some damage (probably from neglect or the elements, he figured. Or perhaps a combination). There also seemed to be some crusting on the inside of the cuff, faded but just enough to be felt and seen.

Starscream glanced between the crusting and the patches, noting the coloration, and began to get a nasty feeling about what had caused them...

Shaking his head after a moment, he finally took a look at his damaged side, and felt sick as soon as he did. There was a massive hole in his right wing, and most of the lower half of his right arm was melted off, along with most of the armor on the right side of his chassis. He could see nothing of the circuitry remaining in those areas, and the exposed protoform that could be seen was also heavily damaged, and would likely require some replacement protoform transplants if there would be any hope of making the limb useful again. There seemed to be no energon leaks, but that could have been dealt with by a medic. Either that or the heat had cauterized the lines. Once more, Starscream really didn't want to think too hard about that.

 _Ratchet would have a fit if he saw this_ , the jet thought ruefully. Not that he would. Starscream still didn't know _exactly_ where he was being held prisoner, but he was starting to get an idea. This place reminded him of one of the challenge stadiums in Vos, where his creator had taken him to see the Trine challenge fights when he was just entering his youngling vorns. Not to mention he'd heard that gladiator fights took place in something similar. He doubted this was Vos, the coloration of the stadium wasn't right. Silver and blue were the colors used there. While rumors swirled around the base that Helex and Tesaurus were considering an alliance with the Decepticons, they were still unconfirmed at this point, which left only two options...

 _Kaon or Tarn. Slag._ His weapons were disabled, and while his thrusters were working, he was chained down and even if not, he would be severely unbalanced even if he could fly. Not to mention that in this condition he couldn't even transform. He was as trapped here as he'd been in that cell. He couldn't fly, couldn't send a message, and he was under no illusions that the Autobots would be coming for him. They might have surmised from his not returning with the team that he was either captured or dead, but even if they wanted to determine his status (and Starscream thought it was unlikely most in a position to do something would care), there was no way they would find out where he was in time to help him.

Grimly, the Seeker wondered if the Autobots would ever find out what had happened to him. Not that many would care enough to miss him, but still, he would have at least liked for those few to know what had happened, if only to give them some closure. He hadn't had his own, after all...

"You're awake." The unexpected voice caused Starscream to stiffen, sending another jolt of pain through his remaining sensors. He forced himself not to react this time. Whoever this was, he would not give them the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain.

Inwardly, too, he cursed. He'd let himself become distracted in the middle of enemy territory, something that he'd learned long ago in Vos' War Academy was the worst possible thing you could do, as it left one at serious risk of an ambush. The recent memory of Crystal City's ambush was a very strong case in point, and that was a territory that was still officially considered unaffiliated.

The jet turned his head carefully to see who had spoken, and his optics widened slightly in surprise. Standing in one of the empty gateways was that navy blue Seeker from the cell, gazing at him speculatively. His wings were held in a neutral postion and his stance seemed to be very similar. He started forward as his gaze met Starscream's.

 _What is he doing here?_ Starscream wondered as the other Seeker approached. He'd seemed to be watching as dispassionately as the others as Megatron and he had exchanged words. Not that the tri-color had expected anything from them. He knew well that his allegiance meant that other Seekers would have no sympathy for him, and after the word was spread what he'd said to their Master, they'd likely be more than a little pleased to witness (or simply hear of) his execution.

Starscream just watched warily as the jet approached, schooling his own expression into a neutral one. While he was uncertain what this other Seeker had in mind, he wasn't about to show any weakness to the mech. At least, not any more than he already had.

Primus knew he'd already betrayed enough in that cell.

The Seeker moved so that he was in front of Starscream, and just stared at him, saying nothing. His gaze by now had shifted from speculative to neutral.

After a few kliks, Starscream finally grew impatient with the other mech and in spite of his earlier intention to show nothing, an irritated expression replaced the neutral one.

"If all you're going to do is stare, then leave. I have better things to do," he snapped. If he was going to die, he'd rather make his peace with Primus without an enemy present, thank you very much.

The jet raised a browridge, then shook his head, a dry smile appearing on his face.

"You _are_ a strange one," he replied, in a half-amused tone.

Starscream bristled. "What exactly do you mean by that?" he hissed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_::Stormraiser is planning on making a public example of him. They're setting up the cameras to broadcast the event to Vos. All the Seekers here in Kaon will be in attendance.::_

_::Will any a' the other Commanders be present?::_

_::No. But Megatron has reportedly asked for what's left of his wings when Stormraiser's done with him.::_

_::What else?::_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," the other replied calmly, "Most mechs in your position would be begging for mercy or bargaining for their fate. You...You either just sit quietly or taunt your captors by turns. Not exactly something one would expect of a prisoner facing execution."

Starscream snorted. "Why bother doing either? We both know I'm not getting out of here even if I do."

He lowered his gaze to his cuffed wrist as some old, dark memories rose to the surface. "Besides, even if I wanted to, I learned a long time ago that there's no point in begging for mercy from those who won't give it," he whispered bitterly.

"And when was this?" The other jet cocked his head slightly.

Starscream clenched his working hand into a fist. He looked back up at the blue Seeker, optics glowing brightly with barely suppressed rage. "The orn I received word my final appeal had been denied," he spat out. He'd thought that nothing could be worse than conviction for a crime he hadn't committed, or to see the simple glyph "Denied" on each failed appeal with no other explanation. But that last one...To read the attached message saying that it would be an insult to his victim if he was freed, that he should stop pretending he hadn't killed his partner, cease harassing the Senate and be glad he hadn't been executed for his crime...He didn't remember much of what had happened immediately after he read that particular datapad, but he did recall spending the next twenty-five orns in solitary. That had been the orn he'd begun the long, slow slide of not caring what happened to him anymore.

Silence reigned for a few kliks.

"I see," was all the other Seeker answered finally, his voice grim, the smile now gone from his face. "That...would certainly do it."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "And why would you care how I'm acting, anyway? I would think that a Decepticon would care less about an Autobot prisoner."

The jet looked away for a moment, his wings stiffening as he did so. "Simple curiosity," he said quietly, his gaze fixed on something only he could see.

Starscream snorted again, this time in disbelief. "I'm sure," was all he replied. He really didn't want to be speaking with this mech, but unfortunately, his "company" didn't seem inclined to leave.

The navy tetrajet turned his gaze back to Starscream, his face now devoid of expression. "You don't believe me."

Starscream shook his head slowly as he stared back at the jet. "I have no reason to. It was you and your Trine who herded me into that trap, after all. Not to mention the three of you watched my exchange with your _leader_ and did nothing," he said harshly. It had been the final confirmation to him of just how much he was removed from Vos, not that he hadn't guessed long ago, but it still stung to know for sure.

That shot apparently hit home, as the tri-color saw the other Seeker visibly flinch at his words.

Starscream turned his gaze back to the ground. "If you're finished satisfying your 'curiosity', then just go. I have nothing else to say to you or any other Decepticon, Seeker or not."

"There is something else."

Startled, Starscream jerked his head back up, once more ignoring the stabs of pain he felt. The navy jet's posture had now changed slightly. His face was still much the same, but now his hands were fisted, his wings trembling slightly. He met the other's optics and saw a strange emotion there, one he couldn't quite identify. Before he could say anything, the Decepticon Seeker spoke once more.

"You were a prisoner of the Senate, kept in their cells for hundreds of vorns. You're still angry at them for putting you there, innocent or not; I could tell by how you sounded when you mentioned that appeal. So why? Why do you fight for them?" The words were tense, but before Starscream could reply, the now angry Seeker continued. "They tried to destroy Vos, did you know that?"

Starscream was a bit taken aback by this outburst. So far the other Seeker had been more or less unreadable, calm. His previous reactions had been controlled, from what Starscream could tell. Something like that, he knew from experience, could be reasoned with. He couldn't be sure what had caused the sudden emotional outburst from the other mech, and he was uncertain about how to handle this new situation.

But it seemed the other wished for an answer, so he did, replying to the second question. "I learned about the attack on Vos soon after I joined the core army about ten vorns ago," he began cautiously. The other mech's optics began glowing with a fierce light. Realizing he was starting to tread on dangerous ground, Starscream continued. "I _was_ angry about what they tried. Vos was where I was Sparked, and some of my best memories are from there. It isn't my home anymore, but I wasn't unaffected when I heard."

The navy Seeker growled, but made no other reply.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_::I just hope you have a good medic with you, Commander. He's not going to be able to get out on his own, from what I heard Skywarp saying. He described the whole scene in very graphic detail to Dirge right after leaving the cell.::_

_::How bad?::_

_::To sum it up, the right wing is more or less destroyed, right arm pretty much useless, and the same side's also heavily damaged.::_

_::So can't fly or transform.::_

_::Yes.::_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream let out a very soft huff of air from his vents, knowing he had to tread very carefully now. Forcing a calmness he didn't feel into his voice, he asked, "I assume you were at Vos that orn?"

The other nodded stiffly, responding in a tense tone as he did, "I was. Lost a few good friends in that attack."

Starscream gave a slight nod. "I see. I'm sorry." And he truly was. He could still remember clearly the pangs of shock and grief when the realization had set in that he would be returning to Cybertron alone.

This time it was the other jet's turn to snort in disbelief. "Are you? Really?"

Starscream wasn't sure how to answer, or even if he should. He looked down at the ground, pondering. This mech was a Decepticon, an enemy. By all rights, he shouldn't even be having this conversation with him. It would be considered treason if others in his faction ever learned about it...But the other mech had approached him, had initiated a conversation. He was taking the risk of having the same charge held over his head...

_He knows what could happen if he's seen speaking with me, so why is he here?_

He looked back up at the other Seeker, still apparently a bit angry, but still standing in front of him, waiting for an answer. And now that Starscream thought about it, the other Seeker hadn't even treated him like an enemy from the moment he'd spoken his first words to him. He'd come alone, hadn't called for anyone else, hadn't trained weapons on him, and hadn't taken advantage of his distracted state. Sure, there could be another motive, but somehow Starscream wasn't certain about that. There had been no questions about what he knew concerning the Autobots' plans, no taunts, no attempts to get him to change his mind in an attempt to spare himself from death. Just questions and observations regarding him. The blue jet had only reacted in anger when Starscream had lashed out.

Starscream frowned. Perhaps it was a ploy, perhaps it was not. Either way, it didn't matter. He would be dead soon, and whatever the Seeker did after that would be beyond his knowledge and ability to stop.

He shuttered his optics for a moment, then, decision made, he raised his head and met the other's optics.

"Yes," he stated firmly, noting the startled look in the mech's optics and guessing he hadn't expected that answer, or maybe any at all. "Yes, I am sorry. I lost a good friend once, too. A long time ago. He gave me a chance when no one else did and was one of the strongest supports I had. I could talk to him and he could to me. Kept me from doing something foolish more times than I can count." Starscream smiled a little bitterly. "Losing him hurt." More than he could ever have imagined at the time, considering what it had led to.

The other jet still seemed slightly taken aback, and said nothing. Starscream finished, more quietly now: "I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone, enemy or not."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_::But otherwise still mobile?::_

_::He still can walk, if that's what you mean, but no, he wouldn't be able to get away fast enough if he did attempt escape.::_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brief silence followed, only to be broken by the other mech. "You didn't answer my earlier question." The tone was dull now, almost as though whatever rage had infected him had never been. "Why?"

Starscream replied, "Answer me a question first. Why is it so important for you to know my reasons?" He wanted his own answers as well, considering this was completely unexpected. Not to mention he was genuinely curious.

The other gave a half-smile. "Curiosity is mainly my motivation, as I said. You are an aberration of sorts: a Seeker who leaves Vos, and willingly stays away. I don't doubt you experienced prejudice, considering what was done to you eventually at the Senate's hands. But in spite of your early experiences, you didn't come back to your home city-state. You stayed away and ended up imprisoned and now you fight for those who harmed you; choose to stay with them, are even willing to die instead of abandoning them. It isn't hard to wonder why one who has experienced the harsh sting of the Senate's so-called mercies would be so willing to give up a chance to seek revenge."

Starscream nodded in understanding. "I see. But knowing my motivations changes nothing," he pointed out calmly.

"No. But I do want to understand." He frowned, as a thought seemed to occur to him. "You believe I'll share this with my Trine, don't you?"

Starscream gave a sardonic smile. "The thought had occurred to me, considering." He glanced pointedly first at the Autobot symbol on his undamaged wing, then at the Decepticon symbol on his companion's wings.

The other crossed his arms, wings tensing slightly, and looked away for a moment. Finally, he looked back at Starscream with a solemn expression and spoke in a grave tone: "I swear by the tomb of Skyshard himself that not one word of what we speak this orn will ever be known to my Trine or anyone else."

Starscream's optics widened at that invocation of one of Vos' most sacred oaths. To swear by the First Seeker's tomb was not something done lightly. Skyshard had had a reputation for being a mech of honor, and harsh punishments had been inflicted on those who swore by him and broke their word. _He_ is _serious_ , Starscream realized with some shock. Any remaining doubts he felt faded away. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Forcing his voice to remain level, he began: "After my arrest, conviction and imprisonment, I sat alone in that cell. I knew nothing but starvation, beatings, taunts and other petty cruelties. For over two thousand vorns I nursed my hatred and rage, venting it on my tormentors whenever I could. In time, I stopped caring what happened to me anymore just as long as I could hurt those who were hurting me."

The other now looked puzzled. "And yet you chose to fight for them."

Starscream shook his head. "No. I didn't. I chose to fight for the Autobots."

Seeing disbelief appear in the Seeker's optics, he continued. "One orn, I was brought out of the high-security wing where I was held along with the others who were there and taken to the auditorium. Optimus Prime had come with an offer from the Senate to join the Autobots. All our crimes would be 'forgiven' if we did so." An ironic smile appeared on his face as he remembered what happened next. "After so long being angry, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I considered it an insult, and screamed as much in front of everyone. I was dragged back to my cell, only to be pulled out a short while later when the Prime told the Warden that he wished to speak with me regarding my outburst. I expected punishment. I received something else."

Once more, he locked his optics on the other's. "I still don't know why, but after a few kliks, he sent the others away and spoke to me alone. He talked to me, asked me why I was so angry." Even now, it still amazed him that Optimus had taken that chance and hadn't punished him for what he'd said earlier. "He listened to me when I told him. He offered me a chance on his own terms, not the Senate's. I wasn't going to accept at first, but he made some very compelling arguments," Starscream finished wryly, shaking his head in half-amusement at the memory. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he would never deny that Prime could manage him as well as Skyfire ever had.

He went on, more seriously: "He's risked much in taking his chance on me since then, but I can't and won't deny he gave me back more than I ever expected to regain. When I was imprisoned, I lost my career, my reputation, my freedom, my designation. All I had were the priniciples that my friend left me with. Now, I have my freedom, limited as it is, but more than I had for a long time. I have a handful of friends, mechs who give a slag what happens to me. I have a _place_ , even in spite of the taunts and pettiness aimed my way."

He concluded: "I do hate some of them, but I stayed and fought for the Autobots because of Optimus Prime and those few who gave me my chance. I won't break my oath just because it would be more convenient to do so. I would never be able to face them again if I did." _Or Skyfire, either_ , he finished internally.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_::Gotcha. Anythin' more?::_

_::Not at the moment. Sending coordinates.::_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The navy Seeker never broke his gaze from Starscream's. "So you fight for individuals, not a cause. Doesn't it matter to you what has happened to war-frames or Seekers?" The words were spoken quietly.

Starscream said, just as quietly, "Yes, it does. But what point is there, if all you're doing is destroying those who hurt you? Or even those who are neutral about those frametypes? All it does is prove the point of those who say that violence is all we're good for."

The jet seemed to flinch in reply. What he would have said in response to his statement, Starscream would never know, as the other's optics suddenly dimmed in response to an internal comm. call coming in. The Seeker turned away to take the message. When it was done, he turned back to face Starscream.

"My Trineleader and wingmate have nearly finished gathering the others. They'll be here in twenty kliks." His tone seemed sad, almost...apologetic, Starscream thought. "I have to go. Thank you for speaking with me."

Starscream was slightly surprised at those words, but refrained from commenting. He simply nodded.

The other jet gave a sad smile. "You are an honor to Skyshard," he said softly. Starscream's optics widened at the words, and the other jet nodded in return.

He started to walk away, Starscream turning himself carefully to watch once more as the jet left.

When the other Seeker reached the gateway he entered by earlier, he stopped and turned his head. Starscream frowned, puzzled.

"Designation's Thundercracker. Just so you know, should we meet in the Matrix," the other Seeker called back.

Starscream nodded, and called back, "It was good to meet you, Thundercracker. May the winds guide you safely."

A half-smile from the other jet, and then he was gone. Starscream turned his face back to the ground to await his fate. It was strange, he mused, to speak with an enemy Seeker, and civilly at that. Perhaps they could have been friends in another time or place, but that was neither here nor there now.

He sat quietly, clearing his mind, waiting for the inevitable.

Twenty kliks later, the sounds of engines could be heard in the sky above. Starscream lifted his head.

It was time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_::Received. Keep me posted.::_

_::Yes, sir.::_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream could feel the optics on him, could hear the whispers and jeers of the other Seekers sitting in those seats. He just stared straight ahead, trying his best to ignore them. Trying not to _think_.

Behind him, Stormraiser walked out of the main gateway with his wingmates at his sides, Thundercracker just behind him at his right, Skywarp at his left. Stormraiser had a very cold, satisfied smile on his face, Skywarp was smirking, and Thundercracker was expressionless. Hooked to Stormraiser's right hip was a cylindrical device.

Halfway to where Starscream sat, he raised his hand, and both his wingmates stopped. Stormraiser walked towards where Starscream sat, and unhooked the device from his hip and activated it, revealing an electro-whip. He stopped a few paces behind Starscream, and as if prearranged, the Seekers fell silent.

Stormraiser began to speak, raising his voice so that all could hear.

"Seekers of Vos! This orn, we have finally had the traitor Seeker delivered into our hands!" A loud cheer rose up from the crowd.

"This Seeker has dared raise weapons on us, on his own frame kin! He has insulted our Lord, the one who will deliver us all into a new age!" Another cheer, followed by more sneers and growls from the crowd, all aimed at Starscream. He forced himself to not react.

"What is the penalty for those who betray Vos and insult our Lord?" Stormraiser called, knowing already how the other Seekers would respond.

"DEATH!" came the loud roar.

Stormraiser came right up behind Starscream. "Any final words, _traitor_?" the green-gray Seeker hissed. He had been waiting for this moment for quite some time.

Starscream smirked. _Well, if he insists..._

Starscream turned his head to look at the Air Commander. "Go frag yourself," he said in a syrupy-sweet voice.

Skywarp growled at the insult to his Trineleader. Thundercracker kept his face blank, but his optics betrayed a mild amusement. The rest of the arena yelled in outrage.

Stormraiser gripped the whip tightly, trembling with rage. After a few kliks, he got himself under control and raised the whip, growling as he did so, "You have no idea what a pleasure this will be."

Starscream sneered, "I couldn't care less."

The whip came down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_::We'll be there soon. Be ready. Jazz out.::_

_::Punch out.::_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Writer's Block. 'Nough said. This will be a shorter chapter, and is the next to last in this particular arc. Also a warning for future: I will be moving things along a bit quicker after next chapter. There will be a larger time-skip than what I have done since chapter 2. Not quite as large as 2500 vorns, but it will definitely be more than 10 vorns.
> 
> I also apologize if this chapter is not as good as the last few, and will try to make up for it with next chapter.
> 
> I have said to several that TC will play two more direct roles in Starscream's life. This chapter marks the first of the two.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Mentions of gore and injury.
> 
> Time units _(as found on TFWiki)_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute  
>  _Astroklik_ \- 1 Cybertronian second

* * *

_ Unknown location _

_::Commander?::_

_::Jazz here. What's happenin' now, Punch?::_

_::It's begun. Linking you in.::_

_::'Kay. Once ya do that, ya know what ta do.::_

_::Yes, sir.::_

* * *

**_Kaon_ **   
_Gladiator arena_

Starscream gritted his teeth as the energy beam cut through first his undamaged wing and then his back, memories of previous beatings coming to the fore of his mind. While he could recall a whip being used from time to time to "punish" him for some of his so-called "transgressions", he couldn't recall one quite like this being utilized. Unlike the others, this particular whip cut into him literally. He could hear as well as feel the metal being torn away and the energon sliding down his left wing and back. The only thing he could recall hurting more was that fusion cannon blast.

He could hear the cheers of the crowd, and their heckling laughter aimed at him. Their taunts, their demands to hear him scream.

Starscream forced himself to be silent. He'd lost control over his pain once, in that cell. He wouldn't allow it again. He would not break for their entertainment.

The tri-color would never let them have that victory, even in death.

Even so, his optics glowed brightly as the whip tore through him.

* * *

_**Kaon Airspace**_  
 _Shuttlecraft Wisp_

Mirage looked up from the images the pirated broadcast displayed as his superior came up behind him, his face a cold mask.

After watching for a klik, the Spec. Ops commander shook his head. "We cut it too fine," he said grimly.

"So it would seem," murmured Mirage, his gaze focused once more on Starscream. He would hand it to the mech: as much pain as he must be in, from both the earlier and new injuries, Starscream was refusing to give his tormentors the satisfaction of seeing or hearing him suffer. His form was stiff and his jaw was clenched. The only indication that he was in pain was his optics, glowing a very bright scarlet. But he was not allowing himself to make a sound.

Mirage turned his gaze back to his Commander. "Jazz?"

Jazz turned to his subordinate, his mouth a thin line. "Bring her down, Mirage," he said sharply.

"Time ta move."

* * *

_::Punch?::_

_::Yes, Commander?::_

_::Now.::_

* * *

**_Kaon_**  
 _Gladiator arena_

Skywarp had a feral grin on his face as he watched their Trineleader tear into that traitor's armor with the whip. He had to admit it, Stormy knew how to put on a show when he really wanted to make a point. The only thing that would make it more entertaining would be hearing the fragger scream again, like he had in the cell, but this time, he kept his mouth firmly shut. Oh well, one couldn't have everything, the black jet thought, shrugging inwardly. At least he'd see the mech die.

He turned to his stoic wingmate, who'd said not a word since all this started, just watched. There was kind of a weird look in his optics, though. Skywarp frowned.

"What's up, TC?" Stormraiser had said once that the navy Seeker was a mech that not even Primus could understand, and most of the time, Skywarp agreed with that sentiment. But now, it was obvious from how his optics looked that something was bugging him.

Thundercracker gave a sidelong glance at his friend, but said nothing. Undaunted, Skywarp continued, "Cheer up! Stormy's about to kill that traitor!" His grin widened. "This is something to celebrate, not look glum over!"

The navy jet just refocused his gaze forward towards Starscream. There were deep gouges in his left wing and back, and by now, he'd leaned forward, his chained hand now a fist against the ground. Energon was covering his back. Thundercracker's mouth became a very thin line.

Skywarp frowned. "TC?"

Thundercracker finally spoke, his voice flat, emotionless. "I take no pleasure out of the death of an enemy, Skywarp. There is no honor in that." Again, he glanced sidelong at his wingmate. "You know this."

Skywarp snorted. "He's a fraggin' traitor, TC. He should be fighting with us, and instead he threw in his lot with the fragging Senate flunkies. Not to mention he's insulted all of us by what he said to Megatron." He sneered as he looked back at the maimed Seeker. "He deserves a lot worse. Kinda wish 'Raiser'd let me at him."

Thundercracker's response was quiet. "You know why he won't."

Skywarp shrugged dismissively. "Yeah, yeah." He smirked. "Have to admit, I'm enjoying this lots more."

Thundercracker didn't reply.

Skywarp frowned, but then gave another shrug, and turned his gaze to the scene in front of him. He wasn't going to waste anymore time with this conversation when a far more entertaining event was taking place.

He opened his mouth to cheer Stormraiser on...

Just as explosions began ripping through the air.

* * *

_::Mirage, Hoist! Move!::_

_::Understood.::_

_::Yessir.::_

* * *

_Inside arena_

Stormraiser ignored the commotion around him as he lifted the whip up yet once more. Let the other Decepticons deal with whatever was happening. He was assigned this task by Lord Megatron and he would continue with it.

_::Stormraiser.::_

He growled at the sound of the voice in his comm. Trust Soundwave to call him now...

Irritated, he lowered the whip and responded. _::Stormraiser here. What is it, Soundwave?::_

_::New orders: Find source of explosions and deal with them. Prisoner: can wait until task is done.::_

Stormraiser couldn't believe what he was hearing. First Megatron gives him the traitor to execute, and indicated to him shortly after doing so that he wanted it done quickly. Now he was ordering him elsewhere before the assignment he'd been given was finished? He growled softly, and was about to continue in spite of the new orders when a thought occurred to him. He turned his gaze to the Seeker before him, his body now leaning more towards the ground. His back and left wing were shredded, and energon was seeping copiously out. The coloration in the few uncoated areas was starting to turn gray and it wasn't hard to see that the fading of the bright coloration was beginning occur in other visible parts of the mech's frame.

A cold smile appeared on the Air Commander's face. Perhaps it wouldn't be necessary to finish the job personally. Judging from what he could see, the mech would bleed out very shortly. He would return later to deal with the shell when their task was complete.

Not to mention he had no wish to anger his Lord after just regaining his favor.

Still...

 _::Very well. I shall get to it immediately.::_ He cut off the comm., and turned his gaze to the agitated Seekers in the audience. He let out a shrill screech to get their attention.

When all optics were on him, he called, "Seekers! Our Lord has given us a new command! We are to hunt down those committing this cowardly attack!"

With a roar, the other Seekers began to transform and take to the air. Stormraiser turned around, shut off the whip and replaced it in his subspace, then walked back to where his wingmates stood.

Skywarp and Thundercracker both stiffened to attention as Stormraiser approached. He stopped a few paces in front of them, and glanced back at the prisoner. Yes, the mech was dying, but if the explosions _were_ Autobot-related, it would perhaps be wiser to leave nothing to chance.

Looking back at his wingmates, he gave them their orders. "Skywarp, you're with me. Thundercracker, you will stay with the traitor until my return. You know what to do."

Thundercracker nodded, but Skywarp glared. "Why does he get to stay? Let me deal with the guy, Storm! I'll make sure he's finished!" the black Seeker demanded.

Stormraiser turned to his impulsive wingmate, a small, cold smile on his face. "I'm certain you would, but Thundercracker's Sigma is more effective should we have 'visitors'."

Skywarp frowned. "You think that this is...?"

Stormraiser nodded.

Skywarp looked thoughtful a moment. "Can I at least help you dismantle him later?"

Stormraiser's responding grin was a feral one. "Of course."

Skywarp grinned just as ferally, then gave the navy Seeker next to him a sharp slap on the back. "Have fun, TC! I'll be sure to slag some 'bots for ya!"

Thundercracker just frowned in reply.

Without another word, Stormraiser and Skywarp were transformed and in the air. Moments later, the stadium was empty of Seekers as the rest followed after.

Thundercracker watched as they left. When all were gone, he turned his gaze to the half-dead Seeker still chained to the ground.

He clenched his jaw and walked across the grounds.

* * *

Mirage and Hoist slowly made their way through the darkened underground tunnels. Hoist looked around, a bit disturbed. There were a lot of stains on the walls and floors from what he could see. Every now and again, he could hear the skittering of some creature within the tunnels. But so far, no Decepticons.

As he followed Mirage, Hoist thought of the old stories he'd heard about the arenas. According to his creators, Kaon had long been known for their death matches. In fact, his Sire had once told him of his sibling, who worked in one such for a time. His job had been to transport the dead shells from the grounds of the arena to the smelting furnaces a few levels down. It wasn't something Hoist liked to think about too much. He could understand that transporting the dead to those furnaces was something that his frame class had to do periodically, but the thought of doing it for a living in a place like this was disturbing. Even more so now that Hoist was seeing what one of these places looked like firsthand.

He really couldn't imagine how his co-creator had done it for as long as he had.

The green and orange mech was pulled out of his thoughts by Mirage suddenly stopping in front of him. Hoist looked ahead to see an empty doorway in front of them. But a second glance showed what exactly had caused Mirage to stop moving.

On the far side of the grounds, a navy Seeker was kneeling next to a gray, white and red figure covered with energon, a vibroblade dagger in his right hand.

* * *

Thundercracker kneeled over the other Seeker, pulling his vibroblade dagger out of his subspace as he did so.

He ignited it and looked down at the mech, a grimace coming over his face.

It was clear to Thundercracker that the mech was dying. It would be easy, so easy, to finish the job, give him a quick death. Stormraiser expected him to do it, he knew. And the other Seeker was unconscious now. He wouldn't even feel the stabbing of the blade through his Spark.

And yet, the navy Seeker hesitated.

_"So you fight for individuals, not a cause. Doesn't it matter to you what has happened to war-frames or Seekers?"_

_"Yes, it does. But what point is there, if all you're doing is destroying those who hurt you? Or even those who are neutral about those frametypes? All it does is prove the point of those who say that violence is all we're good for."_

He'd come to this mech for answers, and had received them. Along with something else. Something he was going to be thinking about for a very long time.

_"Most mechs in your position would be begging for mercy or bargaining for their fate. You...You either just sit quietly or taunt your captors by turns. Not exactly something one would expect of a prisoner facing execution."_

_A snort. "Why bother doing either? We both know I'm not getting out of here even if I do."_

A bitter smile replaced the grimace. He knew why Stormraiser had left him to deal with the dying Seeker. His Trineleader had figured out very quickly the Autobots were here and knew it would be smart to leave someone behind who would make sure that they would find only a shell should they manage to get through.

Why Starscream had believed no help would be coming, Thundercracker didn't know. But in spite of what he believed, it _had_ come.

And now Thundercracker was faced with a decision he'd never expected to have to make.

Starscream was an Autobot, an enemy combatant. Thundercracker had hated them for vorns for who and what they represented. He'd never had a problem with ending their lives before.

This Autobot, though, was different...

_"You are an honor to Skyshard."_

Starscream had every right to hate the Senate and the Autobots for what had been done to him. By his own admission, he did hate some of those he lived around. Yet he'd found others who stood by him and wouldn't walk away from them in spite of what was done to him by most. He chose to keep the oath he swore to protect the few he cared about, even if it killed him.

If one had a friend in the Decepticons, it was usually wise to keep the fact hidden, as it was considered a weakness; but for the mech in front of him, it had become his strength somewhere along the way. Thundercracker wondered who it was that had first taught Starscream that lesson, who had taught him so much about honor.

Whoever it was, they'd be proud of him, of that Thundercracker was certain.

_"It was good to meet you, Thundercracker. May the winds guide you safely."_

The blue jet gave a small, sad smile. "And you as well," he whispered.

Without another word, he lifted the dagger...

And sliced the chain.

* * *

Mirage and Hoist watched, puzzled, as Thundercracker sliced through the chain that held Starscream to the ground, then rose to his feet.

Mirage signalled Hoist to move forward. As they drew closer to the other mech, Mirage released the disruptor. Thundercracker didn't move. Nor did he look really surprised to see them.

The spy kept his blaster trained on the other mech.

"Hoist, go to Starscream," he ordered, never removing his gaze from the Seeker in front of them.

Hoist didn't argue. Just moved quickly over to the bleeding-out mech and began to scan him. He swore softly as the results came back. _::Mirage, he's really in bad shape. I'm not going to be able to fix him here. Not with the time we have.::_

_::Frag. Can you do enough to get him moved safely?::_

Hoist did another quick scan. _::I can get the main energon lines welded shut, but not much more. I'll have to transform to get him back to the shuttle.::_

Never taking his optics or blaster off the navy tetrajet, Mirage replied, _::Do it then. I'll call Jazz for a pick-up.::_

As Hoist pulled out his welder and got to work, Mirage comm'ed Jazz with Hoist's report and their coordinates. After receiving the affirmative, Mirage opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Thundercracker spoke first.

"They're going to figure out those explosions are a diversion, sooner or later. Stormraiser has already guessed as much," the Seeker stated calmly.

Mirage grunted in acknowledgement and responded as coolly, "Still, there are enough that it will be some time before they do."

Thundercracker gave a half-smile, but said nothing in reply.

Mirage raised a browridge. "Answer me one question. Why?"

Thundercracker raised a browridge of his own. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you kill him? You had time enough before we reached you," the blue racer replied.

Thundercracker bowed his head and was silent for a moment. When he raised it again, Mirage saw a strange mixture of emotions in the jet's optics.

"You have a strong mech in your ranks. Don't lose that," the jet finally replied, in a voice so soft, Mirage almost missed it.

Before Mirage could respond to that enigmatic statement, Thundercracker went on. "Make it look good," he said, still quietly, turning around to face Starscream, moving his head so that his gaze was kept on the former noble.

Mirage nodded in understanding. _::Hoist, you finished?::_ he comm'ed the mech behind him.

_::Just about. Have most of the larger tears sealed.::_

_::Good.::_

Mirage looked once more at Thundercracker, then fired once at the jet's back.

* * *

Hoist finished sealing the worst of the leaks, then transformed, moving his crane carefully as he positioned it around the heavily damaged Starscream, and began to lift him onto the transport platform.

Turning his sensors onto the other unconsious Seeker nearby, he asked, "What do you suppose he meant by that?"

Mirage shook his head. "I don't know, Hoist." Thundercracker's behavior had been uncharacteristic for him. He was known for not torturing or tormenting his enemies like his wingmates, preferring to give them a quick death instead, but Mirage couldn't think of one time he'd ever _spared_ an Autobot before.

Putting aside the mystery for the moment, the spy walked over to the transport, and set his hand on the side, activating his disruptor. "Jazz is on his way. He wanted to make sure no one would be coming this way for a while first."

He looked at the badly damaged mech on the platform. "How bad is he?"

Hoist would have grimaced if he could. "Among other things, he's gonna need a lot of protoform repair and armor replacement. Not to mention the right wing'll need to be completely replaced. Ratchet's gonna have fits when he sees this."

Mirage's optics flickered over Starscream again. Somehow, looking at the external damage, he couldn't help but agree with Hoist about Ratchet's likely reaction. "So he'll be down a while then."

Hoist shifted his crane limb just slightly. "Yeah, I think we're looking at least twenty orns of surgery, done in stages." He sighed. "At least we've got the parts, thanks to the scavenging after skirmishes we've been doing."

Before Mirage could reply, the sound of engines overhead were heard. The former noble focused his gaze to the sky. A few moments later, the stirring of dust and a doorway appearing out of nowhere signalled who it was.

Jazz's voice called out, "Get movin'! Ah managed ta set some holograms off showin' Autobots attackin', but it won't hold 'em for long!"

Needing no further invitation, Hoist and Mirage scrambled aboard.

Moments later, they were heading back to Iacon.

* * *

_**Kaon - Deception HQ - 3 joors later**  
Medbay _

Stormraiser was furious.

Not only had they failed to capture whoever it was had set off the explosions (though Stormraiser would bet every credit he had it was Jazz), but the Autobots had managed to get away with their comrade and had injured his Trinemate.

Of course, it was likely that the traitor had died due to the extent of his injuries, which was the only reason that Megatron hadn't been angrier than he was over the matter, but Stormraiser felt that he should have been allowed to finish the traitor before going off on the hunt.

 _Fool should have let me make sure of the kill. That way, we could have at least salvaged_ something _from this failure._

Unfortunately, Megatron hadn't, and now there was the possibility that the traitor still lived. Not to mention he'd very likely seen the Constructors when he was captured. If so, they could perhaps rely on the distrust that most had for Seekers to keep the mech from being believed if he spoke, but Jazz wasn't one to ignore such things. Not to mention that Mirage was known to have lived in Crystal City, and would be most likely to believe it if the traitor Seeker said anything. It would be possible they'd have to move up their plans for Crystal City. Or perhaps discard them entirely for the time being.

Of course, if he was dead, then they could go ahead as planned. Until the traitor's status was known, however, things were on hold.

The sound of movement broke Stormraiser out of his thoughts, and his gaze drifted over to the medberth where his Trinemate lay, Skywarp still leaning against the wall keeping vigil, arms now crossed, a scowl on his face. The green-gray jet had to admit that he was somewhat surprised that Thundercracker of all mechs had been unable to complete the kill before the Autobots arrived, but perhaps they'd been closer than initially believed. It wouldn't have been the first time the Command Trine had been caught by surprise, but then, they'd usually been able to watch each other's backs. This was the first time one of them had been caught alone.

Fortunately, the injury wasn't lethal, having gone far enough left of the blue tetrajet's Spark chamber, but it would certainly be an inconvenience for the next few orns as his Second recovered.

"Fraggin' 'Bots," Skywarp's angry growl broke into his musings. "They're gonna pay for this."

Stormraiser gave a sidelong look to his Third. "At least he lives, Skywarp. Be grateful the Autobots didn't deactivate him," the Decepticon SIC said coolly.

Skywarp glared at his Trineleader. "Shoulda let us deactivate that fragger before sending us off on that wild ghost chase," he muttered.

Stormraiser frowned. Not that he didn't agree, but there was a time and place for such sentiment, and here wasn't it. Switching to comm, he replied, _::The vents can hear, Skywarp. Remember that.::_

Skywarp growled again, but subsided, understanding what his wingleader was getting at.

For a few kliks, neither spoke, then Skywarp gave a sidelong glance at the other jet and asked, "Think the fragger made it?"

Stormraiser had to admit he would like that very much, if only to have another chance to take out their collective humiliation on the rogue as well as avenge his Second. Unfortunately, there was no way to know right now. "As slim as it is, the possibility exists that he did. But only if they got him to their medics in time." He turned his gaze back towards Thundercracker. "We will learn soon enough, I imagine."

Skywarp's optics flashed. "Good," he replied tersely.

There was nothing more he wanted more right now than to tear that Seeker apart. If it weren't for him, TC'd be fine. He couldn't wait until he could get his hands on him again.

_I'll get you for this one, fragger._

_That's a promise._

* * *

_ Shuttlecraft Wisp _

"So let me get this straight," Jazz said, tapping his fingers together thoughtfully. "TC, instead a' killing Starscream, just let ya walk in and take him?"

At the console of the shuttle where he was once more piloting, Mirage nodded.

"And he wouldn't tell ya _why_?" the Spec. Ops commander went on, glancing towards the back, where Hoist was working over the other mech. Even Jazz would admit from what he could see of the damage that it would be sheer luck if Starscream pulled through. The energon loss alone was worrisome, if Hoist's mutterings were any indication. Ratch would want to deal with Stormy and Megatron himself for this one, Jazz thought grimly.

"Only said that we had a strong mech in our ranks and not to lose him. Wouldn't elaborate further," the noble replied simply.

"Huh," Jazz's optics narrowed behind his visor as he turned his head back towards the front of the shuttle. "Ain't like TC ta do that. Or even _say_ somethin' like that, for that matter."

"What I thought, too," the spy agreed.

"Have any ideas on what he meant by that?"

"No," Mirage shook his head, and glanced back. "Do you?"

"Maybe," Jazz mused idly, going over what he knew of both jets. "But given that Screams didn't turn on us, I don't think we've got somethin' ta worry 'bout. Not from him, anyway."

Mirage raised a browridge. "You think Thundercracker is the one to worry about?"

Jazz was silent a moment. "Maybe, maybe not. TC has always been a bit different from his Trine, and it's known that he don't like torturin' his enemies, somethin' that most 'Cons wouldn't think twice 'bout anymore." He frowned, remembering what Punch had told him about who was present in that cell. While he hadn't named TC, he had indicated Skywarp was there, and that Stormraiser had been given Starscream afterwards, so TC was likely in that cell, too. He'd probably seen what Megatron had done.

While it was far-fetched to think that Thundercracker and Starscream had spoken, it _was_ a possibility, given they didn't know how much time had passed between the 'Con medic finishing the repairs and the moment the "show" had started. If so, he wondered what Starscream might have said that would turn TC's hand away from him.

It was also a possibility that TC had planted something else on Starscream under Stormraiser's orders, and had done what he did as a distraction of some kind. Hoist's scans not turning up any "surprises" made that unlikely, though.

Jazz decided he was going to keep an optic on TC for a while. This was a mystery he wanted answers to, and failing that, would determine whether TC would become a problem in the future. He didn't see TC as a possible defector. He was too loyal to the 'Cons for that. But rogues had been known to appear on both sides, and that was something to worry about, especially considering the jet may well have been acting against orders. Rogues, like traitors, could cause a lot of damage if allowed to run free.

"Let's just get back ta base, Raj," Jazz said grimly. He would deal with this situation himself later. For now, they had a comrade to return home.

Mirage nodded.

Nothing more was said the rest of the trip.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the 16th chapter of Pariah! This chapter marks the end of another arc. Next chapter will feature a far larger timeskip so that I can move things along. But for now, enjoy some of the aftermath of the rescue.
> 
> This one is going to be a little longer, since there is a bit of ground to cover to wrap this up.
> 
> One more thing. While the quotes at the start might not make sense at the beginning of this chapter, I think you might get a better idea of why I put them in there once you finish reading the last section.
> 
> Time units _(as found on TFWiki)_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute  
>  _Astroklik_ \- 1 Cybertronian second

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"You broke the boy in me, but you won't break the man."_ \- John Parr, _St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion)_

 _"Fall. Stand. Learn. Adapt."_ \- Mike Norton, _Fighting for Redemption_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Boss 'Bot."

Optimus Prime looked up from the report he was reading to see Jazz standing in the doorway. He gave a small smile in the Ops mech's direction.

"Come in, Jazz," he said briskly, knowing well what the other mech's presence meant.

Jazz walked into the Autobot leader's office, Optimus closing and locking the door immediately behind him.

Prime took in the stiff gait the silver mech was using, and noted Jazz was not smiling, as he usually did after the completion of a successful Ops mission.

He frowned behind his mask. "I take it the mission didn't go well?"

Jazz's mouth twisted into a brief grimace as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the Prime's desk. "Depends on how ya define 'well'," he replied grimly.

Optimus felt his Spark sink. "What happened?"

Jazz leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms in front of him. "Well, the good news is, he didn't turn on us," he said, tone still grim.

Optimus nodded. He hadn't really believed that Starscream would, though he'd known Jazz had likely considered the possibility. It was part of his job, and he was well aware that the mech in front of him had had to deal with that situation many times before, either by his own hand or by one of his most trusted assassins. "And the bad news?"

Jazz turned his head away, mouth once more twisting into a grimace.

"Jazz," the tone was firm. "What is the bad news?"

The silver mech turned his gaze back to the Autobot leader, grimace not disappearing. "We almost didn't make it, Prime," he said seriously. "We got there with maybe a coupla kliks ta spare."

Optimus leaned back in his seat heavily, briefly shuttering his optics. "I see," was his somber response. The Autobot leader couldn't help the twinge of guilt he felt. He'd sent Starscream out there..."What do we know happened?"

Jazz let out a huff of air through his vents. "Accordin' ta Punch, who overheard Skywarp shootin' off his mouth, after he refused Megatron's offer, they exchanged words and Megatron shot him with his fusion cannon into his right wing and side. Then he gave him ta Stormraiser," he stated, still with a serious tone.

"And Stormraiser?"

The Ops mech's face tightened. "Once Starscream's energon lines were sealed off on that side, the Decepticon SIC took him ta the center of Kaon's main gladiator arena, chained him down and gathered the other Seekers who happened ta be in Kaon and the surroundin' area." Here his mouth became a thin line. "Once they'd gathered, he began whippin' Starscream with an energy whip. Mirage and Ah arrived in Kaon just as it started. Stormraiser also had set up a live broadcast ta Vos. Saw some a' that vid feed, thanks ta Punch."

Optimus shuttered his optics for a moment. He had heard of the damage energy whips could cause. Far worse than a normal whip. And that one of his mechs had been on the receiving end..."I see," he said again, a slight trace of anger in his voice. He'd known the Decepticon Air Commander was sadistic, but he wouldn't have imagined just how much so before now.

Jazz nodded grimly. "Ah had Punch set off some bombs as a diversion and sent Hoist and Mirage in while Ah was pilotin' the shuttle and creatin' some diversions a' mah own."

He shifted in his seat. "And here's where it gets weird."

The Autobot leader frowned. "How so?"

Jazz's visor dimmed to a duller blue as he began pondering the strange occurrence once more. "Accordin' ta Mirage, he and Hoist got in there and saw Command Trine Second Wing Thundercracker kneelin' over Starscream with a vibroblade in his hand. But instead a' finishin' the job Megatron and Stormraiser started, he cut the chain holdin' down Starscream."

Prime's optics flashed in surprise and his face took on a puzzled expression behind his mask. This was certainly unheard of mercy from any of the Command Trine. "Why would he do this?"

Jazz shook his head. "Don't know, Prime. He wouldn't tell Mirage why, and Ah couldn't make a guess, either." He reached up and rubbed at his temples tiredly. "Then he asked Mirage ta shoot him so it wouldn't raise questions. Ah showed up a klik or so later and we began headin' back."

Adjusting his position again, he met Prime's optics before continuing. "Ya'll probably be hearin' more from Ratchet later, but accordin' ta Hoist, his right wing's a loss and'll need ta be replaced. Right side needs a lot a' surgery, and his left wing and back are torn up pretty bad. He was bleedin' out when Mirage and Hoist got there. Hoist got him as stable as he could, but Starscream's Spark came near ta gutterin' out once or twice on the way back."

Prime nodded. It wasn't really that good news, but at least..."You got him home, Jazz. Even if he doesn't pull through, at least he's back among those who call him a friend."

Jazz frowned, but nodded a moment later. "Not that he has many a' those here. But Ah get what ya're sayin'."

He straightened up in his seat, and concluded his report. "After we got back, Ah commed Ratchet ta let him know, and had Mirage escort Hoist and Starscream ta the Medbay under the cover a' his disruptor."

Prime raised a browridge. "Might I ask why? With all the rumors going around concerning his loyalty, it would make sense for the others to see him as he is now."

Jazz sighed, and dropped the formal tone he'd been using. "Ah know. Thought 'bout that. Raj questioned it, too. And truthfully, Ah don't disagree. Thing is, Prime, ya know how proud that mech is. Pit, _Ah_ know how proud he is. Been keepin' an optic on him from orn one. Ya really think he's goin' ta want everyone seein' him like that, no matter _how_ much it'd help his rep around here?"

The Ops mech shook his head as he concluded, "We both know he won't, Boss 'Bot."

Optimus leaned back in his seat heavily and turned to face the window, staring into space. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Jazz was right. Shortly after the tri-color officially joined the core army, Optimus had gone to Starscream to ask his permission to spread around the story that the Seeker had told him in the Warden's office. In spite of his belief that only Skyfire's presence would be able to completely disprove the rumors, he'd still hoped enough would believe the story to kill the rumors that Prowl had recently started concerning the jet's reputation and hopefully eliminate future problems. Starscream had just stared down into his lap for about a breem. His face remained expressionless, but when he lifted his optics again, Prime could see a war of emotions there for just a moment before he replied in the negative. As Prime opened his mouth to try and argue what Starscream could gain from the truth being released, the Seeker just shook his head with a scoff. Then he said bitterly: _"I was released from the Medbay two orns ago. Since then, they glare, taunt, or act uneasily around me. Pit, before my release, Ratchet told me there were a few who tried to get in to attack me. It was too late before I left that Medbay, Prime. They've chosen to believe your SIC. Who'd take the word of a convicted murderer over the word of a mech of high rank? And if you say anything, they'll just say I manipulated you. It won't matter that the truth is otherwise."_

Optimus hadn't liked those words, believing that there were some who would prove the Seeker wrong, but realizing that Starscream had made up his mind for the time being, he'd dropped the subject. He'd tried a few more times over the next half-vorn to change the jet's mind, but Starscream had held firm to his original statement, and Optimus finally gave up on the issue after having old Cybertronian show tunes start playing from his office intercom for five joors the day cycle following his final attempt. The Autobot leader was almost certain that Starscream regretted that choice now, judging from his reaction to incidents like what had happened with Cliffjumper so recently, but at this point, he couldn't back down. He would consider doing so as making him appear to be weak.

The same applied here. No matter how much it would help to silence the rumors, if he lived, Starscream would be furious to know he'd been seen while in such a vulnerable state. He would consider it as much a weakness as going back on a decision would be.

Optimus turned back to Jazz, who was still waiting intently for his Commander's answer.

"Point taken," he said finally, heavily. "But we are going to need to find a way to explain his sudden reappearance."

Jazz nodded in understanding. "Ah'll take care a' that one, Boss 'Bot. Leave it ta me," he finished with a grin.

A grin that faded a moment later as a thought occurred to him. "Was there any trouble Ah should be expectin' after Ah leave here?"

Optimus nodded, and turned back around in his seat. Setting his hands on the desk, he explained. "Just after you left, Hoist's absence was noted by Grapple when he went looking for him to do a checkover on the schematics for a weapon he wants the Science team to create. When he went to the Medbay after not finding him anywhere else, Ratchet said he'd given him leave. Then Grapple went to Prowl to ask when Hoist would be back from his leave."

Jazz nodded sharply. He had a good idea of what had happened next. "Ah'm guessin' Prowl did some diggin', didn't he?"

"He did, and discovered the loops you had Bumblebee put into the cameras in the docking bay and a few of the surrounding corridors."

Jazz shook his head, putting the rest of the pieces together. "And now he wants ta know exactly what weapon Ah was goin' ta deal with," the silver mech finished. He rose from his seat. "Ah'll deal with Prowl, Prime. Ah'll give him the dummy report and ya the official one on a more encrypted pad. Ah'll let Mirage know ta submit his ta ya the same way. If Prowl says anythin', Ah'll just remind him that Ah answer ta ya when it comes ta these kinds a' missions.

"Where Hoist is concerned, Ah'll just let Ratchet know ta have Hoist submit his medical report ta him over his official comm, and Ratch can submit it ta ya over yours."

Prime nodded. It wasn't perfect, but he knew there was no real other way to deal with the SIC's suspicions currently.

"Anythin' else?"

Optimus shook his head. "Not at this moment," he replied simply. "You know what you need to do."

Jazz nodded, understanding the unspoken dismissal, and turned to leave the office.

As the door closed behind the Ops mech, Optimus stared wearily down at his desk.

He'd long known that Starscream was reaching a breaking point, that after dealing with all the hatred and prejudice aimed his way, that something was bound to give eventually and the Seeker would finally lash out.

Optimus Prime had a feeling that this orn had finally come. He'd seen some of the after effects of torture in other mechs who'd been rescued, and he suspected that not even Starscream would be able to escape the scars that would result, no matter how strong he was, no matter how much he'd been able to endure before.

He just hoped Starscream chose the correct target to aim at.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mirage?"

The former noble's attention turned from his lap to the door as he heard the sound of his name to see Wheeljack and Perceptor entering the Medbay. He nodded in acknowledgment, and responded, "I assume Ratchet pinged you?"

The two mechs walked over, Perceptor sedately, and Wheeljack eagerly. "Yep!" the green and white mech replied jovially. "Got everything we were working on as wrapped up as we could and came right over." His headfins flashed a bright blue.

Perceptor nodded in agreement to Wheeljack's comment. "Ratchet told us you had informed him of your return, but that you did not say anything regarding Starscream's condition. We have not since heard from him."

Mirage grimaced. There would be no putting this off, he could tell, and he knew well that these two had the right to know, considering their friendship with the jet. "There...was good reason for that," he began slowly.

Perceptor frowned, and Wheeljack's jovial demeanor faded just a bit at the spy's expression and tone.

Mirage was quiet a moment, then: "You two should sit down. I'll tell you what I can."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heya, Prowler."

The Autobot SIC looked up coolly at Jazz, speaking with a tone that matched the expression, "Hello, Jazz. I see you have returned."

Jazz grinned. "Yup!" He tossed the report he'd put together on the way over from Prime's office onto Prowl's desk.

The Praxian read it a moment, then looked up at the saboteur with narrowed optics. "This is quite a long report for such a short mission," he began suspiciously.

Jazz shrugged casually. "Ah've gotten other missions done in the same amount a' time before, Prowler, and the reports have been just as long. This is no different."

"Really?" The SIC's tone was ice-cold now. "And how many involved falsifying recordings for security cameras?" His doorwings lifted to their highest position. "Tell me where you were, Jazz. And why it required Hoist. And why," he finished, "Hound was put in the Medbay for two orns."

Jazz raised his browridges behind his visor. He'd wondered when _that_ would come up. "He didn't tell ya, then?"

"He refused to say." Prowl had been frustrated by Hound's insistence that he'd never seen who attacked him, in spite of the fact that the corridor security cameras clearly showed Mirage entering Hound's room, and had recorded the sounds of crashes and bangs along with the green mech's yelling. The next images showed Mirage and Trailbreaker escorting Hound to the Medbay. Questions to Trailbreaker had yielded no result, either.

Jazz's smile became feral. He dropped the casual tone he'd been using and leaned in, placing his hands on Prowl's desk. Oh, he'd give Prowl answers, all right. "Ya really think it's the first time Ah've put loops in Red's cameras, Prowl? Ya have _no_ idea just how often Ah've done that. Red would glitch if Ah told him just _how_ many times Ah've slipped out usin' that technique. Where Hoist and mah whereabouts are concerned, let me remind ya Ah don't answer ta ya. Prime knows what was goin' on, take it up with him if ya want answers. As for Hound," his voice became darker, "that was an Ops matter. Hound's under _mah_ command, Prowl. He answers ta _me_ for whatever infractions he commits while on duty, and he knows it."

Prowl glared at Jazz. "And what infraction did he commit?"

Jazz straightened back up and smirked. "That, Prowl, is between me and Hound. Ah suggest ya leave that alone." His tone made it clear this was his final word on that subject.

The Autobot SIC and the silver Ops mech just stared at each other for a few kliks. Then: "You are dismissed," the black and white mech said tightly, breaking his gaze away to look at the datapad Jazz had given him. He'd lost this round, but there would be another.

Jazz nodded, and left the office. 

_Now for Ratch._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither Wheeljack or Perceptor spoke for a few moments as they absorbed what Mirage had just told them. Perceptor was the first to finally put voice to the thought that was troubling them both.

"So what you are saying is that he nearly was killed by his injuries," the microscope spoke in a tense voice.

Mirage nodded solemnly.

"And may yet die from them."

"It...is a possibility, Perceptor," the spy returned quietly. There was no point in lying to the mechs in front of him. "I wish I could give you better news."

The scientist said nothing, only his clenched hands betrayed his worry. Wheeljack just shook his head. "No. Not your fault. Thanks for telling us," he said a bit shakily.

Whatever Mirage would have said next was never known to either of the Science team, as the door to the surgery opened and Ratchet walked out, his face solemn. He took one look at Wheeljack and Perceptor's faces and said wearily, "I assume Mirage told you?"

"He did," confirmed Perceptor flatly. "Could you tell us his prognosis?"

Ratchet didn't answer right away, just stared off to the side for a moment. Finally, he looked back and said grimly, "I don't know, Percy. I just don't at the moment. We'll see how the next orn or two go."

It wasn't what either of his friends wanted to hear, but it was all he could give them at the moment. Starscream had lost too much energon before Hoist had gotten to him, and the drain from his systems was causing a strain on his Spark as it tried to power his body on its own. Ratchet and Hoist had done what they could to stabilize him, but for now there wasn't much else they could do beyond seal the open protoform injuries, set him on an energon drip, and keep close monitor on his condition.

Out loud, he said, "I've had Hoist take him to the Critical Care Unit for the time being. If he manages to get through the next couple orns, I'll start the more major surgery. That's all I can really tell you right now."

Perceptor nodded in understanding. "May we see him?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Not right now. Not until I know for sure which way it will go." When Wheeljack opened his mouth to protest, Ratchet raised his hand. "Jack, I promise I'll ping you if anything changes, okay?" he said with a hint of exasperation.

Wheeljack glared. "He's our friend, Ratchet."

The CMO sighed. "It's not a pretty sight, Jack," he said in a last attempt to try and dissuade the other mech.

Wheeljack wouldn't back down. "If he lives, I'm going to see him anyway, since I'll be the one working on that replacement wing and will be helping you put it on him," he replied firmly.

Perceptor stepped forward at this point and laid a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. "While you do have a point, Wheeljack, perhaps there is another solution," the other mech said calmly. He looked at Ratchet, who gave him a questioning look in response, and then nodded.

"But, Percy," the other mech began.

"Wheeljack," interjected Mirage, who until now had remained silent, watching the exchange, "it might be a good idea to allow Perceptor to speak right now." He could understand Wheeljack's wish to see his friend, but having seen Starscream himself, he certainly could also see the medic's point of view here. He suspected Perceptor also understood the severity of the situation, even without having seen the other mech.

Wheeljack, realizing he was outvoted, subsided.

Perceptor glanced between the two and began to speak: "By Mirage's account, Starscream's injuries are quite severe, something Ratchet has confirmed." His gaze focused on the medic once more. "I assume he is in stasis right now?"

Ratchet nodded. "His systems are under a lot of stress at the moment, so stasis lock was induced to try and alleviate it a bit while his self-repair was working."

"Meaning he would not be aware of us at the moment," Perceptor concluded.

Ratchet shook his head. "Not for some time, should he pull through," he confirmed.

Perceptor nodded. "Still, we were worried for his safety, as I know you and Prime were. Therefore, I would ask that we be allowed to see him in a day cycle or two, and not wait a few orns. This should give you enough time to clean him up somewhat. It would also allow for just enough time for the color nanites to start regenerating, meaning he would not look quite as disturbing. Finally, it will give us a chance to say goodbye if you are unable to ping us in time should his condition change for the worse suddenly."

Ratchet crossed his arms, then raised a hand to his chin as he thought the request over. After a moment, he nodded. "Fair enough. I'll set the compromise before Prime, too."

Perceptor nodded, then glanced at Wheeljack. "Are you willing to accept this compromise?" he asked the Engineer.

Wheeljack still looked unhappy over the whole thing, but couldn't find anything wrong with what the red mech said. "Yeah," he muttered gloomily, his headfins a dull gray.

"Good. Now that this is settled, we should be getting back to our projects. There is nothing we can do here right now, Jack," the microscope said, a rare gentleness in his voice.

Wheeljack nodded and both turned to leave, just as Jazz walked in the room.

"Jack, Percy," he greeted the two scientists, then shot a glance over first at Mirage, then at Ratchet.

Both scientists took note of the glance and began moving a bit quicker to leave. "We shall see you soon, Ratchet," Perceptor called back to the red and white medic, now heading for his office with the two Ops mechs right behind.

Neither spoke a word all the way to the lab.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ratchet nodded as Jazz finished speaking. "I've already asked Hoist for his report and told him it would be best to say nothing," he replied. "Though I can't say I agree with your decision to conceal Starscream's return in this manner, I do get your reasoning. Fragger is a bit too proud for his own good." He shook his head in mild exasperation.

Jazz gave a grim chuckle. "For what it's worth, Prime and Raj here agree with ya about that decision."

Ratchet gave his own grim smile in return. "Might be just as well that you did make that call. Gives me a little time to prepare for the troublemakers. No matter how you spin this one, Jazz, there _will_ be some who'll refuse to believe that he was anything other than a traitor."

"Not surprised," the silver mech said. Switching gears for the moment, he continued, "Heard Prowl was down here."

Ratchet nodded once sharply in confirmation. "He was. Came down just after you left, while I was giving release instructions to Hound and Trailbreaker. Don't worry," he said, seeing both mechs' expressions become dark. "Neither of them said anything. But rumors are already flying around about it, since a couple other mechs saw him here talking to them."

Jazz's mouth became a thin line. "Thanks for the heads-up."

Ratchet shrugged. "You got a member of my team back in one piece and a comrade home. Least I could do."

After a moment, Ratchet asked, "So how exactly _do_ you intend to spin this, if I might ask?"

Jazz leaned back in his seat. "Gonna say Punch gave us the tip that he was there while we were dealin' with the weapon and we took the opportunity ta get him home when we saw how bad he looked."

Ratchet frowned. "That's...weak at best."

"Yeah," the Ops mech conceded, "but given there's no one here who can contradict that, Ah think it'll work well enough. Not even Red looks too closely at Ops business."

"Not since that one mission you dragged him on," Ratchet agreed. All he knew about it was that Red had been dragged along on a mission to a Decepticon outpost because of his expertise with security systems. He'd been uncharacteristically silent for seven orns following his return. Ratchet had never asked him what had happened, having had a good idea from his past experiences with patching up Jazz's team before.

Jazz smiled coolly. "He wanted ta know what we got up ta. So, Ah showed him."

With that statement, he rose from his seat. "Before Ah go spreadin' that story, tell me, is Screams goin' ta make it?"

Ratchet's mouth thinned. "It's touch and go right now, Jazz. All I can say."

Jazz nodded. "Gotcha." It was about what he'd expected from what he'd seen. He gave Ratchet a small smile. "He's tough, Ratch. Don't count him out yet. Screams told that fragger Megatron off while chained ta a wall." 

Ratchet lifted his gaze to Jazz's visor slowly. "What?" he asked tensely.

Mirage shook his head, still not quite able to believe himself that Starscream had possessed the bearings to do such a thing. "He's not lying, Ratchet. From what Punch told Jazz, that's how he got that hole in his wing."

Ratchet just stared at Jazz for a moment longer, then lowered his face to his desk, muttering something under his breath about foolish, suicidal Seekers and how he was going to reformat the mech into a minibot before he was through with him.

"We'll see ya later, Ratch," Jazz said, as he started walking out of the office, inwardly chuckling at the medic's rant.

Mirage, however, was not so quick to rise. When Jazz noticed this, he stopped and turned his head. "Raj, ya comin'?"

The former noble looked over at his superior. "In a moment. I would like to ask Ratchet something. If that's all right with you," the racer said, sensing the medic's attention now shift to him.

Puzzled, Ratchet nodded, as did Jazz. "All right. Just make it quick, Raj. Ratch's got stuff ta do and ya got your own orders ta deal with," the Ops mech said firmly and left the Medbay.

"So what was your question?" the CMO asked once the other mech had gone.

Mirage responded quietly, "I would like to know if that compromise that Perceptor suggested would apply to me as well."

Ratchet's optics widened briefly in surprise, then narrowed. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Why are you interested, if I might ask? I know for a fact you aren't a friend of Starscream's."

"True," the blue and white spy replied. "But I have no ill-will towards him, Ratchet. I have observed him much over these past twenty vorns and spoke to him once shortly before his recent mission. Nothing I've learned has made me think negatively of him. He may not trust me, due to my position, but he is someone who I wouldn't mind sharing company with from time to time."

Ratchet didn't reply for a moment, then he said seriously, "He has good reason to not trust a lot of people, Mirage. And he may not survive."

The former noble nodded. "I know. And if he doesn't, then he should have someone from Crystal City present to pay their respects, since no one from Vos will." Well, perhaps one would, he silently amended.

Ratchet was quiet for a moment as he considered what he'd just been told. Finally, he leaned forward and said softly, with a slight edge to his voice, "All right, but if he recovers, I'll be asking him what his opinion is of you, so just be aware of that."

"I understand," was the other mech's reply, understanding the meaning of the tone. Ratchet was ever protective of both his friends and patients. "Thank you, Ratchet." He rose to leave, activating his disruptor as he did so, and quietly left the Medbay.

Ratchet, meanwhile, groaned as he leaned back in his seat.

This was going to be a long few orns, no doubt about it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** 23 orns later ** _

_He is kneeling on the ground in a pitch-black room. As he tries to get up, he is jerked back to the ground by chains wrapping around his wrists and ankles._

_Around him, he hears the sound of footsteps and the darkness is suddenly broken by pairs of red optics lighting up some distance away._

_Behind him, the foosteps pause. The chained mech turns his head to see another pair of red optics close behind him, gleaming with malevolence. He squints to try and get a look at this mech, but the optics do not give enough light for him to see the other's appearance._

_There is a buzzing sound, and a long, loose beam of light appears. Suddenly afraid, the chained mech struggles to escape, but the chains tighten the more he fights._

_"Traitor," comes a hiss from the dark._

_The beam of light comes down..._

Starscream's optics came on as he jolted awake. He tried to rise, only to feel himself tugged down slightly. He began to panic, still caught in his nightmare.

He felt a hand being laid in the center of his chest. This only served to increase the jet's agitation and he struggled harder.

"Take it easy," came a calm, yet worried voice next to him, breaking through the fear.

Fighting back the panic, Starscream's optics flickered over to see a familiar face next to him, a face with worried blue optics, a half-mask, and headfins. Behind him was a doorway, the entry closed and the walls were completely stark white. He glanced at his arm, noticing for the first time the tubes and lines in it.

His gaze refocused on the mech standing over him. A mech with green and white colors. Memory kicked in. "Wheeljack?" he croaked out. Was this even real? And if so, how did he get back here? The last thing he remembered was...

_Tearing, burning pain as the whip cut through his back...energon running down his back, so hot, so very hot..._

Starscream forced back that memory, his optics shuttering for a moment. He needed answers and he couldn't do that if he fell apart now.

"I've pinged Ratch." Wheeljack's voice cut into Starscream's thoughts, and the Seeker's optics came back online. "He'll be in here in a couple of kliks." He removed his hand from Starscream's chest and sat back down in his seat. "I'm guessing from your reaction that you're probably wondering how you're back at the Autobot base."

Starscream shifted, only to feel a dull pain going through his upper body. He stiffened a moment to allow it to subside, forcing himself to remember that this was Wheeljack, a friend..."The thought had occurred to me," he croaked, wincing just a bit at the sound of his own voice. Primus, how long had he been out?

He must have voiced that thought, or Wheeljack had anticipated that question, because the answer came pretty quickly. "About twenty-three orns ago, Jazz and Mirage went out with Hoist to get you. Prime more or less sent Jazz out to determine if you were alive or dead."

Starscream's optics widened as he focused on Wheeljack's face. _Twenty-three orns?_ "I thought no one would be coming for me," he forced out a harsh whisper. "Didn't think anyone would be able to find me in time." He couldn't keep the shock from seeping into his tone.

Wheeljack nodded. As much as he and Percy had wanted to hope their friend had survived, an orn had been lost by the time the rest of the team had been able to report in, and both knew it was highly possible that Starscream could have been killed in that skirmish most of them had reported. Not to mention that even if he'd survived that skirmish, he could well have been killed shortly afterward.

When they'd heard the rumor about Jazz and Mirage going off to deal with a possible weapon of Megatron's, both of them had suspected the truth about that mission, but were afraid to entertain any hope, in case Starscream was already dead.

And from what Mirage had told them, it had come slagging close. No words could describe the relief Starscream's friends felt when Ratchet pronounced him finally out of danger.

"Jack, did the team make it back alright?" Starscream was finding it so hard to speak, but he needed to know if he'd bought them enough time to escape.

"Yup!" Wheeljack forced a cheerful tone. "Made it back in one piece!" After learning from Prime what Jazz had told him about Hound, Wheeljack and Percy had discussed it and made the decision not to tell Starscream about what the scout had done. Considering that Starscream had saved his life, they didn't have the Spark to tell him that the scout had paid him back for it in the worst possible way. Not to mention that Hound did seem to regret his actions, and Starscream had had no negative feelings towards the green mech to begin with. They might never be friends, but there was no reason to make them enemies of each other, not when the trouble had been started by someone else.

It was best to let things lie in this instance, he and Percy had decided.

Starscream nodded slowly and turned to gaze over his body. Looking past the lines in his left arm, he noticed the armor was missing from the chest up and his right arm was gone at the shoulder. He stiffened at the sight of the space where his right wing had been, and noted for the first time there seemed to be some numbness on that side.

A soft huff came from Wheeljack, followed by: "The right wing was a total loss, and we had to reconstruct it from some of the parts that were collected. Ratch didn't want to put it or your arm back on you until he felt your frame had gotten strong enough to support them." A pause. "Megatron's cannon did a lot of damage, and with what Stormraiser did to you on top of that...Doc wasn't sure for a few orns that you'd pull through."

Starscream flinched. But before he could reply, the door slid open and Ratchet came in. He walked over to the bed and began checking the monitors and lines, taking notes as he did so. After he was finished, he looked at the Seeker and asked sternly, "I'm assuming Wheeljack gave you a heads-up regarding the status of your injuries?"

A weak smirk came onto the Seeker's face. "He might have," he managed to force out, trying to sound amused. "Were you worried about me, medic?"

Ratchet snorted. "Worried about a smart-aft Seeker who thinks it's a _good_ idea to mouth off to Megatron while chained to a wall? Not hardly." He raised a browridge. "I have better things to do with my time than be concerned about a Seeker with a death wish."

Starscream let out a soft chuckle, wincing just a little at the jolt of pain that followed. "You missed me, then," he rasped out, still smirking. "Knew you cared."

Ratchet opened his mouth to retort, only to be interrupted by Wheeljack's chuckle. "He sure did!" the Engineer said with a grin, his headfins flashing yellow. "He was giving earfuls to those mechs who were bad-mouthing you and telling him he was wasting his time on someone who was going to die anyway. Not to mention what he did on their check-ups when they started in. You should have seen what he did to Cliffjumper's arms..."

"Jack, unless you want me to reformat _your_ arms, I'd suggest shutting up now," the CMO said sharply, glaring at the green and white mech.

Starscream was grinning now. He was going to have to ask Wheeljack later for the rest of that story when Ratchet wasn't around. He suspected it was quite a tale, and hoped Jack had a holo image of what the little fragger had looked like once Ratchet was done with him.

But right now, he had other priorities. The smile fading, he forced out a reply to Ratchet's earlier comment: "Didn't think anyone was coming for me. Nothing left to lose."

Ratchet and Wheeljack said nothing in reply, the amusement fading from Wheeljack's face and the medic's becoming more solemn. After a moment, Ratchet came around the side of the berth and began scanning him. When he was done scanning and recording the results, he said seriously, "Your wing and arm have been fully repaired, and your frame seems to be strong enough to handle the surgery now. We'll get them back on you next day cycle."

As Starscream nodded, he continued, "After the surgery, I'm putting you on the off-duty roster for the next six orns to allow the repairs to integrate, and you'll be staying here for the duration." When Starscream opened his mouth to argue, he lifted his hand. "You're going to need to relearn how to use that arm again before the armor is placed on. With it off, you'll be too vulnerable if you were just walking around, and you know as well as I do that some of the minis are still looking to get back at you for what happened in the Rec Room before that mission of yours."

Starscream subsided and grimaced. When Ratchet put it like _that_...

Ratchet let out a small huff through his vents. He knew Starscream was likely going to hate what he had to say next, but it needed to be said, given how the other mech had received his injuries. "Starscream, you don't have to give me an answer right now, but I would like for you to at least consider speaking to either Smokescreen or Rung at some point after your release." Starscream's optics narrowed and he turned his gaze to the ceiling.

Ratchet shook his head exasperatedly at the stubborn mech's behavior. "Starscream, you were tortured, whipped nearly to death. I've seen the end results of torture before. Trust me, even if you're not having nightmares or flashbacks now, they _will_ happen eventually. Now, I know you don't like speaking to people you don't trust and that trust is something you don't hand out to just anybody, but I'm only a medic, Starscream. I'm not qualified to deal with psychological injuries. You could talk to me, but I could only ever be a vent to you; I wouldn't be able to give you advice on how to deal with the emotional issues."

Starscream still didn't answer, and the red and white mech just reached up and rubbed a hand over his face. "Just consider it, Starscream. All I ask," he concluded tiredly, and left the room.

Wheeljack just watched as the medic left and then turned back to Starscream, who kept his gaze focused to the ceiling. He sighed after a moment and said quietly, "He does have a point, Starscream."

"Don't, Jack. Just...don't," the Seeker replied harshly, turning his gaze from the ceiling and away from his friend. "I don't want to hear it right now."

Wheeljack nodded sadly. After a few more moments of silence, he said softly, "I probably should let you get some recharge, if the surgery is going to be next day cycle. Is there anything you'd like for me to bring you, so you don't get bored while you're stuck here?" He tried to force some humor into those last words.

The jet said nothing for a moment. Finally: "I would like those schematics I was working on before I left." Starscream would be damned if he'd allow himself to be caught by the Decepticons again. And if the other Seekers wanted to hate him, then he would give them a _good_ reason to.

Wheeljack nodded, and got up from his chair, shoulders slightly slumped.

As he started towards the door, Starscream turned his head back in his direction. Seeing the way his friend looked, the Seeker felt a twinge of guilt. They'd thought him dead, he nearly _had_ died, and now here he was treating them like slag.

"Jack," he called out. As the other mech turned his head around, surprised, Starscream continued: "Sorry."

The green and white mech's headfins lit up and he nodded, a small smile under his facemask. "It's okay, Starscream."

Starscream shook his head. "No, it's not. Shouldn't have been rude like that." Smiling slightly, he said, "Say hi to Percy for me."

Wheeljack nodded again, grinning now. "Sure will, and I'll let him know you'll probably be wanting to see him after Ratchet and Hoist have finished the surgery. I'll say something to Ratchet too," he replied jovially.

Starscream chuckled. Then frowned as a memory drifted back up. A memory of lime and purple mechs casting a net over him...

"Starscream?"

"Jack, one more thing...," he began.

"Yes?" Wheeljack said, now a bit concerned.

"When you next see Mirage, tell him I need to talk to him. Important," he finished tiredly.

Wheeljack nodded, puzzled, but decided not to press further. He had a feeling Starscream would speak of it to them when he was ready to. "You just get some rest. I'll get the messages delivered and bring back those schematics as soon as you get out of surgery," he said with a smile.

He left a moment later, still grinning.

Starscream settled back to rest, and made a resolution.

He would heal. He would get through this.

And then, he would make Megatron, Stormraiser and his Seekers hurt.

Starscream smiled coldly as he offlined his optics to recharge.

 _And_ that _is a promise._


	17. Interlude - Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Here we go with chapter 17. Happy Holidays, all, however you celebrate!
> 
> This one is an interlude and takes place not too long after the end of chapter 16. I opted to go with a much more massive time skip for the following chapter. The first part will be from Ironhide's POV and his opinion regarding Starscream's state of mind after his capture. The second part takes place during a skirmish not too long after and will be more from Starscream's POV, with a bit of Ironhide thrown in.
> 
> Also, I have something for chapter 18 started as well, so that may be out sooner rather than later.
> 
> Time units _(as found on TFWiki)_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute  
>  _Astroklik_ \- 1 Cybertronian second

* * *

_"'Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow_  
_Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode"_ \-- Script, _Superheroes_

 _"I had enough, so I said when."_ \- Henry Turner (as played by Harrison Ford), _Regarding Henry_

* * *

_ 33 orns later - Autobot base - Training Room _

"Hey, 'Hide."

Ironhide looked over his shoulder at the sound of the voice, and raised a browridge. "Jazz. What brings ya down here?" Usually the Spec. Ops commander didn't come down to the Training Room at this time of the cycle, and certainly he never came alone, having at least one member of his team with him, usually Mirage or Bumblebee.

Jazz's gaze searched the room a moment, then stopped as they fixed on a particular figure at the target range. Without taking his sight from the mech, he walked up next to Ironhide, who followed his gaze. His mouth became a thin line.

"He's been in here for about three joors now," the Weapons Master said, a grim tone to his voice.

"Ah know. Raj says he's been doin' this since 'bout five orns after he got out a' Medbay. Comes down here after his shifts and spends at least four joors here," the silver mech replied.

Ironhide shook his head, unsurprised the other mech knew this already. He looked over at Starscream, whose face was as blank as his optics, just firing at the targets with what seemed to be a grim determination. "When he ain't firin' at those targets like they're about to kill him, he's in the simulator doin' the same thing to the holograms, or workin' on his hand-to-hand skills and runnin' himself half into the ground doin' that."

He looked back at Jazz. "Tried to suggest he take a break one time, and he just gave me a look and went back to his target practice. I may not like the mech, but even I know that ain't healthy, what he's doin'."

"Can't much blame him, 'Hide. Ah know from Ratch ya saw how he looked right after Ah and Raj brought him back," the Ops mech replied with a shrug.

Ironhide grimaced. Yeah, he'd seen all right. He'd be honest enough with himself and admit he'd thought the slagging Seeker had deserted when he'd heard that report from Hound. That was until he'd gone into the Medbay about about three orns later to get a wrenched strut repaired and had noticed Hoist going into the back ward where the most serious patients were kept.

He'd followed him, and what he'd seen was a mech that looked like so much shredded metal.

It hadn't been too hard to figure out what had happened, since a mech didn't get to look like that from just being an ordinary prisoner. Ironhide might not have known exactly how that damage had been inflicted, but he would have laid a lot of credits that torture was involved. He'd brought back other prisoners before when they'd done raids, and some of them had had that kind of damage, even if not as bad as what he'd seen on that Seeker. The Weapons Master would admit it, he may not like the fragger, but even he thought that was excessive. Even now he could recall wondering how the mech was still alive.

Not wanting Hoist to catch him staring, he'd slipped back into the main part of the Medbay, only to find Ratchet there waiting for him, hands on hips, optics narrowed. Ironhide decided at that point that it wouldn't be a good idea to ask any questions, and got on the medberth to let Ratchet repair his shoulder. After the repair was completed, he'd decided to ask what had happened. But as soon as he'd opened his mouth, Ratchet had just cut him off with the usual repair instructions, and let him go. The red mech had gotten the impression that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to broach the subject again. And he hadn't, not even after the word started going around that Starscream was back and under Ratchet's "tender" care.

He didn't hear much for a while after that. Sure, Jazz's report was entered, and Ratchet had confirmed the jet was in his care at the next meeting following his Medbay visit, but the only thing that had floated around the base for the next several orns was that story Jazz had told and everyone's opinions on it. Most didn't believe the tale, and Ironhide hadn't quite either, but not for the same reasons everyone else seemed to.

After what he'd seen, he doubted that the Seeker had been aware of his rescue. And those injuries indicated that he hadn't been a willing "guest", either. It was just the simplicity of that story which caused him to shake his head in disbelief. Nothing was that simple where Jazz was concerned.

But he'd said nothing, knowing that the Ops Commander was less than inclined to discuss his missions with anyone except maybe Rung once in a while, and wouldn't care for any indication that someone thought he was lying.

Twenty-three orns after he'd seen the mech, word had drifted around that the "slagging Seeker" had wakened from stasis, something which Ratchet had confirmed at an Officers' meeting shortly afterward. But Ironhide hadn't seen the mech personally again until eleven orns following that meeting, when he'd walked into the Training Room with a very interesting addition to his arms, a weapon the Weapons Master had never seen before. Ignoring the taunts from the usual suspects, he'd walked over to the target area and just started shooting.

The last twenty-two orns had been much of the same, with Starscream arriving at the end of his shift, and staying for at least four joors at a time, interspersing his target practice with battle simulations and refreshing his hand-to-hand skills. Always with that same dead look on his face.

It was something even Ironhide didn't like. He'd seen torture victims get like this before, and the consequences were never good. A lot of it, he knew, was motivated by the desire for revenge on their captors. But more often than not, they either got themselves killed or became berserkers, unable to do anything more than battle. Sure, they needed able-bodied, skilled soldiers, but not at the cost of the soldier's sanity.

"No, I can't much blame him. But you've seen what happens with mechs who've been through torture same as I have, Jazz. Ain't pretty," the Weapons Master replied finally, with another shake of his head.

Jazz just nodded in reply, his mouth a thin line. After a few moments, he spoke again, questioning in a neutral tone, "Ah never did say exactly what happened ta him, did Ah?"

Ironhide's optics cut to the side at the smaller mech. Wondering where the other was going with this, he replied, "No, you didn't." Though he suspected Prime had known, given how he handled all the Ops reports directly. And while the red mech thought it was likely that Ratchet, Hoist, Mirage and maybe the Science team knew, none of them had said a word. Starscream certainly hadn't.

Jazz didn't reply immediately. Then he said coolly, "He was chained ta a wall and shot by Megs when he refused ta join the fragger. Cost him a wing and nearly an arm. Later, Stormraiser chained him ta the ground and whipped him almost ta death in front a' his own frame-kin." He turned and looked up at Ironhide. "Ah don't imagine he's rechargin' well when he does try ta. But think 'bout it, 'Hide. If ya've been nearly killed, not ta mention publicly denounced, by your own frametype as a traitor, what do ya think ya'd want ta do to 'em once ya recovered?"

Ironhide grimaced. He could picture his own reaction all too well. "I'd want to slag the fraggers," he admitted.

"Then ya see what Ah'm gettin' at," the silver mech said.

Ironhide nodded grimly. "Yeah. But he ain't talkin' to anyone about what happened, and that's what I'm worried about. Ya know as well as I do that it's those who keep it inside that end up snappin'."

Jazz didn't answer, and turned his head back in time to see Starscream take out another target. For a few kliks, there was silence as they both watched, one speculatively, the other grimly. "Where'd he get that weapon?" the Ops mech finally asked.

Ironhide shrugged. "Heard one of the snipers ask him about that. Said he built it and was testin' it out. Calls it a null ray. Can't deny it seems effective enough, judgin' from his scores."

Jazz lifted a hand to his chin, and tapped it. "Ah see," he said said thoughtfully. After a moment, he said, "Ah doubt ya've got anythin' ta worry 'bout, 'Hide."

The Weapons Master looked at him in disbelief. "What the frag are ya talkin' about?! Ya heard what I just told ya!"

Jazz nodded. "Ah did, and Ah don't disagree that yeah, it could be a problem. Normally."

"Normally?"

Another nod. "Ah know for a fact he didn't have that weapon when he was captured. Ah saw him just before his team left, same as ya did. Ya know as well as Ah do that nothin' like that was on him. Ah did know he was workin' on a personal project before that mission. Heard him talkin' ta 'Jack 'bout it. Ah'd bet all the credits Ah had that that weapon was it. He was probably workin' on it after he woke up and that's why we didn't see him for a while after he was released from Medbay."

"Jazz," the red mech began, feeling more than just a little exasperated now.

Jazz turned a very level gaze to him, visor glowing a darker blue than usual. "Mah point is, he's focused, 'Hide. He's slagged off as Pit, but he took the time ta put together that weapon before comin' down here. And Ah didn't hear ya sayin' anythin' 'bout him startin' trouble with the others while he's trainin'."

The silver mech turned his gaze towards the jet, then back at Ironhide. "He's furious, sure, but we weren't the ones who nearly killed him. As long as he's got that in mind, he won't snap."

Ironhide just looked at him in disbelief. "Ya sound sure of that."

Jazz smirked and turned to leave. "Just wait and see," he said as he headed off with a backwards wave.

Ironhide shook his head in annoyance and turned his attention back to what was taking place in the room. As he did, his gaze flickered over Starscream, who by this time seemed to have finished up with his target practice, and was now heading for the simulator. Ironhide couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this mech's state of mind, no matter what Jazz told him.

And yet, the Ops mech had seemed pretty sure of his assessment, and Ironhide couldn't think of one time the silver mech had ever been proven wrong on them before...

Ironhide could only hope Jazz was right again.

Because Primus help them all if he turned out to be wrong. 

* * *

_ 8 orns later _

Starscream twirled and dodged as the Seekers on his tail began to fire on him.

_Not this time, you fraggers._

With a growl, he banked sharply left, then moved straight up and spun in the air so that he was behind his attackers, firing on them before they could recover from that surprise maneuver, hitting each of them in their thrusters.

As they went down, Starscream didn't even waste time to see they'd lived or not. He simply moved on to the next target. Baiting, firing and dodging. There was smoke in the air and he could hear the yells and shouts from below, but he wasted no time in trying to figure out where any of them were coming from.

He had a job to do.

For the next several kliks, it was much of the same. Starscream continued to take down his opponents with a vengeance, not really caring what their fates were as he shot them out of the sky. All he could think was that if Vos' Seekers had been willing to try and kill him, then he would return the favor.

After all, it was only fair.

A shot clipped his left wing.

Starscream snarled and went into a nosedive, firing all the way down as he went. He transformed and hit the ground hard, still firing.

Two more Decepticons went down.

Starscream spared them no glances, just kept his optics moving around cautiously and keeping his audials open for any Decepticons who might be nearby.

A moment later, he heard more shouting. He raced off in that direction. Just before he got to where the sound came from, he heard the sound of a harsh clang, then a deep grunt followed by the sound of impact. As he came around the corner, his optics went wide.

There was Ironhide laying half dazed on the ground, a tank-former standing over him, cannon aimed straight at him. Starscream froze.

_Dark void, light glowing at end coming up so fast..._

Starscream shook his head with a growl. No, he wouldn't let the memories get the better of him. Not here, not now. Even so...

His optics narrowed.

He looked at Ironhide and remembered all the little petty slights this mech had given him during his training. All the insults he issued, both then and back in that prison.

It would be easy to just turn away, let Ironhide deal with this mech himself...

_"No, I'm not a murderer...I'm not!"_

Starscream's hands clenched into fists, and he looked away for a moment. 

_"I do hate some of them, but I stayed and fought for the Autobots because of Optimus Prime and those few who gave me my chance. I won't break my oath just because it would be more convenient to do so. I would never be able to face them again if I did."_

His face a frozen mask, Starscream turned his gaze back to the two mechs in front of him. Then, he raised his arm and fired...

* * *

_ 3 orns later- Autobot base- Training Room _

"Starscream," a cool voice broke into the Seeker's target practice.

The tri-color looked away from what he was doing to see Ironhide standing next to him, face hard.

"Yes, sir?" Starscream said snidely, not really wanting to talk to the other mech.

"Knock it off with the tone," returned the red mech sharply. "Ain't in the mood for the attitude right now."

Starscream just returned the other mech's words with the same cold glare the other wore, and said nothing else.

Ironhide just gazed levelly at him for a moment or two, then finally spoke in an even tone, "Ratch told me what ya did."

"Did he?" Starscream said flatly.

"Yeah. He did," the other mech replied. He crossed his arms in front of him. "Just wonderin' why ya did it."

Starscream looked at the Weapons Master, not losing the cold expression. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he returned harshly.

"Try me," the other mech said, crossing his arms, his gaze now becoming challenging.

Starscream also crossed his own arms, and looked away for a moment. When he looked back at Ironhide, his optics were a mixture of emotions, ones the Weapons Master wasn't sure he could identify.

Then the Seeker spoke. "Here is the simple truth, Ironhide," he said in a very calm, very collected voice. "I shot that Decepticon off of you because I'm not in the habit of allowing my comrades to die." His optics narrowed now. "Also, I'm not in the habit of allowing someone to kill someone else I don't like just to settle a grudge."

Ironhide didn't reply to those words, but his optics narrowed thoughtfully. Then he gave a sharp nod. "Ah'll leave ya to your practice then. Just don't wear yourself out, Seeker." He turned and walked away.

Starscream raised a browridge. _Strange._ Then he shrugged and turned back to his target practice.

He'd talk this one over with Wheeljack and Percy later, he thought, as he drew the bead on the center.

Clearing his mind once more, he fired.

* * *

"Told ya," Jazz said, as Ironhide came back up beside him.

"You did," Ironhide confirmed with a nod.

"He'll be fine, 'Hide," the silver mech said.

Ironhide just looked behind him at the jet who was once more firing at that target like it was about to kill him. "Maybe. We'll see."

Jazz raised a browridge behind his visor. "Thought ya decided mah assessment was right."

Ironhide looked back at the Ops mech. "I think he won't snap in our direction, Jazz. Didn't say I thought he wouldn't snap when it came to the 'Cons."

Jazz frowned as he thought about the reports that had come back from the skirmish at Tygar Pax. All who'd seen Starscream during that fight said he'd been pretty ruthless on the 'Cons who'd attacked him. "Gotcha." He'd ask Mirage to see if he was still willing to strike up a friendship with the Seeker. Might be the only way to keep Starscream focused. And hint to Percy, Jack and Ratch to also keep a firm optic on Starscream, just to make sure of that.

"Fair 'nough," he said finally. "But let me worry 'bout that."

Ironhide nodded, and turned his gaze back to the room, barely noticing when Jazz slipped away.

His gaze fell once more on Starscream.

_"I'm not in the habit of allowing my comrades to die. Also, I'm not in the habit of allowing someone to kill someone else I don't like just to settle a grudge."_

Ironhide frowned. The way he'd said that, so calmly and coolly...The Weapons Master just shook his head.

 _Primus help whoever crosses him_ , he thought grimly. Then a small smirk crossed his face.

_Except for the 'Cons._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best chapter, I know, but it is definitely much better than what I had initially. :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this little early holiday present. :)
> 
>  


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 18! I have decided to go with a far longer time skip than I originally thought. My reasons? I am more than aware how much time is left to go through before the Ark launch, and I am concerned with making a believable story for the remainder of that time. I will be filling in some of the blanks with a side-story collection to be written as soon as I find the time to write. Real life is kicking my butt lately. The collection will be called Pariah: The Time Between.
> 
> Length of chapter is due to Writer's Block, which might also have affected the content, though I will hope not.
> 
> Now, without further ado, I hereby introduce you to the final story arc of Pariah. :-)
> 
> Time units _(as found on TFWiki)_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute  
>  _Astroklik_ \- 1 Cybertronian second

* * *

_ 47,000 vorns later _

Optimus Prime sighed as he read the latest reports that had come in.

Nine hundred dead in the last skirmish. The last ten of their shuttles being stolen from their shipyards at the Tygar Pax and Uraya bases, likely by Neutrals. No one knew how, though Red Alert had said that about thirty Autobots also went missing from their posts around the same time, so it was possible that they'd assisted and then deserted, something that seemed to be happening a lot these last several orns.

Not that the Autobot leader could blame them, as much as he wished he could.

After the fall of Altihex, things gradually began to escalate. Three thousand vorns after that city-state went down, so did Crystal City, betrayed from within by its own builders. The two thousand survivors, six hundred of whom had fled Cybertron afterwards, had all reported explosions taking place inside the dome, bringing it down before the Decepticons had started strafing it. Optimus had ordered attacks on Tarn and Helex at that time in retaliation, to demonstrate that the Decepticons would not get away with their actions without impunity, a move that had failed to achieve its objective in the end, as Praxus went down within three hundred vorns of those attacks. Only sixteen hundred had survived out of the five million mechs and femmes still living in that city. Half had joined the Autobots, while the remaining found a small transport ship which had miraculously survived, scavenged what they could, and took off. Primus only knew what had become of them.

Other city-states had fallen one by one, or been damaged seriously in the time that had followed Praxus: Tygar Pax, Uraya, Tesaurus, Polyhex, Kaon...The list went on. Only Kalis and their Iacon base had avoided being attacked over the vorns. No one was sure why the Decepticons left Kalis alone, and Iacon wasn't for lack of Megatron's trying. Optimus had never been so glad that he'd insisted that Jazz changed the security measures after Senator Mecurion's murder.

There was also the matter of the worsening energon shortage. They'd been on rations from the start of the war, but as it dragged on, most of the wells both sides had managed to commandeer had either dried up or been destroyed, making the already short rations even slimmer. As their food source dried up, Optimus had made a few attempts to call a cease-fire. For the first one, Megatron had sent the messenger back in pieces, saying he never had and never would bend the knee to a Senate lackey. Optimus had waited for several vorns before trying again, this time having Mirage slipping into the Kaon base to leave a message on Megatron's throne. Megatron had agreed to a meeting at that time, but while on the way there, they were ambushed by Stormraiser and his Trine. The third and final attempt had resulted in a bombing raid on Iacon.

But as the vorns dragged on with no clear advantage for either side, it was becoming more and more obvious to everyone in the Autobots that this war was quickly becoming one of attrition, what with the loss of mechpower and energon becoming dangerously scarce. Fortunately, his Command team had come up with an idea, one that both Perceptor and Wheeljack had both agreed was workable, as long as they had the correct materials to implement the project.

It was risky, Optimus knew this, but by this point they were fast running out of options. Not to mention time.

"You wanted to see me?"

Optimus Prime broke himself out of his somber thoughts at the sound of the voice. "Starscream," he began at the sight of the mech standing in the doorway, "do come in." He motioned towards a seat at the front of his desk.

The tri-color jet stalked into the room, the office door closing behind him, and sat himself down in the proffered seat. Optimus laid down the report he'd been reading onto the desk, then focused on the mech in front of him. "I did," he said, in response to Starscream's earlier question. He frowned behind his mask as he considered the reason he'd asked Perceptor to let Starscream know about his request. Starscream wasn't going to like the reason why he'd been called down; and to be honest, knowing just _how_ much the subject he was about to broach would likely anger his friend, the Autobot leader had to admit he would have preferred another option to get what information they needed.

Unfortunately, with the loss of so many city-states and the majority of their records, this meant that even if there were databases remaining which did contain the information they sought, the fact of the matter remained that the Autobots needed to keep this project secret for as long as possible. And that meant going straight to the source in this case.

Even so...

"So what is this about, Prime?" Starscream's flat voice broke into the red and blue mech's musings. "I have to be on my duty shift in a couple of joors, and Wheeljack asked me if I'd be willing to look over some schematics for some kind of weapon he's working on before I have to report in."

Optimus leaned back in his seat, inwardly shaking his head. Ever since his capture and torture at the hands of the Decepticons, Starscream had proven far more willing to work on weapons than he had prior. He'd also become far more willing to attack and either kill or incapacitate his once captors. Not too long after what had happened, Ironhide let him know that he and Jazz were keeping an optic on his behavior and would let him know if Starscream seemed to have crossed the line in regards to attacking anyone on their side or becoming too vicious in his attacks on the Decepticons. While he seemed to have eventually worked past the initial dangerous mindset he'd had at the time (and Optimus was pretty certain he'd never discussed what had happened with any of the base's psychiatrists), he'd also become more hard and less forgiving in the vorns since.

Which was the main reason he knew that Starscream was not going to like what he had to say next. "What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room," he began.

Starscream raised a browridge. "Oh?"

Optimus nodded. "This has to do with the energon shortage we've been experiencing. I'm sure you've picked up the rumors concerning how serious the situation is getting, not to mention the failed attempts to treat with Megatron over the matter." Starscream's fists clenched at the mention of the Decepticon leader, but he simply nodded in response to the Autobot leader's words, and said, "I have, but what has that to do with me?"

Optimus now leaned forward, steepling his arms and setting his elbows on the desk. "This is where the secrecy comes in. We've come up with a plan which we hope will remedy the situation, but our only chance for success is keeping this as firmly under wraps as we can until the first part is completed. If the Decepticons were to learn of what we have in mind, they could sabotage the project, which would erase any chances we had of getting the energon we need."

Starscream frowned. "Project? Does this have something to do with the reason that Wheeljack and Perceptor are talking in quiet whispers in the lab, shutting up whenever they see anyone approaching them?"

Optimus nodded again. "Yes. We're calling it the _Ark_ Project. We are in the process of designing, and hopefully building, a ship that could take a core group of Autobots off-planet in search of workable energon sources..."

He didn't need to say anymore. Starscream understood where he was going with this. He could tell by the way the mech's optics suddenly started glowing, rage in them, and the fact that his wings were starting to tremble. "Let me guess," he spat. "You want me to provide the coordinates for the worlds I visited on that last mission of mine."

"Yes." There was no point in lying to the angry Seeker.

Starscream snarled. "You want me to give the information I lost a friend over. The information that the Science Council threw away in favor of 'eliminating' what they saw as a problem. To help mechs who barely give a slag about my existence." These last words were growled out. "I refuse. You can find those worlds yourself." He rose from his seat and started to walk away from the desk.

"What about Ratchet?" Starscream froze. "And Hoist? Mirage? Perceptor? Wheeljack? What about them? What about myself?"

Starscream's hands clenched and released convulsively, but he didn't respond, nor did he turn around. The Autobot leader continued. "All of us 'give a slag', as you put it. And not only that, there are those whose respect you've earned, even if they don't display it openly. Yes," he said, in an attempt to forestall any arguments the Seeker could muster, "there are those who don't like you and probably never will. But do they really deserve to die of starvation due to something that happened so long ago? Something where all involved are now long dead?

"You once told Ironhide that you weren't in the habit of allowing your comrades to die. I've seen nothing in the vorns since that would make me doubt that. Nor has he. Were we wrong, Starscream?" Optimus finished in a stern tone. "If we were, then perhaps this was the wrong faction for you."

Starscream whirled around now. "How dare you say that?" he hissed, his optics still glowing brightly.

"You're not giving me a reason not to," the red and blue mech replied coolly.

The tri-color jet just stared at the Autobot Commander, and didn't reply for a very long moment, his intakes becoming heavier as the silence dragged on.

Finally he turned his head away, his face becoming a mask.

"Starscream," Optimus said, a little more gently now, "from what you told me, I know what that mission cost you personally. And no, it wasn't right for that information to be ignored in favor of making a political gesture. But the fact remains, we will starve to death slowly without that information. You may not care for a number of your comrades due to their words and actions, but you've shown time and again that in spite of what is thrown at you that you won't abandon them. Do you really plan to start now, just to settle a score with mechs who have long since paid the price for their actions?"

The tetrajet just stood in the same postion, face turned away, for several kliks; but Optimus could still see a war of emotions going through his optics. "I know you don't want the Decepticons to win, Starscream," he said quietly.

Starscream now turned his head back to face Optimus Prime, his wings now very still and tense. "I don't," he confirmed, his voice toneless once more.

The Autobot Commander nodded, "Are you willing to do this? I give you my word that you won't be involved any further than giving the information if that is your wish."

Starscream grimaced, and walked over to the window, looking out for a breem before replying. During that time, Optimus didn't speak, allowing the other mech the time he needed to come to his decision.

Finally, Starscream turned around again. "You do realize that the information I hold could be unusable by now? There is no way to know what has happened on those particular worlds since Skyfire and I visited them. For all I know, the sources are no longer viable or didn't develop as we thought they would. On at least one of those worlds, we noticed some signs that indicated sentient life had a strong possibility of forming. If that _did_ happen, you'd have to bargain for resources, and there are sentient organic races out there who are as reasonable as some Cybertronians I could name."

"I understand," Optimus replied. "But if worst comes to worst, then at least we'll have tried." At the very least, dying in the attempt was far better than what was happening now.

And perhaps Starscream realized the same thing for his only reply was to shake his head, a small rueful smile appearing on his face. "Stubborn as Skyfire, I swear," the jet murmured.

"Is that a compliment?" the Autobot leader couldn't help but ask, a small smile of his own appearing behind his mask.

Starscream cocked his head, an amused smirk replacing the small smile. "Take it as one if you'd like," he replied smoothly.

Optimus chuckled. "I take it you are willing?" he asked.

The tri-color nodded. "I'll bring you the data when I'm off-shift later on," he said, a little more seriously now, the smirk fading from his features. "Or would you prefer I gave the coordinates directly to Perceptor?"

Optimus pondered for a moment. "Give them to Perceptor," he said at last. "It will raise less attention that way."

The Seeker nodded again, now frowning. "I see," he said thoughtfully. "Taking no chances?"

"Something like that," the Prime agreed grimly.

Starscream looked away again. After a klik, he looked back at Optimus. "I won't object to my designation being left out for now. And I'll certainly keep my mouth shut about this," he began. "But I do have a request of my own."

Optimus raised a browridge. "And that would be?"

The jet cycled his intakes a few times. "To be told when the project is completed. I'd...like to see this ship before it takes off."

The Autobot leader nodded. "That can be arranged," he replied. And if the rest of his command had a hard time with it, that was their problem, he thought privately.

Aloud, he said, "I believe Wheeljack wanted you to meet with him before your duty shift, and I've kept you long enough."

Starscream chuckled. "I imagine he's lost track of time with his projects while waiting for me to arrive."

Optimus stood up from his chair. "That is likely," he replied with a chuckle of his own. "Dismissed. And thank you, Starscream."

Starscream just shrugged and left the Prime's office without another word.

Optimus sat back down, and reached for a datapad.

That had certainly gone better than he'd expected.

* * *

Out in the hall, Starscream leaned against against the wall across from Optimus' door, and shuttered his optics for a brief moment, putting his head in his hands.

He couldn't believe what he'd just agreed to.

A long time ago, as he'd sat in that prison, he'd sworn to himself that he would never give up that information if he was ever asked for it. The Senate, the Science Council, they didn't deserve to know where those energon sources were after what they'd done to him. Even when he'd given Optimus Prime his story, he'd never expected that mentioning that he had located suitable worlds would ever come back to haunt him.

But given the energon shortage, perhaps he shouldn't be surprised that this _had_ happened. He'd heard the rumors about the Command trying to seek out solutions for the shortage, but hadn't really expected they'd take this step, not with any ships and shuttles having either been destroyed or commandeered by Neutrals.

Yet, they were, and Starscream had just committed his help to it, even if only peripherally. Helping mechs who barely tolerated his existence at the best of times, made his life pit at worst.

But Prime was right. No matter what had happened, he'd never allowed himself to betray his comrades.

_"I do hate some of them, but I stayed and fought for the Autobots because of Optimus Prime and those few who gave me my chance. I won't break my oath just because it would be more convenient to do so. I would never be able to face them again if I did."_

_"You are an honor to Skyshard."_

He shook his head at the memory of those words. He'd nearly forgotten that conversation, allowing himself to think only of the pain of before and after. But when Prime had shot those words at him about betraying his friends and comrades for an old grudge, it had resurfaced hard and fast.

Strange what Prime owed to a Decepticon, though he'd probably never know it, Starscream thought ruefully.

Releasing a soft huff of air, he removed his hands from his face and pushed himself off the wall. Enough wallowing. He needed to get moving before Red Alert decided he was up to something again.

Just as he decided this, his internal comm. sprang to life.

_::Hey, Starscream.::_

Starscream smiled. _::Hey, Wheeljack.::_

_::Got those schematics ready if you still were willing to give me a hand on them.::_

_::On my way. I'll be there in a few kliks.::_

_::Great! See you then!::_

Starscream disconnected the comm., and headed to the labs, amending his previous thought.

Strange what they _all_ owed to a Decepticon and would never know.

Chuckling, Starscream continued on to the labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (October 1, 2015): Sorry about that if you were looking for a 19th chapter there. It was an incomplete chapter that was posted by accident. However, it will be going up before too much longer, that I promise.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the very long delay of nearly 6 months. I think this is the longest I've ever gone between posts for this story before. Between a new job and other real life events and projects, I've found little time to write for this story. In any case, this chapter will be shorter than the norm (my shortest yet since the prologue, I think), due to Starscream and my other characters being stubborn fraggers when it came to writing this. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Especially since it's almost time to meet up with G1 canon. :)
> 
> And for those who might be worried, no, I don't intend to abandon this. Haven't done that to a story yet and won't start now.
> 
> Time units _(as found on TFWiki)_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute

_ Iacon - Autobot Base Commissary, 10 joors later _

_So that's what they have in mind_ , Starscream thought as he studied the images on the datapad Wheeljack had given him earlier.

When he'd returned to the lab and told Percy and Jack about the meeting with Prime, the latter seemed to become slightly tense, but Starscream paid little attention to it at the time, turning immediately to his projects once he had finished talking with them. As he'd gotten up to leave a few joors later, telling Percy he'd hand over the coordinates when he came in for next shift, the red mech had simply nodded. Wheeljack, however, had been a different story...

_Starscream turned and began to walk out of the lab, but as he passed by Wheeljack's table, the green and white mech suddenly turned and shoved a datapad into his hands._

_"Read this when you get the chance," the other scientist said quickly._

_The jet just looked down at the datapad with a puzzled expression. "What's this about, Jack?"_

_Wheeljack's headfins flashed a burnt orange. "Just thought you'd be interested in what Percy and I are going to be doing," he replied._

_Starscream frowned, then looked back at Perceptor, who nodded, a serious look in his optics. He turned back to the green and white scientist. "Should you even be showing me this?" he asked, his tone serious. The Seeker knew there was no way that the higher-ups would approve of the two of them giving him what amounted to top-secret information. Even Optimus wouldn't agree with them doing this, he knew. Friend or not, his priority was the safety of his mechs._

_"Perhaps not." Perceptor was the one to reply. "But if you are giving us the coordinates for the worlds you visited once, then the least that we can do is show you what you've involved yourself with, even if only this once."_

_Starscream said nothing for a moment, glancing between the two. "I see," he replied finally. He didn't like this, but he had a feeling these two weren't going to let him leave without the datapad. At least Wheeljack wouldn't. Perceptor would probably understand if he chose not to look at it._

_Still...Starscream couldn't deny he was indeed curious about this whole thing, now that his rage had had a chance to settle down. What would it hurt to take a peek?_

_"All right," the jet conceded after another moment. "I'll take a look at it and get it back to you when I come back in during next shift."_

He'd put it in his subspace at that point and hadn't found the time to look at it until about a half-joor ago, when he'd sat down in the dimly lit Commissary to get some energon before heading to his quarters for a few joors of recharge. No one was around at the moment, which made it easier for him to escape notice. He focused his attention on the images.

For someone who'd never built a ship before, or even redesigned one, it seemed like Grapple had done an excellent job of sketching out the schematics. From what he could tell, not to mention remember, the ship appeared to have thick enough armor to survive an atmospheric entry, always the most dangerous part of any exploration. Even after nearly fifty thousand vorns, he could remember well how intense the heat could feel on his armor as they went in at speed...

_Focus!_

Shaking off the memory, the tri-color pored over the images once more. Ship was a good shape and size for taking along a good number of mechs, and the storerooms seemed to be big enough for storing enough energon for long-term travel, whether to or from Cybertron or whatever planet they visited.

All in all, Starscream couldn't see any mechanical flaws, and suspected that Grapple had probably done a study of space-faring ship schematics from what was left of the databases to have come up with such a well-planned design.

Although he did wonder why the mech had decided to make the ship such a lurid color.

_I thought the purpose was to get off the planet without being seen. Why the Pit did he choose to make it orange?_

"Starscream."

Startled out of his musings by the unexpected voice, Starscream looked up from the datapad, smiling slightly at the mech in front of him. "Ratchet. What are you doing up?" He motioned towards the seat next to him.

Ratchet sat down heavily in the proferred chair. "I could ask you the same thing," he said with a smirk. Leaning back, he replied, "Had a late shift tonight. Just came in for some energon." He shook his head. "Hoist threatened to lock me in my office if I didn't take a break."

Starscream grinned. "That sounds like Hoist." As easy-going as the medic/builder was, even he tended to draw the line sometimes when he felt Ratchet was working too hard. He chuckled and turned off the datapad, putting it away in his subspace. He'd seen all he needed to see for the moment, and was more interested in speaking to the medic. It was rare to talk to the red and white grounder anymore, what with all his free time being eaten away by doing the repairs caused by the constant skirmishes.

Ratchet, for his part, had noticed how intently the other mech had been studying that datapad, and found himself curious. "So what had your attention so caught up that you didn't even notice I had come in?" he said, an amused tone in his voice. It was rare to catch Starscream so off-guard anymore. He sipped at his energon.

The Seeker frowned, then sipped at his own ration. "Nothing too important," he said nonchalantly in a low tone, hoping that would be enough to put the medic off that line of questioning. Especially considering that while Ratchet likely knew what was going on due to his command rank, the Seeker wasn't sure if the other had heard about that meeting with Prime yet. If he hadn't, then as far as he knew, Starscream shouldn't be aware of the _Ark_ project. But if he had, then it wouldn't be a good idea to discuss it in the open. Starscream didn't want trouble with the Security Director, not to mention it was common knowledge that Soundwave still sent his symbionts to infiltrate the base from time to time. "So what have you been up to? Besides holing yourself up in medbay?" he asked, forcing a smile to his face.

Ratchet's optics narrowed. He wasn't fooled for a moment, knowing all too well that when Starscream was reluctant to speak of anything, he'd either clam up tight or become evasive. Like right now, for instance.

Fortunately, he'd learned from long experience how to handle this sort of situation.

Gathering his thoughts, the medic took another sip of his energon. "Not too much," he replied finally, in the same low tone that Starscream had used. "Just putting the usual idiots back together, going to officers' meetings..." He looked at Starscream square in the optics. "Considering whether or not I should reformat a certain mech's favorite weapon to shoot ordinary light beams instead of paralyzing energy rays."

Starscream froze for a moment, then began lowering his ration to the table very slowly, his own optics narrowing now. "You wouldn't dare," he hissed softly.

Ratchet set his ration down and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Try me."

"I'm not telling you what is on that datapad, Ratchet," the jet growled. "And if you even _try_ to alter my weapons, I'll weld your tools to the medberths."

The CMO smirked. "I'll make a deal with you. Tell me why you're being so reluctant to talk, and I'll leave your weapons alone. Simple as that."

Starscream glared. "Fragger," he muttered after a moment. "I'm not going to get myself in trouble for you, Ratchet. And let me remind you that I'm perfectly capable of creating a 'surprise' in case you do try to follow through on your threat. Think about _that_ one for a moment."

"Oh, I believe you could," Ratchet agreed, still smirking. "But I doubt you'd want that 'surprise' to activate while the rays are still attached to your arms." 

Starscream's mouth became a thin line, and he looked away. He really didn't want to tell Ratchet what he'd been looking at, but given that the mech was making it clear he wasn't going to let this go...

With an inward sigh, he decided to concede this argument. Slightly.

"Let's...just say that it has something to do with a meeting I had today with Prime and let it go at that," he said seriously, as he turned back to face the red and white medic.

Ratchet raised a browridge at the unexpected concession. "Not like you to back down so quickly."

Starscream shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Not really in the mood for an argument tonight. Besides," he said, a half smile appearing on his features, "I doubt Hoist would appreciate you coming back in an ill-temper."

The medic chuckled. "Fair enough." He picked up his ration again and took another sip. "Did the meeting with Prime go well?" he probed.

The Seeker was quiet for a moment. "Well enough." He reached up to rub at his optics. "Got me thinking about some things I haven't given a second thought to in a long time."

"He does tend to do that sometimes," Ratchet agreed. "Mind if I ask him about it?"

Starscream shook his head and picked up his ration. "You're really not going to let things go, are you?" He couldn't decide if he was more amused or exasperated by the medic's persistence.

However, Ratchet very certainly was amused. "Nope," he said with a grin.

Starscream looked away again, grumbling something about nosy pain-in-the-aft medics, and took a sip of his energon. When he looked back towards Ratchet, there was a grimace on his face. "Fine. Go ahead. Not like I could stop you anyway." Though it was likely that Prime wouldn't give him everything, he reflected. Optimus had usually been good about protecting his privacy over the vorns.

Ratchet nodded, then went back to his energon. For a few kliks, neither said anything, then the medic spoke again. "I wasn't trying to start an argument, Starscream, just so you know."

Starscream set down his now empty cube and dismissed the container. "I know," he replied quietly. "And honestly, Ratchet, if I thought it was a smart idea to tell you what I was looking at, I would. But right now..." His voice trailed off.

"'Right now?'" the CMO prompted.

A soft half-laugh. "Right now, I think that some things are best left in silence." He met the other's optics squarely now, a mixture of emotions in his optics. "I don't want to see anything go wrong."

Ratchet frowned again. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Starscream smiled thinly. "I'll let Prime tell you that one, too." He checked his internal chronometer. "How much time do you have left before Hoist starts wondering where you are?"

The red and white checked his own internal time. "A few more kliks. But I probably should start heading back now." He drained his cube and dismissed the container. "I'll talk to Prime, Starscream. Just don't be surprised if you get a comm. call later about it," he said sternly, as he got up from his seat. 

Starscream nodded. That at least was something he'd be willing to do once Prime had filled Ratchet in. "Fair enough. Good night, Ratchet." He grinned now. "Don't work _too_ hard," he called blithely.

Ratchet snorted, muttering something under his breath that Starscream couldn't quite catch (though he imagined the medic was calling him a smart-aft again), before also bidding the jet goodnight. Without another word, he turned and left the Commissary.

Just after he'd gone, Starscream rose from his own chair. Probably best if he headed for his own quarters to get some recharge. He'd been given a lot to think about, thanks to Prime and Wheeljack, and it would be best to get his mind settled in the privacy of his room before he powered down for the night cycle. Less chance of someone catching him unawares in there. Not that anyone had tried to break in for quite a while.

He smirked. That paint remover had been quite effective. Got two minis and Sideswipe.

Prime had lectured him for a joor, and he'd had punishment detail for a decaorn, but it had been worth it to not have anyone prank him anymore once word got out.

Pushing aside the amusing thoughts, Starscream headed out of the Commissary.

* * *

_ Kaon - Decepticon Base _

"You're certain this information is correct?"

"Affirmative."

For a moment, there was silence, then: "So Prime and his officers are looking into other options concerning the energon shortage, are they?" Megatron's optics narrowed as he pondered what he'd just been told.

Stormraiser, who'd been sitting quietly throughout the meeting, spoke up. "It sounds as though it is little more than speculation among the rank and file, my Lord."

Shockwave turned to the Seeker. "Even so, Stormraiser, rumors have been known to contain a great deal of truth at times. If Prime is indeed planning something, then we shouldn't ignore that possibility." He and the other officers looked at Megatron. "My Lord, what are your orders?"

For a few kliks, the Slagmaker said nothing, then: "Operation: _Nemesis_ will proceed." As Stormraiser and Shockwave nodded, he turned to look at his TIC. "Continue looking into this, Soundwave, and keep me posted on what you discover."

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short length. I'm just glad I got anything out for this one at all. ^.^;


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Been a while, but not quite as long a wait as last time, I'm pleased to say. Couldn't get completely to Earth this time, but here gave a little push for Starscream's decision. Next chapter will see the transition to Earth. I can promise that. :)
> 
> Realized after the fact that the name of the Decepticon ship in the previous chapter was incorrect, as the _Victory_ wasn't built until after they reached Earth, and it was the _Nemesis_ the Decepticons left Cybertron in. Error has been fixed. :)
> 
> And yes, you are seeing an end chapter amount there this time around. Not expecting this to run too much longer.
> 
> Time units _(as found on TFWiki)_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute

* * *

_“So. Tell me. What do you think? Which is better? To take action and perhaps make a fatal mistake - or to take no action and die slowly anyway?”_ ― Ahdaf Soueif, _The Map of Love_

* * *

_"So have you heard?"_

_"Heard what?"_

_"Word has it Prime's planning to move us off Cybertron."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"No way that's true! Prime wouldn't give up like that!"_

Unseen by the others in the Commissary, Starscream gave a slight smirk as he sipped at his ration. _More like trying to give us a fighting chance is what I'd call it._

But then again, he mused, given how slowly the news had been allowed to seep out over the past five vorns, it was really no surprise that so many were jumping to the wrong conclusions, that Prime was surrendering the planet to the Decepticons. He wondered if anyone repeating the gossip had bothered to link the ever more obvious energon shortage to this news. If so, they weren't broadcasting it.

Starscream leaned back in his seat, smirk fading from his face as he pondered. For all that he'd been reluctant and angry over giving those coordinates to the _Ark's_ builders at the time, even he'd noticed that his rations were shrinking by the time Prime had called him into that meeting. Yes, he'd certainly heard the rumors concerning the ever shrinking supply, but personal experience had been far more telling. By that point five vorns ago, they'd become so low that he'd barely been able to fly anymore in aerial patrols. 

Now, he rarely left Autobot HQ unless on foot. Not a good situation. More and more, the teams sent out were barely finding anymore in what was left of the wells, and were now checking old warehouses and supply depots for any dregs of energon they could find. Starscream suspected it wouldn't be much longer before none was found at all.

And that was the point where things would become truly desperate, he knew.

The tri-color truly hoped the ship was near completion by now. And even more, he prayed that the crew chosen was successful in their planned mission, since he really didn't like the thought of what would happen if they weren't. The only thing that took the edge off of those dark thoughts was knowing that the Decepticons were likely going through the same problems right now...

"Mind if I join you?"

Starscream startled out of his thoughts, and looked up. Seeing nothing in front of him, he just chuckled. "Hello, Mirage." He motioned to the empty seat next to him. "Go ahead."

With a chuckle of his own, the blue and white spy dropped his invisiblity field and sat down in the proffered chair. As the other mech made himself comfortable, the Seeker asked, "Mission went well?"

He didn't really expect much beyond a shrug or nod. While they had become friends some time after his capture so long ago, something that had surprised the Seeker, even he understood that the unit Mirage worked with wouldn't allow him to be more open than a yes or no. Not that he really wanted to know more, to be honest. Starscream had heard more than enough from Wheeljack and Perceptor near the start of his time in the core army to know that Spec. Ops. was one group you didn't want to cross.

That had made him leery when Mirage had first approached him; and later on, he'd been surprised when Ratchet had told him of Mirage's interest in getting to know him. But over time, a strange sort of trust had built, and both mechs had learned what boundaries not to cross with each other. He didn't ask for details of Mirage's missions or what was going on in his unit, and Mirage didn't ask about what happened to the Seeker during his capture by the Decepticons or his time in prison.

Today, however, instead of his usual response, a pensive look appeared in the former noble's optics.

Starscream frowned. "Mirage?"

The spy glanced around, then leaned in towards Starscream. "I have a question. Are you going to be on the _Ark_ when it launches?" he asked in a very low voice.

The jet tensed. The truth was he hadn't really considered it since the orn Prime had said anything to him. He did know what was going to happen to some of those who stayed behind. Namely, being put into stasis, while others would hold the line here. As of now, he hadn't made any decisions about which of those options he was going to take, something he knew he was going to have to do pretty soon.

But for now, he replied, in as low a voice, "I don't know right now, Mirage. You know what the general opinion of me is around here."

Mirage nodded. "I know. But I ask you consider going. I...think it would be a good idea."

Starscream suddenly felt uneasy. As much as he hadn't wanted to know the details of the mission, he could only think of one reason that Mirage would be saying this to him..."The Decepticons have figured something out, haven't they?"

Another nod.

The Seeker cursed inwardly. "Are you allowed to say anything else about that?"

Mirage shook his head. "I haven't yet made my official report to Jazz as yet."

"Then why tell me anything at all?" Starscream hissed, still in a low voice. The last thing he needed was the head of Spec. Ops. on his case. Jazz may never have really considered him a serious problem, but the Seeker wasn't naive enough to think that the situation couldn't change, particularly if he inadvertently ticked him off. And being given even this much of a report before Prime's top spy received it could do that. "I don't need your commander paying me a visit, Mirage."

To his credit, Mirage's expression became apologetic. "I know, and trust me, I'll deal with that." He leaned back in his seat now. "I'm telling you as I believe we'll have need of your experience, Starscream. And I'm just not referring to your firepower," he said, lifting a hand as he saw the jet's optics narrow. "While you might not have been in contact with organic races in nearly fifty thousand vorns, you at least have an idea of how to deal with them. Something we don't have...Or the Decepticons."

Starscream suddenly became very still. While Mirage might not have been able to outright tell him anything, he was now starting to get an idea of what the Decepticons might know. And what they might be planning. "I see," he whispered.

Mirage rose from his seat. "I need to go now. Again, I just ask you think about this, Starscream. That's all."

Starscream met the other's gaze levelly. He didn't really want to, but..."I'll consider it," he said flatly. "But that is all I can promise."

The blue and white mech just nodded. "I'll see you later then." He rose from his seat. "And don't worry about Jazz. I'll make sure he leaves you be." Then, without another word, he activated his disruptor field and was gone.

For several kliks after he left, Starscream just leaned back in his seat, staring at the ceiling of the Commissary. The voices still swirled around him, but Starscream was no longer listening, too lost in his thoughts to pay attention.

So the Decepticons knew. Or at the very least had a good idea of what was going on. And, if he was reading between the lines correctly, they were making their own plans to leave...Maybe even to follow the Autobots.

_Primus._

Starscream sipped his energon. He didn't know what he should do. Being in stasis carried its own risks, with every possibility of going off-line if the facility was attacked, or just from neglect. Staying awake to hold the line also courted deactivation. Not to mention there was no way to know for sure just how long the _Ark_ would be gone...

But on the other hand, would it be worth it? To be stuck on a ship with mechs who by and large didn't give a slag about him? He knew Perceptor wasn't going, from a few things he'd let slip. Wheeljack was going...He didn't know who else was, though. Not for sure, anyway. As far as he knew, Prime and Ratchet hadn't made their decision yet. And it wasn't likely anyone from Spec. Ops. would be going. Not the sort of mission they'd be required on.

But then again, if the Decepticons were making their own plans to leave the planet...

The tri-color grimaced and finished his ration. None of his choices were that wonderful. And if Mirage's news was any indication, he might have less time than he thought to decide his course of action...

Starscream shook his head and rose from his seat, dismissing his container as he did so. He had a duty shift to get to, and didn't need any trouble with either Red Alert or Inferno for being late.

He'd decide what to do about going on the _Ark_ later.

* * *

Jazz tapped his fingers together for a few moments after Mirage finished speaking.

"So the 'Cons have figured out we're headin' out."

Mirage nodded. "From what I've gathered, their own spies picked up enough gossip to make the assumption long before High Command allowed the truth to begin slipping out here."

Jazz grimaced. Even with all the security measures being increased and tightened across the board, it seemed that Soundwave had still found a few cracks. Red was going to have fits when he learned this. Making a mental note to pass the information along, he refocused on the information he'd just been told.

"And they've been buildin' a ship a' their own."

"Yes. Punch said they've called it the _Nemesis_. From what he was able to give me, they seem to have started it shortly before the _Ark_ Project began."

Jazz's optics narrowed behind his visor. "Ah don't like the sound a' that. Sounds like Megs was plannin' on makin' his own exit before we were. Probably even attackin' Iacon before headin' out."

Mirage nodded. "That may well be the case. But Punch was unable to get me any schematics for the ship; he said that he found them to be locked under Omega level security and says more than one location has been put out for where it is located."

"Where?"

"All five of the original Decepticon cities. And Kalis."

Jazz leaned back in seat, fingers still steepled. "Clever. Ah'm goin' ta assume it was Stormraiser's idea for that one. Soundwave and Shockwave may deal with the security and buildin', but Stormraiser likes ta cover all angles, just in case. And he knows that neither side is allowed agents in Kalis, so if it's there..." He shook his head. "Damn fragger."

"It might not be."

"No, but we don't have a lot a' time left ta find out, Raj. _Ark_ 's almost completed, 'bout a quarter-vorn left ta go, from what Ah understand. Then comes the sortin' a' who's goin' and who's stayin'. Ah've already received word ta pull what's left a' my agents out. Punch is the only one Ah can't afford ta."

Mirage grimaced now. That _did_ make the situation more difficult. "I assume you've been selected to go?"

Jazz nodded. "Not happy 'bout it, since Ah think Prime needs ta leave more a' the Command Team here, but if most a' the elite 'Cons are leavin' Cybertron too, that changes things."

"The war will likely settle into stalemate here, what with the skeleton crew being left behind on both sides," Mirage agreed. "But you said most of the Command Team is going?" That didn't make much sense, regardless of whether the war would die down while they were away.

"No doubt," Jazz replied. "And yeah. Everyone but Percy and Red is goin' ta be on the _Ark_ when it launches. Percy's been assigned to Magnus' Wrecker unit, and Red's made the choice for stasis."

Mirage just shook his head. "Forgive me for being presumptuous, but that doesn't sound wise, taking so many. And then putting the remaining two into what could be considered just as dangerous situations."

Jazz shrugged. "For the record, Prowl thought that, too. But Prime wouldn't budge. Ah kinda think he wants Prowl where he can see him. As for Ratch, he's got Hoist here ta take care a' things."

Mirage thought that over for a few kliks. "That makes sense. But that doesn't explain Ironhide. I know Cliffjumper and the Twins plan to go, from what I've overheard. So we will have firepower should that become necessary."

"Prime was gonna have him stay to strengthen the defense, but Ironhide insisted he go as his bodyguard. Even when Red pointed out there wasn't likely ta be much danger from smaller organics, he wouldn't back down."

Mirage shook his head again. "In that case, I can't hold it against a mech for wanting to do his duty." He sighed. "But it does leave us short-handed in terms of authority here, no doubt of that. Why are you expected to go?"

"He wants me ta be there in case someone tries ta pull a fast one on us."

Mirage raised a browridge. "I see."

Jazz shook his head. "Ah wasn't happy 'bout goin', but like Ah said, if the 'Cons are goin' too, Ah'm sure as Pit not stayin' behind."

Mirage nodded. "Fair enough. Have you decided who from Spec. Ops. will be accompanying you?"

Jazz gave his own nod. "Ah got candidates in mind and will talk ta them before Ah give the list ta Prime."

Mirage nodded again at his Commander's statement. He suspected he would be on that list, due to his disruptor. While he wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving Cybertron himself, still less did he desire to remain behind either in stasis or aware. He had no wish to be left either vulnerable to attack or to starve to death.

And to be completely honest, he'd also never forgiven Stormraiser for his role in what had happened to Crystal City...

Shaking off the memory, he sat down and leaned back in his seat. "There is something else I should say. And just so you know, he didn't ask anything, Jazz."

Jazz now raised a browridge behind his visor. "And that is?"

"I sought out Starscream before coming here," the racer began carefully. "I indicated to him that I believed it would be a good idea for him to join the _Ark_ 's crew. Once I explained why I thought so, he said he would consider it."

Jazz's visor darkened. Seeing this, Mirage continued. "I told him nothing specific, Jazz. And for what it's worth, he wasn't comfortable with me hinting even as little as I did. He knows your reputation well, and is very well aware that it's only your loyalty to Prime that keeps you from threatening him."

The black and white mech leaned forward very slowly. "Ya know better than ta blab _anythin'_ 'bout missions, Raj. Should have cleared things with me first," he said in a low voice.

Mirage smiled wearily. "I am well aware of that, Jazz. All I can say in my own defense is that I felt it necessary."

A cold smile. "Ah'll decide that one. _Why_ did ya think it necessary?"

The blue and white noble met Jazz's gaze evenly. "He was a space explorer for many vorns before he was a soldier, Jazz. You've long known this from what you've found. He's had contact with a number of organic races. Chances are high that he knows how to deal with them. We do not."

"True. But Prime could get that knowledge from him. And he won't force Screams ta do anythin' he's not comfortable with," his commander pointed out.

"Also true," Mirage replied. "But knowledge isn't always enough. Not when when we don't have the slightest idea who or what we will be dealing with. Experience will likely count for more in this case. Especially if we need to make allies among any races the Decepticons stumble across before we do."

Jazz cocked his head to the side as he pondered the answer. "Fair 'nough," he finally said after a few kliks. "But if Screams decides not ta go in the end, then that's it, Raj. Ya will _not_ pressure him ta change his mind. If that happens and Ah hear 'bout it, Ah'll put you in a stasis pod myself. We clear?" His voice darkened at the last words.

Mirage nodded, feeling no small sense of relief that his commander was letting him off this easily. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Jazz replied coolly. "Now get goin'. And let Hound know Ah want ta talk ta him when ya see him."

Mirage bowed quietly, then left the room. Once he was gone, Jazz pressed the button that opened his private console to Prime's office.

"Jazz ta Prime."

A moment later, Optimus Prime's face appeared on the screen. "Greetings, Jazz," the Autobot leader said solemnly. "To what do I owe this call?"

"Raj is back from his mission and gave me his report. Ah'll be comin' down in a few kliks ta turn it over."

The red and blue mech nodded. "Not good, I assume?" he replied, noting the serious look on his spy's face.

"Somethin' like that," the other mech answered. "But it'll be better for ya ta read it yourself."

Prime nodded, his optics developing a serious expression. "I see. Very well, I shall see you shortly. Prime out."

"Ah'll be right down, Boss 'Bot. Jazz out."

Jazz sat in the dark for a klik or two after ending the call. None of that was really good news, he reflected. He'd known it was likely the 'Cons would catch on sooner or later, but he hadn't anticipated they'd also build a ship. That meant they'd probably long since noted the energon shortage themselves, but most likely were leaving for slightly different reasons. Namely, not only to get energon, but to find new worlds to conquer.

And the fact they'd managed to hide it for as long as they had was equally disturbing, too. Then again, Soundwave had managed to track quite a few of his spies over the vorns...Jazz smiled grimly. Of course, he'd returned the favor. With interest.

Then there was the fact that Raj had broken his Spec. Ops. training just enough to hint to Starscream that he should come along, something that Jazz really didn't like at all. Prime had informed him just after they'd gotten the coordinates from the mech that Starscream seemed to have no interest in going, and while there was a possibility that might change in the future, there was to be no pressure on him in regards to making that decision. Jazz had had no problem with agreeing with that. Mech had more than enough reason to not want to go, and he'd already done more than Jazz had thought he would by giving them the rough locations for those planets.

Unfortunately, Jazz couldn't help but admit that Raj also had a point in what he said, and he didn't doubt the Seeker had probably read between the lines of Raj's hint all too well. Starscream was a pretty smart mech, and would have caught on to the ramifications pretty quickly.

But what was done was done. All he could do was play as much damage control as he could. And he felt sure that Mirage would keep his mouth shut from here on out.

With that thought, Jazz rose from his seat and headed for Prime's office.

* * *

_ **Ten joors later** _

Starscream stared at the images on the datapad Wheeljack had just given him. After gazing at them for about a breem, he lifted his head.

" _This_ is what it looks like now?" he asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Yep!" Wheeljack said cheerily. "And we're almost done with it, too. Should be ready in just under a quarter-vorn. All aerodynamic and ready to go. What do you think?"

Starscream just lowered his optics back to the datapad. When Wheeljack had gotten in touch with him just after his shift had ended and had asked him to come to his lab to show him something, he'd expected an experiment or weapons design. Not to be presented with an image of a nearly completed ship.

Then again, he _had_ asked Prime if he could see it before the ship took off. Maybe he'd let the others know to show him these images...

It didn't seem to have been altered much beyond the original designs, from what the jet could tell. The shape had become somewhat more oblong, but since it needed to be large enough to live on for an extended period of time, no surprise there, he guessed.

Beyond that, there was only one complaint the Seeker really had about it.

"That color is lurid, Wheeljack." 

Wheeljack's headfins flashed a light pink. "Yeah, well...," he replied, rubbing at the side of his head sheepishly. "That was not my idea. Orange is Grapple's favorite color and no one could talk him out of it. Believe me," and here his voice became rueful, "we tried."

Starscream just shot a bemused look at his friend, followed by a shake of his head. "Well, I'll just hope the natives of the worlds you visit are color-blind then," he replied simply, turning his head back to the images once more.

Wheeljack's optics widened. "Wait. You're not coming?" His tone was surprised now.

Starscream huffed through his vents and laid the datapad down. "You know my thoughts about this, Jack," he said simply. "I understand the idea behind the expedition, and support it on those grounds. But I really can't see myself going along. Nothing I really could contribute." _Though Mirage seems to think otherwise_ , he thought grimly. And probably Prime, too, now that Starscream thought of it, though he was seemingly not going to push the matter.

"But you'll be here pretty much by yourself!" the other scientist blurted out.

Starscream shot a sharp look at his friend. "What?"

The green and white scientist sighed and rubbed at his head. He probably shouldn't be telling Starscream this, but the other mech was going to have to know eventually. "You already knew I was going, Starscream. But what you didn't know was that Optimus and Ratch are going, too. And while Percy wasn't going on the _Ark_ like he indicated, he _has_ been assigned to Magnus' Wreckers. Mirage, I think Jazz was considering having him go along, since Prime wanted a team from Spec. Ops. there just in case, but I don't know if he's made that request yet."

The tri-color just stared at the other mech. "Everyone?" he whispered. _All_ his friends were leaving Cybertron?

"All but Hoist." Wheeljack looked into his lap now. "I won't lie, Starscream. A lot of those who gave you a hard time are either in the crew or being considered for it. But bottom line is, if you don't agree to the stasis option, there's really going to be no one left but him. And I know it's hard for you to trust anyone. Especially when a lot of mechs still believe those old accusations. At least if you go, you'll have most of us watching your back."

Starscream turned his gaze back to his lap. For a few kliks, he didn't answer; then he lifted his gaze back up to his friend, an old, tired look in his optics. "I need to think about this, Wheeljack," he said softly.

The other scientist nodded. "Gotcha," he replied. Picking up the datapad, he went on, "Sorry for dropping all that on you, Starscream. I know it's a lot to take in. I..." His voice trailed off as he noted the other mech no longer seemed to be listening. "I'll see you later," he finished finally, patting his friend's wing as he got up to walk away.

For several breems, Starscream sat alone in the labs, pondering all that he'd been told. 

Wheeljack hadn't been a big surprise, as he'd thought. But Percy...He'd thought that Perceptor would at least be remaining behind on Cybertron. Optimus and Ratchet, he'd admit both were a surprise. He'd thought Optimus would want to remain behind to keep his soldiers' morale up. And it wasn't like they'd expected the need for a medic...Not that sort of mission.

But what with Mirage had hinted earlier...

He got up and began to pace. Prime couldn't have known at that point, as Mirage hadn't yet turned his report over to Jazz. But given how until recently the project was under wraps, he very certainly had suspected the possibility. Starscream knew that for sure.

What should he do?

His mind went back over the options he'd considered earlier after Mirage spoke to him. He weighed the pros and cons of each one.

After a few more breems, the Seeker stopped pacing and raised his head.

He had made his decision.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Been a while, but finally Chapter 21 is ready. Hope you all enjoy. This chapter brings us to the launch, and definitely into the final leg of our journey through Pariah. This one was a difficult one to write, specifically the first scene, but I am pleased with how this has turned out.
> 
> Also, to those who follow it, I will be posting for Pariah: Outtakes in a few more days. ^_^
> 
> Time units _(as found on TFWiki)_ :  
>  _Breem_ \- 8.3 minutes  
>  _Orn_ \- 1 Cybertronian day (2 Earth weeks)  
>  _Joor_ \- 1 Cybertronian hour (6 to 6.5 hours)  
>  _Vorn_ \- 1 Cybertronian year (83.3 Earth years)  
>  _Klik_ \- 1 Cybertronian minute

* * *

_“Once you'd resolved to go, there was nothing to it at all.”_ ― Jeannette Walls, _The Glass Castle_

 _"Who knows when we may meet again and where?"_ \- Alexandra Romanova, 1896 letter

* * *

_ **Autobot Base - Optimus Prime's office** _

"So this is your decision?" Optimus Prime asked the mech in front of him.

Starscream nodded. "It is."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

The Autobot leader frowned behind his mask. As much as he'd found himself hoping that the jet would accompany him, he'd also known it wouldn't be a good idea to force the issue should Starscream decide otherwise. Nor would he have blamed him if he _had_ decided against going, given the memories of his last expedition and the aftermath. His hatred of the Senate and Science Council (even after all this time) had been clear to Optimus when he'd put the question to Starscream for the coordinates of those worlds. Forcing the Seeker to go, he'd known then, would break the trust that Starscream had placed in him so long ago. He might forgive the manipulations Optimus had used from time to time to get him to see the big picture or calm his rage, but forcing him to do what he didn't want to do would certainly be seen as an unforgiveable offence. Plus, there was still the matter of how the other Autobots saw him. While some had come around over the vorns to at least respect his fighting ability, many still hated him and the fact he was allowed to remain in the core army. Removing most of them from Cybertron would likely give the Seeker some peace while they were away. He'd related his thoughts on the matter to Jazz when the spy had asked about it, and after some discussion, the spy had agreed it was best not to force the issue.

But given what he'd been told by Jazz, Optimus wanted to be absolutely positive that this decision of Starscream's was one made freely without outside pressure. And this decision had come very soon after Mirage's actions...Too soon, the Prime thought.

With this in mind, the Autobot leader set his elbows on his desk and steepled them. "Forgive me for being concerned, Starscream. But I am more than aware of your feelings as regards the idea of leaving Cybertron again. Not to mention I also know that there are still those who have no great liking of or trust in you, and many of them have actually volunteered for the _Ark_ mission. You wouldn't have anyone troubling you after the _Ark_ leaves Cybertron."

"I have no desire to be put in stasis where anything can be done to me without my knowledge." Starscream said flatly. "And even if I stayed conscious...Well, while I might not have the afts of this place bothering me, almost everyone I trusted here would be gone, too. Only Hoist would be left, and I doubt he'd have much time for talking, since he'd have to monitor all those in stasis plus dealing with whatever injuries come from skirmishes while you're away." 

He shook his head. "I've talked with Wheeljack, Prime. He told me almost the entire command team is going on the _Ark_. Something I didn't hear from you, I might add."

 _Ah_ , Optimus thought as he took in Starscream's words. He laid his arms down on his desk. "I never intended to keep it secret from you, Starscream. I did plan to speak to you about it before I left."

Starscream smiled thinly. "I suspected as much," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't have liked to have known for sure." He shifted in his seat. "Like any scientist, I do like to have all the information I can before forming a theory. Or in this case, making a decision."

Optimus huffed heavily. "If you suspected as much, then let me confirm that all I was trying to do was avoid forcing you into a decision, Starscream. No more, no less. Your feelings for quite a few here are common knowledge, as are their feelings towards you. I was trying to allow you your space when it came to making the call as to whether or not you wished to go. I would have informed you sooner of what was happening, but it has been hectic of late in regards to getting the _Ark_ project completed and plans finalized, not to mention trying to find any spare resources of energy for those staying behind."

Starscream pondered Prime's words briefly before he nodded. "I understand," he finally admitted. The smile on his face shifted to a half-amused one. "I suppose that you did so much to protect me early on, that I sometimes forget you have a whole army to head up. And I know I haven't made it easy for you to approach me at times, either."

Optimus smiled ruefully behind his mask, knowing how well of an understatement that was. He'd learned how to manage the jet over the vorns, certainly, but there were also vorns he just shook his head in frustration at the other mech's stubbornness. "I've managed," he replied, a wry tone in his voice.

Starscream chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "How long do I have to prepare for the mission?" he asked, changing the topic just slightly. "Wheeljack said just under a quarter-vorn when he showed me the holo-image, but I'm guessing it's going to be pushed up a little sooner than that?"

"Mirage told you, I assume? Jazz said he'd dropped a hint or two," Optimus replied. At the look of fear that appeared in the other mech's optics, Optimus raised his hand to forestall the Seeker's panic. "He's not going to come after you, Starscream. In fact, he's more irritated with Mirage for breaking his Spec. Ops. training even that slightly. I believe he mentioned something about putting Mirage into a stasis pod if you decided not to go and he pressured you further," Optimus finished, a slightly amused glint in his optics.

Relief filled the Seeker's frame, and he nodded. "He didn't outright _say_ anything, but he did indicate the Decepticons knew something," Starscream admitted. "But the way he hinted it, I did start to suspect that they have their own means of leaving Cybertron."

The Autobot leader nodded firmly. "That seems to be the case," he confirmed.

A thoughtful look appeared on Starscream's face, but he didn't reply. Optimus went on: "I would advise having anything that has value to you to be placed in your sub-space as soon as you leave my office," he responded to Starscream's earlier question. "The way things stand, yes, things might get moved up and we may well have to leave in a hurry. There won't be time then to grab anything. I won't delay the launch for any reason, especially if it means avoiding a firefight."

The thoughtful expression on the Seeker's face faded, to be replaced with the harder expression Optimus Prime had become used to seeing over the vorns. "Understood," he said in a clipped tone as he focused his attention back on the Prime. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

The Autobot Commander shook his head. "There is not," he replied. "Just go about your duties and be ready for the communication when it's time."

Starscream gave a firm nod as he rose from his seat. "Thank you," he stated, then turned and walked out of the office.

After he'd gone, Optimus leaned back in his seat. After a few moments, he just let out another heavy huff from his vents and smiled wearily behind his mask. After another moment, he opened his comm. _::Optimus to Jazz.::_

_::Jazz here. What's up, Boss 'Bot?::_

_::Starscream has just left my office. He's decided to go. And before you ask, it seems that while Mirage's words did leave an impact, it was Wheeljack who gave the final push by telling him of his own and Perceptor's plans. Not to mention mine and Ratchet's.::_

There was no answer for a klik or two. Then: _::Gotcha. Ah'll let Mirage know he's off the hook.::_ A dark chuckle. _::In an orn or two, maybe.::_

Optimus gave a chuckle of his own. _::Jazz...::_ , he began.

 _::Hey, he deserves ta stew for a while, given that stunt he pulled::_ , the saboteur replied, a smirk in his tone. Turning the subject slightly, he continued. _::Ya tell Screams the Decepticon Elite are goin'?::_

_::No, but he seems to have understood that part of Mirage's message as well. I don't know what he thinks about it, before you ask.::_

_::Ah'll keep an optic on him if we run across the 'Cons, then::_ , Jazz replied, his tone grim. _::Ya know he's been out for the Command Trine's energon ever since his capture. And he and Raj both know who led the charge at Crystal City. They both got scores ta settle with that Seeker.::_

 _::I am aware. But don't worry about Starscream. I have other optics on him. You worry about Mirage.::_ , the Autobot leader said firmly.

There was another brief silence on the other end as Jazz digested what his commander told him. _::Gotcha. And ya'll have my list a' those who'll be goin' by the end a' the day cycle::_ , Jazz replied. _::Anythin' else?::_

_::No, that should be all for now. Just stay alert for the signal and pass that message along to those accompanying us.::_

_::Will do. Jazz out.::_

_::Prime out.::_

* * *

"So you're going, then?"

Starscream looked up from the datapads he had been going through at his lab set-up, trying to determine which ones would be safest to leave behind, to see Perceptor standing in the doorway. 

He put aside the datapads and stood up to greet his friend. "I am. I assume Jack told you?" He'd informed the other mech of his decision as soon as he'd returned to the labs to go through his experiment and project records. Wheeljack had been pleased to hear it, and had said to go do what Prime had asked and he'd cover for Starscream's part of the shift that day if needed. Thanking him, Starscream had gone into his lab to get started on his sorting.

Perceptor hadn't arrived in the lab just yet, having been waylaid by Beachcomber, who'd found some interesting geological specimens near the Rust Sea and had wanted to ask the scientist if he knew anything about their chemical make-up.

But it seemed he'd finally arrived. And heard the news, if his tired expression was anything to go by.

The microscope nodded. "He did. I must admit, I had hoped you would decide to go, but a greater part of me felt that the past would likely prove too great an obstacle for you in that regard. It is seldom that I am proven wrong. And for once, I am not sure what I think of that."

Starscream gave a slight smile, knowing how much Perceptor usually hated being proven wrong. "First time for everything," the Seeker said softly, an impish tone in his voice.

Perceptor snorted. "Very funny," he replied, in a disaffected way before reverting back to normal tones. "In any case, I am glad you will be among friends instead of alone here. Wheeljack and I did worry about what you'd do with no one but Hoist to talk to."

"He's not that bad, Percy," Starscream said, walking back to his bench to sit down and motioning to a chair close by. "He's good-natured, and Primus knows he manages to keep spirits up around here, something that's becoming harder to do nowadays."

"True," Perceptor agreed as he sat down in the proffered chair. "But there is such a thing as being _too_ cheerful. It can be rather...disturbing."

Starscream shrugged. "So is always looking on the dark side of things, like Gears does," he replied simply.

"It can be," the other scientist agreed. "Likely just a matter of perspective, I suppose."

He leaned back in his seat. "In any case, confirming that you were going on the _Ark_ was not the only reason I am here, Starscream."

Starscream raised a browridge. "Oh?"

Perceptor smiled a little sadly. "Yes. Wheeljack told me he'd let you know I was leaving with Magnus and his Wrecker unit."

The Seeker's vents stilled. "He did, but he didn't say..." Realization bloomed. "He didn't say when," Starscream finished in a whisper.

Perceptor's only reply was to look away, still with that sad expression.

Starscream felt his hands clenching into fists. "When?" he asked.

"In about three deca-cycles time," Perceptor replied. "I have been listed as a back-up medic and sniper. Both skills you know I have been practicing for some while now."

Starscream looked into his lap at his clenched hands, then looked up. "You came to say goodbye," he said, still quietly, but with a tinge of anger. More and more, he hated this war which seemed to have no end in sight. It had taken a good part of his soul. Now it was beginning to take his friends away.

Perceptor nodded. "I did, yes. And to give you these, just in case." He reached into his subspace and pulled out a datapad, along with a holoimage frame. He held them out to Starscream, who unclenched his hands and took them.

He turned on the datapad first, and a moment later his optics widened. He looked up at Perceptor in shock. "These are..."

Perceptor's smile became a little cooler, and slightly more triumphant. "Yes."

"My records from the Science Academy. Prime told me you had those, but...I never did ask about them," the jet whispered. His optics were bright.

"This is a copy of them that I made for you. In case I didn't get the chance again," the red mech replied.

Starscream nodded, and placed the datapad in his subspace. This was certainly a possession worth keeping. He switched his attention to the holoimage, and once more found himself at a loss for words.

It was a holoimage of Skyfire personally handing Starscream his degree. Both he and Skyfire were smiling. It had been one of the few times Starscream had ever felt like he'd actually come out on top after all the slag he'd had to deal with over his vorns at the academy. He'd defeated those fragheads, and they'd never be able to hurt him again. Or so he'd believed at that moment in time. 

Still, he'd never had a holoimage of his mentor and friend. To receive this now...

He lifted his gaze to Perceptor. "How did you come by this?"

Perceptor's optics held a glint of triumph. "Let's just say I have my ways, and let it go at that."

Starscream eyed his friend a little suspiciously, but decided not to push the matter further. He placed that holo in his subspace, next to the datapad with his records. "Thank you for giving these to me," he said. "They mean a lot." More than Perceptor could probably ever know, he felt. He had nothing from that part of his life there with him; it had all been lost after his arrest. To have some tangible reminders, _good_ reminders, was something that Starscream had never expected to have again.

The other scientist gave a nod, pleased to see that his gift had gotten the reaction he'd wanted to see. It had been too long since Starscream had seemed to show any joy about anything, and to give his friend this much was a suitable and fitting goodbye present, he believed. "I am glad to have been able to give those to you," he said calmly. He rose from his seat. "But now I must go about my own preparations for departure."

Starscream shook his head with a chuckle and rose from his own seat, holding out his hand. "Take care of yourself, Percy. Try not to get killed out there."

Perceptor took the offered hand and shook it. "I wish you the same, Starscream," he said with a smile. "Till all are one."

Then, without another word, he turned and left the room.

Starscream just stood there for a few kliks after Perceptor left, gazing at the doorway his friend had disappeared through. After a moment, a look of determination appeared in his optics, and he allowed a small, thin smile to appear on his face.

He owed Perceptor for the gift he'd given him. And one day, he'd pay the other mech back.

Until then...

Putting aside the twinges in his Spark, Starscream returned to his sorting, a determined expression on his face.

_Till all are one._

* * *

Vorns after the war ended, Starscream, when he spoke of the launch of the _Ark_ , would say that the event announced itself with one Pit of a bang.

It had all started when Wheeljack and Bumblebee went out on the ever more fruitless searches for energon. They came flying back into the base about three joors after they left, having barely escaped from Stormraiser and some of his Seekers, but only with a few rods of energon. After hearing that report, plus the glum results of Jazz's own scouting mission, the Autobot leader decided that the time had come to leave the planet. By that time, the majority of the army was in stasis, with the exceptions of Ultra Magnus's Wreckers and Elita-One's own femme unit, and about one hundred others who'd elected to stay behind and monitor the situation on Cybertron while the leaders were away.

The moment Starscream received the orders, he began running towards the landing field. Just as the _Ark_ came in sight, laser bolts started raining down from the sky from some of Stormraiser's Seekers.

Starscream hissed as some of those bolts came less than a micrometer from his wings. He activated his thrusters and threw himself into a daring series of twists and turns in his root mode as he both tried to dodge around the lasers and fire on his enemies at the same time. He wasn't the only one doing that, either. On the periphery of his vision, he noted others firing on the Seekers as well. The tri-color would never really be sure later how he wasn't injured more seriously in all the confusion.

In any case, he and those others all barely made it into the _Ark_ before an explosion came close behind them, forcing Prime to push the button that would close the door and ordered the launch to take place immediately. He couldn't risk waiting for stragglers any longer.

Moments later, the _Ark_ was in the air, and the Seekers who'd been attacking fell back.

Many of the Autobots seemed relieved by how easily they'd gotten away, but Starscream had an uneasy feeling about it, and judging from a few of the expressions he noticed on the faces of the officers, he wasn't the only one thinking along those lines.

After all, there was still the little matter of whether or not the Decepticons _did_ actually have a ship and were planning to come after them. If so, Starscream suspected, that attack could have just been a diversion. He certainly doubted it was anything else, since the Seekers could have stopped the _Ark_ with a well-placed shot to the thrusters, not to mention that explosion hadn't done any damage to the ship.

Even twenty orns later, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, and not only that, he was beginning to feel restless, cooped up in the ship, so he headed for the Rec Room area late during the ship's night cycle to just see if he could clear his mind. Most of the _Ark_ would be either on the bridge or in their berthrooms, so Starscream felt sure he'd be by himself.

It was while he was sitting there quietly, optics off-lined and enjoying the quiet, that he instead found himself to have company.

"A credit for your thoughts." came the sound of a rich-sounding, smooth voice.

A voice that Starscream knew very well. He smirked. "Hello, Mirage."

The blue and white mech chuckled as he came into view and sat down in the seat across from Starscream. "I would have thought you'd be in recharge," he said.

Starscream shrugged. "Couldn't," he replied. "And to be honest, I haven't done much of that since we've fled Cybertron." A grimace. "I just can't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with our escape from those Seekers."

The smile faded from the racer's face. "You thought it was too easy," he deduced. When Starscream nodded, Mirage leaned back in his own seat with a frown, replying as he did so, "Jazz and the rest of Command think so as well. But so far, we haven't been able to detect any Decepticons behind us."

"A waiting game, then," Starscream answered, raising a browridge.

"So it would seem," the former noble confirmed.

A few kliks passed in a companionable silence before Starscream spoke again. "So how much time do you believe we have before the Decepticons _do_ catch up with us?"

Mirage let out a soft huff of air through his vents as he thought over his answer. "I don't know," he admitted finally. "We don't know what kind of stealth or hyperdrive technology their ship has. It could be anywhere, for all we know."

Starscream grimaced. That didn't sound good. "Slag."

"Indeed," the other mech agreed. "But perhaps we'll get lucky and find a good source before they do. Primus willing."

Starscream just looked at Mirage skeptically, but before he could voice a reply, the ship shook, knocking them both out of their seats.

Then the alarms went off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter marks the official arrival on Earth. Spent a while watching the first episode over and over, so hopefully I've got this down pat. With the exception of Mirage, I think I have done so.
> 
> I have changed a few of the events as I couldn't figure out how to reconcile some of the oddities otherwise. However, I did use some of the dialogue in the first scene from the pilot episode "More than Meets the Eye", and italicized it to separate it from the rest. Speech that is not italicized is my own.
> 
> Also took a crash course in planetary entry and gravity fields. Plus have re-educated myself about some aspects of the solar system. Hopefully this will be as realistic as possible.
> 
> Basically put, this is not going to be a strict retelling of More than Meets the Eye.
> 
> A reminder to readers, Galaxy C-29A321, World 7 is the Cybertronian name I have used for Earth and the Milky Way Galaxy.
> 
> Finally, thank you to grayseeker for giving me some much needed advice on how to handle battle scenes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers.

* * *

_"Welcome to Earth."_ \- Will Smith, _Independence Day (1996)_

* * *

_Five kliks earlier - Ark Bridge _

Something wasn't right.

Optimus Prime stared out the front window of the Ark, this thought weighing heavily in his mind.

For twenty orns now, they'd been traveling towards one of the planets listed in the coordinates provided by Starscream, a world he and his mentor had designated as Galaxy C-29A321, World 7.  There had been little information on that world, unsurprising, given it seemed to be a shorter stay than the other ones Starscream and Skyfire had visited, but what was there indicated there was strong potential of finding the sources of energy they needed to revive their homeworld.  While the other worlds had more detailed notes and seemed every bit as promising, World 7's coordinates seemed to be closest to where Cybertron was located at the present time, so it had been decided to head towards that one first.

So far, the trip had seemed uneventful, "seemed" being the operative word, the Autobot leader reflected wearily.  In the twenty orns since they'd left Iacon, there had been no trace of pursuit, something that he'd been expecting since their take-off.  And he hadn't been alone in feeling concerned over this, either.  Prowl had barely left his console, keeping a sharp eye on the screen for any trace of Decepticons.  Jazz, at the controls, sported a tense posture as he stared straight ahead, so tense that Prime had no problem believing that if he were to come up suddenly behind the Ops mech now, he'd likely find himself with a vibro-blade at his throat, loyalty or no.  Both of them had expressed their opinions they'd gotten away too easily over the past few orns.

Starscream, too, had seemed to adopt a very watchful air during this journey, Optimus had noticed.  Not a surprise by any means, given how observant the Seeker was.  No doubt he'd realized the same thing Prowl and Jazz had.  While he hadn't approached Optimus with his concerns like the other two, the Autobot leader had seen him glancing out one of the porthole windows a few times, his wings high and tense.

In the last few orns, however, the feeling of wrongness had gotten stronger, and Prime wasn't sure if that feeling was coming from the Matrix, his own instincts, or a combination of the two.  Just a few breems ago, as the _Ark_ had passed through the gravity field of that giant brown and white striped planet, that feeling had begun to intensify, and had become even stronger as they'd reached the large mass of asteroids not too far beyond.

Something wasn't right, and Optimus wished he could put his finger on it.

As he was pondering all this, a light coming from the screen where Prowl was sitting caught his optic, just as the proximity alarms started to go off.  He noticed his tactician glance sharply at the screen.  "Sir!  _Look!_ " he called out.

As he was speaking, a movement outside the window caught Prime's optic.  He looked outside just in time to see a large object moving quickly into the space in front of them.  _"What is it?"_ he asked, unable to keep a note of concern out of his voice.  Was this what the Matrix was trying to warn him about?

 _"An asteroid!"_ his tactician replied.

 _"There's another one!"_ Trailbreaker yelled immediately after, causing Prime to turn his head to see a second large rock heading straight in the direction the first was approaching from, just a few short mechanomiles in front of the _Ark_.

 _"They're going to collide!"_ he cried out, feeling a sharp pulse from the Matrix as he spoke.  He frowned behind his mask as the two space rocks crashed into each other, and some of the debris began moving in their direction.  What was it trying to tell him...?

He wasn't allowed a chance to consider it further, as the first of the smaller rocks collided at that moment, rocking the _Ark_ and setting off the ship-wide alarms.  Optimus Prime grabbed for the console to keep from being thrown off his feet.  He heard clattering behind him and off to the side, followed by a curse from Ironhide. As the ship tilted from side to side, he sent out a quick comm. to Jazz at the helm, ordering him to stabilize the ship.

As Jazz nodded and went to his task, Optimus turned to Sideswipe, who had managed to pull himself back into his seat at the weapons controls.  "Sideswipe, is the laser cannon functional?"

The red front-liner did a quick scan of the power levels.  "We're at thirty percent," he replied after a moment.

 _Not enough..._ , the Autobot leader thought grimly.  If they ran into more trouble it was unlikely they would be able to defend themselves.  Unfortunately, they didn't have a choice.

 _"Fire!"_   he gave the command to the red and black mech, who quickly moved to obey.

As the rocks in front of them gave way to clear space, Optimus reached up to his chest, laying his hand briefly over the place where the Matrix lay, but felt nothing more.  Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just received a warning.  And even now, they had no idea where the Decepticons were...

"Prime!"  Prowl called suddenly from his console.  "Teletraan-1 has just picked up a signal behind us and gaining fast!"

Suddenly, the reason for the Matrix's behavior became clear.  _"Decepticons,_ " the red and blue mech said aloud, anger in his voice.  How they'd managed to get so close without being detected sooner, Optimus didn't know.  That the Matrix had likely sensed them, he had no doubt.  He wanted to curse himself for not realizing it sooner.

But there would be time for recriminations later.  He hoped.

"Full speed!" he ordered his spy.

Jazz gave one curt nod, and moved quickly to obey.

For the next several breems, as the ship raced through the asteroid field, Prime became aware of others approaching the bridge, called into alert by the sound of the alarms, no doubt. At the same time, the Matrix finally reacted, giving one more sharp pulse.

This time, Prime didn't need to wonder what it was trying to tell him, as Trailbreaker called out at the same time that the _Nemesis_ had just overtaken their ship. A moment later, a sharp jolt rattled the ship, and he caught a glimpse of a bright beam of light appearing between the two vessels.

 _::Tractor beam::_ , Jazz comm'ed a moment later. _::Strong one. Won't be able to get free.::_

Prime pinged back an acknowledgement, and took a glance at the weapons console. It took only one glimpse of the dark expression on Sideswipe's face to confirm his earlier suspicions: They couldn't break free, and they couldn't fire on their enemy.

Here and now, it seemed, they would be making their final stand.

As the rest of his Autobots arrived on the bridge, Optimus spoke.

"Autobots...prepare to receive boarders."

* * *

_Nemesis_

Megatron smiled coldly as the tractor beam connected their ships to the Autobots' own. Now they had them, and it was time to take the Ark for their own. Once they'd destroyed the Autobots aboard the ship, they could download the information which would lead them to the sources of energon they needed.

And with the Autobots defeated, there would be nothing to stop them from expanding their reach.

He rose from his throne. "Decepticons, assemble. We have Autobots to destroy."

As one, the Decepticons rose from their seats and followed Megatron to the launchbay.

It was time to claim victory, once and for all.

* * *

_Ark Bridge_

Silence fell over the bridge as the sound of a clang hit the side of the ship, followed by smoke billowing towards them.

_So it's come to this._

Starscream grimaced at the thought.

When the ship alarms had gone off, he'd hoped perhaps that in spite of his words to Mirage, the cause had been something minor.  Space debris had often appeared back when he'd been an active explorer off-world.  Meteors and comets weren't an uncommon sight.  Once in a while he and Skyfire would come across some bits of floating metal and hulled-out ships, but they'd usually given those a wide berth.  Even knowing the Decepticons might be following them hadn't made him jump to the conclusion they were being attacked.  Then, as they'd headed towards the bridge to find out exactly what had been going on, Mirage relayed a message to him that he'd just received from Jazz:  the initial alarms had indeed been caused by a pair of asteroids colliding as they'd begun making their way through a field containing them, but they had now picked up Decepticons behind them.  To make it worse, Mirage said, their weaponry was at very low power and was being used to cut through the asteroid field.

He and Mirage had both stood back in the shadows when they'd arrived (though Starscream suspected Prime was well-aware of their presence), ready to act if called on.  But it seemed that it had been decided they would make an effort to escape first.

And then he'd heard Trailbreaker's words, and felt that jolt...

But it wasn't until now, hearing Prime's somber voice, telling them they were about to be boarded, and seeing that smoke, that Starscream finally understood that this might well be the end of the journey for him.

 _Looks like I won't be able to repay Percy after all._ he thought with a tinge of bitterness.  He'd hoped the other mech would be okay out there, wherever he was right now.  And Hoist, too.  He sent a quick prayer to Primus to look out for those two.

As the distant sound of Megatron's voice calling for his troops to attack came through the tunnel connecting the ships, Starscream took a quick glance around.  On the faces of the other Autobots, he saw expressions of grim determination.  They all had to know this could well be the end of the line, and yet they were willing to fight for their lives, regardless of what the cold facts might be.

Starscream looked back towards the tunnel in time to see the Decepticons now charging towards them.  His jaw clenched.

He would do no less than his comrades.

He was an Autobot, and he would die as one.

He lifted his arms, weapons at the ready.

_See you soon, Skyfire._

Then the Decepticons were upon them.

He fired...

* * *

 As the battle began, the two ships continued on their way.

Without pilots, without control, the _Nemesis_ and the _Ark_ continued on course towards the latest coordinates entered into Teletraan-1's mainframe.

Breaking through the outer border of the asteroid belt, flying blindly past an iron-red planet and its two moons, both ships continued directly towards their final destination, a planet of blue, white and brown, just beyond a dead, rocky orb.

On the ship, oblivious to the fact they were flying out of control, mechs clashed...

Soundwave threw off Prowl, Jazz and Cliffjumper, who attacked him as he entered the bridge, only to be knocked down by a surprise attack by Ironhide...

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker launched themselves into the Seekers who raced aboard, tearing at wings and weapons, trying to pull them off...

Starscream firing his null-rays at any Decepticon he could see and doing what he could to dodge the shots fired at him...

Megatron and Optimus grappling, trying to overpower each other as they pushed themselves into walls and consoles, neither mech able to gain the advantage...

All were so wrapped up in their respective battles and fights for survival that all forgot that no one was piloting the ships, or even realized that the ships were still moving...

As the blue and white planet drew closer, proximity alarms began to go off, but none heard them, the sound of laser fire and metal clashing drowning them out.  Smoke from the laser weapons blurred the view from the _Ark_ 's main window, cutting off the sight of the planet growing larger as they drew closer.  No one inside the ship was aware of just how serious the situation outside had become.

No one was aware, that is, until the two ships became caught in the planet's gravity field...

* * *

Starscream noticed it first.

Dodging a shot from Skywarp, he felt a quick, sharp jolt under his feet.

_What the frag?!_

Ignoring it for the moment, he fired back at the damned teleporter, who grinned and popped out of sight, causing Starscream's shot to hit a nearby wall, leaving a scorch mark behind.

_Damn it!_

Glancing around and listening for the sound of displaced air that would tell him his enemy had gotten behind him, Starscream moved forward carefully.  A flash of light over to his left caused him to duck behind the steering console, just in time for the shot to pass through where his head had been. 

_Too fragging close._

As he began to pull himself up, he felt what seemed like a sensation of trembling under his hand.

He froze.  The jolt, combined with the trembling...That was familiar somehow...He felt something niggling at the back of his mind.

Keeping his head low, the jet shot a glance around the room.  No one was paying attention, all too wrapped up in their battles to take much notice of him.

Knowing this could change quickly, he crept slowly and carefully towards the front of the ship, keeping his senses alert for any sign that someone was about to attack.  But somehow, amazingly, no one seemed to have paid any attention to his movements.  Glancing back, he saw Stormraiser and Thundercracker engaged in hand to hand combat with the Twins, and by this time, Skywarp had been waylaid by Wheeljack.

Taking advantage of the distraction, he moved quickly towards the navigational console and took a glance at the screen.  His optics widened as he realized what he was looking at.

_This...This can't be right..._

He then looked up towards the window, still glazed over with smoke, but by now, a thin orange layer was becoming visible.

The niggling suddenly came into sharp focus, just as the trembling became more pronounced.  Starscream stiffened as a few old memories finally made themselves known.

_Oh slag, no!_

He now knew what this was.

And that there was no way to stop it.

_"What's happening?"_

Starscream looked towards the sound of Prime's voice.  By this time the trembling had caught everyone's attention and had stopped the fighting dead in its tracks.  Everyone's faces bore an expression of confusion.

"Atmospheric entry!" he yelled.

That got everyone's attention.  "What?" Trailbreaker asked.

Starscream pulled himself up slowly, keeping a grip on the console.  He looked in the black mech's direction.  "Atmospheric entry," he repeated.  "We've managed to be pulled into a planet's atmosphere during the fighting.  The gravity is dragging us down to the surface."

"How do we stop it?"

Starscream shook his head, and glanced back out the window at the layer of heat friction, becoming brighter as they accelerated. So many times he'd been through this experience, he and Skyfire both.  But back then, they'd learned how to adjust their speed as they crossed over from space into planetary atmosphere.  They'd learned how to take control of their descent depending on the strength of each world's gravity field. But in this instance, the _Ark_ had had no one manning it as they'd crossed over, thanks to the Decepticon attack, and now...

"We can't at this point," he whispered.  "With no one guiding the _Ark_ , once the gravity field grabbed hold of us..." 

His voice trailed off, leaving the implications quite clear.

At that, Prime threw off Megatron and grabbed for the helm controls, but from what Starscream could see from his angle, they'd be of no use.  There was a large dent in that console, likely from someone being thrown into it at one point, and there would be no way to safely steer the ship into a controlled landing.  And they couldn't fix it, either, not with the amount of time they had left.

And to make it worse, the engines, already strained by the overheating, were likely past their limits due to the added strain of pulling the _Nemesis_ along with them.  Even if Prime could somehow manage to gain even a little control, it wouldn't last for long...

As if in response to those somber thoughts, the tractor beam suddenly snapped, just as the engines for the _Ark_ cut out.  Both ships were pulled apart in two separate directions.

But no one on the _Ark_ noticed the _Nemesis_ fade from sight, for at the moment the tractor beam broke, the ship containing both armies went into a brief spiral throwing mechs all over the bridge and corridors, the clanging sound of metal and cries of pain the only noise to be heard as they collided with each other or the walls of the ship.

Starscream was thrown hard against the navigational console, gasping as he felt a wing bend against his side.  As the ship managed to level off, he straightened up and managed to get a glimpse out the window.

And froze as the sight of a volcano range appeared directly in their path.

"Oh, slag," he whispered.

Before he could do or say anything more, the _Ark_ slammed straight into the side of one of those mountains.

And then he knew no more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in 4 million years.


	23. Interlude - The Second Battleground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Sorry for the very long delay, but a little thing called "life" stepped in. Between seasonal job and computer issues, not to mention craziness at main job, it has been a busy time for me. But here we are now.
> 
> Besides the real life issues, I was also struggling with how to wake up Starscream and keep him from harm at Decepticon hands, since Teletraan-1 got jet schematics first and hence woke the 'Cons up. Recently, I was given an idea by silberstreif, and after discussing it with her, decided it was a good one and would cover pretty much every one of my problems regarding it. I know this solution will most likely not please everyone, but it was the only thing that came across as even remotely workable.
> 
> As with the last chapter, some of the dialogue was pulled from the first episode of MtMtE. As before, it will be italicized to set it apart.
> 
> Finally, it might have been noticed by some that I removed the time units last chapter and that it isn't here, either. That was deliberate, now that we've moved into the final arc of the story and the language will be shifting. Not that the Cybertronian terms won't appear, but they won't be as frequently used from this point on.
> 
> And now, I raise the curtain on what will be the final story arc of Pariah.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers, never have and never will. I am merely playing in Hasbro's playground.

* * *

_"Time makes all things possible. I can wait." -_ Starscream, _Transformers G1 \- "More than Meets the Eye, part 2"_ _  
_

* * *

_**Earth:  Late Neogene Period (Early Pliocene Epoch, 4 mya)  - Quartenary period (Hologene Epoch,1984 C.E.)** _

As the _Ark_ smashed into the side of the volcanic mountain, silence fell over the ship as the force of the crash threw all aboard into a deep stasis.  The sounds of fighting no longer echoed throughout the ship.  Instead, Autobots and Decepticon alike lay silently where they fell, some buried or half-buried by the rocks that had flown through the window at the moment of impact, others laying very visibly on the floor of the ship, some piled against each other, others against what was left of the consoles.

Parts and limbs also lay scattered on the floor, either torn off during battle or ripped off by the force of impact.  For all intents and purposes, the war had ended.

But outside the ship, no one knew this, and life went on for the universe at large.

As time passed, worlds that had had little to do with Cybertron began to forget about the war.  Generations on these numerous planets lived and died with it being little more than a footnote in their histories regarding the universe.

On other worlds where Cybertronian exiles had found shelter, they continued on with their lives and establishing links with other worlds in an attempt to reassure them they only desired to live in peace with the rest of the universe.  Over time, with the war seemingly fading from others' memories, they dared to believe that peace had come at last.

In space, a ship full of Wreckers wondered at the silence, even as they continued to hunt for any Decepticons that may have fled the planet following the launches of the _Ark_ and _Nemesis_.

On Cybertron, a Decepticon scientist continued his work of dealing with the Autobots who remained behind as well as his experiments, all the while waiting for a message from a leader that did not come.  The Autobots left behind did their best to keep up the fight while waiting for a message from their own leader, one that never seemed to arrive.

Meanwhile, on a small blue and white orb, life and the land itself evolved.

Two landmasses, separated by the single ocean became one as planetary plates shifted, forming a new ocean.  Species that had lived on each landmass began to shift places as a result of the new land bridge.  In time, the world began to cool down and the landmasses continued to take shape.  Ice ages came and went, assisting in the shaping of the landmasses, and altering the land itself.

The climate changes affected the life-forms of the world as well, as new species rose even as older ones evolved or died out.  Then the new species began to evolve.  As the years rolled on, one in particular rose and began spreading throughout the world, growing stronger and more intelligent.  In time, it became the dominant species and began making their mark on the world, though not yet on the universe itself, which remained ignorant to what was going on in this particular sector.

As the universe was ignorant of this world, so too were the dominant species (who now called themselves humans and their world Earth) ignorant of their planet's "guests".

But one day, that all changed with the eruption of a long dormant volcano in a small corner of a state called Oregon...

* * *

_ **Mount St. Hillary, Oregon - late April 1984** _

_What the frag hit me?_ Skywarp thought as his optics came back online.  Pulling himself slowly back to his feet, he looked around, taking in the sight of the scattered mechs and debris around him.  _Last thing I remember is that traitor Starscream saying we were about to crash..._

The flash of a bright light off to the side caught his attention.  _Computer's back online._ He smirked as the realization of what must have happened hit him.  Like Pit was he going to waste this opportunity.  Looking around once more, he caught sight of his off-line leader laying on the floor, close to his Trinemates.  Skywarp grabbed Megatron and pulled him into the beam.

 Once the repairs had been made, Skywarp reached down to assist his leader to his feet, saying as he did so,  _"Megatron, my leader.  We are alive again."_

Megatron did not reply immediately, looking first at Skywarp, then casting his gaze around the floor of the ship bridge.  He then turned his optics back towards Skywarp, who hiked his wings up in anticipation of his leader's words.

" _We must revive the other Decepticons,_ " Megatron ordered.

With a nod, Skywarp turned and headed to assist his leader in gathering up what he could of his comrades, bringing their frames and whatever pieces of them they could find over to the repair beam.  As he worked, he couldn't resist kicking a few of the Autobot frames out of spite, though he wasn't able to spot Starscream's.  _Too bad.  Would have liked to make sure the fragger never woke up at all,_ he thought, a nasty smirk on his face.  But one couldn't have everything, he thought with a shrug.  At least the Autobots weren't awake.

It took about a quarter joor to get everyone awake, but finally, all the Decepticons who they'd been able to revive were standing in front of Megatron.   Stormraiser stepped forward.  "My lord, what are your orders?" he asked coolly.

" _Much time has passed.  We are on a planet far from Cybertron, but our mission has not changed_ ,"  Megatron replied.  "This world must have abundant resources, if we were able to be repaired and revived."

Stormraiser nodded, understanding what his leader was getting at.  "You wish for us to find enough of those resources to build a ship of our own to return to Cybertron, and take as much energy as we can in order to revive our world."

Megatron smiled coldly. "Yes. And then we will begin to expand our empire from there. With the Autobot Elite out of the way, there should be no problems in dealing with the rest."

All the Decepticons nodded, then turned to leave the ship. As they headed up into the sky, Skywarp grinned evilly as a thought struck him. He turned around briefly and fired a few shots at the rocks just above the hole they'd flown out of. He smirked one last time as he saw them start to come down. _Have a nice long nap, Autodolts!_ he thought as he raced after his Trinemates...

Completely unaware of the fact that he'd just revived the war...

* * *

**_The_ Ark _, 4 Earth hours later_ **

Optimus just stood and watched grimly as his mechs cleared the last of the debris away from the corridor leading deeper into the ship.  He shook his head. 

Almost a joor ago, he had been awakened by Teletraan-1, only to find the scattered frames of his mechs with the Decepticons nowhere to be seen.  Immediately, he'd begun dragging over each of his Autobots over to the repair beam.  Once the computer's repair beam had restored enough of his soldiers that they'd been able to assist in the search for the remainder of his crew, he'd gone into the systems to see if the ship computer had been able to track where the Decepticons had gone.  But Teletraan-1 had not yet started this process.  However, Optimus had been able to determine how long it had been since they'd been in stasis...

_Forty-eight thousand vorns..._

It had been very difficult to believe, but when he'd checked his internal chronometer, he'd felt his Spark sink as it confirmed what he'd seen in the systems. 

 _So much time has passed.  Too much time._ Optimus Prime found himself wondering where Cybertron was now, and if any of his soldiers left behind had survived.  And if he ever would know.

But for now, he had greater worries to deal with before he could try and discover the answers to his questions.  For one, they needed to learn exactly where the Decepticons had gotten to, and what they were doing right now.  Teletraan-1's systems indicated they had crashed on the world they'd been headed for in the first place:  World 7 in Galaxy C-29A321.  The world had been deemed uninhabited at the time of the initial scans, but the fact both the Autobots and Decepticons had been repaired indicated things had changed drastically during their long stasis.  If there were sentient beings living on this world now, the Autobots needed to do all in their power to stop the Decepticons from turning this planet into the same kind of wasteland their own home-world had become. 

Then there was the second matter...

With a heavy sigh, he turned and walked over to the table where Ratchet had laid out the last patient, the one that Teletraan-1 had not been able to completely repair.

As Optimus came up alongside the medic, he asked in a serious tone:  "How is he, Ratchet?"

Ratchet, who'd had his hands deep in Starscream's chest, pulled them out with a sigh as he turned to look at his leader.  He shook his head.

"Starscream was up in the front of the ship when we hit, Optimus, meaning he received the full force of the impact. He was knocked back into that console along with a number of the larger rocks, which covered nearly all of him. A lot of circuitry is crushed beyond repair or missing.  His transformation cog is completely non-functional.  And as you can see, one of his feet is missing, meaning he'd be grounded even if the transformation cog were working."  A grim smile appeared.  "If I had to guess, I'd say chances are good that one of the Decepticon Seekers is wearing said foot, considering that Teletraan was pulling parts from all over."

Optimus felt a sense of grim amusement in spite of the seriousness of the situation, knowing very well what the Decepticon Seekers thought of Starscream.  "Ironic."

"Indeed," Ratchet replied.  His face became serious.  "The only reason he's still alive is because both his bent wings seem to have held the rocks away from his chest area.  Otherwise, we'd be talking about taking apart his frame to gather whatever spare parts we could use.  In any case, Teletraan-1 did the best it could with repairing him, but since even the repair system can't replace missing parts and limbs this heavily damaged, there's nothing more that can be done for now."

"What do you recommend?"  Starscream had not only proven to be a good friend to he and a select few, he'd also proven to be a loyal Autobot, and with them on a distant organic world, with no idea of what to expect of the natives (whatever they looked like), his knowledge and abilities had become far more important.  Plus, he'd been able to help in turning the tide in battles before.  They had so few fliers that the idea of losing even one didn't sit well with the Autobot leader, friend or not.

Ratchet rubbed at his optics. "Leaving him in stasis for now, and keeping him in the back of the medbay once it's cleared out. With luck, I can salvage some chips and other circuitry from whatever survived the crash. Hopefully, the spare t-cogs I brought aboard also survived. But I can't do anything about the missing foot and thruster. We would need to get back to my medbay in Iacon to get what I would need to reconstruct both. Or check to see if there's a Seeker foot still kicking around one of the old battle sites."

Optimus Prime felt his mouth becoming a thin line.  "Neither of which we can do until we get into contact with Cybertron, or gather what parts we need to build a space-bridge."  And this would take time...

So much to do, and the Decepticons had a head start on them.  The Autobots needed to start catching up.  First, though, he needed to settle this situation.  Starscream would be furious when he woke up to learn he'd been left in stasis after everyone else had been wakened, and Prime wouldn't blame him for that.  He knew he would feel the same if he learned his mechs had left him vulnerable, even there was good cause to do so.  Unfortunately, no other solution besides Ratchet's came to mind.  It was either do what his CMO suggested, or bring Starscream out of stasis, leaving him awake and unable to move until he could be fully repaired. 

He would be making sure to explain things fully to Starscream when he woke.  Until then...

"See to it, then.  I leave him in your capable hands, Ratchet."  If nothing else, he knew the CMO would not allow any harm to come to the Seeker.  With this thought, he turned his gaze back to the stasis-locked Starscream.  _Take care, old friend._

Turning away, he sent a ping to Jazz.  _::Send Hound and Cliffjumper to the_ Ark _entrance to meet with me.  I have a mission for them.::_

It was time to find the Decepticons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did put in a quote from Starscream up there. Decided it would be fitting, given what I wrote here.
> 
> And I promise a longer chapter next time around.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Pariah!
> 
> This chapter is going to be somewhat longer this time around, given I have a good amount of ground I want to cover (and didn't really want to break up this time around), and includes a brief time-skip from the previous chapter. In here, Starscream will be waking up, and will be learning about all the changes that have taken place. 
> 
> The first part is going to feature a summary of the following four G1 episodes: "More than Meets the Eye, Part 2", "More than Meets the Eye, Part 3", "Transport to Oblivion", and "Roll for It". I did my best to keep the summary as limited as possible while still including the highlights, though I added a small twist in one location to explain what happened to the _Victory_ , along with eliminating those that made no sense.
> 
> A later part will also include a brief summary for the episode "Divide and Conquer", which will be very much along the lines of what I wrote in Missing Piece.
> 
> Also, I've added tags to indicate that there will be a couple brief appearances by the first few humans to meet the Autobots here. I did try to chart a story without them, only to find that it wouldn't work out too well. Still, I did my best to keep it limited. Even so, they do have a role to play, and I tried to make the situations believable.
> 
> That all said, do enjoy the chapter. ^_^

* * *

_"It's been a long road, getting from there to here." -_ Rod Stewart,  _Faith of the Heart_

* * *

  ** _Mount Saint Hillary, The Ark - June 1984_**

 _Primus, what a day_ , Ratchet thought as he leaned back in his office chair.  _Or perhaps one could say it's been a long couple decacycles._   He shook his head wearily and rubbed at his optics.

It had all started when Cliffjumper had returned alone from the mission Prime had sent he and Hound on to determine the Decepticons' whereabouts.  When asked where Hound was, the red frontliner had admitted that he'd disobeyed his orders and tried firing on Megatron, thinking that would end the war quickly.  Unfortunately, he'd failed and the Decepticon leader had sent Laserbeak after them.  Hound and he had separated, and Laserbeak had followed after Hound.  Following this report, Ratchet and another Autobot called Hauler had gone to get Hound, who'd not only confirmed Cliffjumper's story, he'd also told them that the Decepticons were building a ship to get back to Cybertron and get as much energy as they could in the process.  Prime had at once formed a team and they went off to hunt the Decepticons.

In the end, they'd found the Decepticons, but hadn't been able to stop them from getting more energy for their ship.  But they had been able to make their first allies:  Sparkplug and Spike Witwicky, who referred to themselves as humans, and offered to teach the Autobots about this strange new world they'd landed on, a world they called Earth.  Prime had been reluctant to involve the natives in their battle, but since Starscream was unable to act as a liaison for the Autobots, he'd agreed.

And that had been the only bright spot in the next few solar cycles that followed, reflected Ratchet.  No matter what the Autobots did, they only could manage to slow the Decepticons down in gaining supplies and energy for their ship, and neither Jazz nor Mirage could manage to get close enough to sabotage it, thanks to the Decepticons being on high alert.

Finally, Prime had decided on a final stand to stop the Decepticons once and for all, leading an attack on the ship that they'd learned Megatron had christened the _Victory_ (and even now, Ratchet wanted to snort at the pretentious and ironic name), but had been unable to prevent the launch.  In the end, though, the ship hadn't gotten far, and had ended up crashing into the body of water they later learned was called the Pacific Ocean.  Mirage had managed to get aboard the ship and sabotaged it, though he wouldn't say how he did it.  At least, he didn't to most of the Autobots, the CMO thought with a chuckle.  He'd later approached Ratchet in his Medbay when no one else was around and admitted that he'd "borrowed" some null bombs he knew Starscream had been working on in his room during the trip to Earth, bombs which had the same kind of shorting effect as the Seeker's null-rays.  He said to inform Starscream when he woke that they had worked perfectly.  Ratchet had made the decision to not tell Prime or the rest of the officers what he learned, mainly not to cause trouble for Starscream after he woke up (since even Ratchet knew he wasn't supposed to work on projects in his room), but also to keep Wheeljack from adding his special touch to those bombs.  That was certainly the last thing they needed.

For several planetary weeks following that victory, things had gone smoothly. They'd made more allies among the humans and turned the _Ark_ into a more livable base. The only downside had been their inability to contact Cybertron. Various attempts had been made, but without Blaster there, they'd proven unsuccessful. Either they were too far away, or something was preventing their signals from reaching their homeworld. This thought, along with the fact that the _Victory_ hadn't exploded when it hit the ocean surface, had led several to wonder if the Decepticons had survived after all. Unfortunately, Seaspray was still in stasis on Cybertron along with Blaster, and with no way to return currently, they couldn't use him to find out if this was indeed the case.

But a few Earth days ago, that had become a moot point, when a massive power outage had led to Prime having Teletraan-1 looking into the cause and discovering Megatron at a nearby power plant. This was followed soon after by the discovery that the Decepticons had a working space-bridge. No one had been happy to find out any of this, and Prime had wasted no time in sending them out to find the space-bridge, and if possible, take control of it. If they couldn't, then they were to prevent the Decepticons from sending any energon back to Cybertron.

Ratchet smiled grimly into the dark. The whole thing had been a fiasco, in his opinion. First Spike and Bumblebee had been captured, then Bumblebee had been rigged to lead them into a trap, which had nearly worked. Oh, in the end, they'd managed to stop the energon from getting to Cybertron all right, but _Primus_ , what a waste. Even Prime hadn't been overly pleased by the loss, as they could have put it into storage until such time as they could return to Cybertron and make sure it didn't fall into Decepticon hands. The only good things that happened that day was that Megatron had been knocked through the space-bridge when the energon had been blown up, along with serious damage being caused to the Command Trine.  It had been a minor victory, all things considered, Ratchet mused.  Especially when one considered how resourceful Stormraiser could be, and that Megatron always seemed to have Unicron's own luck on his side. 

Something that had proven truer than ever in the incident yesterday involving the supposed anti-matter project that Megatron had managed to get his hands on.  That had been another near thing.  Ratchet was still shaking his head in disbelief over how reckless humans were in involving themselves with such dangerous experiments.  Wheeljack, however, had had his doubts it was the real thing, since there had been no lethal damage.  Still, even if it wasn't, Ratchet had no doubts it wouldn't stop the humans from meddling with things they really shouldn't be.  Not with minds like Spike's friend, Chip Chase, involved.  That was a resourceful human, certainly, the Autobot CMO admitted privately.  Kid had a sharp processor and was willing to defy both Megatron and Soundwave to keep them from getting what they wanted.  Starscream would like the kid, Ratchet thought with a small smile.

 _Speaking of Starscream...,_ Ratchet checked his internal chronometer, _seems like it's time to check on him._   The Seeker had been healing well, though he was still missing that foot of his.  So far, the Autobots hadn't been able to get to Cybertron to check out Ratchet's old medbay, as the Decepticons had moved the location of the space-bridge and they were still trying to track it down.  But pretty much all the rest of his damage had self-repaired, meaning he could wake up any day now, and it would be best if he woke up with a friend present.  Optimus, Wheeljack and Mirage came in to visit whenever they got the chance to, but considering how the Decepticons would attack at any given time, there was no guarantee they would be able to be there when Starscream finally came out of stasis.  So it fell to Ratchet to be present.  With that thought in mind, he rose from his desk and headed out of his office to the back part of the ward, where the Seeker's stasis pod lay.

He'd just made it halfway there when he heard a voice call out, "Hey, Ratchet!" 

The red and white medic turned and looked down towards the sound of the voice, smiling slightly when he saw who it was.  "Hello, Sparkplug.  What brings you here today?"

The mechanic replied, "Spike wanted to tell Bumblebee and any other Autobots who might be interested about a holiday of ours that's coming up in a couple weeks.  I thought I'd drop by and pay you and Wheeljack a visit while he's doing that."

Ratchet chuckled and shook his head.  "Wheeljack is on patrol with Trailbreaker right now, Sparkplug, and I was just about to check on a patient of mine."

Sparkplug nodded.  "Gotcha.  Would it be a problem then if I came along, or is this one of those doc-patient confidentiality things?  If so, I'll just go make sure Spike didn't confuse anyone with his explanations about the holiday.  Know you guys wouldn't understand some of it, since you haven't been here too long."

Ratchet gazed at the older human thoughtfully.  Normally, he would say 'no' to such a suggestion, for the reason Sparkplug suspected.  But even taking that into account, Starscream was a mech who valued his privacy above all else, and wouldn't care for more than those few he trusted to be around him while he was unconscious.  On the other hand...

Optimus had told Sparkplug and Spike that there were other Autobots they hadn't met yet, and he would be introducing one of them to the humans soon, once the mech recovered from some serious injuries he'd sustained in their crash-landing.  Spike had been pretty curious and had wanted to see him immediately, but Sparkplug had overrode his son and said that was fine, they could wait.

Plus, Ratchet knew that while Optimus had told the Earth governments they had another Autobot aboard, though seriously injured and unable to meet them, he hadn't exactly told them that Starscream was a Seeker...Perhaps it was time to test the humans' reaction to the idea that the Autobots had a Seeker as well, one that didn't have the same inclinations as the Decepticon Seekers.

Decision made, Ratchet leaned down and put out his hand.  "It's not a problem this time, Sparkplug.  In fact, the patient is someone you'll be meeting soon anyway."

Sparkplug Witwicky frowned.  "You mean the guy that Optimus was talking about who was injured?"

 Ratchet nodded.  "Yes."

"You sure it's okay?" Sparkplug asked as he stepped into Ratchet's hand.

Ratchet nodded again.

"Okay, then," Sparkplug replied carefully as Ratchet stood up and they headed for the back of the Medbay.

Ratchet smiled grimly.  He might be hearing an earful from the others in Command later, even if Prime understood the reasons behind his actions, but he would stand by his decision.  They needed their handful of human friends behind them on this matter, and considering what damage the Decepticons had caused, particularly the Seekers with those recent raids, the Autobots needed to make sure their allies knew that Starscream was no threat before they sprung him on the rest of the world.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

Sparkplug blinked at the mech in the clear stasis pod.  Somehow, when Ratchet had told him he'd be meeting a new Autobot, he hadn't been expecting to see a mech who resembled those Decepticon Seekers that had been causing so many headaches recently.  But the mark on the wings was clearly the same symbol as the one that Prime and the other Autobots wore.

Suddenly, Sparkplug could see why Optimus had been so vague when speaking of this mech to the Earth governments.  There were going to be quite a few politicians who wouldn't be happy about this.  He sighed and rubbed at his eyes for a moment, then looked up at Ratchet.  "Gotta admit, I wasn't expecting this, Ratchet," he began carefully.  "Kind of threw me for a loop there."  At Ratchet's look of confusion, he explained, "Means you really surprised me."

Ratchet nodded.  "I see."  After a moment, he set the human down on a table next to the pod and pulled a scanner out of his subspace.  "You humans have confusing sayings, Sparkplug."

"You're telling me," Sparkplug said with a shake of his head as Ratchet began running a scan over his patient.  "Anyway, I can see why you didn't want anyone else seeing him before, not with what that guy Stormraiser and his buddies have been pulling.  Would have been a panic and quite a few pretty angry arguments with those in charge."

"Something like that," Ratchet agreed as he finished his scan and studied the results briefly before putting his device away.  "But I assure you, Sparkplug, Starscream is an Autobot and has been one for a very long time now.  He also has no love for Stormraiser and his Trinemates, either.  In fact, I would go so far as to say that he hates them.  And he's been cast out by his frametype for his choice to stay with us."

Sparkplug looked sharply at Ratchet.  Even after so short a time, he knew how private these guys could be, something that Spike hadn't quite picked up on, he knew.  Sparkplug suspected he'd only noticed it because he'd been a soldier himself once upon a time, back in Vietnam, and knew what signs to look for.  That Ratchet was both showing him this mech, this Starscream, and telling him something personal about the guy suggested he was being given something pretty important here.  "You don't say," he finally replied.

Ratchet nodded.

Sparkplug frowned.  'Okay, why don't you tell me a little more about this guy?  I'd kind of like to be able to know who I'm talking about when I tell all this to Spike later."

Ratchet gave a slight smile and leaned back against the next berth over.  "I can do that, but it will take a while, even with me giving you a summary," he warned.

"Got a couple hours before I have to be anywhere," Sparkplug said with a half smile.  "Just tell me how he came to be with you guys, and anything else that will help me convince Spike that Starscream won't squish him."

Ratchet chuckled and then launched into the story.  He told how Starscream had come to be with him, and the circumstances behind his imprisonment.  He told Sparkplug what had happened to cause Starscream to have such a lethal hatred of the Decepticons.  Sparkplug also heard about the mech's personality and his being an integral part of the science team, and how he'd been an explorer to worlds such as Earth a long time before, which was the reason why he'd accompanied them on the trip here.  By the time the Autobot CMO finished speaking, he'd more than used up the two hours Sparkplug had given him. 

"Quite the story, Ratch," he said once the medic finally stopped speaking.  He glanced at the Seeker before looking back up towards Ratchet.  "And yeah, a bunch of that should help me with Spike.  Have to admit, some of what you said might even get his buddy Chip interested in meeting Starscream, too."

Ratchet nodded.  "I was thinking along those lines myself before you came in," he said with a grin.

Sparkplug chuckled, then his face grew serious.   "Just one thing.  You said he was tried for murder and convicted.  That's going to raise a lot of questions with a lot of world governments, including mine, should that come up.  Murder's a pretty serious charge, Ratchet.  A death penalty offense in a lot of parts of this country."

Ratchet's expression became stony..  "He was convicted on pretty slim circumstantial evidence, Sparkplug."

Sparkplug nodded.  "Yeah, but even if he _was_ railroaded, and before you ask, that means being sent to jail for pretty flimsy evidence or no good reason at all, a lot of people won't believe that.  I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, knowing that you wouldn't be pals with someone who'd actually committed murder.  Same goes for Wheeljack and Optimus.  But that's because I know you guys just enough to get that.  Those that don't, won't care.  And what the Decepticons have done have made sure that they won't change their minds."

"So you're saying to be careful about how we introduce him."

"Yeah, pretty much," Sparkplug confirmed.

"Thanks for the tip," Ratchet said, his face twisting into a grimace.  "I'll pass that along to Prime when I see him later."

Definitely would be a good idea, thought Sparkplug.  But before he could say as much, a flicker of movement caught his eye, and he glanced towards the pod.

Ratchet noticed Sparkplug's gaze shift and followed it over to where Starscream lay, just in time to see the Seeker's optics flicker on with a hazy kind of light.  A moment later, a look of panic appeared on the jet's face and he started hitting at the lid of the stasis pod.

"Stay back, Sparkplug!" Ratchet yelled as he began pressing at the buttons on the control pad on top of the stasis chamber.  As the lid popped open, Starscream shot up into a sitting position, only to be grabbed by Ratchet, who began to speak in what sounded to Sparkplug like a soothing tone, though it no longer sounded like English, the mechanic noted.  The odd clicks, warbles and chirping noises were probably their native language, he decided, listening with a slight fascination, having never heard an alien language before, as the Autobots only spoke in English when their human friends were around normally.  It was also something that wasn't likely to be repeated around he or any other humans, he realized.  Spike was going to be annoyed when he learned he'd missed this, Sparkplug thought, a slight grin appearing on his face.

Whatever Ratchet had said to calm the other mech had apparently done its job, because the panicked expression seemed to have disappeared, and he seemed to be listening intently to whatever the medic was telling him now.  As Ratchet let go of him, the Seeker's gaze flickered over to the table and landed on Sparkplug.  Instead of the hostility that the other jets had displayed towards humans, though, this one displayed no emotion whatsoever.

Sparkplug raised a tentative hand in a wave motion, smiling a little nervously.  He was willing to give this guy the benefit of the doubt, sure, but he'd noticed that even some Autobots weren't exactly interested in having much to do with humans.  Chip had also noticed that most seemed to ignore him, and he'd been acquainted with them for less time than Sparkplug or Spike.  Maybe that would change in time, but right now, Sparkplug was going to be careful.

But all the jet did was study him, a strange kind of light in his optics as he cocked his head to the side.

Then he nodded, a slight smile appearing on his face.

Sparkplug felt something inside him relax at the sight.

Ratchet turned back to Sparkplug, speaking now in English.  "I've explained to Starscream who you are, and what you said just before he woke.  He's intrigued by you, and will likely be asking you plenty of questions about your species and planet once his translator boots up.  Just so you're warned."

Sparkplug chuckled.  Yeah, this guy _was_ definitely different from the others, no doubt about it.  "Thanks for the tip, and tell him I'll be glad to answer any questions he's got, though not all at once."

Ratchet turned back and repeated what Sparkplug had said, once more in that strange language of theirs.  The jet grinned, and suddenly Sparkplug got the feeling he was in for it later.

But he could deal with that, he decided.  Beat having a gun pointed in your face any day.

Sparkplug glanced down at his watch, then back at Ratchet.  "I should probably go wrangle Spike about now.  Almost dinnertime for us," he said.

Ratchet nodded, and reached out a hand to the table.  As Sparkplug climbed on, he couldn't help but feel a little regretful about leaving.

"Tell him it was good to meet him, would ya?" he asked as Ratchet carried him to the front of the medbay.

"I will," Ratchet promised as he let Sparkplug down near the door that was open a crack, to allow access to their human friends.  "And I've comm.'ed Bumblebee, he'll be picking you up a couple of corridors down and he'll have Spike with him.  See you later, Sparkplug."

"Later, Ratchet," the mechanic said as he headed out of the medbay and towards where the yellow Volkswagon Bug would be waiting.

As he walked to where his son's friend was waiting, he chuckled again.

He couldn't wait to tell Spike all of this.

* * *

Starscream just gazed after where Ratchet had left with that small organic (a "human", he'd referred to the being as, designated "Sparkplug".), a feeling of excitement running through him.  He'd never heard of this race, which had to be a new one if he or Skyfire had never come across them in their travels, and he was looking forward to finding out more about them.

But first, he had questions for Ratchet.

Ratchet re-entered the room, smiling.  "Sparkplug wanted me to tell you it was good to meet you," he said.

Starscream grinned again.  "It was good to meet him, too."  And it helped to know that the human was saying this even after Ratchet mentioning the "human" had been told everything about him.  It seemed more sincere that way, the Seeker thought.  "He didn't seem unfriendly," Starscream went on quietly.

"He's not.  He and his mech-Creation, or 'son', as they say here, are good enough people," the medic replied.  He looked at Starscream.  "I suppose you have more questions?"

"About the humans, yes, but they can wait for now," Starscream replied, the grin falling from his face.  "Why am I here, Ratchet?  And why," he gestured to his left leg, "do I have a foot missing?"

Ratchet let out a heavy huff from his vents.  Obviously, he wasn't looking forward to answering the questions, Starscream mused.  But to do him credit, he leaned against the table and crossed his arms, clearly deciding to answer anyway.  "Do you remember the crash?"

Starscream shuddered slightly as he recalled seeing that wall of volcanic mountain coming up quickly in that front window.  He nodded.  "Yes," he replied.  _All too well._

"You were found mostly buried under several tons of rock near that console you were blown back towards.  Your wing was bent, and there was a lot of damaged circuitry, not to mention a damaged t-cog.  One of your feet was blown off and found near that pile.  Optimus and I think Teletraan-1 grabbed it when repairing Stormraiser and his buddies and one of them has your foot now."

Starscream's optics narrowed at that list of damages.  "I don't suppose you could get Mirage to shoot one of their feet off, could you?"

Ratchet smiled grimly.  "I wish.  In any case, you had the worst damage of any of us, and Teletraan-1 couldn't replace the foot or the t-cog.  Fortunately, I had a few spare t-cogs in my supplies which I'd gathered up from the battlefields, as well as some circuitry and chips, but I had no spare parts to replace your foot with.  Those are back in my medbay back in Iacon.  And unfortunately, we have no way to get to Cybertron right now.  Not without a fight, anyway.  And so far, we haven't been able to make contact."

Starscream didn't like this at all.  "So I'm pretty much grounded, is that what your saying?"

Ratchet nodded.  "And there's something else you should know...," he began, his tone now cautious. 

Starscream frowned.  "Yes?"

Ratchet's grimaced.  "There was something Prime wanted to let you know himself, but I think it's better you hear it before he gets here later."

"What is it, Ratchet?"  Starscream said irritably.  He hated it when people danced around a subject.

"We were in stasis for a long time, Starscream.  A very long time...," Ratchet began.

" _How_ long?"

"Over forty-eight thousand vorns.  Or about four million of this planet's years, as best as we can calculate."

Starscream blinked.  _Primus._ "So you're saying that there might be no one left to answer?"

"We don't know," Ratchet replied.  "At least, we're not sure who among our Autobots is alive there.  We know Shockwave is still around, but that's all at this time.  We also know the Decepticons have a space-bridge, but they've hidden it and we have no idea where it is right now."

"Slag it all to Pit," Starscream muttered.  Then something about Ratchet's words sank in.  "You're talking like you've been awake for some time...," he said softly.

Ratchet tensed, then nodded.  "Yes."

The tri-color's optics narrowed again.  "How long, exactly?"

"Starscream, your injuries were pretty serious, like I said.  Worse than anyone else's..."

_"How long, Ratchet?!"_

"About two of this planet's months, or just over two decacycles," was the reply.

Starscream felt rage rising up inside him.  He looked down into his lap, and his hands clenched into fists.  "I see," he whispered.

"It was my idea to keep you in stasis, Starscream.  Not Prime's.  So don't take it out on him when you see him later.  And please do try to understand that there was no other real choice.  Your damages were too extensive to allow you to be wakened along with everyone else," Ratchet said firmly, but gently.

Starscream didn't reply, but he was seething inside.  On one level, he understood.  No point in keeping a mech with serious damage awake, not if it meant they would be in constant pain.  On the other, though...

"If it helps," Ratchet said, still gently, "your friends have been to visit.  Quite often, in fact.  You weren't forgotten, Starscream."

Starscream didn't answer.  He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment.

Ratchet let out a soft huff.  "Prime will be by in a little while to give you the fuller details on what's been happening while you've been in stasis.  I comm.'d him on my way back here to talk to you," he said.  "And Mirage had a message he wanted me to deliver to you."

Starscream smiled tightly.  "And that would be?"

Ratchet smiled.  "He said to tell you that your null-bombs worked perfectly."  As Starscream looked up in shock, anger momentarily gone, the medic's smile became feral.  "He used them in a good cause, stopping the Decepticons from leaving the planet.  You'll hear more on that from Optimus.  And by the way, no one but me knows, as far as I can tell."

Starscream blinked.  "How did he get the codes for my room?  I know I didn't share them with anyone."Mostly to keep unwanted fraggers out, such as the Twins or a couple of particular minis.

"Probably was standing behind you invisible at one point," Ratchet said, with a shake of his head.  "Not the first time he's done that to anyone, you know."

Yeah, he knew all right.  He would be having another chat with Mirage later about privacy, Starscream decided.  Still..."I was working on those before we left Cybertron," he said.  "Mirage came to my room one evening cycle and watched me working on them.  Didn't want to leave that project behind, since I thought it might become useful at some point.  I designed them to work along the same lines as my null-rays."

Ratchet blinked.  "That would explain why the ship crashed," he murmured thoughtfully.  Starscream blinked, but decided to wait to ask Prime for details.  Given that Mirage didn't seem to have told anyone but Ratchet (at least as far as the medic knew, the Seeker thought), he'd keep the information to himself as well.  And if they'd worked as well as Mirage had indicated, he'd give the former noble a supply of them to use.  Of course, they'd have to let Jazz know, the jet thought with an internal grimace.  Like Pit was he going to deal with a fragged off Spec. Ops commander because he'd decided to gift his best spy with a nearly untested weapon without his superior's knowledge.

He'd never really dealt with Jazz before, so maybe he could ask Mirage to be there when he made the offer to the officer.  Or at least ask for advice on how to approach him, anyway...

Ratchet's voice broke into his thoughts.  "Now that you're awake, we can move you to a better berth for a short while, until we get you a new foot.  Hopefully, circumstances will change before much longer.  Seems like we have more of an upper hand right now, even if I'm one of those who believes that it's more due to luck than anything else."

Starscream looked up at the medic, a sardonic smile on his face.  "That bad, eh?  Seems I woke up just in time."

Ratchet gave him a light whack across the head.  "Smart aft," he said.  "Primus save me from cheeky Seekers."

"You'd miss me if I weren't around, Ratchet, and you know it," Starscream said, the sardonic smile becoming quite amused.

"Like I'd miss having a case of Cosmic Rust," Ratchet groused, as he moved to assist Starscream in climbing out of the berth.

As the two of them made their way slowly into the main ward, a task made more difficult with Starscream's wings in the way (not to mention his missing foot), the Seeker pondered what little he'd been told...

He wasn't happy about having been kept under for so long, even if he understood the reasons for it.  Surgery for replacing a t-cog and certain kinds of circuitry was delicate and risky, so it would make sense that he would have to be kept under for a time to make sure they integrated properly.  Still, they could have wakened him up temporarily to let him know what was happening; he knew Ratchet had done it before in similar cases.  Pit, he'd done it with Starscream for some of his less severe injuries before.

Deep down, Starscream knew there was likely no other real choice, but it stung to feel that he'd been nearly forgotten, in spite of Ratchet's reassurances.

He shook off the dark thoughts in favor of once more pondering that organic he'd seen.  He'd be asking Prime some questions about the being when he saw him, just so he'd have some idea what he should or shouldn't be saying to this "Sparkplug" (and what a strange designation that was, at least for an organic) later.

And with luck, maybe his life on this world wouldn't be as difficult as it was on Cybertron, he thought.

One could hope, anyway.

* * *

_ **Two Earth weeks later - Late June 1984** _

"So how does it feel?" Ratchet asked idly.

Starscream looked up from the foot he'd been flexing back and forth.  He smiled slightly.  "Feels like it's attached properly," he replied with a pleased tone.  "How did you manage to get this foot anyway?"

He had to admit he'd been wondering that since the recent events that had just transpired.

About four planetary days ago, Optimus Prime and a few others had headed over to a munitions factory the Decepticons had attacked, following another failed attempt to find the Decepticon space bridge.  At one point during the battle, Prime had attempted to protect a group of humans who had been in the line of fire of an explosion caused by a stray shot to a computer.  The meltdown of its internals had led to a chain reaction and a very large explosion as a result.  Prime had suffered some heavy melt damage to his motor relays, exacerbated by the fact that a handful of Decepticons had noticed Prime's distraction and taken advantage of the situation, firing on him.

After they'd managed to pull out and get back to the base, he'd been brought back to the _Ark_ medbay, where the damage had been discovered and determined to be severe enough that the charge was already beginning to fade.  As Ratchet and Wheeljack worked on him, Laserbeak had burst out of the vents and tried to finish off Optimus, causing another explosion and causing the damage to the relays to accelerate and the loss of charge became more pronounced.  Further, it had also damaged Optimus' Spark chamber.  The result was that Ratchet determined that they needed a cosmitron to halt and repair the damage.  The catch was, it was on Cybertron.  In Ratchet's Iacon Medbay.  This pronouncement had been met with consternation, since they needed to buy time to both find the space bridge and get to Cybertron.

It had been at that point that Wheeljack had gotten the idea to have Starscream brought in to help, and asked Ratchet to allow it, citing his past experience in Engineering and ability to think outside the box.  Ratchet had had no problems with agreeing and after filling in his friend on what was going on, asked for his help.  Starscream had had no problems agreeing, given his boredom and the fact he'd long been wanting to pay Optimus back for all his help over the vorns.  Wheeljack brought out a hoverchair he'd been working on, and Starscream was brought straight to Optimus' berth to see if there was anything that he could do.  After a couple hours of scanning, he'd finally found enough intact wires to do a work-around for the relays, bringing the drain to a more manageable level, though their leader was still very drained and in critical condition.  All of them had wanted to let out a huff of relief, but knew they couldn't afford to relax.  About the time Starscream had been brought in, the Autobots had discovered the space bridge and a team had been sent out, but there was no way to know when the team would return, or if they would be successful in getting what was needed.

To make the whole tense situation worse, the Decepticons had chosen to attack the base.  It had been a pretty near thing for them, Starscream reflected grimly.  He had kept his null-rays trained on the door the whole time, in case the Decepticons somehow managed to break through.  He'd also prayed to Primus for one of the few times in his life.

Fortunately, thanks to one of their human allies, the Autobots had rallied, and had been able to hold off the Decepticons long enough for the away team to get back and Prime repaired.  Though instead of listening to Ratchet's admonitions, he'd gone out and challenged Megatron, and before too much more time had passed, the Decepticons were in retreat.  Which retreat was quickly followed by Ratchet storming out and haranguing Prime to "get back in that berth, you self-sacrificing idiot!  You were just fixed!  Are you _trying_ to undo my repairs?!"

Starscream snickered slightly at the memory of a sheepish looking Optimus Prime coming back in and laying down on the berth.  Ratchet had released him later the following day cycle after scans had determined the repairs had held.

He'd also informed Starscream they finally found a foot for him...

Ratchet grinned and crossed his arms.  "I believe Ironhide said that Nova Storm was good enough to donate a foot."

Starscream's smile became a grin.  "'Donate', you say?"  He could well imagine what that 'donation' had involved, knowing Ironhide.  He and the mech had never become friends, but he'd long ago stopped his harassment and insults towards Starscream.  The Seeker wasn't entirely sure why, though he imagined that his saving the bodyguard's life that one time had played a role.  Starscream's motives had been somewhat self-serving at the time, to be sure, but it was clear the red mech had felt he owed him.

Starscream was going to have to find a way to pay him back.  Maybe upgrading his guns...Or offering to, anyway...

Ratchet's voice broke into his thoughts.  "I'm going to want you to take it easy for a couple days.  Give the parts more time to integrate to your systems.  Scanners show everything seems to be functional, but I want to be sure that we don't have any issues come up that I may have missed."

Starscream nodded.  "Will I be able to return to the lab?"  Wheeljack had informed him that it had survived intact, which meant he could return to his duties there, if Ratchet allowed.

Though it might be a good idea to check his quarters first, to make sure that there were no "surprises".  Mirage had told him that no one had been there while he was monitoring things, but he couldn't be there all the time, so it was possible that someone had slipped around during the times he wasn't there.

"Yes, but I would advise sitting down as much as you can manage while there for the next couple days.  In other words, no crazy projects."

Starscream nodded.  He could work with that.  "I understand."  He allowed himself a half-smirk.  "I'm not Wheeljack, you know."

"Smart-aft," Ratchet muttered, but he was smiling.  "Get out of here.  I'm sure you want to get back to your room, anyway."

Starscream nodded and pulled himself off of the berth.

As his feet touched the ground, he found himself smiling widely.

Primus, it felt good to stand on his own two feet again.

He couldn't wait to get out and fly once more.  It had been too slagging long, not since before they'd left Cybertron.

Starscream frowned then as another thought occurred to him.  From what he'd been told since he'd awakened, the Decepticons had been pulling a lot of slag, and with several sharing his frametype, it was possible that the humans might have some issues with him.  Perhaps it might be a good idea to talk to Prime first to see how the land lay...

With that, he left the medbay and headed for Optimus Prime's office.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be _too_ many restrictions...

* * *

_**ARK Rec Room, early evening** _

"So you have to fly at night for a while?"  Wheeljack sounded like he couldn't believe it.

Starscream nodded.  He hadn't been overly thrilled to hear this, but given the circumstances, he couldn't really argue with it.  "Not like I have much choice, given what Stormraiser and his Trine have been up to," he replied grimly.

"True," Wheeljack replied.  "But it doesn't feel right somehow."

Starscream smiled thinly.  "Nothing about this whole situation is right, Wheeljack." 

But at least he'd gotten himself an alt-mode that was slightly different from the Decepticon Seekers, he pondered, as he scanned the new form.  Prime had had Teletraan-1 do a search and scan of any jets that resembled the F-15 fighter jet mode, and had come up with one called the F-20 Tigershark.  It had some similarities to the Decepticon Jets, but seemed to have just enough differences that it would be obvious that Starscream wasn't a Decepticon.  And it was apparently unique, with very few of them having been manufactured currently.

At least he'd been able to keep his colors, as iron gray would have been a little too disturbing...

"Can't be helped," he said aloud.  "Even with Prime letting the humans know I exist," and Primus, he could imagine how well _that_ went over when Prime finally said something to them, "the Decepticons have caused enough damage that it would be too dangerous for me to be seen by them in broad daylight."

 Wheeljack nodded.  "I guess," he said.  "You going out later then?" 

"Mm-hmm." Starscream sipped at his energon.  "Prime agreed that I could go and test the new alt-mode tonight.  As long as I stay in contact with the base, he doesn't think there should be too much of a problem."

 "Too bad that the Decepticons have done so many attacks.  You could go out more freely, otherwise."

"Can't be helped," Starscream said again.  Not wanting to talk about this subject anymore, he changed the subject.  "When are those human younglings coming to visit?"  He'd finally met both Spike and Chip a few days before when they'd come in to see how Optimus was doing.  The Seeker had expected them to be afraid of him, but it seemed like Sparkplug had kept his word about keeping an open mind when it came to talking about him, as they'd only seemed wary of him at first.  And Starscream had found quickly he liked Chip.  That human had a very swift organic processor, in Starscream's opinion.

"Actually...," Wheeljack looked towards the door, just in time to see Bumblebee come in, two humans sitting on his hand.  "Right about now," he responded.  "Hey, Bumblebee!"

The yellow mini brought over the two humans and set them down on the table.  "Hey, Wheeljack," he said.  Glancing over at Starscream warily, he went on:  "You want me to hang around?"

Starscream's wings drooped.  Bumblebee had never really warmed up to Starscream any more than most had.  The only reason he didn't say much, the jet suspected, was because of Jazz making it clear that Starscream wasn't to be bothered by any of his team.

It hurt, more so because he knew the scout had a reputation for being friendly to everyone.  He would have thought the fact that the mini's human friends were hanging around Starscream would indicate he wasn't any more of a threat now than he'd ever been, but apparently not.

Wheeljack frowned, and glanced down at Chip and Spike, who seemed puzzled by the scout's behavior.  "No, 'Bee.  I'll comm. you when they're ready to go," he replied.

Bumblebee nodded uncertainly, but then headed off after bidding Spike and Chip goodbye.  As he turned headed away, Chip turned back to Starscream.  "What was that about?  Or is it something that humans shouldn't know?"

Starscream and Wheeljack exchanged a look.  Sparkplug had mentioned to both that he hadn't told Spike about what had happened to Starscream before the war, figuring it was the jet's business to discuss if he wanted.  Starscream hadn't minded the idea of saying nothing, not wanting to change the youngling's opinion of him.  But now, faced with Bumblebee's attitude, it seemed it couldn't be avoided any longer.

: _:You want me to tell them?:_ :  Wheeljack comm'ed him.

 _::No...I'll do it::_ , Starscream replied.  _Best to get this over with_ , he thought.  If the humans reacted badly, then he'd just stay away when they were around in the future.  After all, it wasn't like he wasn't used to such attitudes by now...

And in any case, he wasn't about to look like a coward by having someone else give this information.  Best it came from him, he decided.

He gave the short version.  "Back before the war, I was an explorer.  I visited any number of planets with my mentor, who was a shuttle.  On one world, we encountered a dangerous storm and were separated.  I went back to Cybertron alone for help after I couldn't find him."

"Did you get help?"  Spike asked, as he set down an object he'd been holding.

"No," Starscream replied tersely.  He sipped at his energon.  "I was arrested and charged with my partner's murder.  Was sentenced to life because of no frame being discovered.  Otherwise, it would have been a death sentence.  I was released when the Senate decided that they needed more soldiers for the Autobots and gave the high-security prisoners parole in exchange for their enlistment."

Both the humans seemed somewhat bemused by that.  "But if he went down in a storm, wouldn't that have been an accident?" Chip asked.

"It was politics, Chip," Wheeljack said grimly.  "They didn't care about what the truth was."

Starscream smiled bitterly.  "That is an understatement," he muttered.  He glanced down into his energon cube as the old memories replayed.

Sensing his friend's darkening mood, he turned back to Spike.  "You said you had something you wanted to show me?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah!"  the teen replied.  "We had to do this science project for school, creating a model of the solar system.  Chip helped me out with mine.  Want to take a look?"

Wheeljack chuckled.  "Sure."

Spike held up the model of the solar system, starting to describe it to Wheeljack.  Starscream listened more idly, choosing instead to sip at his energon.  Models, he'd learned from experience, were more often than not dissimilar to the reality.  Planets and stars could change over time, both in terms of geology and positions.  Still, it might be interesting to see if Teletraan's database had any information regarding this particular solar system, he thought, tuning back in to the conversation just in time to hear Wheeljack asking about one of the larger looking planets in the model.

"What is that red spot on the one planet there?"

Starscream froze. _What?_ He glanced down at the model, just in time to hear Chip reply, "It's called the Great Red Spot.  No one knows exactly what created it, or what it is for sure.  People have been trying to figure it out for about four of our centuries now.  If it's been there for longer than that, we don't know."

Starscream's vents became very still as he focused his optics very sharply on the planet that Wheeljack was pointing to.  _No, it couldn't be.  It couldn't..._

* * *

_"Skyfire, did you see that storm?  What could cause something like that on a gas-based planet?  And in a color like that, too?"_

_"It is certainly unique," his teacher said thoughtfully.  "I can't say I wouldn't mind checking it out on the way out of here after we determine whether or not the remaining planets will suit Cybertron's needs."_

_Starscream grinned.  The rings of the other planets had been interesting enough to see, but Primus, that storm...You rarely saw such an occurrence on a planet where it was composed entirely (or nearly so) of gas.  Maybe he and Skyfire could figure out the mystery behind this..._

_"I'll hold you to that!"  he said with a laugh, as they flew on towards an asteroid belt they'd picked up a few kliks before._

_He could hardly wait..._

* * *

"May I see your model?"  Starscream forced out in a hollow tone.  _It couldn't be.  Primus, it just_ couldn't...

Wheeljack frowned at his friend.  "Starscream, is something wrong?"

Starscream didn't answer, just holding out his hand for Spike to climb on.  As he lifted up the youngling, he got a good look at the model.  _A dwarf planet; a gas giant of blue with a ring system; a brown gas giant, also with a ring system; another gas giant with a ring system more pronounced than the first two; followed by a gas-based planet with a red storm in the lower hemisphere, also with a minor ring system..._

_An asteroid belt..._

_A planet of red with a methane atmosphere..._

_Six planets from the edge of the solar system..._

_Oh, Primus..._

Starscream moved his gaze slowly towards the next planet...Earth...The seventh planet in.  _A blue and white world with an atmosphere that seemed unstable, yet at the same time seemed like it was capable of sustaining life, judging from the initial readings they were receiving.  And there was a yellow star in the center of it all, just at the right distance from that world to assist in life creation..._

_No..._

His wings began to tremble, and he quickly put the human back on the table.  "Thank you for showing me," he whispered as he rose from his seat, energon and earlier interest in chatting with the humans forgotten.

"Starscream?" Wheeljack asked again.

Starscream turned to look at his friend.  _Did you know?_   he thought, anger beginning to rise up.  _Did you know where we were going?_ "I'm going for a flight," he said woodenly to the other mech.  Looking back at the humans, he said, "Thank you for showing me your model, Spike.  I hope your teacher likes it."

Without another word, he turned and moved out of the room as quickly as he could manage.

"What's wrong with him?"  Chip said worriedly.  "He seemed fine a moment ago."

"I'm not sure, Chip," Wheeljack replied.  Opening up his comm., he sent a message:

_::Wheeljack to Optimus Prime...::_

* * *

_**Arctic Circle** _

Starscream transformed and landed with a hard thud on the ice, gazing around him at the frozen wasteland, memories replaying sharply through his processor...

_Harsh, icy, fierce winds, buffeting him about…Constantly struggling for altitude…Nearly crashing Primus knew how many times…_

_Trying to fight the winds along with Skyfire, but a sharp gust separated them, blowing them both into two directions and Starscream into a hard spin._

_It was perhaps two kliks before the tri-color tetrajet was able to right himself, and even that was two kliks too long. By the time he was even able to regain even a modicum of equilibrium, he had lost sight of Skyfire. Long-range sensors were practically useless, and short-range were almost to that same point. His comm. was of no use, for when he tried to hail Skyfire, he heard only static…_

Starscream shuddered and collapsed to his knees.   Still the memories replayed...

_For what seemed like the longest time, he heard nothing in response to his hails, then he heard a response. Weak though it was, the contents still sent chills through his Spark._

_"Star…Storm…strong…unab…to…out. Wh…you?" Then it went dead._

_Starscream nearly panicked at that point. The signal had been weak and far too short for him to be able to determine the coordinates, and now he began to wonder if he and Skyfire would ever make it out of there._

Starscream threw back his head and let out a scream of rage.  It was here.  Primus, they had come _here!_ The first planet Prime had chosen to come to had been the world where his nightmare had begun.

_How could he?!_

Deep down, there was a part of Starscream that knew he was being unfair.  He'd never told Prime the exact name of the world where the storm had occurred, but still...Optimus had never told him the original name of the world they'd crashed on.  And neither had he told him that they would be going there first.

Starscream felt his hands clench into fists.

"Are you all right?"

Starscream whipped his head around to look at the source of the voice.  When he saw who it was, he growled.  "Not hardly, Optimus Prime."

He turned back to look at the wasteland of snow and ice.  So calm now, such a difference to that day so long ago..."What are you doing here?" he hissed.

The Autobot leader looked first at Starscream with worried optics, then out at the landscape.  "Wheeljack said you were acting strangely in the Rec Room before you left.  Had him, Spike and Chip worried," he replied gently.

A sharp, bitter laugh escaped the Seeker.  "Acting strangely?  Is that how you'd put it?"  He rose slowly to his feet and turned to gaze at the Autobot leader, rage shining brightly in his optics.  "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Starscream, what...?

"Does Galaxy C-29A321, World 7 ring any bells?"  Starscream hissed.

Optimus Prime frowned behind his mask.  "It was one of the planets you gave coordinates for," he replied carefully, not entirely sure where Starscream was going with this.

"It was, yes," Starscream replied.  "And you decided not to tell me that we were coming here first."  His optics narrowed.  "I would have liked to have known, _Prime._ "  He couldn't keep the venom from his voice now.

"What exactly are you getting at?"  Optimus couldn't recall seeing Starscream this angry.  Not since...

Then it clicked, just as one of the harshest laughs he'd ever heard his friend utter escape him.  "Of course you wouldn't know why I'm so angry," Starscream forced out once his laughter had stopped.  "But you _did_ know that Skyfire crashed on one of those particular worlds I gave you the coordinates for.  Did it ever even occur to you to find out _which one?!_ "

Optimus Prime stiffened.  No, it hadn't.  And it should have.  Starscream had been furious about the notion of giving up those world coordinates to begin with, and long ago back in Iacon Penitentiary, he'd mentioned that the last world visited had seemed promising, if Optimus was recalling correctly.  It had been the reason they'd gone in to check.  The coordinates for Galaxy C-29A321, World 7 had been last on the list, but it had never once occurred to Prime or anyone else who'd received them to ask about it.

The fact those coordinates were listed last should have been a clue, Optimus realized now, along with the fact there was so little information regarding the world in the records.  They'd only gone because it was the closest set to Cybertron and they'd been so anxious for energon, so no questions had been asked.

"I didn't," he replied heavily.  "And I'm sorry for not telling you which world we were coming to first.  I would have, had I known what this planet meant to you."

Starscream's rage seemed to fade with Optimus' words.  "It's too late now, isn't it?" he answered flatly.  "I'm stuck here and have to make the best of it."

He looked back and his optics narrowed.  "Whether I like it or not."

With those words he turned and started walking away, pausing only to say, "Don't worry, _Prime._   I'll do my duty for as long as we remain on this world.  Just don't expect me to interact much with any other humans beyond the few I've already met."

Not trusting himself to say anymore, he transformed and flew back to the _Ark_ , paying little attention to the sound of anti-gravs activating and Prime's following close behind.

As he flew back, only one thought kept circulating through his head.

_I'm back.  I'm back on this thrice-damned planet that cost me so much._

_Damn you, Primus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](http://www.militaryfactory.com/aircraft/detail.asp?aircraft_id=688) is an article concerning the jet choice for Starscream. As with Intorqueo de Fortuna and Missing Piece, I decided to give him a slightly different alt-mode from the Decepticon Seekers.
> 
> And [here](http://lasp.colorado.edu/education/outerplanets/rings.php) is where I got the information regarding the rings of our solar system's gas giants. [This](http://coolcosmos.ipac.caltech.edu/ask/91-What-is-the-Great-Red-Spot-on-Jupiter-) is where the snippet on the Great Red Spot comes from.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we come one more step closer to the end, and a moment you've all been waiting for. One of them anyway. ^_^
> 
> While I've had a few scenes in mind for the end of the retelling of the episode Fire in the Sky, how to actually _start_ the retelling was giving me fits, knowing that Starscream played a major role in that episode. Meaning I had to figure out how to utilize him on the other side of the line, having no Skyfire-connected OC (as I did in Missing Piece) to substitute for him this time. However, I finally did figure something out, and I hope it works to everyone's satisfaction here.
> 
> And to those who have read Missing Piece, yes, I did re-purpose some parts from it, in case you see and think some of those segments are familiar.
> 
> Finally, I said once that Thundercracker will play two roles in Starscream's life. One has occurred, and this is where the other begins to play out.

* * *

_"If you shut up truth and bury it under the ground, it will but grow, and gather to itself such explosive power that the day it bursts through it will blow up everything in its way." -_ Attributed to Emile Zola

* * *

_**Starscream and Wheeljack's Lab - Late July, 1984** _

_Supposing I put this wire here...No, wait...That would just cause another explosion and Ratchet's still mad about the one I caused last week...Not to mention Prowl and Optimus..._

And that had been one Pit of an explosion, though in Wheeljack's defense, he hadn't realized that the magnesium he'd managed to get his hands on (thanks to Chip) had been so volatile.  It had turned the inside of the lab black before it had finished burning out and had resulted in a lot of melted equipment and datapads on top of that.  It took about three Earth days before they'd been able to remove all the equipment and clean the lab completely.  Wheeljack suspected that it was only his ignorance of the fact that had kept Ratchet from removing his limbs and reattaching them to other parts of his body.  As it was, Prowl had visited him in the Medbay a couple days ago and informed him that they were still short on building materials and repair equipment, so he needed to be more careful about his projects in the future.  Specifically, they were not to involve any scientific chemicals or materials from the humans that he knew nothing about.  And if he really needed to request such materials, he was to get all the information on them that he could about them before he accepted them.  When Wheeljack had appealed to Optimus, he'd backed up Prowl on the issue, pointing out that the reduced amount of space in the Ark since the crash meant they couldn't easily re-purpose another room, and with them not always being able to make a trip to Cybertron through the space-bridge.  They would have to make do with what they had for the time being.  And given that most had to share quarters now, with few exceptions, Wheeljack had understood it was best to not argue the point, even if he _had_ lost a lot of the specialized equipment he and Starscream had used with that ill-advised experiment.  He'd been lucky his friend hadn't killed him for what had happened, since Starscream was also well aware of just how short the supplies were, which ironically had been the reason that Wheeljack had made the request to Chip that he had about utilizing some of their chemicals and metals.

Then again, Starscream hadn't been talking to anyone much this past Earth month.  Not since he'd discovered that Earth was the planet he'd actually been to thousands of their years before, the planet where Skyfire had been lost...

With a soft huff of air through his vents, Wheeljack sat back and rubbed at his optics, forgetting about the half-built converter sitting in front of him.  Not for the first time, he wished that Prime hadn't decided to keep the information of where they were going first from Starscream.  For his own part, Wheeljack hadn't known they were coming to that particular world first.  Wheeljack had known the designation of the place for quite a few thousand vorns now; once, during a rare high-grade session in Starscream's quarters, Wheeljack had asked about it, and being that the Seeker had been a few sheets to the wind at that point (as the humans said), he'd talked about the world, and how he and Skyfire had come up with the name for it.

The next day cycle, he'd remembered enough of what he said to hint to Wheeljack that if he ever asked about that planet again, he might find a couple of his latest weapons designs wouldn't work properly when he tested them.  Wheeljack had taken said hint and never made a request regarding the world again.  Still...he'd always wondered about it.

How strange that they'd found themselves here now, he mused.  Wheeljack was never really a great believer in Primus, but he found it truly bizarre that they'd ended up on a world that had proven ill-fated for two Cybertronians.  Some would say it was fate, perhaps, but for his own part, Wheeljack wasn't sure what to think.

Whether coincidence, fate, or just bad luck, the fact remained that their being here was really hurting Starscream.  He isolated himself in his room as much as he could get away with, aside from duties.  The only times he spoke to the Lancia was when he needed to borrow a tool from him for a project.  He was coldly polite to Prime when they spoke and didn't join Wheeljack and Ratchet in the Rec Room in the evenings.

About the only time that Starscream seemed to perk up much was when Chip came to visit.  Somehow, the youngling had managed to form a bond with the prickly Seeker.  Wheeljack suspected it was because Chip felt some kinship with one who'd fought against impossible odds even when everything seemed against them.  Whatever the case, he was the only one who'd been able to make the Seeker open up any, and Wheeljack found himself grateful for that, as it made the atmosphere in the lab feel a little less tense than it had been of late.

Still, Wheeljack mused, something was going to have to give sooner or later.  This situation just couldn't continue...

"Hey, Wheeljack."

The engineer jumped in his seat at the sound of the voice behind him.  _What the Pit?_

Turning to look behind him, he saw a smiling Jazz.  "Hey," the silver mech said again, in an easy-going tone.

"Jazz!  What are you doing here?!  I thought I coded that door locked!"  Even as he said that, he knew it was a stupid comment to make.  Jazz had never been one to be deterred by locked doors before.  The more security on a door, the more challenging they were, in his optics.  And the lab had always been of of his favorite challenges to get into, as Wheeljack, Starscream and Perceptor had all changed the codes any number of times.  Starscream's codes had always been the hardest for Jazz to crack, too.  As yet, though, not a single one had ever been able to keep the Spec Ops mech out.

Jazz chuckled, and shrugged casually.  "Decided ya were workin' too hard, and felt ya needed a break."  He gave the mess in front of Wheeljack a once-over.  "And it looks like Ah came by right on time."

Wheeljack turned back to the pile of converter parts.  "I need to get this done, Jazz.  You know that Optimus asked Starscream and I to find a way to convert some of the natural resources here to usable energon so we don't become too reliant on the humans, and I'm already behind schedule as it is."

"Screams still mad?"

_Trust Jazz to pick up on the last part of that sentence_ , Wheeljack thought wearily.  "Yeah."

 Jazz walked over and laid a hand on the engineer's shoulder.  "He does have a right ta be, ya know."  As Wheeljack turned his head around quickly, startled by the comment, Jazz went on:  "As much as Ah respect Prime, even Ah thought that Starscream should've been told by Prime where we crashed before he left that Medbay.  Not a fun way ta find out, the way he did."

"I still haven't figured out how he guessed," admitted Wheeljack.

"Raj was watchin'," Jazz said quietly.  "He saw Screams tense up when ya asked about the spot on that one planet on Spike's model.  Mah guess is he recognized what ya were talkin' about."

Wheeljack lowered his face to his lap and his headfins flashed a dark gray.  "Oh."  That did make sense, he realized, considering Starscream's behavior and tone right after his comment.  Letting out a heavy huff from his vents, he said softly, "I think he believes I knew where we were going first, Jazz.  He's barely spoken to me since then."

Removing his hand from Wheeljack's shoulder, Jazz smiled a little sadly.  "Give him time.  He's hurtin', Jack.  This world took a lot from him.  Don't take his silence ta Spark.  And Ah know ya didn't realize this was first on the list ta visit.  The decision was kind of last second after we took off, and Prime only shared it with a couple of us.  If ya want, Ah can talk to Screams and let him know."

Wheeljack thought it over for a few minutes, then shook his head.  "Thanks, but it's not your problem, Jazz.  I'll try to talk to him again later."

Jazz shrugged again.  "Fair 'nough.  Offer's open if ya change your processor, though."  He grinned again.  "Now that we've got that out of the way, how 'bout joinin' me and some others outside?  Have some stuff out there that Spike calls snow, and Ah think we should see what that stuff's good for."  As Wheeljack glanced back at the parts, the saboteur continued:  "If it makes it easier ta play hooky, just consider this a science exploration."

The thought of being able to examine something new on this world was just too tempting for Wheeljack to resist.  He gave in.  "All right.  Let's go," he said, his headfins flashing a bright yellow, as he got up from the bench he was sitting on.

"That's the spirit!" Jazz replied in a laughing tone as he headed for the door, Wheeljack close behind.

As they left the lab, though, Wheeljack couldn't help but wonder...

_Kind of strange that it snowed when it was so warm yesterday.  Is it even normal for this time of year?_

* * *

"It isn't normal."

Optimus Prime glanced over at the mech next to him.  "You're sure, Starscream?"

The Seeker gave him a baleful look.  "Planets have an axis they tilt on, Prime.  Usually on a world that supports organic life, the part of the tilt that's closer to the solar star is warmer than the part that isn't.  And considering it's warmer here, I'd say the tilt for this particular hemisphere is closer to Earth's particular solar star.  Not to mention that from what I've learned from Chip, this area is an arid region that doesn't see much if any snow in a normal solar cycle on this world."

Turning his attention back towards the screens the screens that showed snow storms all over the globe, Starscream considered them for a moment before continuing in a more moderate tone:  "Cybertron has very little information concerning organic worlds and their climates, but during our explorations Skyfire and I noted that on those which did sustain organic life, there tended to be a wide variety.  In most cases, on worlds that had landmasses, life thrived best in the temperate and tropical regions.  Places with extremes like arid, frozen or underwater, life could be sustained, bur evolved somewhat differently by necessity."

Optimus nodded, but was somewhat puzzled by the terms.  "Temperate regions?"

The Seeker cocked his head, a thoughtful frown on his face as he determined how best to explain this to the Autobot leader.  "I mentioned earlier that a planet has an axis it tilts on, correct?"  At Optimus' nod, he went on:  "The tilt, as I said earlier, is what determines how much sun a particular area will get.  However, even with that, certain areas will get more light than others.  Mostly, it's the halfway point of the planet, the equatiorial part, going to a certain point above or below that gets the bulk of that, since it's always straight in the path of the sun, farthest from the top or bottom of the axis.  But as you go closer to either pole, it changes."

"How so?"

"On the part of the world that is tilted furthest away from the solar star, it is colder.  The part that is tilted closer is warmer.  Chip tells me that this time of year is their hottest, meaning this half of the planet is tilted closer to their Sun, though is beginning to slowly shift back.  The side tilted away is in their colder part of the year.  But going back to the temperate regions you asked about. it simply means the climate is neither too cold nor too hot.  No extremes of weather at all.  Those fall in-between the hotter parts of the planet, the half-way point I mentioned earlier, and the coldest, which are the poles."

Starscream turned back to Prime and finished his explanation, "So this area falls into one of those temperate regions.  And it's normally their warmer season here at this time of their solar revolution.  But even then, the coldest seasons as shown in the lower parts of the planet are never as vicious looking as I'm seeing now.  Near the poles, yes they're common enough, but they're rarely seen in temperate regions, and certainly never in equatorial."

"So you believe my suspicions about it being unnatural are correct."  Optimus let out a heavy huff of air from his vents.  From the moment he'd seen the snow outside on Teletraan's screens and heard Spike's words about playing in the snow during July in a desert, he'd had a bad feeling that something was wrong, especially when one considered it had been warm and sunny the day before, not a cloud in the sky.  Knowing that Starscream had the most experience with observing worlds and likely the weather situations on some of them due to his exploration experience, he'd called him in.  Starscream, still angry about the secret being kept from him, had not been willing to help at first.  Then Prime had shown him the images Teletraan had found, and his interest had immediately been piqued.  He'd watched for a few minutes, then asked for a satellite image of the planet to be brought up, and then asked Teletraan to match the images to where on the planet they'd come from.

And apparently what he'd been shown had been enough to confirm Optimus' fears.

"Yes," Starscream confirmed.  "It seems the Decepticons have found a way to interfere with this planet's climate system, though I couldn't be sure how they've managed to do this.  Climate wasn't a scientific topic much discussed on Cybertron for obvious reasons.  The only ones who found it of any particular interest were those in the exploration fields, and those who had interest in xenobiology, as there were archived reports from past explorers regarding how it affected the development of biological life."  He looked wryly at the Autobot leader.  "That second group wasn't particularly a large one, as you might imagine."

In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Optimus couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at the remark.  "I would imagine not, no."  The Autobot leader would never claim he knew that much about certain lines of work, such as the Sciences, but he wasn't unaware that the majority of Cybertronians had very little (if any) interests in organic cultures, for a variety of reasons.  Which was a shame, he thought, as much could be learned from those races who had no mechanical "skin", and made up the majority of life in the universe.

But that had nothing to do with the situation at hand right now, Optimus felt, and he put that line of thought away for another time.  "Teletraan," he ordered, turning his attention back to the monitors, "run a trace for any large sources of energy that may be causing these unusual weather patterns.  And transmit to Sky Spy to do a visual search of the poles as well."

As the AI responded with an affirmative and went to work, Prime turned back towards Starscream to thank him for his assistance, and noticed as he did so that the Seeker was once more staring at the images of the snowstorms on the monitor, standing very stiffly, arms crossed on his chest.  Optimus also noted that the Seeker's features were blank, but his optics were glowing brightly, and his wings were now high and tense.

Concerned, he asked, "Are you all right, Starscream?"

Starscream's only response was to look down at the floor, his features darkening.

Optimus tried again.  "Starscream?"

For about a minute, he wasn't sure his friend would respond to him, but then he lifted his head and raised his optics to meet Optimus'.  "I've felt better," he replied flatly.  Shifting one arm to motion at the screens, he went on:  "Just...bad memories, Prime."

Optimus felt himself flinch internally as Starscream once more referred to him by the second part of his title, as he'd done ever since that day he'd learned where exactly they were.  Starscream had kept his word to him, and had continued with his duties as required of him, but he'd begun to shut his friends out, with Mirage being the sole exception, likely since he'd not known anything at all.  The Autobot leader would admit he deserved this for not being completely up-front with Starscream and giving him a chance to prepare himself, but Wheeljack hadn't known where they were going, and while Ratchet had been aware of their destination, he hadn't been aware that this was the planet where Starscream had lost his mentor.  He'd reamed out Optimus himself once he'd learned exactly why Starscream was giving him the cold shoulder.

And in spite of his refusal to have much to do with the humans, Starscream hadn't been able to avoid Chip (who kind of liked the idea of having someone else around to debate with), and to a lesser extent, Spike, who'd gone to apologize once he'd learned from Chip what he'd inadvertently done.  Optimus didn't know if Starscream had accepted the apology, but after Spike's visit it was soon clear that the Seeker seemed to hold no real anger towards the two young humans for their unwitting role in Starscream's discovery of the truth.

Not for the first time since that day, Optimus wondered how long it would take for Starscream to allow any of them back into his confidence again.

Before he could say anything, Starscream once more broke the silence:  "Is my presence still required, Prime?"  His voice was still flat and toneless.

The Autobot leader sighed internally.  "No, not right now," he replied.  "Just keep yourself available in case we need back-up."

Starscream nodded curtly, and then turned and left the room without another word.

With a weary shake of his head, Optimus watched him leave, then began considering which Autobots would be accompanying him once Teletraan-1 determined the location of the Decepticons.

He just hoped they weren't too late to stop them.

* * *

  _ **Arctic Circle** _

_What a waste of energon_ , Stormraiser thought sneering down at the mech laid out on the slab.

A few hours ago, a shuttleframe was discovered during the excavation of a crystal shaft they'd found, one which Soundwave had discovered, and had determined went down into the planetary core. As he'd understood it from Thundercracker, Skywarp and Rumble had found the mech after Skywarp had gotten bored and gone down the tunnel to pester Rumble about how long he was taking to get the job done in making another branch tunnel to the crystal.  In retaliation, Rumble had used his pile-drivers to try and bury Skywarp, and instead caused an avalanche within the tunnel, opening it further and causing the exposure of a giant mech trapped inside a block of ice. Megatron, upon hearing the commotion, headed over to the site,  and once he saw the unknown mech, he'd ordered the excavation of the mysterious being  Once the shuttle-framed mech had been removed from the ice, he'd been taken over to the crater where the Decepticons had set up their temporary base of operations, and had begun the work of attempting to revive him by infusing him with jolts of energy.  The voltage had just been increased to one million units.  When Stormraiser had arrived at the slab after hearing the story, he'd asked Megatron why he was going to such trouble for a mech who, even though he had all his colors, was likely as good as dead, since there was no way to tell what condition his processor was in, due to their having no knowledge of how long he'd been trapped there.  Megatron's reply was that the mech's mental state mattered little; his enormous size and frame-type indicated a great deal of strength, meaning he would be a perfect warrior for the Decepticons.

Stormraiser, though, had his doubts. Mental state aside, there was no doubt that yes, shuttle-frames did indeed possess a great amount of strength in their frames.  The Decepticon SIC wouldn't argue that point, as he'd seen ample truth of that during battle.  They could power through the strongest building in alt-mode and still keep pushing on as though nothing had happened, not to mention they could take out a whole city from orbit if need be with their lasers if ordered to.  But even he could tell from simple observation of this unknown shuttle that this wasn't the case here.  The mech had only the standard weaponry installation found in all shuttles. Weaponry that, prior to the war, most of that build never used in the course of their lives. He lacked the upgrades that had been done on all warrior shuttles to make them more powerful.  Plus, the armor was also standard-grade and didn't appear to have been reinforced at any point. To sum up, this mech, whoever he was, was most likely a civilian who'd never seen an orn of fighting in his life; meaning it was highly likely his imprisonment predated the war. He would require training, and Stormraiser knew that Megatron wouldn't have the patience for that. He'd want to throw the mech right in.

Normally, Stormraiser wouldn't give a slag about what happened to the mech.  After all, the weak had no place in an army, and this was clearly one of those mechs who wouldn't last a day, just by his appearance alone.  But given the string of defeats they'd had lately, the green-gray Seeker knew that Megatron was looking for more numbers to add to their ranks, and a Cybertronian of unknown background would be perfect for indoctrination, as far as his leader was concerned.

But where Stormraiser was concerned, it was simply a waste of time.  _He should have just been left there in the ice.  Doubtful anyone is looking for him any longer, if he does truly predate the war.  And even if anyone was, unlikely they're still on-line by this time._

"One would think you'd be more pleased by the possibility of a new recruit, particularly a flier," a voice next to him murmured.

The Decepticon SIC cast a sideways glance over to see Thundercracker standing there, then slowly moved away from the slab where the mech was laying, not wishing to say what he had to next so close to Soundwave.   As they reached the inside of one of the nearby tunnels, he turned his attention back towards where Megatron was overseeing the repairs that Skywarp and Soundwave were conducting.  Seeing they weren't paying he and his Second Wing any mind at the moment, he looked back at Thundercracker.

"He's a weakling, Thundercracker," Stormraiser replied in just as low a voice.  "We're already pressed enough by the Autobots and their human allies to waste valuable time and energon training a civilian to fighting standard."

Thundercracker frowned.  "You sound sure of that."

"Scan him, and you'll see what I mean," the green-gray Seeker answered tersely.

His Trinemate nodded and glanced over at the slab.  After a few kliks, he raised a browridge.  "Standard armor and weaponry, unusual even for a civilian these days.  Definitely not a good prospect right now.  You're right, he's little more than cannon fodder," the navy jet replied, still in a low tone.  He turned his face back towards his Trineleader.

Stormraiser nodded.  "If he had the upgraded weaponry and increased thickness to his armor, I'd think him perhaps worth my time. But as it stands, the majority of what energon we get is sent to Cybertron, and that's only when we can manage to slip our attempts past that satellite of the Autobots.  And you know as well as I do that we're on rations currently to allow enough energon to power the _Victory_.  We have no resources to spare training green recruits currently, not even with this batch of energon we've obtained, as most of that will be going to Shockwave as well."

Thundercracker also nodded.  "In other words, you believe we should have left him where he was found."

"Or we should have extinguished his Spark and dismantled him for spare parts.  And before you say anything, Thundercracker, let me remind you that you know as well as I how badly we need them right now with our supplies also being what they are."

Thundercracker grimaced.  "I know."  When they'd first gotten in contact with him, Shockwave had promised to send the Constructicons as soon as he could, along with whatever supplies were available.  As yet, though, it hadn't happened.  Megatron had been letting it slide for now, due to the mech's loyalty, but given their bad luck since awakening on this planet, he wasn't likely to for much longer.  So on that count, Thundercracker would admit he couldn't argue the necessity of ending this mech's life for his faction's own good.

But for some reason, he was getting the same strange feeling looking at that unconscious mech that he had so long ago when he watched a Seeker called Starscream facing down Megatron while bound to a wall and helpless, and he didn't know why.

Back then, he'd been curious about the other Seeker's behavior, enough so that he'd approached Starscream while he sat on the floor of a Kaon arena waiting for his execution to be carried out, simply to find out why he'd behaved the way he did.  Starscream's reasons had been such as to give Thundercracker enough pause that when he'd been ordered to kill the other mech to keep the Autobots from their comrade, he'd defied the command, not only sparing Starscream, but cutting him free so that his comrades could retrieve him.

No one in his own faction had ever learned or suspected the truth, of that he was sure.  And if Starscream had ever learned what he'd done from Mirage, he never gave any sign of it, fighting Thundercracker and his Trine as fiercely as he ever had as soon as he'd returned to the battlefield, saving the worst of it for Stormraiser.

This time, though, was different.

Thundercracker had never met this mech they'd found in the ice tunnel.  Didn't know his name or anything about him.  Not to mention he was clearly a weakling for a flier and not anyone who should normally be worth any attention from the navy Seeker.

_And yet..._

Thundercracker frowned.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by his Trineleader.  "You know, and yet something is clearly bothering you about this.  Care to share?"  His tone suggested that Thundercracker should have a good reason for his apparent discomfort.

The navy Seeker shrugged.  "I understand what you say and do agree, but it also seems like a waste to infuse all that energy into the mech to revive him, and then just kill him immediately afterwards."

Stormraiser snorted.  "Well, lucky for him, it's not my call to make.  Megatron has decided he will be useful, and that is all that matters as far as our leader is concerned.  However," and now he turned away, "I have other duties that are more important than mech-sitting this _civilian_."  He spat the last word out.  "I am putting you in charge of this mech when he finally wakes, Thundercracker, since you seem to be so concerned about him."

As he walked off, Stormraiser called back, "I have just informed Soundwave that you will be my proxy in introducing the shuttle to the Decepticons when he revives, Thundercracker.  You know what to do if he won't fall in line."

Thundercracker didn't reply, simply turning his head back towards the slab.

Yes, he knew what to do, all right.  And how best to make it look like an accident, should the situation require it.  He'd done it before, to Autobots and those Decepticons who'd been deemed traitors.  He'd only ever defied orders once, and even though he'd never regretted his action at the time or later, he was unwilling to do the same again.

Once could have been deemed a lapse of attention on his part, especially as there were no witnesses to say otherwise.  A second, this time with Soundwave present, would not be considered as such.

He would be executed on the spot if he was discovered going against orders.

This was enough to decide Thundercracker as he began walking towards the slab where the mech lay, with Megatron standing over him, watching the mech carefully for signs of life.  Next to him, Skywarp and Soundwave were finishing up with the repairs.

As he reached the slab, he barely noticed Skywarp's greetings, or Megatron's orders to his Trinemate to join Stormraiser in further energon collection and for Soundwave to step back.  His gaze was only for the shuttle mech laying there.

Once more, he felt the niggling feeling rise at the back of his processor.

This time, he pushed it back.

No, there would be no going against orders.  Not this time.

The mech would be a Decepticon, or he would die.  No other options.

_Besides..._ , he thought, as the shuttle mech's optics finally began to flicker online.

_Who would be looking for him anyway?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending seems ominous, doesn't it? Guess I have a touch of the Halloween spirit right now. ^_~
> 
> Didn't want to break this up, but chapter was getting longer than I had expected, hence story will run a little longer. Two more chapters and an epilogue to go,
> 
> And at this point, if anyone wants to make a guess about how the story will end, I will be willing to hear your thoughts. Can't promise to confirm anything, though. ^_^
> 
> I will say, however, that I did leave a clue here that should hint the way I'm going with the ending.
> 
> Climate information was found [here](http://www.blueplanetbiomes.org/climate.htm) and the definition of temperate zones is [here](http://www.dictionary.com/browse/temperate-zone)


End file.
